


原地不动

by Kirrus



Series: 原地不动 [1]
Category: The Unlawful Justice Squad, 盲侠大律师, 踩过界, 踩過界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 169,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrus/pseuds/Kirrus
Summary: 当戴德仁被定罪，盲人律师文申侠和他的同居室友谷一夏继续他们的生活...只不过他们之间有什么开始悄悄变化......





	1. 原地不动 章一 至 章十三

**Author's Note:**

> 主cp：gogo x 盲侠（正文无差）  
> 副cp：原创角色 x 癫姐  
> 接TVB结局，Never回归。  
> *案子向

1

谷一夏又搬回了Baober阿姨提供给他的住处，也就是文申侠的房子继续当他的同居室友。

“呐，我觉得我对你的容忍度已经够大的啦，你关掉——谷一夏！”文申侠一直戴着耳机呆在房间里却无法阻隔gogo开得巨大声的音响，他不知道哪弄来一套HiFi音响，开着的音量不说笑，文申侠走到楼下已经能听得一清二楚，走到门口几乎以为在地震。他一开始把脾气忍下来了，进门只是说了一句“你这是在用音响对我家进行拆迁吗？”这句话迅速消失在跳动吵杂的音乐里，文申侠按照谷一夏的脚步声分辨出他在跳舞，喝嗨了似的脚步不稳地扭动。

“嘿，盲侠！你回来啦！一起来跳舞啊。”

虽说还是白天，但这种音量不排除会引来邻居的投诉，骂了一句“痴线”后躲回房间戴耳机编写文件的文申侠在十分钟之后实在受不了，摘掉耳机快步走出房门摸索着要把音响关掉，谷一夏见状冲上前从背后抱住文申侠死死捉住他的手“喂！你别动我的音响”直接把文申侠按在震动的音响上，过吵的音乐令盲人头疼不已，他立即作出反应挣扎捂着耳朵，贴在他背后的谷一夏嘴巴凑到他颈边的时候，文申侠才扭头嗅嗅“浑身酒气，你喝了多少啊？不要凑那么近！放开我啊…”

“你们在做什么啊？！”一个女声插入，谷一夏好像突然清醒了一瞬，松开擒住文申侠的手，盲人趁机摸到音响的接线口把线拔掉，房间瞬间安静下来。文申侠拍拍自己被吵得嗡鸣的耳朵，Baober正和谷一夏唠叨着怎么喝那么多酒，音响开太大声，同时瞟了几眼文申侠，谷一夏随口应着把阿姨赶出门口装作乖巧地承诺着少喝点并且不把音响开那么大声才把阿姨哄走。文申侠坐到沙发的右侧他平时习惯坐的位置，谷一夏一身酒气地把自己砸到沙发另一端，自顾自的躺下，头还枕到文申侠腿上，隔着西裤都觉得痒。

文申侠戴着手套的右手摸上睡在腿上的人的脸，本来闭上眼的谷一夏睁眼醉眼迷蒙地看一眼盖在脸上的手，缺失尾指的指套被他的鼻梁压折，他不耐烦地捉住对方的手丢开。

“你摸我干嘛啊？”

“我看看你是不是被掉包了。”

“那摸出了什么结果？是不是我帅过碧咸？”

“摸起来挺像golden的。”

谷一夏配合地吱了几声，“你听过golden这么叫的吗，啊？”文申侠没忍住捏住谷一夏的脸颊，然后嫌弃得皱起脸，“去刷牙漱口啊你，嘴那么臭！”

“臭死你啊！”谷一夏故意凑过去对着文申侠哈了口气，还是听从指示走进浴室。

文申侠摸着刚才谷一夏躺过的地方，酒气好像残留在他附近，谷一夏这一个星期里不是第一次喝醉了，他寻思着再用案子调查能够把谷一夏从这种情况拉起来的可能性。癫姐有意让谷一夏放假休息，把所有的调查工作分配给手下去做，但是现在看来这对谷一夏并不是最好的办法。

他走进浴室里靠在门边，听着谷一夏又用两个牙刷一起刷牙，不用想都知道其中一个是他的：“有件事需要你帮我查一下。”

“查什么啊，我很忙的。”谷一夏往洗手盆吐出嘴里的牙膏白沫，灌下一口清水漱口。

“我不理，总之你要帮我去查这个案子，癫姐今天早上给了我个案子，后天就要开审，你最迟明天早上把情报给我。”

“为什么你总喜欢逼我去给你做调查呢？”

文申侠听着他拿起他的那支只剩半瓶的漱口水漱口：“喂！我不是给你买了一支你自己的漱口水吗？为什么用我的？还有啊，你用我的牙刷刷牙洗干净啊你！”文申侠冲过去挥着手精准地夺下自己的漱口水拧上盖子。

谷一夏清洗完两个牙刷分别放进两个杯子里，低头洗把脸：“你那支开了嘛，你也可以用我的那支啊，喏，还没开。”他把新的那支塞到文申侠手里，绕开盲人走出浴室，文申侠立即放下还未开封的漱口水，抓住他的手臂。

“案子啊。”

“那我这次我为什么要接啊，这个月的房租我交了吧？”

“加了租，你还没交完。”

“你不当律师可以去放高利贷。”谷一夏一听直接炸了，他立即明白过来盲侠的用意，没办法，和这个人混熟了之后，没办法不去揣摩被文申侠藏在每句话背后的意思，那一般和他表面露出来的尖酸刻薄截然相反，无论说什么都好，他也不会真的拒绝盲侠拜托他去查的案子。

“这个女人叫李兰芝，Lancy 李，你去调查一下她和她的情人。”文申侠从衣服内口袋夹出一张照片。

谷一夏回头瞥了眼：“挺漂亮的啊，怎么，你现在还接一方外遇的离婚官司？”

“不是，这个案子我本来也不想接的。”

谷一夏带着拉住他手臂的文申侠走回客厅，坐到沙发上打开电脑关掉一直在播放的音乐调出网页。

“这个女人是个中学老师，为人师表，挺好的啊……那你干嘛接了这案子？哦，我问了废话，当然是为了钱。”

“当然，这次的客户可是个有钱人，是个大客户。重要是那人没说谎。”

“又用你的感官是吧，你可以去当人体测谎仪。”

“看来我不当律师，还有很多职业可以选择啊，可以当盲人按摩师，鸭，放高利贷，还能和机器抢饭碗。”文申侠调侃着，用手肘撞一下身边的人，“你在看她的FB吗？有什么信息？”

“嗯……和朋友出去喝东西，吃饭的照片，几条说什么‘爱一个人应该是对方全部’之类的话，还有状态写着恋爱中，但是没有写和谁。”谷一夏描述着他说的图片，微皱起眉觉得哪里怪怪的，但说不出来，“所以这次的案子是关于什么的？”

“这次的客户是林立清。”

“名字挺熟的啊，是林氏集团的太子爷？等等，他为什么不找他公司的律师帮他打？”

“不知道，有钱收我问那么多干嘛。可能这次的案子涉及了他的个人隐私，他不想让太多人知道吧。”

“案子摆上法庭还能不公开咩，说不定真做了什么坏事，想让你给他做辩护拖你下水当无良律师。”

“我本来就是无良的啦，他给我钱就行。”

“钱钱钱，你就会说钱，所以是怎样啊，你还没把案子说完。”

“还不是你打断我。”文申侠靠在沙发椅背，谷一夏一条腿盘到沙发上凑近，他可以闻到谷一夏身上有自己漱口水的味道，“林立清被告故意伤人和非法禁锢，李兰芝声称林立清一生气就会把她禁锢在一个玩具室里，对她进行虐打和侵犯，随后又用甜言蜜语哄着她说下次不会再犯，还威胁她如果她告诉别人就让她活不下去，几次之后她受不了就报警了。”

“……这些有钱人真的都是变态的！这样的案子你还接？你的良心不痛的吗？”谷一夏一听就生气，戳着文申侠的胸口，这个比当初戴天佑囚禁何淑琪还要恶劣，“别告诉我林立清也有个像戴德仁那样心里扭曲的老爸同样虐待他导致心理创伤，所以你同情他帮他辩护吧？！”

文申侠捉住谷一夏戳着自己胸的手：“你戳够了没？林立清告诉我的是另一个版本，他说李兰芝是自愿的，我听不出他在说谎。”

谷一夏情绪明显更为高涨，声音直接飙起来：“自愿？你是不是傻啊！怎么会有人自愿给人打和侵犯啊？！按我说，是他一厢情愿认为Lancy自愿的。”

“查了就知道啦，你查不查。”

“查，当然查，查到是林立清才是有问题的那个你是不是会给他入更重的刑罚？”

“我谨代表我的当事人上庭辩解他的立场，至于结果得等法官来判的。”

“行啦，你摸够我的手没，你的胸肌手感还不错啊，可惜隔着衣服摸不切实。”

听到谷一夏没个正形地开始调戏，文申侠立即甩开他握住的手：“那就交给你啦。”

 

 

 

 

2

谷一夏不是不想帮忙调查，只不过一想到上次何淑琪的案子他便觉得这次肯定是林立清的问题，好端端的怎么会有女孩子愿意被虐待，莫不成又是一个斯德哥尔摩综合症的患者。

摩托车停在路边，往坐在咖啡馆窗边的女孩看过去，她和对面的男人有说有笑，谷一夏走进店内坐到那两个人隔着走道另一边的桌子，装作同样是来品尝下午茶的顾客拿起菜单，注意力却是放在旁边的二人身上。

‘还有心情和人喝下午茶？还开玩笑讲得那么开心？’和那会儿Suki出事之后的状态完全不一样。

“先生你想要喝点什么呢？”

谷一夏才抬头看了眼手里颠倒的菜单，翻过来，上面的价格让他睁大了眼，他看了眼Lancy的那杯饮料，指了指那边：“和那位女士一样的吧。”

“一杯Hot Summer。”服务员回头看一眼那杯饮料，把名字报出来。谷一夏一边腹诽一杯普通饮料都那么贵，一边拿出手机把刚才在门外拍的照片发给癫姐。

“你有几成把握啊，那个男人有这么容易就愿意赔偿给你？”Lancy的情人听起来很担心，估计是有什么计划，谷一夏连忙录个音。

“都挺高的啊，你看人证物证都有，还有照片，他想怎么抵赖，他不想自己的名声受损，估计也不敢闹大，他连自己公司的律师都没敢用。”

“他那么对你，赔再多都补偿不了你啊，每次见你浑身是伤，我心疼得要命。”

“都过去了嘛，我现在不会让他那么对我了。”

“他都没人性的！如果不是你制止我，我早就去打他了。”

Lancy拍拍她情人的手：“放心，啊耀，等我们拿到赔偿金我们就离开这里。”

谷一夏喝一口那杯Hot Summer，甜辣的酒精味在舌尖炸开，他本以为只是一杯普通的混合果汁，才反应过来是调酒，度数似乎还不算低。喝了几口有点受不了怕醉驾，干脆放到一边，听着旁边转移话题，结束掉录音，结账离开。

“我还是觉得是那个林立清有问题！”谷一夏坐在文申侠的办公桌上，听完那段录音之后，文申侠没有发表任何的意见，师爷赵正妹在旁边抱着手臂思考，谷一夏见两个人一点反应都没有，恨铁不成钢地喊着：“切勿让金钱蒙蔽你的双眼啊！盲hip。”

“不好意思，钱是蒙不住我的双眼的。”文申侠打断粘过来开始表演痛心疾首的谷一夏，“还有呢，你查到了什么？”

“我问过啦，宋耀大约是三个月前认识李兰芝，说是一开始是朋友关系，没过几天，李兰芝找到他说李立清虐打她，他想劝李兰芝离开林立清，但是李兰芝表示很爱林立清，要再给林立清机会。”

“这么说，这个女孩都挺傻挺痴情的啊，要是有人敢打我，早将他大卸八块啦。”癫姐一出声就肯定了谷一夏的转述，无疑让谷一夏更肯定这场案子他们站错队。

他提高了音量，甚至有点愤愤不平：“更离谱的都有啊，后来李兰芝又有被打，宋耀说林立清那个混蛋还拍了李兰芝的艳照作威胁，如果分手就把照片放出去。”

“那你有没有问到他们一般是什么时候见面。”文申侠停下手上的动作。

“那我没问噢……不过宋耀说他几乎每次见面都会见到李兰芝身上有不同程度的伤痕。”谷一夏看着文申侠又陷入深思的样子，不禁语重心长：“我知道你们律师讲求无罪辩证，但是这次很明显我们帮错人啦，我都不懂你为什么这次这么维护那个林立清。”

“我都觉得咯，当时案子给你时你又说不要，和林立清说了几句又接了，他答应给你很多钱啊？”赵正妹也觉得很奇怪，“你又不像韦状那样为名求赢。”

“首先，我做事呢，还是会追求正义的，其次，他真的给了一大笔钱。”文申侠打断两位同伴的话，“gogo你再去问清楚李兰芝和宋耀什么时候见面的，然后看一下他们的FB，看有没有新发现。还有啊，不是你们说要查完才知道真相吗？你都说李兰芝和宋耀有讲有笑很奇怪，一杯饮料喝那么贵，据我所知，李兰芝还好，但是宋耀的消费水平超过他目前的经济水平，这些我们都得了解清楚吧。”

另外两个人觉得这么一想又的确很可疑，谷一夏低着头和赵正妹对视一眼。

“还站在这里干嘛？快去啦。”

文申侠摸到他的手套戴上，等谷一夏离开，赵正妹才慢悠悠地张口：“行啊，盲侠，你看gogo现在真的忙到没时间颓废，都是好事来的，但是真接这个案子未免太可惜了。”

“诶，等一下，我接这个案子不是为了让gogo有案可查。”

“难道你真的认为林立清是好人？”

“我没这样说，他用他的角度和我说情况的时候他没有任何的隐瞒，实际上，我觉得他才是受害者。”

“不是吧，盲侠，你上次也被戴德仁的心跳骗啦，他骗自己没做过那也不代表事实真相啊。”

“还有一个原因是，我拒接这单案子，林立清来找我之前，我偶然听到李兰芝和他说的话，她说‘你要不就答应不分手，不然我就让你身败名裂’。”

“……这和gogo查出来的不一样啊。”赵正妹有点迟疑，她现在也不能说这宗案子谁是谁非，文申侠站起身整理一下衣服，把手机掏出来给gogo打了个电话。

“你回家之前买包米，家里没米了”

赵正妹打量了他几眼：“你们两个，越来越有住家夫夫的感觉了”

文申侠没作任何的反驳，拼接好导盲棍夹着文档往外走。

 

 

 

 

3

“真是有古怪。”

文申侠走进门把手上的钥匙手机逐一放到平时他拜访的位置，折起导盲棍放到一边：“有什么古怪？”他能听见他的同居室友坐在沙发上用电脑，手指在键盘上快速地敲打发出哒哒的声音。

“我查过宋耀的帐，近两个月隔三差五就有人给他赚钱，而且都是几万几万地转，最多那次有二十万。”

文申侠按照记忆中对家具的位置熟悉地走到沙发坐下，谷一夏收起本来横在沙发上的左腿坐正靠到室友旁边：“而且你不是让我问了宋耀关于李兰芝身上的伤和再查她的Facebook吗？的确有点不对劲。宋耀说他也不清楚，只告诉我他知道的几次，一次是8月15号夜晚，他说那是李兰芝第一次被打，第二天清早，也就是8月16号早晨去找他并告知他这件事的，接着就是8月22号李兰芝再一次告之她被虐打的事，然后是9月5号，7号和19号。”

“嗯哼，那你发现了什么古怪？”文申侠翘起腿交叠着手指在脑子里将线索构出个框架，谷一夏把他弄下来的几张照片调出电脑桌面。

“我在李兰芝的Facebook上面见到了几张照片，分别是她在8月30号和9月5号下午和9月8号po上网的照片。先讲8月30号这一张，李兰芝穿了一件白色的长袖外套，穿得长裤，你说八月底香港还是热死人，她还有勇气穿的长衫长裤出门是不是很奇怪。然后我想起宋耀说的那几个日期我查了查在那之后几天要不就没有图片要不里面的李兰芝也是穿长袖的，证明她是想要掩盖她身上的痕迹。”

“林立清8月27号早上去了伦敦出差，差不多9月4号才回来，你看看期间李兰芝的动态。”

“8月27号晚上她还跟朋友去酒吧穿了个小背心，不过这也说明不了什么，说不准她是觉得太阳晒穿长袖也是有可能的。”

“也要考虑这个。”文申侠点点头，半低下头听着谷一夏的描述和推论：“另外两张呢？”

“这就很奇怪了，9月5号下午的那一张是在一间比较昏暗的纹身店里拍的，李兰芝刚刚在她的右后肩纹了一只蝴蝶，图片是有点暗，所以我调了一下光，发现她展露出来的一半后背和右手上臂有几条淡红色的鞭痕。”

这的确是个奇怪的细节，“你把照片冲印出来，比对一下，9月8号呢？身上的伤痕有什么变化？”

谷一夏闻言惊讶地望向文申侠：“你怎么知道的？9月8号晚的照片，照片也挺昏暗的，是她和几个朋友在酒吧里一起喝酒时拍的照片，但是可以看得到她右手手臂上有几条深红色的鞭痕，在9月5号那张照片上看不到。”

文申侠站起身走回房间里拿出一根软鞭和一根马鞭，谷一夏瞪大双眼看着说出来的话难得结巴：“喂喂喂！你想做什么？”

文申侠一手拿着两样根鞭子，挽起衬衫袖子，把鞭子往谷一夏那边一递：“抽我。”

“你开玩笑的吧？虽然我有时是真的想抽你几鞭，但是我怎么舍得真的打你啊，baby。”

“那我打你也可以的啊，但是我看不到你的手臂我怎么打，而且打了我又要把你申请上庭，太麻烦，你快抽，快点。”文申侠口讲大条道理，左手横到谷一夏面前，等了一会不见动静，不耐烦地伸手：“你不来，那我自己来啦。”

“别别别，我来。”谷一夏拿着两根鞭子斟酌着不舍得下手，流畅好看的手臂线条横在他面前，他把鞭子往身后一藏躲过文申侠要夺回鞭子的手。文申侠又坚定地站在他面前把手臂伸到他面前。

“先用软鞭。”

谷一夏无可奈何地用手绕起软鞭抽了几下地面，划开空气呼啸的风声打在地面的啪啪声他都听得发栗，看着文申侠打定主意不动的样子，他一举手，鞭子都不敢下去。

感觉得到谷一夏的犹豫：“gogo，快点啦。”

“你要不要用衣服遮一下？”

文申侠干脆出声：“要不你就让我自己来。”

接着就是一鞭子掀落到文申侠的左臂上，一条泛白的痕迹在麦色皮肤上迅速变红，越来越深，谷一夏扔掉鞭子捉住文申侠的手，心疼地看着他的杰作：“我是不是下手太狠了？”

随着火辣的疼痛燃起，文申侠觉得手臂都有点失去知觉，除了疼痛什么都感觉不到，他有点不自在地抽回手把左臂的衣袖拉下来，挽起右边的衣袖递过去：“还有马鞭。”

谷一夏不情不愿地捡起那根马鞭：“你是不是痴线啊，还是你刺激太大现在有受虐倾向？”文申侠抿了抿唇只是催促着他：“快点。”

另一边轻了很多，马鞭比软鞭要好控制力度，谷一夏故意控制了力度，也足够留下一条痕迹，文申侠也不好逼谷一夏再来一次：“去给我拿点冰块来。”

意识到文申侠是要敷鞭伤，谷一夏立马扔掉鞭子大步走进厨房抓几块冰，无视掉文申侠伸过来要冰块的手，直接捉住他的手腕小心拉起衣袖，左臂上的那一条已经开始肿起来，谷一夏小心地把冰块贴到鞭痕上，捉紧文申侠下意识想收回去的手。

“不知道的还以为我家暴你啊，你到底哪弄来的鞭子。”

“.....林立清给的。”

 

 

 

 

 

4

“我不记得我8月30号穿了什么衣服。”坐在证人席上的李兰芝扣住自己的手指。

“不要紧，我们可以来看看证物P4的三张照片，都是从李兰芝的Facebook上面找到的，第一张照片是8月30号李兰芝和朋友吃下午茶时拍的照片，里面的李兰芝身穿长衫长裤，我查过那天大晴天，室外温度高达32度，体感温度足足有36度，正常情况下在这么热的天气我想大家都想要穿得清凉一些，但是那天的李兰芝却穿得这么严实，对比她之前在FB发的照片以及宋耀和李兰芝的口供可以看到，李兰芝被虐打过后会穿长袖衣物用以遮盖身上的鞭痕。而往前推两日，8月27号那天晚上的李兰芝穿的是一件背心，露出来的部分只有浅淡得几乎没有的红色鞭痕，我可以推测8月30号当天李兰芝身上是有新鞭伤所以才穿的长袖衣服。”

“反对！辩方律师只是在做出其个人主观推测。”控方检察站起身作出反对。

“我只是做出一种合理的推测，而且和我接下来的观点有所联系。”

法官怎么会没注意到其中漏洞，在纸上记录：“反对无效，但请辩方律师注意一下。”

文申侠礼貌地微颔首：“我想请问李兰芝女士，被告林立清是不是于9月7号晚对你进行虐打？”

李兰芝停下手上捏着手指的动作，挺起背很肯定地点头：“是。”

“林立清于9月4日凌晨4点从英国到达香港，证物P5可以证明这一点，但请大家看一下证物P4的第二张照片和第三张照片，有没有发现什么不一样？”

李兰芝的心跳声似乎加快了一点，文申侠侧耳听到了这种变化，沉默了几秒：“请大家认真观察一下9月5号李兰芝在后肩纹了一只蝴蝶，重点不是这个，而是在蝴蝶旁边可以看见衣服遮盖住一半两条很浅的交叠的痕迹，她的小手臂上也有一条很浅的痕迹，但是在9月8号的那张照片上，李兰芝穿着长袖，但是举起手的时候小手臂露出一小节暗红色的鞭痕，9月8号的鞭痕的确可以和李兰芝的口供对上，但9月5号图片上的痕迹怎么解释？所以在李林清不在香港的这段时间，李兰芝也曾接受虐打，而按照被告的证供，林立清是在原告的要求下对原告进行鞭打，我们可以推断，原告人李兰芝极有可能存在伤害自己或受虐的倾向”文申侠坐下来，癫姐凑过去小声：“你想做什么？林立清呢？”

控方律师站起身：“首先，我必须指出一点辩方律师推测中的漏洞，即使在高温天气下，也会有女士穿长袖衣物以达到防晒的目的。我想请问原告，你还记得8月15号那天的事吗？你能说一下吗？”

“记得，8月15号那晚，我回来的时候见到林立清在看影片，就凑过去看，林立清立即把电脑屏幕给盖上，我觉得挺奇怪的，之后他突然和我说要跟我玩个情趣游戏，我们之前也玩过，就是用一些小道具，我也没多想，然后他打开了杂物室的门，我才发现里面的是游戏室。他把我绑起来鞭打我，我本来只是以为他想玩玩的，但是我怎么请求他都不放过我。但是他打完我又抱住我道歉，还答应给我买东西去旅游。”

“所以你原谅了他？”

“对，他说没有下一次了。”

“那8月22号呢？”

“记得，8月22号那天晚上我回家，见到林立清坐在沙发上，我怎么和他说话他都不理，然后他问我今天去哪了，他一向不喜欢我和朋友上街玩，我说和朋友出去了，就想回房间，然后他就站起来很用力的捉住我的手腕把我拉去玩具室把我绑在架子上虐打我。”

“大概打了你多久，半个小时？一个小时？我不记得了，他用了肯定不止一样鞭子，甚至还侵犯我，只记得身上很痛很痛，他把我放下来之后让我去洗澡，我就趁机跑了出去。”

“你是去了宋耀家？”

“是...”

“法官阁下，关于辩方律师刚才出示的证物，9月5号照片上的痕迹离8月22号有两个星期，十四天，过于严重的鞭痕极有可能在十四天内也无法痊愈，所以9月5号身上的痕迹很有可能是8月22号留下的，至于8月27号的照片里的原告右手拿着一件外套反搭到后背，露出来的是左半身，根本不可以看出其右半身的情况。正如原告所说，被告用不同的鞭来伤害她，所以两边的伤势不一致也是有可能的。”

“控方还有一项证物要呈上，这项证物是一条短片，我们已经预先向法庭申请禁制令，需要无关人员离开法庭再进行展示。”

文申侠听着后面的旁听人员陆续离开，谷一夏也在旁听席内，似乎有点犹豫地往这边顾望走出去，他和癫姐只知道有这么一条视频会被呈堂，但是具体内容还没有真的看过。等场地完全清空，只剩下必要人员在场，控方才将证物放入放映机播放出来。

“这是一条从林立清电脑中找到的一个录像视频，内容是被告虐打及侵犯原告的过程，被告林立清曾用这条短片威胁李兰芝，如果李兰芝和他分手，他就把这条片子发给她的朋友和她工作的学校。”

身处黑暗中什么都看不到，文申侠只能听着片子，一开始是两个人凌乱的脚步声，接着是暧昧的呻吟声和女人的呜咽。赵正妹凑到文申侠耳边描述：“镜头是一直对着床尾旁边的一个挂了绳子和铁链的十字架，可以看到李兰芝的嘴被塞了口球，林立清将她推到床上的动作，他们正在…嗯。”

做爱，文申侠明了癫姐没有说出来的部分，片里进行的行为其实不太明显，但是女人的叫声急促高昂得让在座的男性都难免脸红耳赤肾上腺飙升，盲侠分出一点注意力到坐在证人席上的李兰芝，她的心跳也相当的快，几乎每分钟150几，林立清的心跳倒是很平静。接着有尖叫声和铁链晃动的声音：“他们在做什么？”

“林立清把李兰芝从床上拖起来推到十字架上，两人背对着镜头，林立清从镜头外的一个地方拿出一根鞭子在抽打李兰芝，可以看见李兰芝背后有旧伤。”

鞭子抽打在肉体的声音几乎让所有人都觉得残忍，红色的伤痕在不断扭动呜咽的女子的背后和手臂泛起，慢慢转而深红。林立清在几鞭之后摘下李兰芝嘴里的填充物，尖叫和哭喊立即遍布法庭。

“法官一直皱着眉在摇头，这个证据对我们很不利”癫姐低声和文申侠说着，她也皱起眉头，语气深沉。

“影片总长18分钟32秒，原告在影片中承受的虐打都是有目共睹，以及她一开始被封锁了语言能力，以及之后一直喊着‘不要’也足以表明她不是自愿的。”

“辩方律师对此有什么需要补充的吗？”法官听完控方的陈述和看完这段刺激的片子之后甚至询问文申侠的语气都有点生硬。

“我暂时没有任何问题了。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

5

下一单庭审被排到7天后。

谷一夏见文申侠和赵正妹走出来，连忙迎上去：“怎么样？那段视频关于什么的？”文申侠只顾着往前走，有点跟不上的赵正妹伸手想要拉一下盲侠，谷一夏在赵正妹差点碰上文申侠左臂时强行粘到文申侠身边搂住他的腰，赵正妹在拄着一根拐杖后面看得不可思议地睁大眼睛，移动到文申侠另一边。

“哇你们要不要抱得这么紧啊。”

谷一夏揽着文申侠的腰往怀里带了带，他也奇怪盲侠居然也顺着他的动作靠了靠没有挣开，手里的导盲棍在地上敲点着往前走：“先回去再说。”

几支啤酒摆在三人面前，谷一夏顺手开一支先递给文申侠，阿虎端着一盘东西走过来，文申侠嗅了嗅，坐在他左手边的谷一夏率先出声：“什么东西啊？这么香？”

“没啊，有人送了几斤小龙虾来，阿虎做的麻辣小龙虾，试试啊盲侠。”赵正妹边说边剥一只越过谷一夏递到文申侠嘴边，文申侠正要张嘴吃，谷一夏就捉住她的手把那只剥好的小龙虾一口吃掉。

“gogo你做什么啊？想吃你就自己剥啊！”癫姐抽回手扔掉壳，又动手剥了一个，谷一夏被辣得捂住嘴拼命找水，见到她又准备把一只送到盲侠面前，立即夺过来塞进嘴里，捂着嘴闷咳了好几下灌了几口酒才缓过来。

“你是不是脑子有病啊gogo？要不要给你介绍一个脑科医生啊？”为什么谷一夏一定要坐在盲侠旁边？癫姐扶着桌子站起来：“不行，gogo你起来和我换位置，你今天怎么一直粘着盲侠？你们是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”

谷一夏拉着癫姐让她坐下来：“哎呀你坐下来吧，你腿又还没有好，我这不是担心啊盲hip不小心碰到撞到你的腿吗？等你复健完，你想怎么坐就怎么坐，坐我大腿或者盲hip的大腿都可以啊，要不我们一人分你一边大腿。”剥着虾递给她：“来，吃虾。”

癫姐抢过那只虾狠狠咬了一口被辣得龇牙咧嘴，文申侠在一边拿起酒喝了一口没有说话。

“所以现在到底怎么样？”两个人在旁边忙碌着吃龙虾吮手指，gogo发出疑问，癫姐也向文申侠投去等待他看法的眼神。

等咽下一口啤酒，吮一下啤酒瓶口，舔舔嘴唇，让谷一夏挑起眉开始盯着文申侠的嘴唇看的时候，盲侠才慢悠悠地出声：“其实呢，我看过那条片子了。”

“你看过？！”不出意外两个人都相当惊讶，异口同声地喊出来。

“应该是听过。”文申侠更正道，“有什么奇怪，林立清有这个视频，他给我听的。”

“等等，你和他一起看那个视频？他没对你做什么吧？”癫姐一把推开谷一夏，伸手拉文申侠的手臂，谷一夏见文申侠皱了皱眉立刻捉住癫姐的手拿开，重新用身体隔开。

“什么视频？你们还没告诉我视频内容。”

“就是林立清侵犯和虐打李兰芝的视频咯。”癫姐视线还是文申侠的脸上徘徊，担心着他是不是遇到什么事，“啊其实盲侠你是不是有什么关于林立清的事没有告诉我们呢？”

“当时林立清来找我……不如你们自己听他说？Leon！”

有个戴着鸭舌帽的男人走过来，手搭到文申侠的右肩上，拉过一张椅子坐下来：“嘿，Hope Man，介意我坐下来吗？”

“你都已经坐下来啦。”gogo直接地槽了一句，文申侠把手放到他的大腿上，gogo才收敛一下他的态度。才第一次打照面，谷一夏发觉自己似乎真不太喜欢这个男人，长得还算可以，比他高一点，刚才庭上的西装外套脱下来换上一件风衣。心里腹诽了一句“斯文败类”，谷一夏虽收敛了态度，面上却没有好到哪去，他就是觉得不爽，先不说他和戴家那两父子都是有钱人还打女人，还有一些别的原因他说不上来。

“我知道你和盲侠讲过，你介不介意和我们也说一下你和Lancy到底是怎么回事？她说你虐待她，连影片都有喔，还要是从你的电脑里搜到的。”

“那我从头开始讲吧……

“大约今年4月份……我和我的朋友去酒吧喝喝酒，聊聊天，我们玩大话骰我输了，喝了好几瓶酒，他们见我喝不下去就说换个惩罚，说在舞池里挑个女孩子让我去搭讪，拿到对方的联系方式就赢。

他们挑中的那个就是Lancy……其实我第一眼见到她就觉得她很漂亮。”林立清笑了笑，“……我那会喝得烂醉，没说几句话就冲到厕所吐起来，想着搭讪不了就算了，然后她就走了进来，端了一杯清水，很温柔地给我拍后背让我吐干净漱口，那晚她还开车送我回家，也留了电话。”

“你还有多久讲到重点啊？”gogo出声打断。

癫姐往他手里塞了一只小龙虾：“食啦你，Leon你不用理他，继续说。”

“……我向她表白，她说她正在处理一段关系，但是又给我机会，那我追咯，追了她差不多两个多月，她终于答应做我女朋友……

其实我们一开始还挺恩爱的，和普通的情侣那样，她在床上喜欢玩新玩意的，我都会尽量满足她，然后有一天，她给我看了个片子，和我说：‘不如你试试片子里面那样打我啊，很好玩的’。”

“等等，她什么时候和你提这个的。”文申侠发声提问。

“大约是……八月初？七月底？我不是很记得了。”

“那应该是她所说8月15号你第一次虐打她之前的事。”

“是那之前，因为她提了好几次，我都拒绝了。”

“她和我说了起码有两三次，还因此和我闹了好几次脾气，于是我就答应了，她第二天就买了很多专用的道具回来，就是8月15号那天晚上大概8点多开始的，我特意在开始之前上网查过相关的资料，准备好了不同的膏药，还跟她定了安全词才开始...结束大约是10点多，然后我送她回家。”

“按照你这么说，她没有表现出一点不情愿的样子，甚至还很积极主动。”文申侠指出重点，撅了撅嘴，拿起酒瓶发现没酒了，谷一夏顺手把自己喝了一口的那瓶递过去。

“但是她第二天早上去跟宋耀说你虐打她？”谷一夏眯起眼向前倾身体给自己开了一瓶新的啤酒，好像隐约觉得有什么缺漏了。

“其实她和宋耀的事我是知道的，在大约8月22号那天早上他来我办公室，让我和Lancy分手，我觉得莫名其妙的没有同意，然后他告诉我他很爱Lancy舍不得看她受苦，然后还骂我是人渣。”林立清吮了吮手指，“我也很爱Lancy啊，她那几天都在我家留宿，于是我立刻回家问她，她说她和宋耀没有暧昧关系只是朋友，那天知道宋耀那事之后我得承认我吃醋了有点生气，她知道宋耀来找我之后怕我说分手，虽然我保证不会因为另一个人的片面之词和她分手，她说她想要我惩罚她。”林立清无奈地摇摇头，“她说那样会让我们都好过一点，我就答应了她。可就是那一次，她偷偷录了视频。”

 

 

 

6

“但是那条片子是在你的电脑上发现的啊。”癫姐也前倾身体，嘴上也没有停下来。

林立清低下头，拿过他点的那杯鸡尾酒：“是她放到我的电脑上。”

“有个问题我要先问一下。”谷一夏思索了片刻，谨慎地提出疑问，“9月5号你在哪？”

“刚出差回来，那天我在公司里处理事情。”

“晚上呢？”文申侠立即反应过来谷一夏意在何处。

“晚上有一个高中同学聚会，我回去得有点晚。”

“所以你那天没有和Lancy见过面？”

“没有。”

文申侠和谷一夏不约而同地陷入同一件事的沉思，往后靠到靠背。

“你们两个今天怎么奇奇怪怪的？”赵正妹望着两个男人伸手去拿最后一只小龙虾发现已经落到了林立清的手里，对方还舔着手指装作我什么都没有干。

“Lancy后来和宋耀越走越近，我从伦敦出差回来，6号下午打算去找Lancy，见到她和一个男人在吃饭，我等了好一会看到了她和宋耀手挽着手臂很亲密地走出来，两个人还接吻，我很生气，但是没有离开走上去而是离开了，我只记得那晚我喝了很多酒，睡到第二天下午才起来，我感觉情绪稳定下来才打电话给Lancy说分手。但是她没多久就跑到我家说她不要分手。”

“然后用那段录像威胁你？”

“对，她上门让我把分手的话收回去，然后给我看了那段片子，说分手了就把这段发出去让所有人都知道我对她做了什么，可是那会她真的是自愿的。”林立清接过癫姐给的纸巾擦干净手，文申侠一直听着他的变化。

“你似乎没有对这事感觉到非常愤怒或者激动，你的心跳跳动有飙升了那么一点，而且节奏有一点点乱。”盲侠故意停住话茬，林立清没有说任何解释，又喝了一口他的酒。

“我说的是事实。”他皱起眉，他的语气倒不像是担心别人不相信他。

“但是你有隐瞒一些事。”律师依旧对客人的一些隐晦态度一针见血，癫姐心思是三个人里最细密的，她摸着下巴盯着林立清。

“难道...你还喜欢Lancy？”

林立清没有回答，沉默两秒又张口：“她威胁完之后哭着和我说她还爱我，不愿意分手，不是故意要威胁我的，然后她又让我‘惩罚’她，她似乎一直在故意做出一些事情在刺激我，给我理由去‘惩罚’她。我不想下手，她过来抢我的鞭子跪在我面前哭着让我打她，我不肯，她就往拿着鞭子在自己的手臂上打了一下，我冲过去把鞭子抢过来，把所有的玩具扔进柜子里锁起来，让她离开，我觉得我们需要冷静一下。”

“那19号呢？”gogo有点迫不及待想去证实自己的论点，时间上有一些缺漏的说不定他可以找到更多的内情。

“其实，我们吵完没多少天又和好了，她把片子留在我的电脑里，说以后都不会逼我。”

“那不是很好吗？”

“她就开始有点疏远我，只是感觉，可能她是觉得宋耀更适合她吧...而且短短十几天，我们几乎每天都在吵架，冷战，所以19号我提出分手，然后把她的联系方式全删了。”

“.........你不觉得这样对于一个女孩子来说太残忍了吗？”赵正妹有点看不过林立清的做法，她在庭上看到那段片子之后有点同情Lancy，本来听着林立清的解释，有点儿改观，但最后他分手的做法又令她不齿。

仍然有一些疑问盘旋在每个人的心头，文申侠捋了一下一下事情：“你说宋耀找过你，只有一开始的一次吗？”

林立清不是很想说，脸色变得不怎么好，站起身：“我去那边再点杯喝的，你们的小龙虾太辣了。”

文申侠抬起头：“你向我们隐瞒事情，对你的案子没有好处。”谷一夏拍拍盲侠的手，站起身跟过去。

“啊，林生，我们查到宋耀的账户近两个月有不同的账号给他转款，不知道和你有没有什么关系呢？”谷一夏靠在吧台旁手肘支在台面，林立清沉了沉眼神，仍然什么都没说。

“其实我要查呢，我也可以查到那些账户到底真正属于谁的，不过我可以查得到，控方那边应该也可以查得到对吧”谷一夏视线落到正在挪近盲侠的癫姐身上，皱了皱眉，“一共77万，你无缘无故给人七十几万？”

林立清看起来有点儿惊讶，随机眉也皱起来：“我承认宋耀是隔三差五来威胁我，他问我要的不多，每次都是几万块，他说我和Lancy的事他手上有我不想看到的证据，Lancy把那段片子给我之后，我决定不再受他威胁，他大概见没什么好处可以捞，说只要我给他20万，他就离开Lancy，我当然很乐意，像他那种见钱眼开的男人，能对Lancy好吗？而且，我大概只给了五十几万，应该不到六十万。”

这么说...谷一夏就知道他应该往哪个方向去查了。

突然一只手伸过来拉住谷一夏的衣服下摆：“你去忙之前先把我搭回家？”文申侠拿着他的导盲棍站在他旁边，癫姐趴在沙发背上看着那边。

“死人盲侠啊，到底藏着什么不告诉我！我也可以送你回家的啊。”

 

 

7

“疼不疼啊。”

文申侠手上的鞭痕现在已经完全肿起来变成深红色，有点狰狞，谷一夏拿过对方手中准备挤出来的消肿药膏：“等我来啦，都不知道你要涂到哪。”

“我以前都是自己上药啊，我看不见的嘛，磕磕碰碰经常有的啦。”盲侠没有伸手去抢回那支药膏，有人服侍他也乐于享受，微凉的药膏轻轻涂到他感觉到刺疼的地方，一句话在嘴边嚼了好几遍才勉为其难地说出口，“多谢。”

“这么客气啊盲侠。”谷一夏不敢下手太重，即使文申侠说其实没有看起来的那么严重。

“我是说你今天故意挡开癫姐，是为了不让她碰到我的伤口，还替我挡下麻辣小龙虾，是怕我伤口发炎。”

“你知道就好啦，你都还没有告诉我为什么要我打你。”

“你别理啦，我做个试验而已。”

右手没有这么严重，只是还有一条红色的痕迹，没有肿起来，也不需要涂药膏。文申侠摸了摸右手臂的马鞭痕，记住这种痛感，把袖子拉下来：“你不要和癫姐说啊。”

“放心啦，我答应了你的嘛，而且啊，让她知道我抽了你两鞭子，她还不把我吊到树上打，我才不会这么蠢自己前去送死。”

文申侠准备戴好耳机打算在电脑上继续编写下一庭可能需要用到的观点辩证方式，谷一夏回想起今天发现的新疑点：“林立清后来不是走开了吗？我去问了，他说他被宋耀勒索，前前后后给了大约五十几万。”

“五十几万？我记得你跟我说他银行账户收到的有七十几万。”文申侠摘下耳机被吸引了注意力。

谷一夏又在脑子里捋了一遍疑点，把自己的电脑搬到腿上打开搜刮到的文件：“七十七万，有多出十几二十万不是林立清给宋耀的，据林立清说，宋耀提出拿到20万就会分手，20万是9月8号下午转款的，但是在9月8号晚上，宋耀又收到了一笔八万的转款，账号和之前有一次小额转款一样的账号。”

“你想说，除了林立清在给宋耀钱以外，还有另外的一个人在给宋耀钱？”

“只是暂时这么推断，还有9月5号的事。”

“那个也让我觉得很奇怪，因为宋耀说李兰芝在9月5号遭遇过虐打，但9月5号的那天林立清根本没有和李兰芝见面，宋耀如果是见到李兰芝身上有伤判定她是被虐打，那到底是谁打？可能是李兰芝她本人，也很有可能有第四个人牵涉其中。”

“我去查查那个账户是谁的，总会有点儿蛛丝马迹。”谷一夏看着文申侠站起身走进厨房，“你要做什么？”

“做饭啊。”

他一听就扔下电脑冲进厨房：“你的手臂刚上完药碰水不好，我来做吧。”

“你做？不如叫外卖，米呢？我不是叫你买米的吗？”

“啊死了，我忘了买，叫外卖啊，叫外卖好啊。”谷一夏把正准备拿起刀的文申侠按住，又不敢抓住他的手臂，于是抱住他的腰拖出厨房：“要不我给你做腐邦尼也可以啊？”

“昨晚才吃完，而且你做一次饭我的厨房都好像要被你拆掉，叫外卖啦。”

事情在逐渐明朗。

谷一夏一大早地打算去跟着线索查，但是今天是周六他一大早要先去看看Never。

“Never啊，我和你说，最近我们在忙一个案子，我们的客户被控告虐打囚禁，你说啊，盲侠他为什么突然接这样的案子呢？就算是想逼我忙来忙去没时间想你也没必要吧，虽然经过我查了一堆之后发现可能那个客户是被迫的，但是盲侠这次真的很奇怪好吗？好像和那个林立清很熟悉似的，他说什么是什么。你信不信啊，他居然还让我用鞭子抽他，我都怀疑是不是Yanice那事之后他受的刺激太大。

还有他的那只手啊，他都开始偷偷开始练左手阅读了，能不摘下手套就不摘下。癫姐就好很多啦，再过几个星期又可以健步如飞你就不用担心了。

唉，我好想你啊Never。”谷一夏摸摸那张黑白照片，“你要是在说不定就能知道盲侠他最近到底在搞什么了…”

文申侠清醒过来，一时没有分清楚是否还在梦境，过于习惯黑暗之后他有时候分不清楚到底是不是还在睡梦中，伸手拨动床头的节拍器，有规律的声音在房间里响起，手机才报出闹钟时间。至此，仍然头脑一片空白。

他按下一条语音让它播放。

“喂，Hope Man？你现在在家吗？我找到Yanice放在我这的磁带了，现在去你家方便吗？”

 

 

8

本以为以后都不会再和戴家再有什么联系。

盲侠和癫姐差点以生命为代价把戴德仁扔进监狱，救出自己，谷一夏坐在戴天佑面前有一种说不出的怪异，他不像憎恨戴德仁那样憎恨戴天佑，更何况他知道戴天佑不像他爸爸，他是个有良知的人，痛失了妹妹刚出狱还愿意配合盲侠来演戏给戴德仁看。谷一夏自问不是个容易带有偏见的人，他把那个账号的转账记录递给对方看的时候一直观察着戴天佑的表情，一个有因为故意伤害他人罪和非法禁锢罪前科的人重蹈覆辙一点都不奇怪，之前有戴德仁的影响，那这次呢？

谷一夏摊在椅子靠背双手搭在小腹，带着若有若无的嘲讽的笑意看着面前的男人，好像又一次逮到了耍小把戏的人露出的尾巴。戴天佑并不扭捏地承认这个账号是他的，但是他不认识宋耀是谁。

“你起码向这个账户转了有十几万，你不知道这个账户的人是宋耀？”

“我朋友问我借钱，说是应急要用，他让我转到这个账号上面去的。”

“有借条吗？”

“没有，因为是小数目，而且朋友来借我又不好拒绝…他一般第二天还我。”

“那有什么他问你借钱时的消息或者对话？”

“他给我打电话。”

就算有打电话无录音都没用啊。

“那个人是谁？”

“沈先聪。”

“不是吧？这个李兰芝到底是什么人啊，她怎么净是和大集团的ceo和太子爷有关系？”癫姐坐在gogo旁边拿着一支酒发出感叹：“算啦，谁让人家长得漂亮，漂亮的美女蛇啊，喂，gogo，盲侠呢？”

谷一夏正准备吃个汉堡，听到问话，还是先咬了一大口：“不知道啊，我早上出门的时候他还没起床。”

“他不在事务所啊，电话也没接，我本来以为他和你在一起的。”癫姐越想越不对，“别了，先回去看看。”

文申侠的手机放在门口旁的柜子里充电的地方，谷一夏和癫姐叫了几声，没听到什么回应，两人都有点儿慌张，谷一夏冲到文申侠的房间门前试着开锁，发现被锁上了，一般盲侠出门不会把房间门锁上的，他拼命地拍门，甚至拿出了小铁丝撬门，里面一团乱，失去盲侠房间往日的整洁，看不见人。

“他不在这里，房间怎么会这么乱？肯定是出事了！我去派人去找他。”癫姐拿出电话准备打电话，gogo突然好像听到什么声音，有什么东西在敲木板。他看了看文申侠的房间，走到紧闭的衣柜门前一下子把衣柜的门打开，穿着黑色高领衣的文申侠手脚被绑起来封住嘴巴塞在衣柜里，似乎感觉到是谷一夏打开了衣柜门他才停止挣扎。

慌手慌脚把人从衣柜里弄出来撕下封口胶，解开绳子，文申侠在颤抖，却假装镇定说着没事，谷一夏拉起一张被子披到他肩上抱住，癫姐给他倒来热水。

看着人好像平静下来了，才敢开口询问：“到底发生了什么事？”

“...早上林立清过来给我一点东西，拿到了之后我打算回房间再睡一会，然后门铃响了，我去开门，有个男人上来就动手，直接把我拖进房间。”

“他没对你做什么吧？！”谷一夏拉开被子准备掀文申侠的衣服。

“不要摸来摸去！”文申侠拍下乱掀他衣服的爪子，用被子把自己裹住：“我和他扭打了起来，他把我绑起扔进衣柜反锁了门才离开的。”

听起来这是一个警告，他们肯定是触碰到某些事情了。

癫姐本来想留下来陪着盲侠，但是要去医院复检没办法只好先走。

“gogo，你可以放开我了嘛？”文申侠拉着被子没动，谷一夏也没动，他只好先出声。

“不放，次次我一不留神你不是被扔去荒岛就是被绑起来塞衣柜，刚刚吓死我和颠奴啊！”

那你也得先放开我啊，两个大男人搂搂抱抱成何体统，简直是无理取闹，盲侠却没有对这种行为表现出不情愿。

“那你今天有什么收获吗？”盲侠叹了口气。

“有啊，我怀疑沈先聪就是第四个人。”谷一夏换了个姿势抱住文申侠，真的铁定不要松手的样子，“今天根据账单我找到了戴天佑，那个给宋耀转钱的是戴天佑的账号，但是戴天佑说是他的朋友向他借钱，让他把钱转到宋耀账户上的，那个朋友就是沈先聪。”

“这么说，如果戴天佑没有说谎的话，沈先聪是那个给宋耀转钱的人，但他为什么无缘无故给宋耀转钱，也许是他们有什么私下交易，或者宋耀也在勒索沈先聪。”

“但是为什么沈先聪要通过戴天佑转钱给宋耀。”

文申侠推测了一下：“因为这样，除非戴天佑作证，否则没有实质证据证明是沈先聪给宋耀钱，但是戴天佑之前有关于非法伤害他人身体和非法禁锢罪的案底，所以在庭上的证供可信度大打折扣。我们在找的人真的是沈先聪的话，他可能曾在9月5号虐打李兰芝，但是要揪出他之前，我们会先碰上理论上有‘更大嫌疑’的戴天佑。”

“我们要证明的事情怎么越来越复杂了。”谷一夏简直快被这个案子的调查方向弄得心力交瘁，连想Never的时间都变少了，文申侠又挣动了几下从被子里终于逃脱出来。

“我要去洗澡，被你抱得一身汗。”文申侠在谷一夏反应过来之前就先窜进浴室。

好咯好咯，同居了那么久，抱抱还被嫌弃了，谷一夏啧了一声，把文申侠掉到地上的睡衣捡起来放到床上回房间。本来还想出去一趟，但是他早上才出去了半天不到文申侠就被绑了，还是等换个时间看能不能把同居人栓裤头边上带出去好了。换衣服换到一半谷一夏才想起来戴天佑还给了他个东西，他一出门正好看见洗完澡裹着毛巾回房间的文申侠的后背。那一条被捅伤后的刀疤有点碍眼，水流顺着背脊流下，划过几道交错在看起来瘦削的后背上的红色鞭痕。文申侠意识到背后有人在看着他，立即想要把门关上，被谷一夏先一步挤开门推开。

“谁干的？”不自觉语气中竟然带有怒意。

“gogo你出去！”

“是不是那个绑你的人？”谷一夏倒有点不依不饶了，这个案子看起来不应该有这么复杂的，李兰芝就算是怕输官司也不一定要动用到这个手段，早上才查到沈先聪，那个太子爷就算是做贼心虚也不会反应这么快吧？

林立清早上来过，林立清，这段时间盲侠一提到这个人就总像是有什么在隐瞒的样子，他还给盲侠鞭子。

“林立清对不对？你是不是痴线了啊文申侠？你让那个人打你？我都不舍得打你，你居然让他打你？”

 

 

9

文申侠用力甩开谷一夏的手，后退了几步被地上的东西绊倒整个人摔倒床上，谷一夏上前把他按住捉住对方乱动挡住他的手拿开，小腹胸前也赫然好几条鞭痕。比他高的文申侠挣扎起来谷一夏几乎按不住，对方一脚踢到他的右腿上，谷一夏差点没站稳跪下。文申侠好像意识到他踢到什么地方，挣扎的力度小了许多：“你起来啊gogo！”

“不行，你先跟我说清楚。”谷一夏这下不依不挠了，这个人他罩着的嘛。

“说什么啊，你都痴线的，起来啊。”文申侠围在腰间的毛巾都快要被蹭掉了，双臂被抓着，上面红色的鞭痕已经消肿，颜色也没那么深，但被抓住的时候仍会有疼痛的感觉，早上新增的痕迹在床上蹭着也让后背疼痛，紧皱着眉，不耐烦地喊着：“你弄疼我了！”闻声谷一夏立刻弹起来，动作都变得小心翼翼。

“对不起啊，有没有弄伤你？你又不肯和我说到底是谁打你的。”

文申侠拉紧胯间的毛巾，脸色不善：“不是林立清，是早上绑我的那个人。”

这丝毫没有让人有放松的感觉，“也有可能是林立清折回来打你一段把你绑起来的呢，你这么确定不是他？”大概是听到gogo语气中的敌对，文申侠觉得有点莫名其妙，抿了抿唇，还有一点点难以言喻的开心和轻松。

“你都认识我多久了，我看不见而已，又不是闻不到，那个人身上又没有林立清身上的古龙水味。”文申侠摸着自己的睡衣披上，谷一夏坐在他旁边小心翼翼地摸他后背上的鞭痕，“别摸，就是抽了几鞭而已，估计只是警告，不是要我的命。有人有危机感，证明我们离真相不远了。你过来做什么？”

谷一夏又怕弄疼盲侠，听到对方的话立即缩手，又忍不住多看了几眼，拿出裤兜里的复明眼镜塞到文申侠手里：“戴天佑说他去探望他爸的时候，狱警说有个盲人遗留在那的，他托我还给你。”

文申侠握住眼镜，刚刚有了那么一点开心的感觉又覆灭，好像手上有什么过于沉重，他本来下定决心放下的东西，又重新砸回他的心上，一点点地加重。

Yanice…

见文申侠不说话，谷一夏也不知道该怎么安慰，本来以为Yanice送给他的最后一个礼物回到对方手上，对方会更开心的，没想到文申侠好像整个人变得更奇怪，甚至不愿意再和他说话，只是把谷一夏推出房门关门，连谷一夏说要给他涂药都不开门。

他们查了监控，在文申侠遭到入室袭击那段时间前林立清来过，只是站在门口把什么东西给了文申侠就走了，接着有一个戴着鸭舌帽的男人从拐角走出，走到门口他转过身后脑勺对着楼道的监视器根本看不见脸，等到文申侠开门，那个人直接捂着盲侠的嘴闯入。气得癫姐拍案而起，誓要掘地三尺也要把这家伙找出来。

幸好没让癫姐知道我打过盲侠，看着癫姐气势汹汹好像想杀人的样子，gogo在旁边下意识打了个颤。

找人还是需要点时间，谷一夏有点不想离开文申侠太远，他担心又会出什么事，提着晚餐回家的时候，家里的灯也没开，安安静静的，文申侠的房门依旧紧闭。他去敲了敲门，见没有回应：“不是吧？不是又出什么事了吧？”一时慌张，用力拍了好几下门，他都准备摸铁丝撬门的时候，门开了。

“做什么啊？”

文申侠头发有点混乱，谷一夏看了眼电脑和放在桌面的耳机，估计是在做事，于是拉起同居人的手拉着好像不太情愿的盲侠到餐桌把人按到座位上：“来来来，我给你买了烧鹅腿当晚餐，来吃点东西补补。”

“对我这么好啊？”文申侠虽然语气有点怀疑不信任，已经拿起筷子夹菜送到自己嘴里，谷一夏坐在他对面打开自己的盒饭，吃几口看一眼文申侠。

“我和癫姐看过家门口的监控视频啦，已经发散人手去找白天绑你的那个人，逮到的话大概可以知道是谁对你下手的。”夹了一块自己碗里的叉烧递到一声不吭的文申侠的碗里，“你怎么样啊，一句话都不说，不是真的被搞了吧？”

“你才被搞了。”文申侠终于出声反驳，谷一夏才松一口气把话接下去：“那你是怎么了？”见文申侠又不说话了，他选择转移话题：“那好，不说这个了，说说你和林立清，你之前就认识他的吗？我总觉得你很护着他啊。”

“……我没护着他。”文申侠很想快点走，但是按照谷一夏的性格，估计不知道点什么又不会死心，如果可以…也许他不应该把自己藏起来：“林立清是Yanice以前的一个朋友，他追过Yanice，不过Yanice和我在一起之后他就放弃了，不过还是有和Yanice保留好友关系。”

Yanice，这就要命了。谷一夏心里咯噔一下，他知道文申侠还想着Yanice，怎么可能不想，爱了这么多年等了这么多年的人啊，就算是Never 和他才认识一年多，失去了也要撕心裂肺的，文申侠面上倒没有什么太大的表情变化，不像难过，也没有悲伤。所以一开始盲侠拒绝这个案子不完全是因为林立清这个案子有问题，而是因为这个人和Yanice有过联系。之后又答应了也不难理解，Hope Man是什么人，有正义感，讲义气，口嫌体正直，嘴硬心软。

“得啦，你现在知道啦，不要再问啦。”文申侠放下碗筷回房间。

 

 

 

10

同住一个屋子下的另一个男人直接开门进来的时候，文申侠认真地思考了一下自己最近是不是有点太放纵gogo了。

“衣服脱掉。”gogo伸手拉他身上的衣服，文申侠果断打开他的手，他闻得到gogo手上有药膏的味道，估计是要给他上药：“都是大男人害羞个什么，你全身上下我哪没见过。”

这是大实话。

“还不是因为你老是在我洗澡的时候闯进浴室！”

谷一夏不死心地伸手去拉文申侠的衣服，两个人很幼稚地左推右打地打闹了几下，最后文申侠的睡衣还是被扒了下来，乖乖坐到床上让谷一夏涂药。

“你看你这样不就乖了么。”

“谷一夏你出去！”

上个厕所回来准备睡觉的文申侠爬上床，摸到他床上的另一边躺了个人，一个拳头就下去谷一夏的大腿根：“你怎么会在我的床上？滚出去，你自己没床睡吗？”

“我怕你睡不着嘛。”谷一夏把文申侠拉到床上，完全不管不顾文申侠几乎要发飙，“你看我多体贴，给你提供一个人肉抱枕了，你还不满意，那你去睡厅。”

“凭什么，这是我的床！”文申侠见人赶不走，直接爬上床把被子往身上一卷，中间一挤，谷一夏直接被挤到床边。

“有进步啊，盲hip，你的包容性现在不是好多了吗？我还以为你会直接出去睡客厅呢。”谷一夏躺在旁边手垫到脑袋底下，转过头看看从被子露出的头发，视线落到那个打开的衣柜又闭上眼睛。

半夜他是被身边人轻声的梦呓吵醒的，文申侠一直在轻声重复着什么，很零散的很模糊的字眼，谷一夏撑起身拍了拍室友的肩：“盲侠？”

在听清对方嘴里说的一些词语之后，谷一夏重新躺下，把人连着被子抱紧怀里，声音停了下来，顿了几秒，带有睡意很模糊地询问一句：“gogo？”

“是我，继续睡吧。”怀里的人好像又睡过去了，谷一夏反而被弄得有点儿清醒，他想起了另一个人，另一个他永远都不会在她床上醒来的人。

手机闹铃响起来报出时间，文申侠准备伸手摸索他的手机，发现双手裹在被单里被捆得死死的，他好不容易把手从被窝里挣扎出来，旁边的人往他的方向挪几公分，把他抱得更死。挣扎着摸床头的手机，好不容易把报时闹钟关掉，另一个人的呼吸都要呼到他后颈去了。沉默三秒。

“谷一夏！！！”

吓得另一个人立刻清醒过来，身上的手脚一拿开，文申侠就掀开被子站起来：“你为什么还在我的床上？”

“大佬啊，现在才几点啊，让我多睡一会。”谷一夏抓过被子蒙住头，文申侠蹲下来摸了几下还躺在他床上的人，推着让他滚到床下去，头砸到地面的声音出奇响亮：“盲侠！你至不至于啊，我好歹陪你睡一晚，正所谓一夜夫妻百夜恩啊，这样对我！”

谷一夏从地面爬起来，坐在床边揉着自己的额头。文申侠懒得理他：“我给你三十秒离开我的床我的房间。”然后摸着墙壁走进浴室准备刷牙，一边刷着一边听着动静，心里数过三十秒，自己房间里的人仍然没有动静。数到第300的时候，文申侠擦完脸把毛巾挂到平时挂的地方，大步走回房间，摸索上他的床，果不其然gogo还躺在他的床上，他举起手本来想一巴掌拍下去，愣了两秒，把举起的手放下搭在gogo的手臂上。对方好像又睡入了回笼觉，他半垂下眼，下床把自己要用到的电脑工具抱着悄悄走出房间。

等谷一夏真的出来的时候已经快将近中午，文申侠坐在餐桌那边很仔细地查阅着法律文件和一些资料，gogo拿起放在旁边的手机看了一眼，上面有癫姐的短信：“找到人，速来Pledge”他连忙走进浴室随便洗漱，换衣服。

“你准备去哪啊？”文申侠听见谷一夏突然风风火火地走来走去，摘下耳机问了一句。

“Pledge，绑你的那个混蛋找到了。”

两个人一同出现在Pledge酒吧，一个男人被五花大绑地捆在椅子上，癫姐坐在旁边像是个黑社会大姐，用拐杖戳在那个男人的胸口，椅子前两个腿翘起来，只剩下后面两个腿维持平衡，椅子后面放了个啤酒瓶，那个男人动都不敢动。

“说！谁让你干的？敢动我癫姐罩的人？”

“癫姐…我也是收了钱办事而已，你别这么为难我啊。”

“你交代了是谁干了，我就放你啊。”癫姐的拐杖故意一收一推，椅子倾斜得更厉害。

“喂！我讲，我讲！是宋耀让我去搞那个瞎子的。”

宋耀？盲侠侧耳听着那人的心跳声，不像在说谎：“宋耀怎么和你说的？”

“他给了你的地址给我，说让我去教训一下你。”

“他有说原因吗？”

“没有，我收了钱就办事啊。”

“癫姐，放他走。”谷一夏一听文申侠要把这家伙放走，反应比癫姐还快。

“有没搞错啊你，放他走？他那样对你啊！”

“就是啊，你起码也让我先揍他一顿啦！”癫姐把拐杖收回来，椅子还是失去平衡往后倒，幸好阿虎反应快用脚把椅子撑住，那家伙的头才没撞到地面的玻璃酒瓶。

三个人一同坐到沙发上，文申侠看不见都知道另外两个家伙目光炯炯：“行啦，我没事，这件案子里面，宋耀只是作为一个证人的身份，充其量我们查出他还是李兰芝的情人关系，虽然他在法庭上声称他和李兰芝只是朋友。在我们看来他根本没有要作出这样的手段来警告我，而且他到底想警告我什么？让我输掉这宗案子吗？还是让我们停止去查他收到的那七十七万。”

“我应该去查一下宋耀和沈先聪的关系，他们无缘无故有金钱上的往来，那应该是有我们不知道的交易，说不定是跟案子有关的。”谷一夏顺着理一下思路，起码在下一次上庭之前他们得把事情的来龙去脉整理出来。

 

 

 

11

跟踪了两天，宋耀似乎也没有和其他什么人接触，除了上班下班，回家，别的什么事都没有做，gogo坐在他的机车上拿望远镜看了看靠在窗户边打电话的人，听着他今天趁着宋耀出去时放到他家的窃听器，倒是刚好听得见他在说什么。

“你把事情办妥了吧？行啦，钱我等一下给你，那个瞎子律师真是多管闲事，还敢接这个案子，活该被打。”

谷一夏嘴里的棒棒糖棍从左边撩到了右边，挑起眉明显没有想到宋耀到底和盲侠有什么仇。

“真是挡住人发财。”宋耀把电话之后还暗骂了一句，谷一夏把望远镜揣兜里，发动机车离开。

“你说他说这句话什么意思？”癫姐听完gogo重述宋耀的话，放松身体靠到椅子上，她开始思考，但一时半会也没有任何的想法，“也不能代表什么啊，可能就是发一句牢骚。”

文申侠在旁边也开始在脑子里拉线索：“gogo，你第一次去跟踪宋耀和李兰芝的时候，你觉得他们相处的样子像谈恋爱吗？”

“不像。”谷一夏想了想，然后干脆地回答：“他们像偷情的。”

“这不是废话吗？他们本就是偷情的啊。”癫姐对这个回答一点儿都不满意，这不是明摆着的吗。

文申侠倒有另外的一个关注点：“但是李兰芝把林立清告上了法庭，两个人也已经分手了，为什么她和宋耀还要保持一种‘偷情’的状态。”

“可能是为了避嫌呢？”

“那沈先聪你查到了什么？”

“他啊，我又去找了一次戴天佑，戴天佑知道的不多，不过他说沈先聪似乎很着迷于一些你懂得的那些道具，有几次谈话里提及到。那个曾经引起过戴天佑的不适，所以他对这件事记得很清楚。”

“我懂个什么啊？”文申侠没忍住先反讥谷一夏遮遮掩掩的词语，“所以沈先聪有那方面的倾向。”

“还‘那方面’的倾向，有本事你也大胆说出来啊。”

“你们两个还小吗？这个点真要用来说，上庭也要说出来的啦。”癫姐大大方方地鄙视了这两个成年男性：“我对这个了解不多，但也有听说过是有一些人会喜欢被虐打的。”

“所以李兰芝的确可能是受虐狂啊？”

“我们一直都在用这个观点来打官司啊，但是之前的证据相对薄弱，现在也没好到哪去，我们现在只知道宋耀和林立清跟沈先聪有钱财上面的关系，李兰芝和宋耀跟林立清有情感纠葛，那如果说沈先聪真的有参与到这件事里面去，他是一个什么角色。”文申侠抛出目前最明显的问题。

“你记得林立清说过，他9月5号根本没有见到李兰芝吗？但是宋耀说她身上有伤应该是被虐打的。”gogo也想起来案子里的一些疑点。

“对哦，还有你在庭上提出的8月30毫跟9月5号那两张照片，如果李兰芝真的在8月30号或者29号遭到虐打，林立清有不在场证明，那也侧面证明了有另外的人虐打李兰芝，这件事情里面沈先聪就变得非常可疑了。”这么说的话，李兰芝和沈先聪之间的关系就够耐人寻味的了，“还有两天就要开庭啦，我们现在还是一头雾水的样子，这可怎么办啊？”

盲侠看起来很镇定：“这件案子的重点是证明李兰芝有受虐倾向，所以她才会要求林立清去虐打她，我们即使查到她可能和沈先聪这个虐待狂有关系，没有切实证据去证明什么也没有用啊。”

另外两个人就更急了：“那我们得去挖点李兰芝和沈先聪关系的料？”

“…你们这么着急干嘛，我以为你们都很看不惯林立清？一开始还说着人家是变态啊，帮错人啊什么的吗？”

“既然另有隐情嘛，一日没查清楚我们都不能说林立清有罪的嘛。”

“就是就是。”

文申侠把嘴唇抿起来，没打算拆穿两位朋友的态度转变真相，不过怎么都好，起码这两位现在算是一心一意站到同一阵线上。

“不是啊，盲侠，怎么你好像一点儿都不着急？”癫姐观察了一下文申侠的表情，手背拍了一下gogo。

“你拍我做什么？”gogo拍开她的手，顺着她的视线看向文申侠，“癫奴说的是噢，你有什么证据我们不知道的？”

盲侠扬起两条眉毛，抿了抿嘴，双手离开电脑键盘。

“林立清告诉我，他只打过Lancy两次，都是在Lancy的要求下对她进行虐打行为。而且在发现宋耀的存在之后，林立清提出分手，但Lancy用她偷偷拍下来的短片威胁他，如果分手就把那段视频当做控告他的证据。”

“我们有那段片吗？”

“有，林立清说在他的电脑上，李兰芝直接上传到他的电脑，他本来想删但是删了也没什么用，而且我听过了，你移到16分12秒，然后仔细听。”

本来视频里面除了李兰芝带着哭腔喊着： “不要啊”和零星的几句“求你”以外，只有鞭打的声音，快到16分12秒的时候林立清突然走近摸了一下李兰芝身上的伤痕，接在一句抽泣着的“求你”后面，一句又轻又模糊的话在那个时间冒出。

谷一夏把音频调了一下，那句话变得清晰一些。

 

 

 

12

“打我。”

虽然是封闭的法庭，但是仍有一两声非常轻声的哗然。

文申侠站在法庭上摸着他的点字文件，脸转向证人席，镇静地提问：“请问你能解释一下，这个‘打我’是什么意思呢？”

证人席上的李兰芝一言不发，他听见对方的心跳迅速飙升得异常。

“我们上一次在庭上播这段片子，播放到被告林立清将你从床上拖到十字架上的时候，我听到你的心跳飙到每分钟150多下…那不是因为恐惧，而是你在兴奋。这极有可能是因为这一场虐打并非你口中所说的带有惩罚性的虐打，据林立清的的证供，你们在进行这样的虐打游戏之前是有制定了安全词，如果你真的不想要继续下去你完全可以喊这个安全词来让林立清停下来。而你一直在说‘求你’，并不是求我当事人放过你，而是求我的当事人继续虐打你，陪你玩这个游戏，真正从这场虐打中得到快感的是你。而我的当事人在整场‘游戏’里面才是不情愿去做这件事的人。”

整个法庭安静下来，癫姐小声说着：“控方低下了头。”

“法官阁下，辩方这边还有一项证物要呈上。”

“反对，法官阁下，辩方应该在开庭之前完成上呈证物的流程，不能在庭审的过程中进行呈交，这样不跟流程来走辩方律师已经不是第一次了。”

“法官阁下，因为调监控录像花了一点时间，所以这份证据是我们昨晚才拿到的，没有时间走流程，这份证据可以证明宋耀的口供中所提及9月5号，9月7号及9月19号，李兰芝被林立清虐打的事并不是实情。”

“辩方律师，你上前来。”法官似乎不太赞同文申侠这时候搞小动作，文申侠凑过去的时候警告了几句，还是接纳了他的证据。

“辩方请继续。”

“辩方想传召证人宋耀。”文申侠在脑子里重新理一遍思路，等宋耀就坐了之后，他翻了一页面前的文稿：“我想请问一下，你曾经提及李兰芝在9月5号，9月7号以及9月19号都曾受到虐打，你是基于什么来作出证供的，是李兰芝亲口和你说的吗？”

“Lancy那几天和我见面，身上带着伤痕。我问她是不是被打了，她说是。那些伤痕，之前Lancy跟我哭诉林立清打她的时候，我看到的差不多。”

“差不多？所以说，这几次是原告亲口告诉你，她是被林立清打的吗？你想清楚，她是否有提及是谁打她的？”

“我…我不记得了，但是除了林立清还有谁会这么变态打Lancy啊？！”

“证人请注意你的言辞，不能对被告进行人身攻击。”

“法官阁下，请看看我刚刚呈交的证物，里面是从监控上截下来的图片，原片我们也有用U盘提供，第一张是8月29号李兰芝和相片里面的男人，沈先聪见面，第二张是9月5号晚上她在同一个地点和沈先聪见面的地方，还有9月19号早晨，他们仍在同一个地点见面。根据我们的调查，李兰芝和沈先聪来这一间店同一个包厢不定时地见面已经有长达一年。”

“辩方律师，这些照片并不能证明林立清没有虐打李兰芝，请你讲述重点。”

“马上讲到，法官阁下可以看看证物附带的一张单据，上面单据是两个账户多次给宋耀转款的流水账，其中账户A，是被告林立清的一个小账户，他陆续给宋耀转款是因为遭到宋耀的勒索，宋耀声称他手上拥有林立清的把柄，我想他提的把柄应该是在庭上播放的那条片子。于9月8号宋耀再次去威胁林立清，说给他二十万分手费就和李兰芝分手，下午林立清给了他他所要求的20万之后，法官阁下可以见，之后账户A都没有再转过钱给宋耀，但是账户B于晚上又转了一笔款给宋耀。往上看可以看到这张清单里，每次都是账户A给宋耀转完款之后，账户B又向宋耀转一笔钱，也就是说每次宋耀勒索完林立清，另一个账户都会给他钱，这是什么原因呢？在这里我想问一下宋耀先生的对此的解释。”

“反对，该问题与本案无关。”

“当然有关系，在李兰芝提出控告林立清之前，宋耀先生的账户有一笔高达五十万的转账来自账户C，而账户B和账户C实际的操作人是同一个人，沈先聪。”

坐在候审席的李兰芝似乎有点意外，差点猛地站起来。“李兰芝看起来有点激动，她似乎不知道这件事。”癫姐压低声音。

“本席必须提醒你，辩方律师，你现在所提出来的证据只能证明原告和证人以及沈先聪的关系，与案子没有直接的关系。”

李兰芝当然什么都不知道，文申侠得把鱼钩扔出来：“是的，法官阁下，但是这份证据表明的是，宋耀收了沈先聪的贿赂而作出对被告不利的证据，他的证供并不可信，而我相信，宋耀实际上知道沈先聪和李兰芝之间的关系。”

“控方申请休庭。”

“休庭十分钟。”

谷一夏给文申侠倒来水：“隔壁李兰芝和宋耀快要打起来了。”

文申侠喝了几口放下：“进去吧，快要开始了。”

“……关于控方之前的一条推论，在说9月5号那天的照片上的鞭痕可能是8月22号留下的…”文申侠把袖管折起，两条鞭痕露在众人的面前，癫姐整个人就急了，但是在法庭上不好发作，“这两条鞭痕是在案子开庭之前，也即是10月15号那天打的，是左手臂的是软鞭，右手臂的是马鞭，到现在为止已经有8天的时间，可以看得到马鞭的鞭痕已经淡到几乎没有，我不说不认真去看，可能都不会看到上面有痕迹，软鞭的痕迹较深，也已经消退得只剩下一个淡红色的印子，我不排除存在每个人体质不同的问题，但是在8月22号到9月5号这14日时间，李兰芝身上的鞭痕足够无影无踪，但如果是8月29号或者30号曾经遭到虐打，那9月5号照片上她身上的伤痕就正好证明她在林立清出差的这段时间内曾经和其他人，也就是上一堂呈上的证物内提及的沈先聪也曾进行过这类‘游戏’。”

 “你和沈先聪是什么关系？”李兰芝低下头似乎不想回答这个问题，文申侠听着她的心跳越来越乱，“我撤回刚刚的问题，在你和沈先聪认识的一年以内是否多次进行该类性虐游戏。”

李兰芝看起来有点崩溃，一直盯着证人席上的宋耀，只是点了点头，然后情绪失控地哭起来：“不要再问我了…”

“法官阁下，我没有任何的问题了。”

 

 

 

13

“案子顺利结束，我们当然要庆祝一下啊！”癫姐一只手挂到Gogo肩上另一只手举起酒杯带动整个酒吧的气氛，被围在中间的林立清也举举他的酒杯示意：“今晚全场酒水我包！”酒吧在场所有的人欢呼起来，文申侠也难得没有自己一个躲到一边去喝酒，没说几句话，谷一夏也能感觉得到他身上放松的那点儿变化。

“这不是好了嘛，打开你自己，让别人走进去。”谷一夏勾着他的肩小声说着，酒瓶碰下对方的发出清脆的一声响，喝一口。

文申侠似乎在微笑，晃了晃酒瓶确认还有多少酒，眯起的眼睛旁边有几条小褶子也没有显得这个男人有多老。

“Gogo，你不是说你早就进去了咩？”癫姐探出身，插进一句话，自从谷一夏来了之后，硬是觉得她和文申侠这对最佳搭档里面被人插了一腿，连最佳搭档的位置都快不保，她又不会想那么多，三人干脆组成三剑侠也是可以成为相当稳固的关系。自从上次的案子之后三个人的关系仿佛又进了一个台阶：“好歹我们三个也算是患难与共啦，所以啊，盲侠啊，你手臂上面的鞭痕怎么来的？等癫姐我找他出来，打到他妈都不认得他。”

谷一夏被气势汹汹的癫姐吓得心发虚，好声好气地劝着：“你也不用这么凶的，说不得那个人也不舍得下手呢。”

“你又知？不舍得下手打得那么狠？”反而引来怀疑，文申侠在旁边听着，真被知道是gogo做的，癫姐也不会拿gogo怎么样啊，顶多以后不请他喝酒了，他还是很好心地出声。

“那你很容易找到那个人，你也认识的嘛。”

“谁啊？”

谷一夏睁大双眼，满脸写着文申侠你个贱人要出卖我？并瞅准时机准备开溜。

“我啊。”语气平淡得让人想相信又不那么相信，癫姐当然不买这个帐。

“你自己打的？”

“对啊，我又不是被虐狂，无缘无故干嘛给别人打。”

本来准备跑路的谷一夏有点心情复杂地看了看文申侠，盲人看不见他脸上转变的细微变化，谷一夏碰上癫姐看过来狐疑的眼神立即嬉皮笑脸：“对啊，盲hip打人就有可能，上次打我的那一锤差点毁我下半生，而且啊，谁不知道他被你罩着的啊，敢打他还不怕被你分尸咩。”

“那也是，怎么样啊，还疼不疼啊。”

癫姐手伸过来打算掀起盲侠的衣袖看两眼，文申侠把手举起来收回：“没事，上庭的时候你不是看过了吗？反正可以赢官司就行啦。”

“知你厉害了，所以其实为什么Lancy突然崩溃了？”癫姐坐到椅子上让她的腿歇会，Gogo在旁边偷偷掀盲侠的衣袖，被打了手。文申侠也靠到吧台旁，林立清在另外一边和其他人在交谈没有注意到这边聊到了他的前女友。

“真是怎么样我也不清楚，我猜之前Lancy有过的感情纠葛可能是和沈先聪，而宋耀是沈先聪指示下去泡Lancy的。”

“我还是不是很懂他们之间的关系，被他们弄得一团乱。”试图捋清线索貌似有点复杂，“不过沈先聪和Lancy的关系真的很耐人寻味。”

Gogo贴到盲侠的身边去拿酒瓶碰了碰对方的瓶子：“我调查过的啦，沈先聪呢是某个性虐俱乐部的常客，Lancy呢，是他的一个‘女朋友’之一，闹矛盾的原因我就不知道了，不过沈先聪和林立清在Lancy答应成为林立清当他女朋友之前有过过节。我们可以不难推测是沈先聪想了什么办法指使Lancy潜伏到林立清身边伪造她被虐打的证据的。”

“这说得通的话，那宋耀呢？Lancy好像是因为她听到宋耀收了沈先聪的钱才崩溃的？他们两个都差点在休息室打起来了。”

文申侠饮了一口啤酒，头往癫姐那边一侧：“你也是女孩子来的啊，如果你知道你爱得要跟他私奔的人居然是收了控制自己的人的钱去勒索自己的目标人物，会怎么想。”

“........你是说，宋耀不是真的喜欢Lancy？”

“他是不是真的喜欢我们就不知道了，反正案子都打完了，我有钱收不就好了。对吧，Leon。”文申侠准确地伸出手，用两根手指夹走林立清笑着递过来的那张支票，Gogo在旁边瞄了一眼眼都发直。

“真是有钱人啊有钱人，这次我帮你调查了那么多，费用要收贵的啊！”


	2. 原地不动 章十四 至 章二十七

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never回来了，Gogo展开攻势似要和Never发展恋情，盲侠的态度有所转变，沉迷案子之中...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *案子向

14.

十月份也该入秋了，香港虽在亚热带，繁华的城市常年因为城市高温效应热得不行，接连的几场大雨将温度硬生生压下一半，雨声是相当容易让人放松的自然声，但对于盲人来说不一定，他可以听到雨中参杂着更多其他的声音，模糊不清仿佛如一层层纱布后不知善恶的魅影。他坐在沙发上安静地听着外面的雨声，安静的屋子形成一个相对安全的封闭空间。Gogo的腿在雨天开始犯疼，一整天窝在床上按摩大腿抽痛的肌肉不肯出来，文申侠的断指缝合口也会痛，连带整个手掌的神经都像是被再次被硬生生拉扯断的麻痛，他有时候会觉得手指还在，打字的时候让那尾缺失的小指按下按钮，打出来的字总是缺少几个字母和笔画，他总是在过后才会发现自己过去的习惯造成的小纰漏。

他们很像，文申侠一直都知道这一点，从知道谷一夏这个人开始他就知道对方和自己是一样的，谷一夏会藏起他的断肢假装自己是个正常人，他会藏起受伤的过往用视障建起看不见的玻璃墙，同样有正义感，同样幼稚，对感情同样执着。他会纵容谷一夏的一些行为，他曾经和自己说这是因为要学会“包容”同居人，后来谷一夏和癫姐合伙骗他文根鹰的事，他不可抑制的怒火告诉他，他感受到的背叛表达的他不单是在包容这个同居人，更是在潜意识里早就把他们划到一个圈里，从那两个新买回来安放在厨房的碗开始，谷一夏在文申侠的舒适圈里。

尽管他还是什么都不会跟他说，从前到往后都是。

谷一夏终于走出房门的时候他看见的文申侠就是坐在沙发靠窗的一侧，耳机挂在他的脖子上，手指搭在膝盖整个人一动不动地面向窗，雨淅淅沥沥停下之后有难得的阳光透过云层均匀地铺到城市角落，包括膝盖上的纤长的手指。

“你在想什么？”谷一夏突兀地打断一早上的静寂，文申侠好像才被声音撼动回过神，“想得那么入迷，复明眼镜不是拿回来了吗？想看光戴上不就好了。”

他想起刚戴上复明眼镜，从百叶窗透进来的光亮，接着是Yanice紧闭双眼的脸，突然被攥着胸口的疼痛让他窒息，然后是头疼，他双手按住太阳穴，紧紧地压迫住跳动得疼痛的神经。

“盲侠？！你没事吧盲侠？”

谷一夏紧张的声音从耳边传过来，搭在肩上的手稍微把那些浮现在眼前的残酷画面驱散，逐渐平复的紧张情绪让眼前又回归黑暗：“我没事”他没有挣开对方仍然防止在他肩膀上把他揽向自己怀里的姿势，甚至准许了对方来回摸几下自己的手臂表示安慰，他的语气放得轻一些，带有安慰：“昨晚没睡好，你打鼾声大得穿透墙壁。”

“胡说八道！我睡觉才不会打鼾好吗？！你自己打的吧？”听到这么说也就是没事啦，谷一夏也不是那么蠢，这有点奇怪。

盲侠有意扯开话题，最好离关于眼镜的话题越远越好：“几点啦？我有点饿了。”

“我做腐邦尼给你吃？”

“别，我来做，不然你烧了我的厨房怎么办？”文申侠一听直接站起来拒绝他的建议，谷一夏做腐邦尼的手艺越发纯熟，这不代表他不会把厨房弄得乱七八糟，文申侠每次都得在他把调味料放乱之后逐一闻和尝着放回原本的位置，以免他下次做菜的时候下错调味料，谷一夏也不会把炒过菜的锅洗干净，他只会冲一下，上面一抹全是油，他甚至怀疑谷一夏不会洗砧板，熟食和生肉的味道窜在一起相当奇怪而且不卫生。他摘了手套摸着刀挨着指节把肉切片，谷一夏从背后抱住他的时候，他差点切到自己的手指。

“你把肉切得太薄了。”

一只温暖粗糙的手握住他按在肉上的右手，带有一些力度让他把手指往里稍屈起来，在肉面后挪一毫米，另一只手抓住他握刀的手，男人的胸膛贴上他的后背，贴在他后方的人心脏扑通扑通地平缓跳动着。

“….Gogo，你这样的高度，也看不见肉在哪啊，你切什么， 切手指吗？”盲侠实在忍不住吐槽一句，把刀放下抽回手：“我不切了，你来吧。”准备抽身走人。

后面的人突然把他的双手攥在手里束在腹间抱住：“盲侠啊，其实我知的啦，虽然你总是把人推得远远的，但是你的心意，我懂。”

心跳的节奏都漏了几拍，接着狂跳不已。

“你是希望我别总陷在对Never的想念里嘛，我懂的。”

后面的人松开他的那会有点儿冷，然后他的肩膀被友好地拍了一下，文申侠抿起唇一贯的事不关己：“我不知道你说什么，肉切好了叫我。”

 

15

“你说盲侠最近在搞什么，我最近见到他都是在事务所，要不就连人影都不见，找他一起来酒吧又说要工作啊什么的，要不就说回家，他最近变宅男啊？”癫姐坐在沙发上按摩着还行动不便的腿，谷一夏好心地帮她捏捏大腿没有伤到的地方。

“我也不知道啊，他不是一向这个样子的吗？不过这几天他回家回得很晚，我问他去哪了，他说在事务所。”

“事务所？他每天都准时下班啊，鸡都没他准时好吗？”

“那就奇怪了，晚晚都这么迟回家，一个人坐在客厅灯又不开地发呆。”谷一夏神经大条也应该发现同居人有点儿不对劲，“上次还让我打....”

“打什么？”

“......电话叫外卖...”幸好悬崖勒马，要是让癫姐知道上次打盲侠的是自己，谷一夏自觉估计走不出Pledge的大门口，面对癫姐疑惑探究的眼神：“你知啦，盲侠一般都自己煮来吃或者差遣我出去买的，生怕有人给他下毒，还叫的老远的外卖，等了好久几乎饿死我。”事实不全然是这样，但是听起来倒也挺像文申侠的脾性。

“啊，还有一点，上次见他看着窗户那边，让他带复明眼镜再看光嘛，他看起来不太舒服。”

“头疼啊？”

“你又知道？”

癫姐看着眼前某个地方，思绪沉淀下，她怎么会不知道，因为戴天恩那件事文申侠收到的刺激已经转化为生理上的不适，本身复明是件好事，现在对于他来说是一条无法磨灭的伤痕。

有什么比怀抱希望从黑暗走出来，重新站到光明底下去见自己心爱的人却见到的是遗容更痛苦，连音容笑貌都无法留下半分灵动的影子。

“难怪我上次提到复明眼镜他的反应那么大啦...我那会在庭上看见他一直戴着那个眼镜还以为他...”

“以为他很享受复明的感觉？”

谷一夏摊在沙发上，狠狠地锤一下椅子：“死啦，我还特意把那个复明眼镜拿还给他，他也没有说啊。”

“你认识的盲侠会告诉你吗？”

他不会，他好像又重新回到自己的壳子里，在外面画上一个圈子防止自己的情绪外泄，禁止任何人窥探他的想法。

“不过我可能知道他在哪。”

他还会去哪，不在家不在事务所，他最经常去的就是最高法院附近的那个罗马柱附近坐着听他的MD机，里面戴德仁伪造的录音已经洗掉，剩下戴天恩给的法律条文录音，还有对他鼓励的话语。

“我认识的文申侠再难的法律条文都可以搞得掂.......”

低着头握住手里的机器，那个人的声音现在只有刻录在磁带上，重复着这十二年来他听过无数遍的话，他记得每一句话的停顿，每一个单词发的音，用的什么语调，知道说出来接下来的每一个单词。熟知得好像他和Yanice一起走过这十二年，然后....

“你果然在这！又在听MD机，挂念你的女神啊？”

谷一夏的声音打断文申侠的思绪，两位好友一左一右地夹着文申侠坐下，他摘下耳机轻松反问：“你不挂念你的女神咩？”

“想，当然想啊。”谷一夏的情绪也突然被带得低落一些，你说和好兄弟一起失去心爱的人也是巧合得仿佛天意啦对吧。抬头一看，熟悉的倩影从树丛的小路走出来：“怎么那么像Never？”

高跟鞋敲落地面，节奏如其人调皮热情又自信，文申侠竖起耳朵立即辨析出来。

“见鬼吗？怎么脚步声也那么像？”

癫姐在一旁定睛看了一会，才筑起拐杖连忙和谷一夏跑过去：“真的是Never！”

身边的两个人冲向死而复生的王官，盲侠扯扯嘴角衷心为了好友的归来惊讶和兴奋，在停尸间摸到的女尸不是Never，他始终心存希望，在搜索消息出来之前他一直没告诉谷一夏和癫姐，Never可能没有死。

对于Gogo来说，没有希望，才会有惊喜。文申侠跟上那三个人的脚步，归到他们三人的队伍里。

 

 

 

16.

王励凡回来之后，谷一夏又化身成狗皮膏药恨不得日日夜夜黏在他的女神身上，晚晚和人家泡吧逛街缠绵大半夜才回家，文申侠觉浅，被吵醒好几次之后忍无可忍半夜三更敲响同屋者的房门，使出狠毒的话勒令再三。

“一看就知道你阴阳失调啦，盲hip，Never刚回来....”

“她已经回来一个多月了，你晚晚这样搞我怎么睡？！”

“那你想怎样？是不是又想趁我没穿衣服把我赶出去？”谷一夏把衣服往身上一搭，双手叉腰无所畏惧地往文申侠面前一站，见到文申侠神色稍异还故意地逼近几寸。只见文申侠稍低下头，迅速地收回扶在门框的手往后退似乎是在躲避：“这么晚，你不可以在never那里留宿吗？每晚这么迟才回来，知不知道这算是扰民的啊。”而且骑着他的那架电单车大晚上在马路上开也不安全。

“我答应了她，她想我陪她我就陪她，我们之间不需要morning kiss。”

跟这家伙说了一会话，文申侠更加清醒，一时半会没了睡意，裹紧自己的睡袍走向厨房准备倒杯水喝：“那你想不想要morning kiss啊？”

“想！当然想啊，有就fit过london啦！”身后跟上个人，提着拖鞋摸着厨房门框拐入，本来不大的厨房一伸手就可以拿到自己放在往常位置的水杯，那处却是空的，摊开手掌在台面摸了几下，“但是我答应了她的嘛，难道现在又跟她说我想和她有一段安稳的relationship吗？”

“我的杯子呢？”耳朵捕捉到水倒入杯子的声音，“你拿了我的杯子？”往声音的方向伸出手。

“喂！小心。”谷一夏捉住文申侠伸过来的手，连忙把手中装着热水的杯子拿远，对方却猛地抽回手，好像真的被杯子烫到，他握住杯壁捉起文申侠的手引导他的手指搭上杯把手，“呐，我帮你倒杯水而已嘛。”

“你有这么好心？”

“没的啊。”谷一夏迅速贴近，身上的温度令盲人不禁揣测他又打算有何所求，“你认为Never会不会想要和我发展一段浪漫缠绵的关系呢？”

“你们现在不是已经够浪漫缠绵了咩？”率先反问，着重突出两位朋友的目前恩爱现象更甚以前，听他的语气看来是玩真的了，文申侠忽觉胃发冷，捧起手中热水喝一口。

谷一夏显然是陷在自己的感情困惑中，心思全然不在这个厨房：“之前我在监狱的时候，她说会努力找到证据把我救出去，结果她傻到自己去找证据被戴德仁发现，差点没命啊。”他侧身靠在料理台，文申侠不作声地捧着他的杯子在等他说完，“我可以feel到她也是爱我的，喂，盲侠，你说我是不是应该跟她，谈一场认认真真的恋爱呢，我应该怎么和她说呢？”

手心被水杯烫得发疼，还愣了一会才晓得要把水杯放下，所幸双目无神，身旁的人也没发现文申侠走神了好一会，语气完全不掩饰事不关己：“我怎么知道，我又没追过人。”

“那也是，问你都是浪费力气，你都是被人追的嘛，问你你哪来的经验，我还不如问deanno，不过她也好不到哪去。”谷一夏抢过文申侠手中的水杯喝了一口又放回他手边，拍一下他肩膀，“早点睡吧。”大大咧咧地走回自己的房间。

“gogo...你要是有心，就圣诞节给她一个surprise咯。”站在原地的人用手指碰到杯子把手勾住拖回自己手心捧着，听见室友愉快地应允，面上无任何的表情，指腹擦过杯子残留水渍的边沿。

被同居人拉上街的时候，盲侠才深觉得他挖了个坑给自己跳。“我盲的嘛，你还拉我出来帮你选礼物？你找癫姐都好过找我啦。”面上万分不情愿，文申侠还是挽着谷一夏的手臂跟着他的步调，手中的导盲棍也不敢松开。Gogo和癫姐不一样，他仿佛就没把文申侠当成一个盲人对待过，这种态度令一位视障人士万分欣慰同时也痛苦不堪，比如gogo经常性忘记要提醒文申侠前面有楼梯或者什么障碍物，也不会提示他在哪个方向有什么可以提供他分辨方向的物体，文申侠不得不拉着室友——主要是以免他们走着走着发现对方不见了——手里还要拿着导盲棍来辨别障碍物，同样是go，遛golden都没这么麻烦。

“你说，送围巾还是送手袋好？我之前送了一双靴子给Never，靴子暂时不是一个好选择。”

文申侠抿了下唇没有答应，“还是我买个钻戒啊？”

“你这么快送钻戒，我怕你吓着她啊。”

“那倒也是。”

“不好意思我们这里不允许宠物进内。”

“gigi不是宠物，他是我朋友的导盲犬。”

“发生什么事？”

文申侠动了动耳朵，站在原地听着不远处的对话，gogo也被他拉停，“为什么停下来了盲侠？”

站在餐厅门口的招待小声地跟她们大约是经理或者老板的人物说明：“这两位小姐想要带狗进餐厅。”

“不行，我们餐厅不允许宠物入内，我不管你的是什么狗，反正我们这不欢迎。”

谷一夏见文申侠站住不动，四周看了下也发现那边的情况，拉着文申侠直接大步走过去：“喂，你们这样是欺负人吧。”

“这位先生，我们店门口有写明禁止宠物入内的，带狗入内，会影响我们其他食客的用餐体验，我们店恕不招待。”

这番说辞略是好笑，文申侠勾起嘴角，谷一夏抬头看了他一眼，帮他拿出名片递给旁边的两位女士：“我觉得你们可能有需要.....”

 

 

17

近日温度骤降好多度，在那之前赵正妹的腿正好拆掉石膏，文申侠难得陪着她在复健所进行复健，向来是负责牵引搀扶的领路人现在双手支撑在双杠上，另一端是捧着文件阅读的盲人，她抬头望了他一眼，心中便又鼓起勇气，迈出步伐，骨折过后愈合的双腿没有之前的利索，失去石膏的缓冲和固定之后承受整个身体的重力，疼痛得仿佛要再次碎裂。赵正妹从来都不是怕疼的人，她会忍耐下远超常人能承受的痛楚，一步一步向着她发誓会陪伴的人走过去，双腿仿佛不是她的那样，沉重异常。挪近还有一臂距离她已快撑不住了，疼痛得双膝一屈，一只手拉着她的手臂扶起，顺着力度靠到面前的人身上：“三米走了一分多钟，如果被人追杀你怎么办啊。”

“谢谢。”

赵正妹重新扶稳双杠支撑住身体，尽力地站好不完全靠在文申侠身上，文申侠稍侧首面上似是有些不解，又没有问出口便转了话锋：“幸好你在圣诞节前可以拆石膏，不然今年的圣诞元旦Party你得带着石膏出席，有损Pledge Queen的名称啊。”

“喂，是你说我是Pledge Queen的喔。”赵正妹对着盲人翻了个大白眼，“反正我也不打算蝉联两届吧。”

“嗯，毕竟没有双腿打着石膏的Queen。”文申侠把手上的文件合起来，重新塞入放在一旁的背包，手臂被打了一下，第二下癫姐抬起来手还不舍得打下去就收回。

“行啦，就算你这样挖苦我我也知道你很开心我康复的。”赵正妹看了眼他的侧脸，慢慢地转个身，往双杠的另一头缓慢地挪动脚步，鞋底磨在地板上发生细微的声响。文申侠把背包拉链拉上，伸手用手指确定双杠的位置，扶着栏杆一步跟上正在复健的人：“你还没康复的，你还有一段长时间的复健。”

“我知道，我还要很长时间才能正常走路和跑步嘛。你和gogo最近怎么样啊？”

文申侠顿了顿才接上话：“我和他能怎么样，他最近蜜运期，晚晚半夜三更才回，又赶不走，不过看他最近从早到晚缠着Never，我觉得他们两个可能好事近。”

赵正妹有点奇怪地看一眼文申侠，没有解释对方似乎会错意的话：“可能啦，Never为了他连命都可以不要喔，不过如果他们两个真好事近，那你不就又成了孤独精？”

“要你多事。”

“好，我免得多事踩过界。不过有个案子，有人上来先问了你，说是在全乐餐厅前面拿了你的明信片，你现在还自己去找案子了？”

“我和gogo刚好路过，她们打算起诉那个餐厅了？”

“你又知？”

“猜一下而已。”

还差一半多才到另一头，文申侠顺着栏杆走到尽头半回头问话：“癫姐，这边是不是有一架跑步机啊？”

“在你右前方一米左右，小心脚啊你。”赵正妹看着盲人用脚丈量过位置，踢了踢跑步机机身，确认上面没有人在使用才走上去，“你会用跑步机的吗？”

手指摸过过了塑的按钮，偷偷地将安全夹夹到衣服上：“我有时会去做gym的嘛，跑步机…应该都差不多的。”按下最大的开始键，文申侠有点拿不准哪个才是停止按钮，但是有箭头的，他能猜到是什么。

“等你今天的复健时间完毕你要帮我约好客户，还有准备好文件。”双手本来扶着跑步机扶手的人，开始狂按增速键，有些跟不上速度地迈腿在移动的跑步带上跑起来。

“知道了我会……”连续的按键声和不断飙升的速度搞得癫姐心惊肉跳：“喂，你痴线啦盲侠！”双手撑着双杠，尽力地走近，气喘嘘嘘的人伸出手按在控制版面发现自己有点跟不上跑步机过快的节奏，摸不到减速键。

几乎疲累到要被跑步带带着往后滑倒之前，冲过来的人把跑步机按停，癫姐松开一瞬的双手再次握紧支撑起她的双杠。

“你搞什么啊盲侠，玩跑步机？三岁小孩啊？”谷一夏靠在跑步机旁边打量一下只顾着喘大气，一句话都吭不出来的文申侠。

“快了哦，癫姐，几十秒就从那边走过来了。”气息还不稳，说话明显虚得很，赵正妹回头看了眼她刚才挣扎走过来的路，同样长的路程，减少了差不多一半时间。

谷一夏也看出了到底发生什么事，走过去搀扶住刚才“用腿过度”的赵正妹：“癫奴，盲侠要玩你就让他玩咯，你不一样啊，跌倒了又骨折了怎么办！”

“你才又骨折啊。”癫姐冲谷一夏翻了个白眼，手臂搭到他肩上慢慢挪到一边休息。

“不是啊，你现在骨脆嘛，呐，喝口水。”

看着文申侠顺着声音走到他们面前，癫姐才出声：“你刚才吓死我啊…”见他做了又不认他真正目的的样子，让人牙痒痒，“那个案子难不倒你的啊，这种case一告一个准的。”

“不难，你上都可以打赢。”

“我师爷来的，打官司还是交给你吧文大状。”

“什么案子？要不要我帮你调查。”谷一夏闻风贴近。

文申侠挑起眉张开笑容，仿佛被逗笑：“狗狗这次这么主动？不过这次没你份。”

 

 

18

“你说啊，盲侠他之前都硬塞案子给我这次又说不需要我帮忙。”

面前的牛排被切成细条放到Never盘里，Never眼看着自己好不容易吃完gogo刚才递过来的小半份，现在又多一点，干脆放下刀叉，餐具哐当放在餐盘上的清脆声音让gogo回了回神：“怎么？不吃了吗？”

“你不饿？”Never面上有些迟疑，歪着头看着他。

“我？”

“你的食物都快全部切给我了。”Never真的没好气地看着gogo摇摇头：“你和我吃一顿饭跟我提了六次盲侠最近发生什么事，我真的不太懂你现在是在和我约会，还是你在跟我分享你和你好兄弟的甜蜜生活。”

“我....”真的有说了那么多次吗？Gogo在心里默默地开始数，他有点不记得刚才到底说了哪些内容，哪有这么多次？

看见自己的男朋友一脸茫然地开始反省自己，最后好像醒悟了什么，把放到Never盘子里的牛排又叉回自己的盘子里，Never大约是知道他没救了，把盘子往前一推，双臂叠着放在餐桌边沿：“不过我也已经习惯了，你跟我约会不是带着盲侠就是一直在我面前提盲侠.....”

“不提不提，我们不提他。”gogo抬起头打量了一下周围的环境，“对了，Never，你觉得这间店的环境怎么样？”

“嗯？这间店....环境挺不错啊。”Never也环顾了一下店面，点点头：“够安静，食物也还可以。”

Gogo指了指门口：“这间店门口有放了一块‘禁止宠物入内’的牌子....”Never顺着他的指向看了眼门外，手摸了摸自己侧脸，托住腮边审视自己的男朋友。

“如果你是想问，餐厅禁止宠物入内是不是违法的...”

“当然不是，我问这个做什么，很多地区的餐厅酒店之类的公众场合都禁止宠物进入，他们立这么个牌子我一点都不好奇。”

“真的不好奇？其实按法律是上来说呢.....”

“法律上怎么样？”gogo听到前·王大法官准备说到重点仿佛虚构的狗耳朵都要竖起来。

Never真的忍不住笑了笑，知道gogo还是心系盲侠的新案子：“法律上没有明例禁止宠物进入公共场合，但是为了安全和卫生着想，很多餐饮店，酒店和商场会禁止宠物入内。”

Gogo看起来轻松不少，反正法律上没有禁止，盲侠总会有办法把对方打败，难怪说癫姐上都可以赢啦。

“其实你不用担心Hope Man的那个案子…”Never早就看穿gogo到底在想些什么，虽然他们不像是她和盲侠那么sync，但gogo胜在思路直来直去，容易了解，不用费心去猜，“听说被拒绝在门外的不是普通的宠物狗，是一只导盲犬，有法例规定导盲犬是与其他宠物犬区别开的，Hope Man那边有很大的优势，不会有什么问题。”

“呐呐呐这次是你提的不是我。”

“是啦是啦。”

案子用不上他，谷一夏多少有点无所适从，看着文申侠和癫姐忙出忙入，他两手空空除了缠着Never约会一时间找不到别的东西可以做，正巧Never接了个案子，见他可怜兮兮的，以“免得他没钱交房租，被盲侠赶出来”的借口委托他帮忙查点事。

“其实呢，如果他又赶我出来，我可以搬你家啊。”

“你都想得很周到的哦。”

===

“你是说gigi还没有拿到导盲犬的证书？”

赵正妹一时没忍住连忙闭上嘴，很明显这个消息让在办公室内的几个人震惊，继而陷入沉默。如果说gigi是一只导盲犬，那这个案子是十拿九稳的赢，但如果它不是，那有很大的几率输。

“gigi的确有在进行导盲犬的训练，它已经考试了，但是现在还没有通知下来。”

这让这个单纯的案子变得棘手，这样子的关键证据不能提供的话，那对方的律师就很有可能捉住这一点来打，即使没有相关法律明确规定关于公众场合禁止宠物入内，但对方仍能用条例进行辩述。

谷一夏这时候打开办公室门的声音很是明显：“盲侠，我给你打包了意大利面....咦？你们在开会啊。”走近文申侠就能闻到肉酱意粉的香味，本来还安静着的肚子忽然咕咕叫。

“这位是谷一夏。”

“叫我gogo就行了，不妨碍你们，你们继续聊”和廖婷婷握过手，谷一夏安分地坐到一边，打开餐盒偷了两根面条，一边摸着人家的狗。

文申侠听他弄胶袋的声音都知道他在干嘛，整了整思绪，今天该了解的也差不多了解了：“如果没有证书，我们会失去一个很有利的观点和证据。能不能跟导盲犬学校那边了解一下考试结果，快点申请到可以证明gigi是导盲犬的证件呢？”

“我们会去试试，文大状，如果没有这个证件会不会输？”方媛双手压上了台面，很明显廖婷婷也有点担心，听起来心跳都有些快。

即使有一定几率会输，也不可能直接告诉自己的客户：“赢面持平，要看法官对于宠物犬和导盲犬的态度...不用太担心，辩方要赢也难。”最有可能庭外和解，那只是其中的一个推测。

等癫姐要送两位女士出门，gogo才把狗放开，捧着意面摊开放到文申侠面前：“呐，还热的，快吃，要不要我喂你啊。”

“.....你手上都是狗的味道，你还碰我的面！”

“那只狗叫gigi，有名字的。”

“跟你挺配的啊，它叫gigi，你叫gogo。”癫姐送完人回来，顺口调侃一句，双肘压在桌面跟gogo同步向盲侠投去视线。

盲侠虽盲，但是这种赤裸裸的视线他多少可以感受到一点，更别说两个人围得这么近，他想吃口面都怕一抬头撞到某个人的脸：“你们两个想怎样啊？”

“想吃一口你的面。”

 

 

 

19

“这次的法官是哪位？”盲侠背着背包跟在癫姐旁边迈步走入电梯，癫姐拿出手里的文档看了一眼，“叶官，恐怕不利。”

“嗯？为什么不利？”和Never发着短信的gogo跟在旁边走快几步探过头。

“听说那个叶官......不喜欢狗。”

这其实算不上一个大问题，律师在一边没有说话，能当上法官不应该受到主观因素影响，如果她肯接下这个案子进行审理那代表她必须要在这件案子上作出公正的裁决。

真正的问题在对手上交一份关于狗只伤人的报告，里面提及伤人的狗只正是gigi。癫姐眼看法官的面色变得不太友好，在盲侠的手上快速地打着字‘这件事方媛和廖婷婷没有提及过’。

“这份医疗记录上面清楚记录到伤者被狗咬到之后，进行了狂犬疫苗注射，并完成了整个注射疗程。即本案中被餐厅拒之门外的犬只不仅没有导盲犬证，甚至有一定危害他人安全的危险性。根据香港法第421章第51条规例，该类有危险性的犬只应该受到携带前往公众场合的管制，所以我方被告，全乐餐厅是有权力将犬只Gigi拒之门外。”

“法官阁下，我们需要一些时间跟我们的当事人沟通一下。”文申侠举手站起身双手压在桌面发出请求，这件本来应当很简单的案子因为辩方上交的证据变得复杂，本来控方打算用法律上无明文条例规定来进行辩驳反而受到压制，法官决定压后再审已经算是通情达理。

出了法院门口，癫姐跟不上越走越快的盲侠只好出声喊停他：“盲侠！”等他停住脚步，三人才跟上他的步伐，廖婷婷相当无奈，没想到这个盲人走得这么快，正要开口：“文大状...”

“这件事你们怎么可以瞒着我？”可能语气一时没有收住，两个女孩子被他吓得一抖，廖婷婷干脆把方媛护到身后。

急于辩驳的声音传来，文申侠轻而易举地分辨出那是方媛的声音：“那是gigi进校受训之前的事了，我们没想到对方会找出来的”

“你们知不知道，一只有伤人记录的狗是会留记录，严重的是会被送去人道毁灭的？”

Gogo收到癫姐的信息，带着狗沿着街道走回来正好听到盲侠的话：“嗯？谁有伤人记录？Gigi？”

听见gogo 的声音，盲侠下意识往他那边转去伸出手，gogo把狗绳递还到方媛手里站到盲侠旁边让他挽上手臂：“gigi好狗来的，怎么会伤人呢？会不会有什么误会啊？”

“对啊，如果有伤人记录，导盲犬学校都不会选它去培训啦。”癫姐在一旁帮着，这么一说，辩方上交的证据就很奇怪了，盲侠脸转向癫姐那边，寻思半会。

“我们要好好了解这件事，你们最好别再有半分隐瞒。”

见盲侠态度软下，gogo趁机拍了拍盲侠挽在他手臂的手：“是咯，你们要去哪谈啊，我先送盲侠过去。”

“Pledge吧。”

廖婷婷见癫姐准备截的士，拿出钥匙晃了晃：“我载你吧，我也不知道Pledge在哪。”癫姐抬头看了眼对面街正在装备自己，坐上摩托的两个人，总有些觉得她无法介入，愣了两秒神才答应，再回头看他们两个已经骑着摩托车拐过路口。

没想到很快就用得上gogo这个私家侦探。

先到酒吧一步的两人占了卡座，盲侠翘起腿一副我正在等你们解释的模样，gogo望向搀扶着方媛坐下的廖婷婷打开一瓶酒喝一口顺手递给盲侠：“你们今天庭审怎么样了？出了什么状况吗？”

癫姐坐在四个人中间来回看了几眼，干脆抱着手臂靠到沙发背拽过一个抱枕抱着，不知道应该先跟gogo解释还是先问廖婷婷和方媛那份医疗记录的事，两位女士看起来坐如针毡，方媛紧紧拉住gigi的狗绳，狗安静地坐在蹲在她旁边不知道发生了什么事。

“今日辩方律师上交了一份一个伤患被gigi咬伤之后到医院打狗针的医疗记录，上面写的信息被证实过的确是狗主方媛和廖婷婷的信息，这份证据对我们很不利。”癫姐把情况简单地解释了一下，瞄了眼喝了口酒，什么都没打算说的文申侠，“所以这到底是怎么回事？”

“那时候gigi还是一只幼犬，大概两个月大吧。”方媛摸了摸旁边的狗头，挠了挠它耳朵，“还是小小的一只啊，牙齿长好没多久，喜欢咬东西。有次我和婷婷带它到花园玩，婷婷说她要走开一下去买饮料，让我先一个人呆着。有个阿姨过来跟我说着话，问我可以不可摸摸gigi，我答应了让她抱过。没一会就听到gigi在叫，她骂着脏话把我的gigi扔到了地上，我看不见发生了什么事，就叫着gigi的名字蹲下身抱回它。那个阿姨说gigi 咬了她，要去医院验伤还要打狗针。”

廖婷婷拍了拍方媛的手：“我那会买完东西回来，看到那个阿姨很凶地指着啊媛骂，还说要报警。我赶过去要看她伤口，伤口不大，看得出只是被牙齿划出了一条伤口，那个阿姨不依不饶的，我们说会承担她医药费，她才罢休。后来我们送gigi去导盲犬学校训练的时候，gigi的性格已经定下来，也不会咬人，它在学校的表现一直很好。我在送gigi去学校之前也有跟里面的教官提及过，教官说金毛寻回犬一般不会主动攻击人，不过幼犬时期喜欢磨牙，和它玩的时候被划伤手还是有一定可能。”

“按这样说，gigi应该不是主动攻击那个阿姨，而是想和她玩的时候牙齿不小心划伤她的手？”谷一夏一边总结着，一边伸手去拿文申侠手里的酒瓶，被盲人打了一下手，怒视了一眼盲人，拿过一瓶酒打开。

文申侠听见谷一夏自己开了瓶酒，拇指按在瓶口轻摇了摇酒瓶：“就当你说的是事实，gigi不是有心要咬那个阿姨的，我们也没有证据去证明这一点，但是辩方有证据证明gigi的确有‘伤人’。”的确令人头痛，如果这个观点没有辩驳，影响不单单是案子，这个案子的结果出来必定对gigi的导盲犬考核有一定影响。

“好像gigi这类的狗这么温顺，又不是生病了我不信它会咬人啊。你看看golden被盲侠搓圆按扁都没咬他，不到几天比跟我还亲。”谷一夏把话说完了才想起文申侠当时好像因为golden难过好一阵子，癫姐用力扇了一下他的手臂他都不敢哼声。

“你信没用的，要法官信啊，糟糕的就是我们的这个主审法官不喜欢狗，辩方的这个证据给gigi在法官面前的印象更加大打折扣。”被谷一夏一说，文申侠还真的有想念那条会粘着自己暖烘烘还重的狗，比gogo好不知道多少倍，起码golden还会认主一直跟着他，那家伙说不准什么时候就要跟着女人香跑丢了。

“狗狗，给你个任务。”律师身体倾向谷一夏那边，谷一夏立即反应过来对方是在叫他。

“不是说不用我上场吗这次？”

“本来是没有的，不过如果这个官司输了，gigi就不能当导盲犬了，那你帮不帮？”

“帮！当然帮。”

“那去查一下那个阿姨。”

 

 

20

说要查，谷一夏看着那份医疗记录上面的一个名字，一时不知道从哪下手，之前还能找啊陆帮一下忙查住址，现在啊陆没当警察了，要找别的伙计帮忙可能不那么方便。那从先最简单的方法开始咯，谷一夏打开Facebook搜索了沈梅这个名字，意料之中的没有什么结果，也就两个人用这个名字注册FB，也许会有用其他名字的，相对来说比较难搜，更不用说廖婷婷和方媛口中的那个阿姨都是四五十岁的人了，可能连FB都没有。

又在网上用着另一个方式去查着这个人的资料，见文申侠拿着绕着耳机的MD机和两盒录音带走出来，自动自觉地收起搭在沙发上的腿转为正坐，旁边的人好像没有察觉他存在地摸着其中一盒磁带放进MD机里挂上耳机听。起码查到那个阿姨当时是在哪个医生就医，暗记下名字之后谷一夏又忍不住看了看坐在旁边面无表情专心听磁带的人，自以为悄咪咪地凑近摘下一边放入耳内，听了一会戛然而止，一片空白：“听听而已嘛，这么小气。”

很小的咔的一声之后运转的MD机停下，盲侠从Gogo耳朵上拿回耳机：“查到什么没有啊。”

“还没有啊，只有个名字得花点时间了。”

“按照两位女士所说的花园是她们住在附近的居民区花园，只是带小狗散步，廖婷婷不会带行动不便的方媛走得太远...”

“也就是说那个阿姨很有可能是周围的居民，我可以在周围打听一下。放心啦盲侠，你让我查的我什么查不出来啊。”

文申侠没有作声，手指摩挲着另一盒磁带，同居人有点疑惑地看了看他手下的东西，回想了一下他到底有多少盒磁带，应该不止一盒吧，毕竟法律条文那么多。他合上电脑放到茶几抓起外套穿上，检查着身上的钥匙，摸出手机轻笑了声快速地回条短信：“我晚一点回来。”丢下一句话就走出门，盲侠一直毫无反应，直到门锁咔哒上脸才往同居人离去的方向转了转，毫无意识地摸了摸手中另一盒磁带，忽然想起了那个很可爱的咖啡拉花，抓紧手中的东西，坚硬的边角割入手指中。

找得到那个就诊的医生也算是有些进展，Gogo趁医生不注意地时候把当时的医疗报告拍了照片，就一些简单的问题进行询问，也没有问得太深入。Never跟他说Pledge见的时候，他正好从医院走出来。

“来一杯Never。”Gogo走入酒吧就可以看见自家女神坐在吧台正在喝一杯蓝色的鸡尾酒，跟旁边看起来很眼熟的男人交谈甚欢，故意看着笑颜如花的Never隔断在两人的交谈，这不太礼貌，但跟他女朋友交谈的是那个林立清，他现在醋海滔天。

王大律师对于Gogo的这种性格也是琢磨得差不多：“一来就点我啊？”歪头躲开阻碍在中间的Gogo跟林立清说了句话，“癫姐...即这个酒吧的老板之前用我英文名命名了一杯鸡尾酒。”

“我知道癫姐，既然如此我是不是也该试一下Never呢？”林立清也歪过头越过中间的人看向Never笑了笑，故意给谷一夏的醋海倒了几桶柠檬汁。啊龙目睹整个修罗场在吧台旁边生成，顺手递过一杯鸡尾酒给谷一夏，见他狠狠地饮了一大口，在一边擦着杯子忍不住摇头。

Never懂得点到即止，再说下去该玩笑开过火了：“好啦，Gogo。我之前托你查的资料你查得怎么样？”

死了，谷一夏心里咯噔一下，这几天光顾着注意盲侠的案子进展，还帮忙带gigi散步，答应要给Never案子查的资料查了一半便搁置起来，投身到盲侠的委托去了。

“有啊，有些资料在家，我回去拿给你啊。”不过查了一半跟着线索拿个结果就行，“你什么时候要上庭？”

“后天啊，你最好今明两天把资料给我。”

“我明天拿给你。”

聪明如Never，看到他手上的文档大约能想到什么，假装有意无意地问着：“Hope Man的案子有进展吗？这个案子不难，理应一庭就可以完审，出了什么差错？”

“控方那边弄出来了一份医疗报告说gigi伤过人，有危险性啊，现在案子没那么简单，盲侠才委托我去帮他调查一下那个说自己被gigi伤到的人。”谷一夏坐到Never的一边，林立清也没有插话，听着他们两个人的对话时不时望向时钟和门口。

“所以你刚刚说有事在做是在帮盲侠调查？”Never抿起嘴暗叹口气才出声，有些隐隐的怒气又觉得好笑，喝一口酒把情绪平复下去。

“对啊。”承认完，Gogo才看见Never的脸色好像变了变，细看又好像没什么，恐怕他只是眼花看错了吧，“你交代的事我查得差不多才帮盲侠的。”

姑且算是他还是有做事，谷一夏这个人情感高于理智，有时做不到公私分明也无可厚非，Never看了看他的脸，死而复生的这几个月的相处切实感受到这个人的贴心，但有时候，真的感觉到自己仿佛在当第三者，特别是这个人一直很遵守诺言，从不在她家留宿，再晚也会离开。那是他们一开始就说好的这种关系，Gogo从不越界。

在一边听着他们对话的人饮干净最后一滴酒，谷一夏有点奇怪地看了看他：“林生，你等人啊？”

“叫我Leon就好了。”他又看了看门口和钟，“他好像今天不会过来。”

 

 

21

“呐，你托我查的资料全在这了。”

Never道过谢接过Gogo从电单车侧边挂袋拿出来的文件夹，抽出资料细细阅读了几行，是她想要的资料，坐在电单车上面一只脚支着地面的男人见她确认好资料满意地点头后，顺手把头盔的挡风镜拍下，Never正低下头在她的袋子里翻找着东西，拿出两张票再抬起头的时候Gogo已经踩着了电单车的油门丢下一句“我还要帮盲侠查点东西，先走啦”一溜烟地开上了马路。

“额喂....”真不知道谷一夏这个人有义气好还是紧张兄弟过多女朋友好，王励凡抱着文件夹无奈地望着电单车远去的背影摇摇头，本还想问他明天要不要旁听，她看了眼手里的自助餐卷又塞回手提包里走上办公室。

要找到沈梅没有谷一夏想的难，像那个年纪的师奶在一个屋邨小区可能会在某些时间散散步，或者参与屋邨的妇女协会，自认翻版cool魔的谷一夏在个妇女协会的活动里假装新住户来给自家老妈子探探路的，几朵玫瑰几盒点心就哄得师奶们把他当妇女之友。

“像你这样有孝心的小伙子真是难得了，还来给老妈找活动。”

“我妈这个人比较内敛不爱社交，搬来这边附近之后跟以前的朋友不容易联系，刚好有空就来看看有什么活动能让她也参加参加嘛。”Gogo看了看周围，几个阿姨聊着家常或者小区里面的事。

“诶，天气转凉我跟我家女儿啊担心浪浪们（*流浪猫狗）冬天熬不下去，特意做了几个临时的窝放在三号楼的边角，不知道是谁那么缺德！啊静早上去看的时候见到有个窝里的一只小狗给弄死了。”

一边跟会长随便搭着话，一边听着旁边的师奶们聊天，流浪猫狗因为意外事故死去不少见。谷一夏端着一盒蛋挞好奇地凑过去：“弄死了？谁这么狠心啊？”

“说不定是它自己病死了或者饿死了呢。”一个短头发的师奶从盒子里拿出一个蛋挞吃着，不以为意地发表意见，她说得没错，流浪猫狗病死饿死的几率也不低的。

那个说着跟女儿做了窝给流浪猫狗的阿姨立刻反驳了回去：“当然不是啊！那只小狗啊，骨头都碎了，很明显是被撞死的啊，唉，真是可怜了。”

这就很奇怪了，“如果是被撞死的，那为什么小狗的尸体会在箱子里呢？”

“也有可能是它的妈妈或者朋友把它拖到箱子里呢，这边的流浪猫狗啊，很多都是一只生的，生了就跑...我们之前已经逮过一些去绝育然后po上网找领养的了，但是这些浪浪的警惕心强，也不可能全部逮到的。”

短头发的师奶拿了张纸巾擦擦手：“啊陈太，那些流浪猫狗脏兮兮的，身上有细菌还有病的，早就应该找人把这些流浪猫狗捉走啦，就你们这些人还把他们当宝贝。”她语气听起来也不算客气，但说的是实话，看得出来不是个喜欢猫狗的人，会里的阿姨们大概也习惯她这个样子了也懒得指责她。

陈太有些憋不住，自己一番好心到别人嘴里好像多管了闲事：“啊沈太，你不喜欢毛孩，你也要尊重一下生命吧。”

会长怕街坊邻里的吵起来不太好，出来打了个圆场，手机叮地一声，谷一夏瞄了眼短信，是癫姐发来问情况的，看着这群妇女又换了个话题，从差点吵翻的边缘拉了回来。沈师奶无意再在这个小聚会呆下去，干脆扯了个理由说家里煲了汤要回去看看火先走，谷一夏想了想也跟了上去：“额...这位靓太，我想问问你，你是不是沈梅啊？”

“有什么收获啊你？”

癫姐坐在一边捏着一条腿，谷一夏在另一边帮她捏着另一条腿：“医疗的资料我不是发给你了吗？医生说时间有点太长，但是按医疗报告来说，她的伤应该不严重，只是被牙齿划了一道口子，有见血。”

“见血喔！这还不严重？这次gigi说不定就因为这个医疗报告败诉。”癫姐拿起手机翻了几页gogo之前发过来的照片，大致描述的也是这样，还有一些用药。

“还有个点，医生说当时打狗针打了两支之后就可以不用打了，但是沈梅坚持要把接下来的两支也打完。”谷一夏摸了摸下巴，好像有什么想法一闪而过。

癫姐看他陷入沉思的样子，拍开他搭在自己大腿的手，目光转向坐在办公桌前默不作声的文申侠，今天的盲侠静得有点出奇，癫姐叫了他几声他才好像反应过来。

“可能人家怕死呢。”好像他刚刚真的有认真思考过为什么沈梅要坚持完成完整的注射过程似的，这不出奇，很多人都会觉得这种类型的疫苗不注射完整一套很有可能无效，尽管前两支就可以检测出病人有没有感染狂犬病毒，医生一般也会建议注射整套。

“你不是说你找到了沈梅，她有什么说法？”律师坐在椅子上大致转向师爷和侦探。

“她说她不记得了。”

 

 

22

“不记得？一年多以前的事而已喔。”

心知肚明沈梅有心隐瞒，被狗咬伤这种事不会经常发生，就算不记得时间，打了一个多月的疫苗也该有点印象吧，这分明是记得又不想说。

“放心啦，我会继续去查沈梅的啦，癫姐你等会不是要去做复健咩，我跟你一起去吧？”

赵正妹用力一拍隔壁谷一夏的大腿，瞥他一眼：“不用啦，今天你带盲侠吧，Never等会来带我去复健，晚上约了buffet。”

两个女人去吃自助餐不把他们两个带上？文申侠挑起眉估摸着Never找癫姐有事要谈，她们的关系不完全如他和Gogo那样像亲密兄弟，更不用说之前Never还在对他展开攻势，认真程度跟癫姐有得一比。再后来关系缓和些，她和谷一夏开始交往之后两个女人的交往也密切了不少，仿佛达到同一联盟。谷一夏自然也觉得奇怪，眯起眼想要追问，见到癫姐一副你再问我就摧毁你下半身的表情，忙不迭地应下带盲侠。

“行行行，我带盲侠，你和Never好好享受buffet，绝对不会让盲侠当小尾巴去妨碍你们的。”Gogo跟着癫姐出去把人送到电梯口才折返办公室。

重新戴上耳机听着电脑读屏的律师对着蹭到他旁边的人发出疑问：“你回来做什么？”

“我答应了癫姐要带你嘛。”他又坐回刚才坐的地方，拿出手机刷着网页。

“我又不是小孩子，哪用你带啊。”干脆暂停了网页上面的进度，被他这么一打断也没办法接上之前听的内容，干脆换一个文档，手指熟练地操控着点显器和键盘。

翻了一会手机网页和App，gogo兴冲冲地举着手机递到他面前：“要，当然要啦，不如我们也去吃自助餐咯？我可以上网团个票噢，有优惠。”

有什么东西在面前晃着，盲侠拨了一下面前的晃动的手：“那你选个允许宠物入内的餐厅。”

“做什么？你有宠物咩？你什么时候养宠物了？”

“你啊嘛。”

坐在副驾驶座的人看向驾驶座的律师，脸上写满欲言又止，她不太清楚是不是自己想得太多，王励凡也是个很敏感的人，贴心地先开了口：“怎么啊？癫姐，有什么事不怕说啊。”

赵正妹干脆整个身转过来：“你觉不觉得盲侠最近不太对劲，啊不对，他从gogo的那宗案子之后开始不太对劲。”

“我回来那么久，也没有和Hope Man单独说上几句话，gogo是粘人了些，但我觉得原因不是在这，我试过约他晚饭，他会找借口有案子推掉，或者直接将gogo推出来。”Never把方向盘打了两个转转弯，眼神在倒后镜和前往来回瞄几眼驶上直路才回过头看一眼癫姐无奈地扯了扯嘴角，又摇了摇头，“这次我也不太清楚他在想什么。”

“这就糟了，连你都不知道他这次在想什么。”癫姐泄气地坐回自己的位置，没由来地担心，“我硬是觉得有点什么不对劲，但是说不出来。”

“其实自从掉悬崖之后，我不太清楚发生了什么事，只知道戴德仁那条大鳄被捕，于是我后来去查看了一下当时的新闻才知道你和他做了什么。那真的很够拼命的，谢谢你们救到gogo。”Never停了一下要说的话，不知道应该怎么才能若无其事地问出口，泊好车，跟癫姐一同走入复健中心才坐在一边看着癫姐坐在一边让护士查看双腿，“你看起来恢复得挺不错。”

“撞断两条腿而已，又不是第一次了。”原本骨折后浮肿的地方开始慢慢消退，比起之前几次的复健更熟练了一些，能走上跑步机慢慢跟上节奏。

“你回来之后，不会睡不着觉或者做恶梦吗？听说你们差点被活埋。”这么问似乎有点失礼，但是隐约觉得那段时间发生的事情很难不令人留下阴影。

“我被人丢进坑里的时候已经昏迷过去，说实话，我已经断片了，醒来见到我老豆一把鼻涕一把泪地趴在床边。”

“Hopeman呢？”

这么一问似乎问到了重点，癫姐抬起头看了看窗户外的天，回想起当时文申侠提出了这个计划，还瞒着她联合戴天佑去演戏，后来才知道他狠到连自己的手指都砍掉了，如果差那么一点，她和盲侠真的会被埋尸荒野没人知道。

“当时真的只有个勇字啊，我醒过来的时候他还在ICU，好在算被各路神仙保佑啦。”

王励凡在看到报道的时候都能想象到当时的惊心动魄，当时直播的片段被一些人保存了下来，想了想更是怀疑：“现在想起来，在鬼门关那里走了一趟，很多事情都想得更清楚明白。你说Hopeman最近奇奇怪怪的，我也觉得，具体我也说不出，不过有部分人在经历一些重大灾难事件，譬如战争或者一场意外事故之类，会容易精神紧张，经常做噩梦，无法再融入正常生活。”

“你是说PTSD？”癫姐按了几下跑步机提高一档速度，普通人的行走速度，她现在走起来还有点吃力，不过也有助于锻炼，“我们两个醒回来之后，有进行过心理辅导，盲侠通过了心理评估才重新接case，不过我有时候睡觉也会做恶梦。”

“如果他的心理评估是通过的，那当然是要相信专家啦。”Never点了点头，仍有些疑惑，也许可以让gogo旁敲侧击，“那为什么不问问他本人呢？”

“比之前更不爱谈自己的事。有时你觉得你打开他了，走进他心里，又好像碰到了另一扇门。”

 

 

 

 

23

这个自助餐餐厅环境算得上清净，除了走动和不大的交谈声以外，只有柔和的音乐一直播放，几个碟子放在面前，各类食物的香气钻入鼻子里，自进店以来被领到位置上之后一直乖乖坐着等同居人拿食物回来的文申侠自动自觉地摸起刀叉：“你拿几份餐拿这么久？”

“有几份人多要排队嘛。”谷一夏一边回答一边把拿回来的食物分到同居人的盘子里，“他们这里的生蚝烤得很好吃的，特意给你拿了几只试试。”

“我不吃生的。”盲侠在盘子里戳了好几下，还凑过去闻了闻确定是熟食才放入口中，虽说是自助餐，食物相当新鲜，做得也相当美味，一连吃了几块肉。Gogo一边吃一边瞄盲侠的盘子，见他吃得差不多再从拿回来的食物里分过去，但是特意排队拿的生蚝，盲侠好像看得见似得，准确躲过藏在其他食物里的生蚝肉。

“生蚝肉不是生的，你试试，鲜甜又多汁，保证你很喜欢。”

“我不喜欢腥味。”盲侠一点都不领情，好不容易叉中了一次生蚝肉，闻闻又放下，“Gogo你再去拿点其他回来？”

“试试又无妨的，说不定你喜欢了呢。”

出去晃了一圈，手中又多了一些不同类别的食物，gogo站在一边的小队伍里等着，目光投向那边把上一轮食物吃得差不多盲侠，盘算着还要拿点什么回去。然后他看到盲侠在盘子里叉起了一块白白的生蚝肉，嗅了嗅，似乎犹豫着，他的注意力就被那边吸引去了。后面的人催促他时他才收回视线先取餐，仍然忍不住扭过头去看盲侠有没有吃下那块肉，可惜他再看过去的时候，对方已经把叉子放下，拿着水杯喝水。

“等一会我们去一趟沈梅在的那个小区，你在那个小区还有发现有什么别的不对劲的事吗？”

谷一夏把炸多春鱼端回来放到面前屁股还没坐下就听到文申侠说了这么一句，莫不是有了什么头绪，他也这么问了。

“你想到了什么？沈梅在的那个小区离方媛和廖婷婷住的地方不远，小区里好像还不少流浪猫狗。”谷一夏看着盲侠闻着味用叉子试探多春鱼的方向，饶有兴趣地盯着他的动作，故意悄悄用筷子戳开盲侠差点戳中的炸鱼。

“....流浪猫狗？”戳了好几次无果，盲侠只好放下手中的叉子，“好多地方都有，不过近年香港对于流浪猫狗的管辖应该更严格。这个有什么奇怪的？”

看戏看够了gogo才夹了几条放他碗里：“小心有骨啊，还有点烫。”夹了一根啃着，认真回想一遍在小区里所见所闻组织好语言才出声：“我同社区的阿姨聊了几个小时，她们大部分都挺好人，挺有善心，会给小区的流浪猫狗准备窝和粮食。沈梅似乎不太喜欢，她看起来很不喜欢猫猫狗狗....啊，有件事她们提到的，说她们小区有只狗仔骨头都碎了，死在窝里，可能是被人弄死的。”

听起来未免太过残忍了，一只小动物肯定不可能无缘无故在狗窝里碎了骨头，“会不会是被车撞了，然后被狗妈叼回窝里的？”

“阿姨们也是这样猜测的，但是那时候沈梅看起来不是很想参与话题还想走。”谷一夏直勾勾地盯着文申侠，笑眯眯地仿佛胸有成竹，“直觉告诉我，这肯定有古怪。”

“如果你认为沈梅有虐待动物倾向就麻烦你去查清楚啦。”文申侠一下子就听出了他的言外之意，也不难猜，他也是有这么考虑的。作为导盲犬的备选的gigi肯定是性格非常的温顺才会被选中，如果没有危害主人或者危害到它自己的情况，不应当会出现伤人的行为。

“对了，盲侠啊。”看着文申侠终于叉起一块鱼举到鼻前闻闻，gogo掂量好话才用商量的语气发问：“你有没有考虑过再养一条狗或者猫什么的？”

其中的语气在文申侠听来不免有些小心翼翼，好像在下一秒gogo就要把自己的这个提议推翻，充满不确定。他挑起一边的眉毛啃着鲜嫩但被煎的得有些发焦带有苦味的鱼，再转念一想，想到了个可能性，顿时胃口减了一半：“养你不就够了。”

“我要你养的咩？”谷一夏没有深究这句话权当开玩笑，笑着立刻反驳回去：“你之前和golden不是相处得很好吗？还会帮他洗澡，没问题的。”

“我一个人不是过得好好的吗，非得给我塞个麻烦精？”盲侠似乎还是在开玩笑，语气重了那么一些，反问句的尾音翘了起来，gogo莫名觉得他瞬间退避，“我饱了，现在过去？”

两人在小区里转了一圈，踩了踩点，查看每个给流浪猫狗的窝，大部分都是纸箱，里面有水、粮食、暖宝宝和毛巾。这个小区文申侠不熟悉，看不见的一个坏处是熟悉的环境很少，真正安全的只有脚下平底，永远都不知道下一步会踩到什么，即使有导盲棍也不能完全规避。

Gogo跑开了，盲侠只能放慢脚步前走等着对方呼喊辨认方向，“盲侠你过来一下？”然后那人又嫌他走得慢，跑回来让他挽住自己的手臂带着前走根本没恰当提示。

文申侠只能迈步在不确定中尽量跟上，在小阶梯上绊了好几下之后实在忍不住地甩开手：“又说要当我的导盲棍，就你这样的劣质导盲棍，我真是摔死都不知道被什么绊倒的。”

“我没有癫姐那么专业嘛，你过来，诶...左前方走两步，对啦。”谷一夏听起来一点悔过都没有，盲侠顺着他的指示走到差不多的地方，忽然被谷一夏捉住手拉着去触碰一个毛茸茸暖暖的东西，惊得一下缩手。

“猫仔而已，不过太瘦了。我刚想摸它，它想挠我。”

“那你就让我摸了？？”气得盲侠举起导盲棍打了同居人两下，“而且流浪猫狗身上那么脏。”

“你是平权大律师，你不能歧视流浪猫狗！”同居人一下躲开本来就瞄不太准的棍子，嘴上反驳得很溜，然后端起装了猫的盒子。

听得见盒子作动声音的盲侠警惕地后退一步：“你在做什么？”

“带回去啊，刚刚走过那么多个窝，只有这一个有只猫仔，肯定是我们有缘分。”

真是懒得理他，恍惚气头上的文申侠转过身用力敲着地面就要走：“你自己搞定它啊。”

“知道啦。”gogo没把这个当回事，反正盲侠嘴硬心软，没说不行就是行啦，回头看一眼盲人都快走到水池里的了：“额...盲侠，你走反了，你再走一步就是水池了——”

然后盲人刚好一只脚踩入漫过水的台阶。

“...........”

 

 

 

24

那边坐着的一个穿着短袖长裤的男人让阿朱侧目好几回，对方时不时用手机回复一些信息，看一眼门口，她抱着托盘挪到阿龙旁边扯了下袖子，声音压低说着悄悄话：“喂，林生在吧台坐了快有一个小时了吧，他隔三差五就一个人过来喝酒，下午诶，感觉有点奇怪。”

“....你不可以先把我带回家换双鞋子咩？”湿透的袜子黏在脚上相当难受，更不用说脚上穿的鞋需要烘干，文申侠一手拿着导盲棍，一手抱着个盒子站在酒吧门口等着谷一夏帮他把头盔摘下来。谷一夏还顺便帮他理了一下弄乱的头发，对方猜到他双手空出，连忙把装着猫的盒子准确无误地塞他怀里，真不知道是不是真的看不见的。

两人前后脚地走入酒吧，先是听到了林立清打招呼的声音：“HopeMan”

“Leon？你怎么在这？”这令人意外，自上次的案子之后两人基本没再碰过面，盲侠偶尔会晚上过来酒吧，都会错开中午过来的人。算着步数准确摸到吧台的盲人在平时习惯的位置坐下，要了一瓶啤酒：“这个时间很少见到你这样去惯高级酒会的人有空到酒吧喝酒的喔。”

Gogo抱着一盒猫，还没和盲侠多说两句话，就见到自家同居人和之前的犯罪嫌疑人兼旧情敌交谈甚欢开始叙旧。坐到旁边听了几句他们关于以前大学的一些事，和一些他根本不知道是什么领域的知识，问阿龙要了罐吞拿鱼喂猫。

“啊侠啊侠，来，试试（尝尝）。”

“啊？试什么？你做什么突然这样....”...叫我？？盲侠听见gogo的呼唤，忍不住插了个嘴，听到一声喵叫才意识到gogo在干嘛：“谷一夏！不准用我名字给猫起名！”

“你之前叫golden叫成gogo，都占了我不少便宜啦，现在我叫只猫啊侠又不是盲侠，你不用这么大反应吧。”

阿龙才发现gogo问他要的吞拿鱼是用来喂猫，和阿朱从吧台后走出来围观着箱子里皮毛还沾着灰尘的小猫，小家伙似乎被忽然多起来人高马大的人类吓着，在罐头旁缩成一团，毛全数炸开。

“不行就是不行。”

盲侠拇指按住啤酒开了的口，同样给人一种炸了毛的大猫错觉。谷一夏不肯放弃这个可以调侃盲侠掰回一局的机会：“那小侠....”看了看盲侠的脸色，“小hip啦？”

“懒得理你。”文申侠没在跟对方在这件事上纠缠，“反正猫不准拿回我家养。”

“喂，要不要这么不近人情啊，现在天气越来越冷，你难道又要把这只三个月不到的奶猫扔出去吗？”谷一夏故意往凄凄惨惨的情景上描述，“怕不用几个天就冷死饿死街头，你这么狠心？”

再反驳便显得冷酷无情，文申侠本来就是毒男性格谷一夏又不是不知道，真说出让他把猫丢掉这类的话对方也一定是不会听的了，话在嘴边徘徊两秒换了一句：“送宠物救助中心啊，我家又不收容猫猫狗狗。”

一旁权当看热闹的林立清看了半天好奇地发问：“HopeMan不是不方便照顾小动物吗？猫送到他家不太合适吧？”

“不会啊，我可以照顾的嘛”gogo让出一席之地给凑过来吸猫的阿虎，大喇喇地站到盲侠和林立清中间。

“你们住在一起？”

“对啊，我们同居算着日子都有差不多两年了吧。”

正准备解释的文申侠被截住话头，闭上嘴已经不想和这个人再多废一句话，gogo这么做令他多少有些疑惑，他没开口问，也不知道应该问什么。谷一夏看着他灌了几口啤酒懒得跟他搭腔的样子，长了胆子地勾肩搭背：“盲侠我都带（凑）得好，再养只猫仔不成问题的。”

面前的局外人眼神变了变，打量了一下gogo和旁边不知道在想什么的盲侠，心里归了个类，原本对着gogo礼貌客套地微笑真诚了几分，心里冒出了另一个想法：“这样的日子也不错。”

“你们一个两个在偷懒啊？”癫姐拄着拐杖走进来，一眼看见龙虎阿朱三个蹲成个圈，高声说了一句不算责备的话，不过三人立即散开各回各位。

吧台的三个人也有两个转过了头打招呼，癫姐一瘸一拐地走到吧台旁看了眼纸箱里的猫：“哪来的？盲侠你养完狗养猫啊？”

“gogo在沈梅住的那个小区捡的。”

癫姐抬眼看了眼gogo和他后面的林立清，语气变好了一点：“你们有什么收获？”

张望了门口半天不见自家女神兼女友进来的谷一夏插了句嘴：“没什么流浪猫狗，可能是天还亮，但是纸箱都有被猫狗使用过的痕迹，有毛和泥土等杂物。而且我看过了，小区是在里面一些的地方，按道理来说不会有什么快速行驶的摩托车经过，更不用说小车。”

“这么说的话，那只骨头粉碎的小狗可能不是被撞死的...”

“可能是摔死的。”癫姐提出一句合理猜测后，盲侠接上，“gogo带我走入小区之后，小区门口有儿童玩耍的声音，应该是有个游乐区，再往里走发现第一个纸箱的地方基本听不见外面车道的声音，儿童玩耍的声音也离得很远，也就是说离门口有相当远的一个距离。而那只小狗被发现的地方相当的偏僻，那个位置的纸箱没有被更换，里面的东西补充后没有被碰过，而其他的箱子里的水和粮食都有被碰过的痕迹。”

“你是说，如果狗妈在这里放下被车撞了的小狗，那太不可能没有再回来这个地方。”

“尸体在那个箱子里，极可能是人为放进去的。”

“你是怀疑沈梅摔了狗？”最简单的是找到那条狗的尸体，那如同大海捞针，不过总会有别的办法可以找到证据。

这个猜测太过大胆，谁也不敢打包票，沉默半晌之后文申侠才出声：“我们可以试探一下，沈梅到底有没有做过这样的事。”

 

 

25

那只猫被带回了家，谷一夏在客厅找了个角落安放好新纸箱，还配了两个碗给猫吃饭喝水，文申侠不得不在客厅来回走了几次划定一个范围絮絮叨叨勒令那只猫不准到厨房，不准入房间，只准在厕所的猫砂盆和它的猫箱呆着。

“你是不是还要规定猫仔只可以走厕所猫箱两点一线啊？”gogo捉住盲侠举起来几乎戳他鼻尖的手指，盲人跟被电到一样迅速收回手，脚旁被只毛茸茸的东西蹭过，惊得他差点踩到拐过他脚跟的猫仔。谷一夏一把捉住他：“喂，你小心点啊，别一脚踩死了小hip啊。”

气得文申侠简直想把猫和这只同居人打包扔出去，但猫还是住下了。

见人摸了摸沙发确认上面没有什么东西才一屁股坐下，谷一夏连忙紧跟坐旁边：“你说要试探沈梅，怎么试探？”

要试探不假，盲侠还没有想到一个好对策，总不能在每个纸箱上放摄像头，那样太浪费财力物力：“要发挥一下你的侦探本色。”

谷一夏按照指令跟管理处沟通了一下，说要帮那些阿姨布置给流浪猫狗过冬的箱子，阿姨二话不说答应让他帮忙，还夸了他热心。所有新的安置点都放在摄像头可以拍摄的范围，唯独一个箱子被放在角落，没有摄像头的地方，gogo在附近安装了个隐蔽摄像头正正对着那个箱子。

“这样会不会不太好啊。”癫姐听了他们做的甚是担忧，“那如果沈梅真的虐待了狗，我们在这里拍是应该看到他有虐狗意图的时候去阻止还是等她虐了狗我们有了视频再去阻止？”

gogo在一边调整着摄像头频道，这个说法他不是没想过，但是这种备受争议的偷拍视频是不能放到法庭上的，不然有被控告的危险：“盲侠吩咐的，我晚上会去蹲着，有什么不对劲我会去阻止，你之前也有戴了头罩去勾引色狼啦。”

“那不一样啊。”本来癫姐还想说几句，最后没好气地敲着另一个出谋划策的人的桌子：“喂，盲侠你这样不行的喔。”

“啊癫姐，你什么时候变成了爱动物协会会长的呢？”盲侠一副大安主意，拉落耳朵上的耳机，停下电脑上的案例读屏，“我们又不是第一次做这样越界的事，你这么紧张做什么。”

有谷一夏在现场监视，真有什么事情发生第一时间也可以先控制现场，理论上危险了点，但万无一失。文申侠错开了话题：“gigi的导盲犬考核许可是不是还没有下来？”

“对，不过也不奇怪，出了这样的案子，训练馆极有可能把考核结果扣下，同期其他考核通过的犬只已经得到证书，在等待分配和领养。”癫姐听起来对gigi现时得到的不公平待遇非常不忿，盲侠只是拍拍她的手背，重新戴上耳机。

这事急不来，得等鱼上钩。下一次庭审排期在即，谷一夏在小区里鬼鬼祟祟地埋伏好几天，看起来比要上庭的大律师还要急。这个案子本来不复杂，如果只是关于餐厅禁止狗只进入，那只需要提供证据该狗只不带有攻击性，或者和餐厅庭外和解就是了。日渐天冷，谷一夏端着相机在一个隐秘的角落窝着，正巧有只小狗钻到了那个箱子里，谷一夏为了让狗进去准备了不少狗喜欢的食物，也免得是小猫钻进去，等了好一会才见早前出门的沈梅回来，只见她路过箱子还特意绕了个弧，快走到楼梯门又四下看看，谷一夏低头看了看表，也快深夜了，现在应该不会有什么人走过，正是作案好时候。

“盲侠啊，我拍到了！”gogo兴冲冲地打开门卷着深秋的寒风进门，看见盲侠双腿收起窝在沙发上，听见动静好一会才转过头缓缓坐直身，似乎刚刚瞌睡被吵醒。

再停顿了一会盲人才有了知觉想起什么地在面前摸索了一下掀开电脑盖子，听着读屏指示调出页面给谷一夏示意：“你看看这个。”

谷一夏凑过去浏览了下页面：“不是吧，这么严重？”

 

 

 

26

“这样会不会对案子有不好的影响？”gogo看完页面上面的报道，忧心忡忡地看向旁边的盲侠，靠在沙发背的律师眼睛像以往的那样睫毛半降毫无神采，好像做完手术后重新透亮的眸子又被夺走了光，gogo不可否认这一刻心跳动得难受，定定地看着不出声的人，好一会才意识到盲侠可能是睡着了，在心里暗想这人怎么坐着都能睡着。他放下电脑，看了眼时间，也不早了，这件事突然闹这么大，现在也不会立刻有什么想法，他推了推盲侠，对方好像意识到什么似的发出个低沉但在gogo听起来异常乖巧的询问鼻音，“回房间睡吧”盲侠好像更清醒了一点，顺着gogo的动作站起身，抬起一只手向前摸索着回房间，猫不知道从哪冒出来，跟着gogo的脚前后走着，差点吓得gogo把手里扶着的人扔地上。

这一小团会喵喵叫的小东西差点被忘了，毕竟不像是狗那么大只，gogo发现要让盲侠躲开那只猫有点难，而他还不能弯腰把猫捞起来，现在他正在打瞌睡的同居人不知道清醒了几分，艰难地让人躺到床上，gogo才意识到他把猫带回来的决定可能真的是错的。盲侠可能没有留意到猫偷溜进他的房间，并且把他的书桌弄得一团乱，一地印着浅浅梅花印的盲文资料中夹杂着几张画——Yanice的...还有一张他的。

“盲侠居然画我画得这么帅的吗！”gogo小声嘀咕着，好像发现了盲侠的什么小秘密大宝贝似得，把东西随便收拾好往桌上放，拎起趴在盲侠床上的猫跑出去，还顺手轻轻带上门：“小hip，你不能随便进盲hip房间的知道吗！”

“喵”猫才懒得理你，背起两只三角小耳朵拖长声音仿佛抗议地扭动挣扎，一副“我没错”的态度，被放到地上之后直接窜到沙发上卷成一团，根本视猫箱如无物。

Gogo走回沙发那边又看了眼电脑上的相关报道，决定还是先睡觉，明天再看盲侠有什么安排，毕竟这件事恐怕对控方有更大的影响。

外面的声响吵醒了谷一夏，手机上的时间标注着早上八点多，不算很晚，不过昨晚太过晚回来，再加上研究了一下事态，到现在他才睡了不到五个小时，本来想拉过被子罩到头上重新睡一会，外面打翻了什么东西的声音吓得他直接从床上弹起来。

装好假肢走出去，没看见人，猫从厨房跑了出来在他脚边蹭，走到厨房门口才看到文申侠蹲在地上摸索着地面散落一地的盘子碎片，谷一夏连忙走过去捉住他的手，对方没作声有些呆愣地把手收回，这一刻谷一夏的确好像感觉到了什么，想要开口问，下一秒文申侠丢下一句“你收拾好地面啊，你带回来的猫打坏的，都算你身上。”站起身绕过还蹲在地上的谷一夏摸着门框大步走出厨房。在沙发上扫过确认上面没东西才坐下，猫顺势从另一边的把手跳到盲侠身上。

奇怪的感觉只残留不过五秒，谷一夏本想出口反驳，不知怎么的，反倒更担心起文申侠刚刚收拾几块碎片时有没有割伤手，拿来扫帚把地扫干净，擦干净厨房有些碎屑的料理台。“你刚刚没弄到手吧？”他走出厨房看见膝盖上躺着猫，带着耳机的摸着电脑的人，不由分地捉过人的手检查过手指，确认上面没有划伤才放开，同居人随意自己的手被摸来摸去，什么都没说，面上有些不自觉的尴尬。

“现在什么情况了？”gogo率先扯开话题，试图驱赶一下这种莫名其妙的暧昧氛围。

文申侠好像要说什么，最终还是摘下耳机把电脑推过去：“好像网友们已经把这件事炒得翻天，除了动员抵制全乐餐厅以外，似乎还在宣传宠物理应拥有权利进入各类商场饭店，有网友发表永不进入禁止宠物入内的餐厅之类的言论。”

“话说得这么绝啊他们，全港乃至全球的餐饮行业不少餐厅都是禁止宠物入内的啦，难道他们都不去咩。”

“大概是为了让热度更高，逼这类餐厅就范。按照实施而言，香港政府也不太可能为此颁发一条律例，专门允许宠物进入公众场合，毕竟这也算是一些营业场所本身的自由。”这件事对于gigi的这个案子来说到底是好事还是坏事还不能定论，社会言论风向不完全能影响法庭的审判，毕竟言论大多代表的是个人的主观意见，盲侠决定暂时静待这个时间风向，但是这些忽然呼声那么高的抵制有些奇怪，“gogo，你在沈梅那有什么收获？”

说到昨晚的收获，gogo立刻蹦起来，去拿来他的相机：“有啊！我拍到了沈梅虐狗经过，摄像头还记录下来了！你打算怎么做，拿着照片去和沈梅对质？”

“你这样不是告诉别人你故意去拍人家虐狗了吗？狗呢？”

“放心，我看她要动作，先抓拍了几张，立刻找人去阻止她了，不过晚了一步，狗还是被她弄伤了一点，我送宠物医院了。你说狗仔多可怜啊，不如...”gogo低头看着相机里的照片，随口说着。

“你真把我这是收养流浪猫狗的慈善机构啊，啊？！”盲侠不小心碰到膝盖上的猫，用手背把猫推到一边，没好气地打断同居人，心里算是松了一口气，如果是为了拍这一辑照片真的让一条无辜生命被虐待而死，良心过不去，如果拿照片去找沈梅对质，很有可能被倒打一耙，这种私自接触控方证人的行为纯属踩界，不过既然踩了，也不在乎踩得狠一些：“你找个人，匿名把其中沈梅虐狗和狗仔的验伤报告送到报社。”

“你打算搞大这件事啊？”gogo把滑到沙发上的猫抱到怀里，睁大眼看着盲侠，面上写着不可置信，盲侠肯定是看定沈梅不敢自己出面澄清。

“我们让沈梅亲自解释清楚到底是怎么回事？Gigi为什么咬她，我需要她在法庭上自己说出口，才能对我们有利，不然我们就算拿着照片去质问她，得到的证据也没办法放上法庭。”

这么做似乎有点儿太绝，不过盲侠连假意绑架戴天佑这种事都做得出来，gogo心里咯噔一下，盲侠该不会是现在有点疯魔了吧，忍不住又打量了下同居人，等对方催促了几句才起身。

“对了，喂一下猫，还有买几个盘子回来。”交代gogo两句，盲侠摸着电话拨通癫姐的电话，又开口：“约廖婷婷到我办公室，就她一个，不要让方媛跟着。”

 

 

27

“...日前有大批群众分别在尖沙咀，沙田，湾仔等区域进行游行，为网上正热传的餐厅禁宠事件发声......”

“...更有传出餐厅禁宠案的证人有虐狗倾向......”

事务所的门被推开，两个轻脚步走入室内，文申侠摘下耳机动手在操作盘上一划暂停了电脑屏幕上的视频。

“我去帮你倒杯水吧。”癫姐知道盲侠有事要跟廖婷婷单独谈，找了个借口先出去，站在门边悄咪咪地听了会，里面的人反倒沉默了起来，她只好先去倒杯水给客人，顺便看看事务所遗留的别的事。

等癫姐走开了之后，文申侠才开口：“我想知道网上地址全乐餐厅的言论是不是你开始发出的？”

本想要磨一会，没料到廖婷婷很大方地承认了：“对啊，是我干的，我在群组里说了这件事，大家都很为我和啊媛抱打不平啊，谁让那个餐厅那么过分”

“他们已经开始组织游行了你知不知道？”他没有多意外廖婷婷会这样做，为了让案子继续进行下去，这样的言论说不准不是一件坏事，尽管它的确有一些不好的影响。

“有这样的餐厅就会有对立面的人，大律师你不会不懂吧，不过游行又不是我组织的，应该是组里的人实在看不下去了搞的吧。”廖婷婷不以为意，但看着文申侠的严肃的脸色不由得隐约担心起来：“这不会对啊媛的案子有什么不好的影响吧？”

这样有点不太好说，盲侠沉吟半秒决定如实回答：“我说不准，本来这个案子很简单，毕竟没有相关律例禁止宠物进入餐厅这类公众场合，但是餐厅可以指定自身的规定，一般而言我们更倾向于双方协商和解。”

赵正妹敲了敲门才进来，把水放到廖婷婷面前，坐到一边，文申侠停顿片刻再继续：“但是辩方律师提出证据，试图证明gigi是有伤人的倾向，这件事我们也可以有足够的证据去辩护。至于网络上的言论发展，法庭一般不会作为考究依据，但不能排除辩方会拿这件事大做文章。”

事实上证明了文申侠只是多虑，辩方律师试图用网络上针对全乐餐厅的控诉和抵制来加强法官对原告的质疑，为了加强上一庭的证物真实性，还特意申请了沈梅上庭，在控方看来无疑是自掘坟墓，果不其然的法官一口回绝对餐厅的抵制事件已经超出本案范围。

“既然辩方律师有提及到网络事件，我想在这问证人一些问题，当然，是和案子相关的。”

法官本来想出口制止，但听到是和案子相关的，还是准了控方继续盘问，文申侠向着法官大致的方向点头致意：“沈梅女士，你刚为辩方作口供，说犬只gigi曾经故意咬伤你，对吧。”

“是。”沈梅在癫姐看来有些不安，她的视线在庭内四处搜索，手指下意识搅到一起。

大律师反而不紧不慢的：“在被gigi咬到之后，你去注射了全套的疯狗症疫苗，对吧？”

沈梅有点不太清楚她面前的律师到底在说什么：“是，无缘无故被咬啊，当然要打针啊。”

“到目前为止，香港境内已经保持31年无疯狗症事例发生，31年。全是依赖香港有一个比较完善的制度防止疯狗症，而香港对宠物狗只也有严格的规定要植入晶片，狗只到了一定月数要进行疯狗症疫苗注射，每隔数年注射加强剂。”

癫姐看着文申侠给她打的手势，整理好手边的资料上交到法官面前，文申侠听见法官在翻页的声音才继续：“现在的gigi不用说，已经满足了所有的条件，但现在我们说的是当时，一只刚足月的奶狗，牙还在长，gigi的母亲有定期注射疯狗症疫苗，而且狂犬病毒是不会垂直传播的，刚生出来的小狗绝对不会携带病毒，不说一个多月的奶狗还带有母体抗体，狗得疯狗症的一般潜伏期为15日，如果gigi有疯狗症病毒，那应该在他刚断奶不久就感染了病毒，三号证物上面列明gigi抱养的时间正好是五周断奶后，但狗当时被抱养没多久，根本不够时间去感染了病毒再去咬伤沈梅女士。

在这里我需要问到关于狗咬伤你的问题，有媒体报道到你前晚在你所居住的小区里有虐狗行为，不知道是否属实？”

“那是有人在偷拍我！故意装的陷阱！”沈梅大声地反驳，但很明显在场的人都听出了言外之意，文申侠又问了一遍。

“那就是你的确有做过虐狗行为，对吗？你只需要回答这个问题。”

“我没有！我只是抱抱狗，然后它自己挣扎掉地上的。”

“法官大人，我有关于那只犬只的验伤报告，里面分明是说狗只是收到了强烈的撞击导致肋骨断裂，不过现在已经得到妥善的伤口处理。

那有没有一种可能，当时沈梅抱起还是两个月的幼犬gigi是对它做了什么它感觉危险的事，所以它挣扎的时候不小心咬伤沈梅。Gigi当时只是一只不带病毒，牙没长好的奶狗，因为挣扎划伤一位对它意图伤害的陌生人，而被判定它有伤人的危险倾向，似乎不太公平吧。”

居然为狗争公平，辩方律师脸色阴沉得可以，在场的人总觉得哪不对，但文申侠一脸义正言辞的又说不出哪不对，世间万物本是平等。

抵制全乐餐厅的人越来越多，对餐厅本身的影响没想到比老板原本的逾期还要大，就算更多明白事理的人清楚禁止宠物入内这类规定是为了让客人有良好的用餐氛围，但有明确禁宠入内的食肆依然大受打击。

方媛拉着还想死攻到底的廖婷婷让文申侠答应辩方的庭外和解，言论事态仍然逐步加剧。反对宠物进入公众场合的人也组团结队进行抗议，甚至攻击到当初的当事人廖婷婷和方媛身上。

“这事真的闹得很大啊，现在全城热议。”癫姐在一边刷着手机新闻，办公室里坐着的两位女孩很明显因为最近的舆论疲惫不堪，拿到了导盲犬许可的Gigi安静地趴在方媛的脚边，看看沙发上的人，又看看自家的两位主人，最后垂下耳朵趴在地板上盯着自己的鼻尖和面前办公桌下翘起腿的男人的鞋尖。


	3. 原地不动 章二十八 至 章四十二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 随着新案子的出现，gogo终于发现盲侠的不对劲...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *案子向

28

猫咪走路轻巧，更是神出鬼没，时不时钻出来扒拉盲人的裤子和脚，总会不知轻重地抓出几条血痕，奇怪的是文申侠什么都没和谷一夏说，直到他亲眼看到猫扑到盲侠的脚背上啃着他的脚趾头，而他的同居人只是受到惊吓一样猛烈一震，然后好像什么都不知道似得继续听电视剧。

“你脚趾头不痛吗？”

谷一夏看不下去把猫提拎起来，小家伙对他张牙舞爪，挣扎下来又粘到盲人腿上团起来窝着，真是，怎么猫狗都喜欢粘着盲侠而不是他，明明他才是捡他们回来的那一个。

耳机没有完全隔绝开gogo的声音，盲侠是听得到他的问话的，说实话，会有点痛，但是从小到大那么多伤，这点算不上什么，他一开始也试过要躲开这只猫对他脚踝的攻击，但是他躲不开灵活的猫，也捉不住这只讨厌的家伙，最后也就随便它了：“你又不是没带它打过针。”

“说是这么说.....”谷一夏坐没坐姿地整个人靠到同居人肩上，一边玩着手游，漫不经心地问起早上的庭审：“听癫姐说，你们的那个case庭外和解了？我以为你们还需要再拖一庭的。”

“嗯。”文申侠听着剧随意应了句。

“可惜啊，你又不让我去旁听，早上我去了Never那边听庭审，你都不知道啊，Never没几句话就让对方哑口无言，真不愧是我女神。”谷一夏继续自顾自地说着，盯着手里的游戏角色流利地操作，间或腾出手摸把窝在盲侠腿上的猫。

“嗯。”律师似乎很专心自己的电视剧，极为敷衍地哼声。

但这打击不到gogo的热情，他仍然把话题东拉西扯：“之前说餐厅不让宠物进入，不够自由，为gigi抱打不平，现在又有人说允许宠物进入餐厅损害其他人权益，现在网上骂成一片，不少人抵制各类禁止宠物的餐厅，还不少人去骚扰廖婷婷和方媛，明明一开始只是个很小的事.....各退一步不就好了，你说是不是。”

“嗯。”

谷一夏终于发现盲侠有点太敷衍，根本好像没有听到他在说什么一样：“你为什么一直‘嗯嗯嗯’地应我，衰鬼，你是不是不爱我了才这么敷衍我。”

“嗯。”

连音调都懒得变，如果不是摸得着人，皮肤还有温度，gogo快要以为是什么机器人偷偷替换了他的同居人，还是开的自动回复模式，于是他挨到盲侠耳边，轻轻说一句：“房租都由你来交。”贼兮兮地笑着等盲侠说嗯，他就光明正大不交租了。

“嗯。”文申侠仍然声音平稳地说了一句，还未等gogo惊讶，下面的那句就续上了：“你搬出去。”

“......什么？”谷一夏整个人立马坐正。

“我说，如果你带着你的猫搬出去。”文申侠一字一句地说清楚，“我不想和你合租了。”

谷一夏忽然收到驱逐令，头脑发懵，第一反应是不行：“这里是我阿姨家，如果你赶我出去，我阿姨就要把房子收回来！”

“你不是打算和Never深入交往吗？你一直住在这里，晚晚跑回来还怎么深入交往，怎么得到morning kiss？”文申侠条理清晰地给gogo列举：“就算你住在这里，你能结婚后也在你阿姨这里住？你阿姨靠这个房子养老收租的，难道还要贴个房子给外甥结婚咩？呐，你现在搬出去和Never合租，以后要一起租房或者一起买屋是你们的事嘛，你粘着我过世啊？（过一辈子）”

“同你过世（和你过一辈子）都好啊！”谷一夏没皮没脸地顺着他的话接下去，心里万分不情愿搬走，和盲侠住了那么久，突然又被盲侠开赶，心里郁闷得不行，不过他说的话也有道理，如果要和Never认真发展关系，那肯定是要搬，如果他不搬，盲侠就要搬，他想起一开始在楼道里听到盲侠跟Baober阿姨说的那句“你知道我是盲的，我不能搬的，你让我搬就是让我去死...”盲侠再怎么厉害，也只是个离开了熟悉环境可能会跌伤撞损的盲人。

“泼出去的gogo嫁出去的水啊，你自己和Never商议好，择个吉日自己搬走吧。”

 

 

29

癫姐给猫弄了个铃铛，“小hip”地叫着小猫，嘻嘻嘻地笑得盲侠浑身不自在。

“你又赶gogo啊？”她终于抬头看向坐在餐桌那边的搭档，“gogo跟我各种抱怨，你又要赶他走，连小hip都不要了，一副典型哭诉渣男抛妻弃子的弃妇样子，你们两个又搞什么？”

现在盲侠可以听见他家住了半个多月的小猫咪行动方位，伴随着不同频率的铃铛声，还能辨别出它在做什么。

“gogo之前和我说，他想和Never有进一步的发展，我把他赶出去，你觉得他会去哪。他一直赖在这里，半夜三更还跑回来，你让Never怎么想，跟偷情似得。”就算没有和Never交流过，他的确能猜测出他的soulmate对此有什么想法，“Never不一定介意，但如果他们真的想走下去，gogo真的不应该在这里住了。”

“你这么说也有道理....”合符情理的事现在提出来看似不早不晚，癫姐一时没觉得哪有问题，但又觉得哪里都不太对，Never提及过关于盲侠最近不对劲，现在看来她是比自己和gogo都要感觉敏锐，可能是她比较能够理解盲侠的思考模式，同时Never又说不知道盲侠现在在想什么....癫姐思前想后各种回忆到底是什么事让盲侠又封闭起来，明明Never还没回来之前去扫Never的墓，他还默许了自己亲他，分明一大飞跃进步，现在怎么又缩回去了？

直接问，盲侠肯定诸多借口....等等，Never回来之后，盲侠基本就没主动找过Never，还把gogo赶出去为了让他们两个有进展？难道......癫姐决定要找上Never和gogo来个三人会议。

盲人大状很明显不知道自家师爷的内心风起云涌，只听见那只猫的铃铛声离他很近，放在膝盖上的手指动一下，又下不定决心去摸一下那团会动的毛。

“新买的盘子啊，菜啊什么的我都放在你厨房了，你自己摸啊。”癫姐起身交代盲侠一声摸出手机发送信息紧急召唤另外两个人，盲侠匆匆地起身跟上她把人一把按到门上，吓得她一愣，以为盲侠知道她打算做什么。

“你走这么急？是不是有什么事瞒着我？”盲侠故意凑近以压迫性的姿势怀疑质问。

“我...我约了人嘛”癫姐莫名地心虚，下意识缩低头看一眼两人的回复。

癫姐肯定有事隐瞒，不然心跳不会这么乱这么快，听起来还这么心虚。盲侠没有打算追究下去，她爱做什么做什么，盲侠能感觉到癫姐现在对他更像是关怀家人一般，没有像过去那样想方设法进入他的内心，尽管她早就在了，保持他们之间友谊的那种奇妙的平衡感消失了，盲侠自问没有动情，那很有可能是癫姐的心态发生了变化。他握住了癫姐的手，把几张薄钞塞到她手里：“这是你帮我买盘子的钱。”

癫姐没有再多和盲侠推让拉扯，甚至没有吼着以往会说的什么兄弟讲心不讲金那类讲义气的话，嗯嗯哦哦地答应一句夺门而出。

“盲侠，很不对劲。”

围桌而坐的三人因这句话同时抱臂陷入沉思。

“我怀疑盲侠是因为Yanice去世的事，大受打击精神错乱，你们知道吗，我还碰到过他听着MD机，但是那个带子是没有声音的！”Gogo越说声音压得越低，跟讲鬼故事似得。

“你大白天吓鬼吗？”癫姐和Never看他跟看傻子似得，Never接上话发表看法：“不过gogo说的不全无道理，Hopeman对初恋用情至深，Yanice还帮他治好了双眼，更有约定，因为这件事大受打击也很有可能。再加上一开始因为我一个人去找证据，出了事故，有老友和我说，当时盲侠去认尸情绪崩溃得很厉害，之后做的事更加，真的是人都癫。”

Gogo连忙摸着Never的手安抚：“当时掉下悬崖，你也不想的嘛，连我都不信自己是无辜的，如果不是你那么聪明找到证据，盲侠怎么信我无辜啊。”

癫姐反而更是若有所思地盯着Never被捉住Gogo捉住的手：“其实，那件事之后盲侠还是挺正常的，他还默许了我亲他喔....”见到其余两人的眼神，癫姐立即摆手：“重点不是这个…”想了想，“重点是这个，他看起来和以前没什么两样，肢体接触easy了很多，还对gogo诸多忍让。”

“喂喂喂，别扯到我身上，他什么时候.......你这么说我好像也有这个感觉。”

“对吧！”癫姐一拍大腿，感觉神经一麻，连忙搓搓大腿：“还为了让你从Never的死中走出来，接个案子让你去查，虽然他矢口否认。”

“嗯？我听Leon提过Hopeman帮他打官司的事。”Never点点头，“这么想的确是他的作风。”

“你呢，要离那个林立清远点，他不是个好人来的。”Gogo想起上次林立清当着他的面和Never说话，就有点想淋他一头酒。

“嗯？谁不是好人？”一把温厚的男声插了进来，林立清拉开一张椅子坐在癫姐和Never中间，把一大盒龙虾放到桌面上：“上次在你们这里蹭了两只小龙虾，觉得好吃，所以我特意拿了一袋小龙虾来委托你们厨师帮忙煮，这个是我家厨师做的龙虾，我们家人少也吃不完，就拿来这里孝敬一下癫姐了。”

“够义气啊，Leon！”癫姐看起来已经忘掉了一开始接到案子时还说过是变态的话，一边和Never动手开吃，一边反驳着gogo用叉子戳块虾肉怼gogo嘴边：“大男人的你别这么小心眼啦。”

“嗯？你们在谈什么？Hopeman呢？”林立清喝了一口手中的清水，四周看了看，发现不见故友，顺便给癫姐递了张纸巾。

接过纸巾擦过嘴之后，癫姐整理好思路：“我们在讨论为什么盲侠最近那么反常，我回忆了一下，盲侠好像是Never回来之后才重新开始封闭自己的。

包括Never和我说的尽量少和她接触啦，和我又客客气气啦。你不问他他就不说话啦，还有啊，他前几天才问了我要多几单案，好像打算累死自己作罢似得，被我骂了一顿。现在还把gogo赶出去，说要为了成全gogo和Never...我怀疑.....”

“嗯？你怀疑——”

“我怀疑，盲侠对Never有special feeling”

 

 

30

“不是吧？”

在场的人发出惊讶的声音，各自陷入沉思，被癫姐这么一提醒，好像盲侠所有的“失常”行为全有了合适的理由。

“可是不对啊——”Gogo越想越不对，盲侠最近的确是变得像过去那样封闭自己，他很熟悉这样的文申侠，跟他起初认识的时候很像，忙着把所有的人从身边赶走，但也没有过去的那种尖酸刻薄的面孔，更像是在忍耐什么，更何况，Never回来之前，盲侠还让自己用鞭子抽他……

他说那是因为案子。

“有什么不对？”癫姐想来想去，只有盲侠喜欢上了兄弟的女朋友，但不想破坏朋友的幸福最符合猜测。

林立清在一边听着他们的讨论，倒不觉得自己是外人，顺手喂着癫姐吃龙虾，一边极快地理顺他们在谈的事：“Never应该是我的那个案子之后回来的吧？我想起了件事，一开始Hopeman还问我要过鞭子，我问他要做什么，他只是说有用。之后我给他送录音带的时候看见他把鞭子放在桌子上，问我能不能再借一段时间。”

“鞭子是你给的？”癫姐有点自然地吃了一口林立清喂过来的肉，接着一拍沙发把手准备破口大骂。

“他为什么要把鞭子留下？”Never不太清楚鞭子的事，开口打断了癫姐，有点奇怪盲侠为什么要借鞭子。

“你送什么录音带？”Gogo知道那个鞭子的事，分分钟搞不好会被发现当时抽了盲侠几鞭子的是他，捉住另一个点发出疑问打断两位女士的关注点。

“Yanice之前回来，说Hopeman的MD机坏了，我那天刚好约了她聚旧然后和她一起去找人修机器。她说做了一盘新的录音带想给Hopeman，把新录的替放入了MD机，想要给Hopeman一个惊喜，结果把旧的落在我这了，上次我把录音带拿回去给Hopeman。”林立清回想了下，整理好思路，一五一十地全部说出来。

大家好像突然想起来，戴德仁曾经在Yanice的录音带动过手脚，如果那录音带被洗掉了原本的录音再被重新录入伪造的音频，也就是说……

“那不是…盲侠永远都不知道Yanice原本给他录了什么？”癫姐的声音渐降，她知道盲侠到底有多珍视关于Yanice的一切。

谷一夏想起他听到的那个空白的片段，想来应该是盲侠把原本戴德仁伪造的录音去除了，那里面本来应该有Yanice要给他的惊喜。

“你和Hopeman说了这件事？”想了想，Never开口问Leon，发现他挨着癫姐专心致志地喂她吃东西，疑惑又意味深长地笑了下。

Leon立马意识到旁边有人发现他的行为，若无其事地坐正擦干净手拿起桌上点的那杯名叫Never的酒，盯着谷一夏慢慢喝一口，表现得不紧不慢：“我和他说了Yanice落了录音带在我这，但是我没告诉他录音带是旧的那盘，我以为他知道的。”

“但是盲侠没有表现出什么......我是说，如果两盘录音带不一样，盲侠一开始听被被戴德仁动过手脚的录音带，应该可以发现那个是Yanice新录的？”谷一夏终于发现到底是哪不对了，“难道是录音带前面的部分是一模一样的？”

“有这个可能。”

“是一样的啊”林立清在旁边看着这三个陷入深沉的人，悠悠地冒出一句，同时收到三个人不同的疑惑询问的视线，尤其是gogo，实在忍不住抽起个抱枕准备扔过去，被癫姐和Never死死按下，Leon还一脸事不关己，但这真关他事：“Yanice找我帮她复刻录音带。”

“喂，大哥啊，你不要讲一点不讲一点，跟挤牙膏似得啊，盲侠现在要赶我出门啊，救命的啊。”趁着癫姐和Never不注意，gogo一个枕头丢向这个坐在癫姐和Never中间的“第三者”，两位女士这次都没出手制止。

商议到最后，大家得出两个结论，要不就是盲侠因为那个case，受的刺激太大，现在又试图缩入龟壳继续当孤独精，要不就是不想撬了好兄弟的墙角，避嫌。

“我觉得呢，他只是想把我赶出去，盲侠想把我赶出去都不是一天两天的事啦。”谷一夏牙痒痒随口说，“Never啊，如果盲侠呢，真的把我赶出来了，你一定要收留我啊，好不好啊，我好惨的。”

“是啦是啦，我收留你在我客厅打地铺好不好？”Never看着谷一夏拉着她的衣袖撒娇的样子，没好气地顺着他的话应着。

事实上谷一夏也没说错，文申侠真的在处心积虑把谷一夏踢出门口，只是同居一开始用的是贱斗贱的硬法子，现在来软的，比如时不时提醒他要和Never一起，让他搬出去和Never同居培养生活默契。在家里听着MD机的文申侠当然不知道几个好友坐一台对他近期行为做深入探讨，还真探讨出结论，还两个。

听到开门的声音，文申侠仍然坐在沙发上一动不动，旁边挨着猫，听见谷一夏回来的声音，尾巴尖晃晃，也一动不动霸占了双人沙发的另一边，直到被谷一夏赶也只是发出喵的一声，翻个身把自己抻得更直，呈现长条状横在沙发上。

“真是一个样这么霸道。”谷一夏愤愤不平地盯两眼沙发上的猫，瞪两眼无动于衷的文申侠，见他手上拿着MD机，想起酒吧里众人得出的结论，想了想捞起沙发上的猫一屁股坐到盲侠旁边，转脸欲言又止地看了下同居人，伸出手去拿他耳机，结果被很利落地拍下。

“盲侠啊，你先别听，我有些心事，想同你分享一下。”谷一夏换上个万丈柔情地声线，一听就让文申侠鸡皮疙瘩全冒起，见同居人没反应，干脆整个人挨到他身上：

“我和你说，你别急啊。今日呢，林立清说Yanice复刻了你的录音带，新的那盘里面有些内容是作了改动的，这件事你知不知道？”

他抬起眼看着盲侠，对方只是侧了一下脸，似乎在确认说话的人，面上没有任何吃惊或者什么表情，gogo盯着他的脸，硬是找不出什么表情变化，盲侠又没回答他，他顿了一会才继续说。

“之前他不是拿了一盘录音带给你，那个是旧的，前面的内容和新的一样，我也不知道录音带的内容是什么，但是之前新的那盘被戴德仁半路洗掉了大半，旧的那盘还有完整的内容，你也不用不开心啦。”

盲侠仍然什么都没说，只是嘴唇闭紧了一点，不知道怎么的，gogo觉得盲侠有点不开心，等着盲侠大声喝他，但沉默了好几秒都没有得到这个mean到爆的人一句刻薄话。

“其实呢，你是不是怪我没有保护好Yanice啊，如果我当时不是喝得那么醉，就可能不会让戴德仁有机可乘。”

不知道谷一夏又在搞什么，文申侠翘起腿，早就停下播放内容手指摸着MD机的开关键不作反应，听着同居人自言自语。

“一定是因为这样，所以你想把我踢出门口，你面对不了我。”

他到底又在想什么？？文申侠听他胡说八道了一通，耳上还挂着耳机，忍不住开口驳他：“你又在发什么神经啊？Yanice那件事跟你有什么关系？”

“跟我没关系你为什么要对我这么冷淡？我以为我们同居得好好的，你为什么要把我赶出去？”

“跟你真有关系我就不会和癫姐拼了老命去救你，谷一夏，你是不是脑子短路啊？”真的是来气，谷一夏声音提高了分贝，文申侠也忍不住开口骂回去，真是不识好歹的家伙，难为他用心良苦，忽然受气的盲侠懒得理这个不知道哪根筋不对路的家伙，仍然雷打不动地坐在原地装作没这个人。

“那你是不是对Never有意思啊？不然你在她回来之后又不怎么和她碰面，还死命把我和她推一起。”谷一夏也被燃起来了，站到地上居高临下地看着坐在沙发上的盲人，“你真有什么就直说啦，反正我会和你公平竞争不用你让的喔”

“你们两个本来就在交往，患难见真情，你说想和Never有morning Kiss，那我就指条路给你走。”盲侠摊开手，好像在法庭上给法官举例举证陈述，“我对谁有意思都不关你事啦，你顾好你自己啦。”

“哦！也就是说你是对Never有意思啦！”

“懒得理你。”

盲人身体力行地迅速躲回房间，还差点踩到猫尾，叮铃叮铃的声音尾随他走到门口，变成几声猫叫，和挠门声。

“谷一夏我跟你讲，那只猫划花我的房门，你出钱帮我换！”

“猫有名字的，叫小hip啊”谷一夏也没好气地大声嚷着，一手捞起猫，结果被抓了一道，“他凶我，你也凶我，凶什么凶，等我剪短你的指甲。”嘴里狠狠地念叨着，捏着猫的爪子离开文申侠房门。

 

 

31

门外的声音渐远，文申侠卷好手中的MD机磁带，细细抚摸过上面的痕迹，或许在别人看来一样.....他又怎么会不知道被戴德仁破坏过的那盘磁带不一样，法律条文的话被拦路接入大半空白，最后的几句凭空出现的话和印象中的不一致，直到他听了Leon给他的录音带，才印证了他的猜想，他手上的那一盘是Yanice重新为他制作的，触感敏锐的盲人难道摸不出摸了十二年的磁带新旧吗。

谷一夏还是没有和Never提到要让他们之间的关系更稳定，和盲侠吵完之后回想起同居人刚才听到关于录音带的事平静的样子让他有点怀疑盲侠是知道这件事的，模样和当初带文叔去了瑞士玩一转，送终之后回来的平静模样有几分相似。姑且算他是放下了，而且盲侠说得有道理，那件事本来就是他坐了冤狱，盲侠这种理性至上心眼看人的律师如果不是信任他，根本不会有后来那一遭对大鳄的套路。那就只剩下一个原因了。

他打了个电话给癫姐，报告自己的发现：“盲侠真的是对Never有意思啊。”

“啊？他亲口和你说了？”

“不啊，他和我说‘我对谁有意思都不关你事啦’这样，还不是对Never有意思？！”

“那也是，难不成是对你有意思咩。”癫姐一想也是，Yanice错过了回不来，Never可是回来了啊，白月光永远是白月光，红玫瑰还可摘取，这么一想，忍不住多喝了两口酒，被旁边的人按住了酒杯。

“对我有意思也很难说啊，是不是，我这么风趣迷人又可爱...”然后被剪完爪子的猫一爪子拍脸。

真是没骚没燥，癫姐在电话这头白个眼，挂掉了电话。盲侠不是没分寸的人，为了不伤兄弟感情，估计这事真的会打死都不出声，只能看Never和他怎么选了。

谷一夏在考虑另一件事，盲侠真的喜欢Never也没关系啊，反正公平竞争就是，Never要选谁都是Never自己的选择，他现在反倒是一心一意想听听盲侠的录音带到底是说了什么，盲侠能这么坦然接受。

这就是他为什么半夜三更站在盲侠房间门口，摸着黑悄咪咪地溜进他房间在他桌面摸MD机，穿着袜子可以将声响降到最低，窗外透进些许微光，可以依稀看到床上的人抓紧身上的被子，低声地呢喃着什么。谷一夏举着手机电筒找着MD机，桌面上有另外一盘带子，一时之间分不清哪盘是新的，于是他打算两盘都拿走。

正准备蹑手蹑脚地离开时，床上本在呢喃的人忽然发出一句含糊但可以听清的声音“gogo......”甚至有些不寻常的急迫，谷一夏被这一声吓得飚冷汗来不及反应，差点开口造谎，床上的人似乎睡得不安，但没有苏醒的迹象，于是他迅速地撤离出去。

第二日早上趁着盲侠洗漱，gogo才把MD机放回原位。

“你进我房间做什么啊？”盲侠听到动静从洗手间走出拦在自己房间门口。

Gogo把扭动的猫举到他面前：“捉猫嘛”见着闪躲的盲人，一边绕开他走出客厅：“都不懂你，你明明很喜欢golden的啊，为什么不能接受小hip呢？”

“你给它换个名试试。”

“小hip多好听！我们别理那个孤独精，来，我给你倒猫粮。”

“喂了，别让它吃那么多啊，我可看不见，要是他到处拉屎.....”盲侠打开冰箱摸着里面的食材，癫姐新买的，塞得满满当当，靠着形状和触感摸出几样放到鼻子边嗅了嗅。

“小hip才不会到处拉好吗，你真的不要摸摸它吗？它看起来很喜欢你啊。”gogo低头看着那只猫在盲侠脚边蹭来蹭去，盲人时不时抬脚把它推到一边。

“拿开它啊，你知道我是看不到的嘛，它在这里和你一样只会碍手碍脚。”嘴上嫌弃万分的人不肯纾尊降贵地拎走那只猫，gogo嘴上还是骂了一句“衰佬”，拎着猫到客厅坐着。

看着厨房里的人手里忙活着，gogo想起昨晚的话题和MD机里面的内容：“其实呢...”

“其实呢，你可不可以闭嘴。”盲侠打断他的话，坚决不想再和他谈到什么奇奇怪怪的话题。

“用得着这么刻薄嘛，我只是想知道你到底是不是喜欢Never嘛，这事你说出来，让她自己定皆大欢喜啊。”谷一夏告诫自己要宽容，宽容的，却忽视不了堵了一口气，到底是因为盲侠喜欢Never还是别的什么自己也说不清。

“不是啊，行了没。你有你的女神我也有我的啊。”

听见盲侠拿出女神来当挡箭牌了，知道他真的不想再说下去：“好咯，你不说就不说....该不会是癫姐？林立清？”又死活忍不住嘴贱，“断估也不会是我吧？”

听他的猜测本想反驳的文申侠，后半句话音刚落，指尖被刀刃划出一道伤口，谷一夏猛地跳起来隔着窗口捉住他的手仔细看了看伤口，不深，还没开口文申侠已经把手收了回去，看着同居人摸索着水龙头，盯着了那张脸半天，谷一夏一瞬间有种大事不好必须走佬的感觉。

 

 

 

32

抱着猫，坐在沙发上看着手机里的新闻，心不在焉又按兵不动半天，谷一夏终于等到文申侠整装出门也没有像往常那样贴心地提出要送他上班，文申侠站在门口整理着表带，似乎故意拖延了十来秒，谷一夏仍然没有任何动静，于是他走回房间摸着桌面找到那张截的士专用纸，把桌面上放着的MD机收入抽屉才穿鞋出门。

见着室友出门，门锁咔哒地关上，又等了一分钟确认他不会折返，谷一夏才把手机上的新闻页面退出，给Never打电话：“喂？Never？我可不可以带着小hip到你家住一段时间啊？”

日前才结了一宗案子的王励凡暂时还有一些空余时间，难得没有男朋友在侧一晚转了几个场，喝得心满意足回去睡大觉，第二天对于她来说还算一大清早的八九点接到谷一夏的电话，还有些头脑不清醒，被宿醉闹得头疼不已，让谷一夏重新说了几次她才听清楚，含糊答应。等她再醒过来时，是因为听见她的门铃响个不停，裹着睡袍赤脚跑去开门，见到门外拖着行李带着猫箱的谷一夏时她感觉头更疼了几分。

“我给你买了早餐。”谷一夏举起手里的鸡蛋三文治和粥塞到她手里，一边把自己的东西拖入到客厅放在一边，“我猜你会喝醉，连止痛片都给你买好了。”非常狗腿又熟悉地烧一点水兑点凉白开，药和水一并放在桌面上。

王励凡躺在沙发上捂着自己的额头，等谷一夏把东西准备好了，先吃了两颗药静静等着药效起作用。等她缓过神去洗漱一番擦着脸出来，看到谷一夏先把猫的食盘猫砂准备好，跪在猫箱前逗着缩在里面因为陌生环境不敢出来的猫，有点好奇怎么Hopeman答应让他养猫的，不，Hopeman肯定没有答应，她在心里肯定了下。

粥还算温热，安抚了昨晚喝酒之后有些难受的肠胃，自从和Gogo约法三章不干涉对方的交往，不过夜之后，Never第一次素面朝天地面对着这个拍散拖的男朋友。早上虽然是迷迷糊糊地答应对方搬来住的请求，她也没打算食言，无论Gogo是因为什么理由或者什么身份搬进来，帮一下也没坏，如果她这个女朋友都不收留他，难道他要去睡Pledge吗。

“我要先和你说清楚，我只会收留你一段时间。”Never和盲侠一样，向来把界限分得清楚，如果是想要的，界限狠狠踩下去也没关系，她看着Gogo放了一地的东西，也不掩饰自己的真实想法，谷一夏是个很不错的男人，但她还没有考虑清楚要不要为了这个男人失去自由，“你快把你的东西收拾到客房吧，我准备去上班啦。”

这句话真是耳熟，谷一夏有种他还在文申侠家的错觉，也知道还没和Never认真商量过未来的事，就之前的协议，她准许他来这里住一段时间已经算是宽宏大度：“我等一下收拾，小hip又会怕成这样的...”后半句纯属自言自语。

Never迅速地换好衣服化着妆，听见他自言自语这么一句，转眼看了看半跪在地上的男人忍不住发问：“Hopeman把你彻底赶出来了咩？”

“......我自己跑出来的。”Gogo逗不出猫，只好先去收拾其他东西，在这里他总觉得没有在盲侠家放得开，他可以肆无忌惮地把东西乱扔不顾盲侠是个盲人，一部分是因为他知道盲侠不会搬出去只能跟他同居，他也不敢强硬赶走他，不然Baober阿姨第一个反对，吃亏的还是只有盲侠。在Never这里他就不敢了，乖乖地把东西全部塞入书房，一张纸都没留在客厅，除了装着小hip的猫箱。

“Never啊，有点事要和你谈谈，你什么时候有空？”除了工作以外Gogo很少有这种正经的语气。

“嗯？”本以为Gogo是被盲侠赶出来的Never，心思转了几转，“ok，我先去上班，我们晚上见。”

“要不要我.....算了没事，你注意安全。”收回习惯性想问对方要不要送她上班的话，想起人家Never自己有车，再加上他的电单车上次在Never面前怎么都发动不了，免得等会历史重演耽误了Never上班的时间。

上次的事，Never也还记得，听着Gogo坐在地上继续柔声“小hip，小hip”地哄着箱子里的猫，无奈地笑笑关上屋门。

等到下班，谷一夏也没有主动call文申侠，一点儿动静都没有，癫姐本想说要送盲侠回家，接了个电话说约会可能要推迟一点，回过头看见文申侠已经敲着导盲杖自顾自地走出办公室，摸着电梯准备下楼。

“喂，盲侠，别走这么快啦，都说我送你回去。”癫姐拄着拐杖赶上去帮他按住电梯。

“你难得有约会，有人肯要你喔，你不赶紧扑过去，还要人等你啊？”盲侠从对方语焉不详的电话里推断出癫姐有约会，“而且啊，你腿还没完全好，谁敢坐你的车啊。”

“我的腿好得差不多了，开车不成问题的好吗？”赵正妹一早善于解读文申侠所有刻薄话背后的涵义，这种真的算是warm的了，“行啦，我都已经跟人家说了晚到，先送你回去也没什么啊。”文申侠没有再推辞，反正迟到的又不是他，和谁约会他心里也隐约有个底，不然之前癫姐腿伤了谁负责接送的，怎么也不可能是Never吧，所以他感觉也没错，能做朋友做到这个份上已属三生有幸了。

癫姐送他送到楼下没上去，盲侠熟悉这个地方，连哪个地方缺块水泥都能知道，所以她不知道文申侠进了屋门没听见铃铛响，没有被猫抱腿，没有感觉一点生气时的表情，一点都不像是知道那个烦人的，入侵他生活的谷一夏终于搬出去之后愉快得要庆祝的样子。

盲人按照以往的习惯按顺序放下手上的东西，回到房间拨动放在床头的节拍器，有节奏的嘀嗒声在房间里显得从来未有的空。

 

 

33

直到谷一夏在王励凡家住到第三晚，癫姐跟着Never回家见到Gogo坐在地毯上一边看电脑一边逗猫才发现Gogo从盲侠家搬了出来。

“你们两个幼稚鬼又吵架啦？”癫姐一瘸一拐地挪到Gogo旁边用拐杖敲了敲他的腿，“这次玩真的啊，盲侠真的把你赶出来了？”

后面锁了门的Never走过来扫一眼地面，肉眼可见的随地猫毛和零食袋，有点生气又不想在客人前发火：“他自己跑过来的，我暂时收留着他...你前两天不是说有事要跟我说的吗？”随手把包一放，和癫姐坐到沙发上，两个女人同时抱起手臂连盯着地上谷一夏的视线都变得逼人。

“前几日我们不是讨论过关于盲侠究竟为什么这么异常吗，我就回去想跟他谈谈。故意提到Yanice的录音带是重新录的，他什么表情都没有....”Gogo松开那只猫，猫跳到癫姐腿上抄起手看着地上的谷一夏，“反正他态度很坦然，我觉得应该不关这个事，而且我偷偷地拿了他的MD机听了听..........”

“你偷盲侠的东西啊？”癫姐瞪大眼反应很大地盯着gogo。

“不是啊，借来听听嘛。”gogo连忙出声辩解：“不然我怎么知道那个录音带其实没有被洗干净。”

所以说盲侠的确知道那是两盘不同的录音带。

“我两盘带子都听了，有空白片段的那一盘是从法律条文中间突然断掉的，一段空白之后差不多最后的时候有一句半话...”

“一句半话？”

“一句半话。”gogo重复了一次这句话，“是Yanice的声音，说的是‘.....好重要，你要好好珍惜身边人啊。我地会有缘再见咖。’”

这样的话很难说之前的是什么，也许是Yanice有什么重要的话想交代给文申侠，同时三人心知肚明，这句不清晰的话可以算作是体面的告别，这就不难怪盲侠能坦然地面对这件事，事情已经过去，所有的事既成事实。

“好，那我们假设盲侠听到这句话，根本就知道这盘录音带是重新录制的事，而他也决定看开。那到底有什么理由把你赶出来？真的喜欢Never啊？”

癫姐摸着下巴，手指一转转到Never身上，Never抿了下唇嘟起：“盲侠真的钟意我的话，和我说一声就好啦，我肯定考虑接受的喔。”

谷一夏听言顿时变成可怜兮兮的小狗崽，咿呜咿呜地蹭到Never腿边靠在沙发上：“我问盲侠的时候，他没有直接否认啊。”

“那就是咯。”

“但是他也没有承认啊。”Gogo也不知道为什么自己要捉住这点不放，打从心里不希望盲侠真的是因为喜欢Never所以不想撬他墙角才把他赶出去的，“说不定是倾心癫奴你呢”

赵正妹真的反手一个枕头打谷一夏身上，地上的gogo利索一闪，顺手抱过枕头。

“钟意你个头啊，钟意，你不如说盲侠钟意你啊行不？”仿佛听到无稽之谈，癫姐毫不客气翻个白眼反驳回去，一旁的Never仍然噘着嘴，还点了点头。

“我都觉得盲侠喜欢gogo的可能性比较大。”

“不是吧.....”Gogo面露难色，盲侠喜欢自己？不，不可能的，盲侠不是会听四仔（18R你懂的）的大直男嘛。

回想起之前和谷一夏拍拖时的事，Never觉得这个猜想也不全是没可能：“你和Hopeman同居那么久，你有没有发觉他对你有特殊待遇啊？”

“有什么特殊待遇，跟他同居，每天不是被他骂就是被他打，要屋子干净得宾馆那样一尘不染，又要我扮哑。他还鬼那么小气，动不动就说我踩他的界，自己经常在我换衣服换裤子的时候开我房间门，一点包容心都没有。小hip啊，在家里住了这么久，他一次毛都没摸过啊，可怜的。”提到ex同居人的日常真的滔滔不绝，好像有什么天大的冤屈一样，Gogo却莫名心虚，有这么个小声音在心底蹦跶着高喊‘盲侠也没那么坏啦’。

“哇，你讲到盲侠好像跟你好大仇似得，盲侠mean大家都知道的啦。”听来听去癫姐觉得这真的不算什么事，盲侠本性如此，口嫌体正直，真的天天嫌弃gogo也不会一年半快两年才把他赶出去啦，“喂，我用了比你长好几倍的时间仅仅和他维持在一个搭档关系啊，连friend都不算喔，你一来，不到一个月，又同居又这样，你还诸多埋怨。盲侠还主动给你留孖碗喔，讲真我，一开始我真的以为你们有路的。”

Never也毫不客气地补上：“我识Hopeman这么久，追他的时间也不算短，我觉得他如果真的喜欢一个人，不会放到嘴上，癫姐说得对，身体反应才是最真实的。你和我约会啊，你都是带着他和我出门的，每天早上送上班。我有时都觉得你们很配。”王励凡的语气听起来跟这件事跟她没关系似得，gogo有点不太适应律师们这种时刻把自己在关系中处理得清清楚楚明明白白的思考逻辑习惯。

“你想我送你上班我也可以每天早上送你的啊。”

“我就算啦，你架摩托又不喜欢我。”

gogo刚想反驳，又被癫姐催着想想盲侠还有没有别的和平时不一样的举动。

“我怎么知道啊，他还不是那样。”Gogo真的没有想到有什么不对，然后他想起那天早上他无意开玩笑猜着对方喜欢谁的时候盲侠脸上的表情，满脑子都是“糟啦”，不敢面对地用手掌捂住脸，越想越不是这么回事。

“你的样子告诉我们有事喔。”

两位女士看到gogo这个表情也猜到了什么，她们又不是文申侠，怎么知道人家什么心思，Gogo一脸不想面对的样子大抵表露出自己的态度。这种假设性的问题砸到谷一夏身上，这个平时看起来吊儿郎当的风趣得意小狗狗，瞬间怂成兔子，有多快跑多快。

“就算盲侠是喜欢你啊，你也不用尴尬到跑出来吧。”癫姐实在忍不住了，又用拐杖戳了一下gogo。

Gogo这下严肃了一点，从地上爬起来坐到沙发上身体前倾，手指贴在一起有点拿不定主意：“我只是假设啊，假设盲侠真的.....那个什么我，我.....我是不是可以和他协商一下不交租或者交少一点呢。”

真的没他那么好气，Never起身回房间拿出一瓶未拆标的护肤品递给癫姐，癫姐也懒得理gogo，拿了本来上来要拿的东西道了谢自己先走了。

Never去把门再检查了一边锁上，自上次的案件，她对于房屋的安保警惕了很多，回过神看到gogo还是一副沉思者的模样，也不知道这件事是不是着实令他烦恼，去厨房拿了两瓶啤酒打开碰了下他肩膀。

“多谢。”

谷一夏接过之后仍然是少有的思考模样，Never有点拿不准现在谷一夏心里想的，这个人在她面前一向是死皮赖脸乐观向上的样子，很少见到他这样心事重重的样子。

“现在就我们两个人，你有什么事想要和我谈的？”

“其实呢，如果盲侠真的发现他对你的真正心意，我退出也没什么的，本来我也是这么向你承诺，如果你遇到合适的人，真的想要的人，我们这关系就此终结。”Gogo沉默了几秒才开口，Never却在他的语气中听到难得的不情愿。

“你真的不会care？我和盲侠在一起？”

谷一夏没有再开口，之前看Never追盲侠，他其实心里并没有太大的醋意，他的确很喜欢王励凡，美丽知性，坚强独立，而且自由散漫，玩得开。粗俗一说，哪个男人不喜欢征服这样的女人。所以他只想过与Never快乐恋爱，全然不理两人之间的矛盾，这种全靠单方面玩乐性格匹配的恋爱注定不长久。文申侠提醒了他，如果想要和Never有长久关系，必须把话说清楚，他没有认真听这个建议，也没有心真的买一份去承诺两人关系的礼物，用案子来拖延把话说清的时刻。

而到了盲侠提出要他搬出去的时候，他第一感觉是心如同寒风掠过万里荒原凉了一片：“我听到他半夜睡着说梦话很紧张地叫我的名字。

他桌面上有我的画像，看起来挺新，可能完工了不久，说真，画得和我很像…

还有啊，他每晚都开着客厅的灯，他根本看不见，没必要开灯啊。明明每晚都在等我回来，又口是心非说是被我吵醒...”

他又想起了文申侠的那个表情，好像自己藏着掖着的小秘密被撞破了的时候强压下的慌张和不安，他极少见到这样的表情，大多情绪会被他隐藏到尖酸刻薄，毒辣损人的话语之下，连玩笑都在讽刺的人面上，露出了无措失控的表情。

“其实我们一直忽略一个很重要的问题，”聪明如Never，暗自判定两人的关系到此为止，“你对Hopeman是什么感觉。

你可以不用急着答我，慢慢想清楚，你可以在这里再住一段时间，但是如果你再把我客厅弄得这么乱，我也要把你赶出去了。”

 

 

 

34

离开Never Wong家之后，癫姐当机立断要先去找盲侠，正好她也有借口，有个新案子最合适他不过了。

走上那个楼梯全当是锻炼腿，过不了多久她就可以像正常人那样走路，楼下coffee shop也已经到了关门的点，熟门熟路地夹着文档挪到门口用钥匙打开门，本想习惯性地先开个灯，却发现屋内灯火通明，很少见盲侠在家开灯的喔。还没走进去先听到文申侠的声音：“你回来做什么？”

“来给你送案子啊，盲侠。”癫姐一听就知道盲侠肯定把他当成另外的人了，意味不明地笑着，拄着拐杖进门关门：“你以为我是gogo啊？”一眼看见在沙发上窝着的人，把手里的文件丢过去，自顾自地做到他旁边：“哈，有人后悔把人赶走啊。”

“我没有，我只是不想他还拿着钥匙在这里出出入入，当我家是没门鸡笼啊？问一句而已。”

癫姐打量了下盲侠的侧脸，他手指在盲文文件上迅速阅读：“啊，文申侠，你是盲的，那你这个客厅为什么光灿灿的呢？”

见招拆招呗，文申侠昧着良心恬不知耻地开口扯谎：“你都会说啦，我盲的嘛，我怎么知道现在灯是开着的呢。”

“别装啦。”这种小谎言是瞒不过癫姐一秒的，“你看不见也能摸到开关啦。”何况盲侠耳朵那么灵，怎么可能听不见灯开灯关的电流声差别，“我刚去过Never家，gogo现在在她家，你现在满意啦，说不定他们两个很快好事近了。如果你是喜欢Never的，捉紧机会啦，Never亲口说她会考虑一下的。”

“啊癫姐，你什么时候改名了呢。”盲侠忍不住打断她的话，“改了叫八婆，挺好啊，辈分从姐变婆了。”

“怎么你说话一定要这么讨人厌的呢？”

被半嗔半怒地骂了句，文申侠也没打算道歉，这种对话在过去那么多年不止发生了一两次，纯属两个人的打闹罢了，癫姐没打算跟他计较这点小事，起身准备离开，回头看一眼翘起二郎腿坐在沙发上的人，手搭在门把手犹豫了几秒，

“如果你是钟意人地嘅，讲出声啦。”（如果你是喜欢人家的话，说出来吧）

灯没有关，文申侠也没有开口要她关灯，他侧了侧头似乎在听癫姐的那句话。

反复的天气在一周内从十五度左右攀升到近二十七度，仿佛回到夏日时节，热得恨不得穿短袖，文申侠还是长裤长衫，在衣柜里犹犹豫豫要不要再搭一件大衣，算不准下午会不会降温，犹豫再三摸一下手表面，关上衣柜门拿齐东西出门。谷一夏不在的第四天，他失去了磨蹭的资本，恢复过去准时出门，打电话call的士打的的生活，不得不说他现在才发现这样费事又费钱，gogo的顺风车简直不能再方便。

香港司机有时挺热情的，见坐上车的是盲人，一边开车一边和文申侠说着最近时事：“前段时间啊，有些爱宠人士动不动就跑上街游行，你知不知道那个案子啊，就是说餐厅不给宠物入内闹上法庭的那个。餐厅不给宠物入内很正常啊，不然搞得餐厅里到处狗味猫味影响食欲的嘛，那个案子居然还赢了，搞到现在到处有人拿这个事去餐厅搞事，我有个小叔啊，开餐馆的，有些客人不听劝硬要带宠物进去，搞到乌烟瘴气的......”

见后面的盲人一言不发，司机不知道是见到了什么，话茬转了，嘴也没停下：“....哇，现在的年轻人怎么那么开放啊，男和男都可以的吗？真是被那些广告明星带坏风向。”

终于到了位置要下车，文申侠从钱包里摸出两张钱直接丢下一句不用找了，假装自己一点都不急着从车上下来。

赵正妹似乎一早就在公司楼下等着，文申侠刚下车就被他的师爷逮住。他闻到另一个人的香水味，站稳了脚，猜出了对方的身份。

“我们上办公室再说。”

来客似乎是个很温柔的女人，动作都是轻轻的，文申侠能够感觉到对方好奇地打量自己，没有感受到恶意，只有好奇，更像是在探究面前这个人是否可以真正帮上忙。开口都是温柔好听带有沙沙如同薄纱摩挲的声线，估计是接过了癫姐递过来的水杯。

“谢谢。”

随后杯子被极轻地放在桌面上，文申侠翻开从家里带来的文件，翻开熟练地摸着上面的几行。

“资料我昨晚已经给你了，今日Shianne上来是想来和你谈谈，你可以不可以帮她出律师信告那个公司的。”

“资料我读过了，告是可以告的，如果你肯定要告，就让癫姐帮你拟律师信，然后正式起诉。”

“那就要麻烦你们了。”声音温和得如同春风，“我只想得到一个公正合理的结果。”

窝在Never家的gogo摊在沙发上盯着手机的通讯录，打开又关上，想点下去拨通电话，又定住几秒不动，最后作罢，啧地把头转向一边，看着黑掉的屏幕反映出自己面上的忧郁和苦恼表露无遗：“死啦，谷一夏，那是你好兄弟，好朋友来的嘛，你不是真的对人家有那种感觉吧。”

“怎么会呢，”他一边自言自语一边看着手机自己的脸，“盲hip喔，又尖酸又刻薄的现实版贱精先生喔，我会喜欢他？呿”

猫跳到沙发上靠着他的腿摊着，抬起头看看这个人，人又看看它：“看什么看...”又忍不住摸着猫的头：“我跑路跑了这么久他都没一个电话打过来关心我啊，小hip，癫奴和Never猜错了吧，盲侠会喜欢我？...你比他可爱很多，起码你让我摸你的头啊。”他又忍不住点开通讯录，看一眼上面的电话号码，叹口气。

手机响起来的时候吓得他手机差点脱手，望见上面的电话时，激动到立即坐直身：“个衰佬终于识打电话来了是吗！”聊了几句盖了电话，举起旁边还没来得及跑的猫，有些疯狂地狂亲几口，“小Hip，他终于舍得找我了！”吓得猫狂踹了他的脸几脚。

 

 

 

 

 

 

35

“终于舍得找人了咩？”癫姐听见他打电话，又匆匆地盖掉，忍不住揶揄这个傲娇到死的毒男。

“别想多，只是要人帮手查案而已，没有要找他，我才不管他去哪是生是死。”口是心非是改不掉的了，这辈子都改不掉的了，也没有人能指望文申侠能够吃足之前的教训，真的坦诚地面对自己的内心并把内心真实想法袒露出来。

说不出口啊！话是会拐弯的！

“他住Never那里也不是要吃软饭的啊，他想吃Never都不让他吃啦，我这样是为了让他继续自食其力，答应了他阿姨要看着他的嘛。”

“喔~”师爷一副见怪不怪的样子，坐在一边的椅子翘起二郎腿看着律师。

文申侠被这一句阴阳怪气的语气词弄得怎么辩解都不对，刚好Shianne上厕所回来，他索性把关注点重新放在自己的客人身上：“俞小姐，你方才提及过到是由于有段时间工作压力太大，所以罹患了重度抑郁症，我想问你是否可以提供这段时间的医疗报告，我们需要医生证明，可能会列为证物。还有那段时间内的事，不知道你能不能再说得详细一点？”

坐在椅子上的Shianna看起来有些不安与疑惑，手指搅动了一下手里的提包带：“那件事和我被解雇应该没有很大的关系......”

她的心跳有些急促，盲人侧耳听了一下：“我只是要了解一下你在公司工作这段时间除了被语言攻击以外，是否还遭到其他的骚扰行为，譬如性骚扰，这些都可能成为我们的有力证据。”

“没有，没有性骚扰。”

一口回绝的这句话倒不像是谎话，文文弱弱地声音让文申侠都忍不住把声音放轻了点：“不用紧张，我身为你的律师，必须了解清楚我当事人的立场，如果有关案子的我们需要知道，如果你想要保密的事，我们也不会在庭上公开。”

“对啊，你不用这么拘谨喔，我们当朋友聊一下也可以。”

文申侠欲言又止又不敢打断自己的师爷，于是老老实实地听，反正也可能是对案子有利。

“其实真的没有很大关系...”Shianne反而有些不好意思：“而且是快两年前的事了，那时候我还是个小经理，我们部门经理刚辞职，职位空缺出来，我原本想争取一下的。”

“原本？发生了什么事？”癫姐把手上的文件一合，接上她的话，这句话也引起了打算装作自己不知道不存在的律师的注意。

“那年年初…...”

大喇喇推门进来的人完全没有想过还有礼仪这回事，估计也是没有想到里面正在会客，谷一夏看了眼坐在办公桌前的女人，视线干脆地挪到文申侠那边：“怎么啊，这么急call我过来，想我啦？”明明在电梯想了一通见面要说的话，开口学来了盲侠话不对心的那一套。

律师没好气地干巴巴指责他：“你长这么大没学过什么叫做礼貌吗？我们正在会客，你连门都不敲。”

“我以为你有什么很重要的事嘛，这么急call我。”侦探一屁股坐在桌子边缘，向那边的Shianne伸出手：“我是谷一夏，私家侦探。”

“俞晓安。”

“俞小姐来呢，是让我们帮她起诉她之前的公司。我想请你帮我起一下那个公司的底，看看能不能再找出和俞小姐境况相似的例子。”盲侠收拾着桌面的东西，摸一圈手表。

“没问题啊。”Gogo看着盲侠的侧脸傻笑了下，“你出钱，我没理由不赚。”回头看着癫姐也起了身，拉着Shianne一起出门，他才反应过来：“啊癫姐你落了盲侠啊，去哪啊。”

“你不是在嘛，留给你们空间恩爱嘛。”

盲杖敲了地面三下，还准确地打了一下坐在桌面的人的腿，Gogo才看着这个前•同居人一时之间不知道应该说什么。

“你愣着做什么，公事谈完了转场啊，现在是Lunch Time啦。”

经提醒，Gogo才落地让盲侠挽上他的手臂领着下楼，他有点搞不清楚癫姐怎么突然让他照顾这个家伙了。盲侠知道，昨晚听癫姐一说，就知道肯定有下文，有什么他不知道的事情偷偷地滑向了个莫名其妙的方向，于是他也没拆穿癫姐的用意，反正现在谷一夏的领路能力越发向真正导盲犬靠拢，但你要他开口让Gogo搬回去，不就上套了吗。

“喂，盲侠，这个案子说什么的，我什么都不知道也不知道帮你们查什么啊。”

“你不知道又答应得这么快？”

一句话噎得谷一夏哑口无言：“那是因为看在你面子上嘛。”

“你对俞晓安第一印象怎么样？”文申侠话锋一转，谷一夏想起了他第一眼见到Shianne时的印象。

“.......很大只。”

“详细点描述。”

“讲真啦，我第一次见到将肌肉练得这么发达的女性，如果她是个男的话，可以媲美阿诺施华辛力加。她刚才握我的手，感觉都痛。”谷一夏摸着下巴坦诚回答，转念想到潘安，声音压下了不少，“喂，她该不会也是下面潜龙的吧。”

“人家是真女人来的，我听她声音，温温柔柔，斯斯文文...挺好啊。”

听得谷一夏直摇头：“唉，盲的真好。给你个建议，别摸她别抱她，你可以维持你美好的似水柔情大美女的形象。她长得不差，算得好看，但是身材真的是......一言难尽。

.......喂，啊盲hip，癫姐真的走了喔，不等你喔，你怎么办啊？”

“......”摆明要你搭我啦，傻佬。文申侠现在可以七分肯定癫姐在搞什么了，真是多事。

 

 

 

36

话明到了Lunch time，当然是去找吃的喝的填饱肚子啦，本来文申侠是想说去pledge，顺便和Shianne再了解一下情况，说不定可以找出个有力论点，这个案子他是定了要用歧视去打的了，但光凭目前拥有的信息来说不够，还是需要更多切实证据去支持观点才行，不然也不用谷一夏帮忙去起那个公司的底。

才不是因为几天没见，有些想这个人过得好不好了。

他又怎么会不好，终于搬去和他的女神同居，日对夜对了，难道还要对着个单身寡佬吗。文申侠叉子在盘子里卷了卷，确定卷上一叉意面才放进嘴里。

“怎么样啊，这家好不好吃啊，你小心点别噎着啊，来，乖，喝口水啊盲侠。”

一手握住被塞过来的水杯，文申侠犹疑着要喝不要喝，Gogo无事献殷勤，非奸即盗，莫不是下了毒的：“你发什么神经，干嘛要用这种声音和我说话，你是不是有什么阴谋你说。”

“能有什么阴谋，我体贴照顾你嘛。”

他听起来像是在傻笑，文申侠握着叉子，连刚卷上来的意面都不知道该不该吃。癫姐一反常态把他落下他还能猜出个理由，谷一夏这种无端端的热情简直可疑得可怕：“你体贴照顾我？你是谁，你将谷一夏藏到哪儿去了？”他放下叉子抬手摸到面前的人的脸，搓圆按扁一番，摸起来是gogo没错啊。

“人家想对你好点嘛，不行吗？”谷一夏趁机捉住文申侠的手让他按在自己的侧脸，暧昧地看着面前的盲人，让对方真的鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。

他纯粹是想试探一下盲侠是不是真的如猜测那样喜欢他，直接问，按照盲侠的性格肯定say no啦。而且说得那么明白，如果真的没什么，一场误会的话那不是很丢脸，说不定连Friend都做得很尴尬。如果是喜欢的，盲侠再怎么藏，总会有破绽的。而谷一夏自己呢，经过昨晚一夜深思，决定先看看盲侠的态度，要知己知彼方能百战百胜嘛。

到底什么才算胜，他还没想到那个地步。

Gogo这么一搞，反而让盲侠一头雾水，难不成是觉得自己一声不吭搬走了不好，认识到了错误，所以现在来补锅？

“说真的，你搞什么？”文申侠的语气正了正，“如果你是因为一声不吭搬走的这件事，我一点都不care你什么时候搬走。你搬走对于我来说是一件好事来的，你这态度搞到好像你做了什么亏心事似得。”

“我一声不吭搬走是我不对...你就当我赔罪咯”Gogo本来不是这个意思，但既然盲侠都开口说到这个了，干脆顺着他的话编借口。

“你搬走我很开心喔，你不用搞这么多事。没有你在我的屋子里乱丢东西，大声吵杂，我的日子舒服多了。”

“那你就是很想我走啦。”

“我一向没有掩饰过要赶你走啦。”

两人不知道怎么的莫名其妙有些火药味，大约是文申侠一开口就冷冰冰的态度搞得谷一夏感觉自己暖脸贴冷屁股，好像在对方心目中根本没地位。

“好咯，你自己一个人住一辈子吧，活该你没伴没人陪啊！”骂完这句话，gogo自己反而气头上，餐具砸到餐盘上发出刺耳的声音，用纸巾擦过嘴生硬地说了一句，起身准备走：“不吃了。”经过文申侠身边的时候被捉住手，gogo楞了一下，低头看着盲侠戴着墨镜的脸，正打算软下态度：“怎啦？”

“你放下你那份餐的餐费，我没打算请你。”

听到这句话真的不能忍，本以为对方是要给个下台阶，这时候还腆着脸求和好太没志气了，Gogo把全身上下的口袋全部摸一遍，掏出钱包抽出一张钱丢到盲侠脸上：“你好嘢！”（算你狠）眼神往桌上一转，拿起一瓶胡椒狂倒入那盘意面了，迈步走开。

听着人气呼呼地离开故意踩得很重的脚步声，文申侠像个没事人似得摸着那张钱确认一下面值挑起眉：“居然拿张一百扔我？这么穷的吗？”低头准备吃的时候嗅到胡椒味，揉了下鼻子，差点打喷嚏。

癫姐和Shianne果不其然在Pledge喝着小酒吃着小吃闲聊等着另外两个男人到场再聊，办公室聊闲天怎么都说不过去，在Pledge谈案子比在办公室谈好得多，大约是自在的氛围让客人更容易交代事情经过。其中一个幼稚鬼到场之后像是被欠了十万八万似得脸，嘴巴就是个下弯弧形，肉眼可见的生气。癫姐往门口张望好几眼不见律师进门，拍了一下gogo胸口：“盲侠呢？”

“别提他了！”谷一夏气呼呼地盯着桌面上的炸薯条，仿佛那是他仇人似得，抓起一把往嘴里塞，刚才他还没吃饱就堵着气走了。

“你就这样扔下他啊？算啦，gogo，你又不是不知道盲侠那个人.....”想都不用想，肯定是在盲侠那里吃了瘪，癫姐认识了盲侠那么久，刻薄话听不少啦，拍着gogo的肩膀安慰。

“那是嘛，我本来好声好气和他说话。”

一旁的Shianne看着他们对话，心中有些好奇：“文大状不像是会说话很过分的人啊。他看不见的，留他一个人会不会不太好啊？”

“他那么喜欢自己一个人，那就让他自己一个呆着咯。”还在气头上的人根本不想去思考什么，冷静了两秒想起上次他和癫姐被气走，把盲侠自己留在车上，结果那个家伙乱开车撞到入医院的事，心又有点戚戚然。一边气一边想盲侠到底为什么这个态度，一开始那么过分是因为要把他赶走，现在也是想要把他赶走，一想气消了一半。其实两个人好好说协商好，总有个结论的时候，但是盲侠心急成这个样子，真的很少见。Gogo双眼一眯：“盲侠肯定有鬼。”

“谁有鬼？”文申侠听着声音走到这边的位置，弯下腰摸着空位坐下，翘起腿折起导盲棍：“Shianne，你现在可不可以跟我们讲讲谷一夏先前打断的那件事？”

“嗯？当然可以...”Shianne听到自己被点名，放下抿了一口的果汁：“那年年初来了个新人叫Peter，嗯...可能是Peter在其他公司有过相关经验吧，大约七月份的时候我们部门经理职位空了出来，我当时刚好完成一个项目，资历也算是可以，本以为可以获得那个位置，但最后是Peter得到了那个位置。他当时也很好地完成一个大project，我想是老板觉得他的能力要比我的高吧。

之后...我认为这件事很不公平，于是给自己很大压力去工作，导致失眠和抑郁，于是我偷偷去了看医生。不知道是谁把这件事在公司里泄露了出去，我被公司勒令休假了两个星期。

其实我当时挺崩溃的，觉得公司是想要借机解雇我。那时我一直有保持去keep fit的习惯，医生也建议我多做运动可以缓解这种抑郁焦虑的情绪，我便开始泡健身室，花比之前更多的时间在健身室。我认识了个新的健身教练也是位女性，身材非常健美的那种，我很喜欢这种身材，于是在她指导下进行高强度的锻炼....那让我更能专注地工作，并且更快地恢复精神....”

女声太过温柔，让人总是不能和面前这位身材健美，肌肉发达的女性联系到一起。她身体看起来没有一处多余的脂肪，也不至于太过健硕，只是肌肉会过于明显，手臂和腿不算修长的类型，多看几眼却是一种健康紧致带有力量型的性感。

文申侠看不见，但听过谷一夏不清不楚的描述也大概可以想象得到，他又不可能去问人家能不能摸摸：“你去查那个公司的时候，顺便查查那个peter和上层有什么关系，尽可能多找点资料给我。”

谷一夏反应了一下才意识到文申侠在跟他说话，撅起嘴无声地骂了他几句。

“你哑了还是聋了？”文申侠说话的语气好像之前没有跟谷一夏吵过嘴似得，谷一夏也是好奇这个人，这方面这么厚脸皮的吗？

“知啦。”最终没好气的一声回应没有引来诟病，“所以啊Shianne到底是要起诉那个公司什么啊？”

“我之前和一位客户谈生意，岂料对方见到我之后表示拒绝和我这样毫无仪态的人谈生意，导致公司一大笔的损失，于是公司以我造成公司严重损失和与企业文化形象不符将我辞退了。虽然他们有按劳务合同给够了钱，但我认为这个说辞有失公允，之前的那次我不敢说是因为我不想丢了工作，现在一想，如果他们要因为客户对我的歧视和所谓‘不符合企业文化形象’解雇我，我下不了这口气。”

现在听起来很是坚定强硬，入耳的言语让在座的人愤愤不平，癫姐拍了拍Shianne的手背：“放心喔，盲侠肯定会帮你的，还有这件东西啊，会帮你查清楚。”

“什么这件东西！”gogo眯眼盯了下冲他做鬼脸的癫姐，一巴掌拍到盲侠大腿上，吓得盲人浑身一颤：“喂，盲hip，小hip猫粮吃完了，一起去买啦。”

“啊，我怎么好像听到有什么东西在叫呢？”盲侠起身往吧台的方向走。

“喂你是不是这么小气啊。”火气已消的gogo冲着他背影喊着。

 

 

37

Never看过猫眼后才打开门让对方进门：“癫姐，你是来带小hip去打针的吧？Gogo和我说了。”

现在癫姐可以不用拐杖也能正常走路，骨头愈合得好，再过一段时间又能恢复正常人的走路速度，没有变成瘸子和长短脚可以说是很幸运了：“对啊，那家伙给我打电话说小hip今天约了兽医去接种疫苗嘛，他要帮盲侠查案，我就过来帮帮忙咯。”猫很好找，就躺在地毯上假装自己是一团黑洞，听见有人走近警惕地竖起猫耳朵回头似乎盯着来人，一会认出对方之后翻个身伸出前爪在空中挠两下，没什么恶意。

“gogo真是的，为什么要给猫起小hip这个名的呢，他打算睹猫思人啊。”猫见癫姐拿着他的手提猫箱似乎意识到了来者不善，警惕地在癫姐和箱子之间来回看了几下，立马翻身打算窜，刚起身没跑几步被蹲下身的Never擒获，猫也没出爪子，只是耳朵往后完全背贴自己的小脑袋，低声吼着怕是记恨上了这个逮他的人类。

花了点功夫才让猫进了箱子，Never也不在乎这只猫是不是记恨上了她：“他有没有睹猫思人我不知道，但是我真的烦他每天在我面前对着这只猫‘小hip小hip’地喊着。”她似乎没有在生气，这只是一句轻飘飘的抱怨，低头看着脚边箱子里的猫，她的声音又放轻了一些，“我们之间好像无论怎么样中间都会夹着一个文申侠。”

这句话多少泄露了一些真情实感，不知对方所想的，也大概猜测到对方现时的心情，过来人的癫姐又怎么会不知道，虽然境况不一，情感大抵是相同的，她也不废话，坐在Never旁边揽揽她肩，对方就能意会她的意思。

“Anyway，我和gogo现在好聚好散，至于Hopeman那一边，我也不想想太多，不过你...”Never自从知道癫姐喜欢文申侠之后，友谊突飞猛进，她钦佩这个女人肯坚守在一个人身边那么久，一如既往地对一个人好且对方基本不予回应肯定相当痛苦，赵正妹却可以做到，作为朋友，总会希望对方获得该有的幸福的。

欲言又止下，癫姐又拍了拍Never的肩：“放心喔，经历了那么多，还和盲侠出生入死，现在哈，变好兄弟啦。我知趣的，他现在把我放在的位置是我以前都不敢奢望的。现在关系挺好的啊，有些缘分的事，强求不来的。”

说开了大家都松一口气，两个人相视一眼，同步地靠向沙发背。

“那现在，你暂时没想法，我也举了白旗，那gogo不就没了竞争对手？”癫姐一嘀咕，发现了重点：“那他干嘛还不赶紧搬回盲侠家？还赖在你这做什么？”

“他说他还不知道盲侠是不是喜欢他，要先试探一下。”

“试探什么啊试？！”癫姐猛地坐直身：“你试了那么久啦，你之前试出来了没有？”

“........”Never抿起唇睁大眼认真地回想了一下盲侠若有若无地暧昧态度，最后又清晰地拒绝，认真地摇了摇头。

“那不就是了，他试什么试啊，真被他试出来又怎么样啊？难道他试出盲侠喜欢他他再决定要不要弯吗？”

说得很有道理，Never摸着自己下巴和癫姐又对视了一眼。算了，这两个男人的事就让他们自己去折腾吧。

 

谷一夏又被赶了出来。

他拎着自己的箱子，在路上走了一段可怜巴巴地给啊陆打电话，结果啊陆回了大陆，又给啊俊打电话，结果啊俊电话被个女人接起来说没两句又挂了，看了几眼盲侠的电话，又不能用猫仔当借口讨一下可怜，最后蹲在路边抱着箱子干吼了几声引来了辆的士打车去了pledge。

上次赌气离家出走跑来pledge睡沙发权当迫于无奈初体验，其实Gogo也不是回不去，厚着脸皮磨一下Baober阿姨，盲侠根本阻挡不了Gogo搬回去的步伐。本来没想还好，灌了几瓶酒，思考一发散一深入，gogo就忍不住同情自己，本以为就算和Never做不成真夫妻，做对假夫妻有瓦遮头也好啊，分了手之后他睡了两晚沙发，然后被赶出了门。Never有自信盲侠不会眼睁睁看着gogo流落街头，但盲侠盲的嘛，怎么看啊！Gogo一想心中甚是悲凉，现在就要他回去面对盲侠，他还不知道盲侠到底想的什么啊，他什么身份搬回去啊。

“想那么多，一定是喝醉了。”阿朱小声地和阿龙八卦，见到癫姐领着盲侠进门迅速散开假装自己很忙。

癫姐当然也把Gogo这个模样看在眼里，现在酒吧还没打烊，这个人已经喝得醉成一滩抱着自己的行李箱说些不着边的话，看了眼始作俑者，文申侠装聋又扮哑，如果不是知道这个人的性格，癫姐真的会怀疑盲侠是不是真的聋了或者冷血到不认旧情，她用手肘撞了一下坐在吧台喝酒的盲侠：“喂，把你家的小狗狗捡回去吧，他在这里很占地方喔，我打开门做生意的嘛。”

“那你就收他睡觉的场地费咯，为什么要我捡他回去？”这个男人事不关己高高挂起地模样让癫姐侧目，大约是感觉到了目光，盲侠喝了口酒，用拇指按住啤酒瓶之后才有些关心地询问：“Never呢？她终于发现谷一夏很难搞了？”

“再难搞都没你难搞啦，文生，他们两个分手了，Never就把gogo赶出来了呗。”

“good choice.”本以为文申侠多少会有点同情自己的好兄弟，听完缘由反而有些幸灾乐祸的意味，嘴角弯弯好像非常赞成另一位好友的做法。癫姐靠在吧台一脸“不是吧你”地看着他，盲人看不见，完全没把她的表情放在眼内，也没有检讨自己的态度。

“不过之前他们两个还非常恩爱，gogo晚晚一两点才归家，怎么突然分手了呢？”一想就进了盲区，文申侠下意识觉得是和上次gogo莫名其妙和他说起的事有关，如果真的是因为他搞到两位好朋友分手，他心会不安，本来把gogo赶出去就是为了促成他们两个，好让自己少些乱七八糟没希望的念想。

“不知道啊，尴尬吧。”癫姐瞥了眼盲侠于心有愧的表情，又看看沙发上瘫成咸鱼的gogo，走过去推了两把：“喂，归家啦。”

“归什么？嗯？盲侠让我回去了吗？”gogo喝得迷迷糊糊还有几分清明，但是脑子可能糊成一团转不动了，想到什么说什么。

癫姐正不知道怎么回答，盲人拿着导盲棍直直走过来，面上什么表情都没有，好像下了什么决心才把话说出口：“回去了。”

唉，这两个人。癫姐看看背身走向门口的盲人，又看看沙发上的人，叫来帮手把谷一夏和他的行李丢车后座。副驾驶座上的盲人摸着安全带扣上，侧头听听后座的呼吸，在癫姐打开车门坐上车的时候又装作若无其事。

 

 

 

38

谷一夏醒过来头跟被用锤子狠敲好几下那样疼，终于勉强睁开眼，扫一圈房间：“我怎么回来了？”他跑到Never家住了些日子，按道理来说他的房间应该没有人住多少会落灰，但床上的被单还干干净净，桌子也没灰，心里一动，面上不自觉地露出笑容，盲侠难道还为他保留着房间？

餐桌上放着一盒药，锅里还放着面条，摸摸还是热乎的，gogo简直要对同居人改观，那个毒男居然还有这么温柔的一面，依次吃了早餐和药，感觉整个人从宿醉里活了过来。大门被打开走进一个癫姐，刚进厨房便从厨房的窗看到gogo在吃面：“喂，你做什么吃我煮给盲侠的面？”

“你煮的？我以为是盲侠有这么体贴还给我做了早餐。”gogo也不理面条到底是谁煮的，能吃能饱肚就行，难不成还要给他吐出来，“还给我放了药，我就知道他没那么好的了。”

“什么药？”癫姐凑过去看一眼gogo给她递过去的，“盲侠还没起床，他怎么给你药。”

“他还没起床的咩？”他往盲侠房间一看，门还紧闭着，心里有点儿失落，又多吃了几口面。见癫姐也端着一碗面坐下，眨下眼看看面看看人：“不过癫奴，你这么早上来做什么？只是做面？”

“对啊，昨晚把你架回来，我见到盲侠厨房没什么食材了，一大早买了些过来，见他还没起床顺便做个早餐咯。”癫姐吃了几口，望见gogo还是眼巴巴看着她：“放心喔，盲侠默许了你回来就不会把你赶出去的啦。”

“不是啊，癫奴，你是不是对啊盲hip...啊...”

语气山路十八弯的拐到癫姐想打他，转念一想昨晚讹了一下文申侠，现在再讹一下谷一夏也无妨啊：“怎么啊，有人很担心和我朋友变情敌啊？”

“没有！怎么会呢？”谷一夏呿地一声轻浮笑出来，好像癫姐说了什么不可思议的笑话：“你要是能泡到盲侠啊，早就泡到啦。”

癫姐翻个白眼：“那你呢，我不泡到盲侠，难道你泡得到啊。”

“Never会泡到，我不出奇，你？我成功的几率可能比你高喔好似。”gogo听起来非常不屑，他还不知道Never已经打算放任自如一切随缘，也不知道癫姐已经改变立场，他想想和两位女性朋友变成情敌然后gogo有一种盲侠开后宫的错觉，短短十几秒在他脑子里已经上演了一出宫心计。

他真的没有认识这句话很基的自觉性，玩笑一向这么开的啦。

“对咯，你几率比我高。”癫姐也不反驳他，吃着面笑眯眯地看着谷一夏，直到他自己反应过来这话到底哪里不对，看着小狗狗逐渐不可置信满脸挣扎又百口莫辩：“行了，情敌，我懂的，现在社会这么开放，大家不会歧视你的。”她一本正经说这话的时候差点笑出声。

“你们好吵啊。”终于起床的文申侠打开门走出来大声地吼了一句，走了半路闻到了闻：“什么这么香？”

“你醒啦，我做了面，来来来，吃早餐。”

“你们吵成这样我怎么睡啊。”接着盲侠就被按在餐桌的一边，面前摆上面条，手里塞上筷子，低头一嗅碗里香气开吃。

搬回来又要交租，谷一夏手头有案子一点都不慌，搬都搬回来了，更何况近水楼台先得月，他大可以继续试探文申侠，直到有个结论再考虑后文未迟——试探试探而已，哪里是泡嘛。

“啊对了，盲侠啊，案子什么时候开庭啊？还有十几天圣诞节和元旦了，你们不休息的吗？”

“放假也是会放的，公众假日来的嘛，圣诞节放两日，应该是在圣诞之后开庭。”文申侠估计了一下开庭时间，“癫姐，立案通知下来了没有？”

“我昨晚把申请递交上去了，现在还没下来。还有十来天圣诞了，估计是要圣诞后才开庭。”

“十几日够你查啦。”

吃完面的谷一夏筷子一放，悄悄地打量了下文申侠，手悄咪咪地搭在文申侠手背，语气仿佛在哄情人：“放心喔，你让我搬回来的一份情意，我肯定会报答你的。”看得一旁的癫姐睁大双眼，都不知道文申侠怎么能对这家伙如此大度。

“这么肉麻的你？分租合约我重新起草了一份，我拿给你，你等会签了再出去。”似乎是忍无可忍抑或单纯尴尬，文申侠手一抖，筷子从手指间掉落，他拉凳站起来直直地往房间走。

谷一夏调戏开了头，被文申侠这反应逗得一脸开心，甚至想得寸进尺：“我给你脚底按摩抵费行不行啊...嗷！”

看着盲侠的背影还没开心几秒被癫姐一筷子抽下来：“我还在这里啊，你注意下分寸好吧？”

听谷一夏的声音完全不像是失恋的人能发出来的，上次跟Never分手的时候还哭天喊地喝得一塌糊涂，文申侠真的不知道应不应该庆幸，那起码表示这次应该是和平分手，Never不是个不知分寸的人，如果是谷一夏被甩，他还没有丝毫难过的迹象那可能要给他预约心理医生。算了算了，失恋大过天，就算他不明摆面上也很难说他真的不难过。

本着慈悲为怀，文申侠几乎都考虑要不这个月的租金免他一半算了，但想了想本来他就搬出去了差不多半个月免不免都没差多少，在电脑上摸索着打着字修改一下合约内容再打印出来。

外面两个人还在打闹，盲侠凭着他们两个说话的声音走近，抬手把手里的文件送到半空等人来接过去：“签好给癫姐复印一份，一式两份，你按时交租啊。”

“等等，下个月生效？今个月呢？你不是又要赶我出去，下个月再让我搬回来吧？”gogo本来不打算仔细看合同，盲侠起草的合同难道他还信不过吗，正打算签字看到生效日期是下个月，稳住差点下笔的手转身抓住准备迁移到浴室的人的手臂。

癫姐凑过去看了眼合同，的确是写了下个月生效，一手拉住被盲侠甩开的gogo：“gogo，上面入住时间写的今天喔，人家这是免你这个月屋租啊。”

Gogo才看了看上面的条约仔细，开开心心地在上面签了字，还啵了一口合约才递给癫姐，靠在浴室门口看里面洗漱的人：“盲hip，多谢啦，知道你不会那么铁石心肠的。”

“我只是懒得算你半个月屋租应该交多少。”洗漱完正在擦脸的人随口应着这个人的话，听着同居人愉快地离开门口，文申侠的嘴角才稍稍上扬，这屋子在这十几日内第一次不显得冷清，谷一夏又带着他的动静搬了回来。

 

 

39

一个有差不多规模的公司里面怎么都会有些小团体，要理解里面的事最好当然是打入内部，俞晓安在公司里虽说是领导级别，下面领了好些人，普遍风评不错，人品方面没什么可说的，基本都认为她是个好相处，能力强的人，要得到那么高的评价可见俞晓安这个人真的非常优秀且面面俱到。谷一夏和对面的几个CozyV的员工聊了一个下午茶时间除了知道俞晓安非常优秀以外，还知道了一大堆的小八卦。什么赵总在外面包二奶被大婆逮住，策划部有人三角恋啊，宣传部经理丰过胸啊之类零零散散的事。谷一夏听着她们说话，忽然觉得这些职员内部消息流通真是缤纷多彩，关于陈壁Peter的事也不少，有传他是大老板的亲戚，也有传他和某个高层有一腿，整理一下他们说的，陈壁晋升得的确太快，一个新人，直接跳升地区销售经理，大半年前升了销售经理，估计还是备选的高级客户经理，怎么听都太荒谬，他在公司的资历远远不够他跨几级跳，也很难怪大家眼红。

不过公司高层里面没有一个姓陈的，这个Peter陈哪来的？难道是股东往公司里塞的人？Gogo正思考着个中关系，在座的大多为俞晓安的遭遇抱打不平，但迫于饭碗公司给的，总不能真的把所有的内幕都全盘托出，gogo也不会故意明面去问，加了一些人的Facebook，考虑着要不要从股东那边入手调查一下公司人员关系，还有要查查那个一句话让Shianne丢了工作的公司客户。十几日算起来可能不太够喔......正惆怅着调查时间可能不太够，gogo叹了口气喝一口桌面上的果汁往外放松一看，一口果汁喷出来。

“那个不是盲侠么？！”谷一夏不可置信地盯着窗外对面马路拿着导盲棍的人，高高大大穿西装，带着一副黑墨镜一副高岭之花模样的人不是文申侠还是谁。

“咦？那个不是Shianne吗？”几乎所有人被gogo喷果汁的反应吸引过来，有个女生眼尖看到一位浅色衣服的女性让一位穿着西装戴墨镜的男人挽着手臂，两个人有说有笑地在酒店门口说话，好像刚刚从酒店走出来。

Gogo感觉血气轰然上脑，拿起纸巾一抹嘴，推开椅子风风火火地在众人的目光之下冲出门横过马路，看得在座小聚的人不知在担心还是在兴奋：“我们是不是应该去拦一下他呢？”

“为什么他见到Shianne这么大反应的？”在座的人莫名其妙地看着这个第一次见面自称案件调查者侦探的家伙穿过马路气呼呼地大步迈向酒店门前的一男一女，Shianne明显想打个招呼，gogo一把拽过那个男人的手似乎很激动地说着什么，男人低着头用力抽手。

“哇...当场捉奸似得，但是gogo不是说他只是个在调查Shianne那个案子的侦探吗？难道他是Shianne的秘密情人？”

“我觉得不像咯，gogo基本没看Shianne，一直在捉住那个男的在说话....你说他们是不是一对？”

“你是不是HeHe小说看多了啊。”

“最近HeHe潮流嘛！之前Leo和Dominic那对听说假戏真做啊！”

这边围聚起来的三个女生听到这个话题顿时沸腾起来，在座的两位男士顿时头皮发麻。女生们才不管到底什么情况，聊到这种话题忍不住越来越大尺度，甚至还拿出手机对着对面街拍了几个照。

谷一夏还没走近文申侠已经听到他的脚步声和他胸口摇晃的狗牌声，Shianne刚打了一句招呼，文申侠莫名有些心虚，仍然壮着胆子挽着身旁女士的手臂，半分情绪都不泄露，直至他的手臂被另一个男人抓住，那人逼近，他才露出些呆愣。

“你做什么啊谷一夏，你放手！”

“你说我做什么？你和她在做什么啊？我辛辛苦苦帮你查案，你在泡妞？！”

文申侠没真用力挣扎，不过一动谷一夏就抓得更紧，连手臂都有些疼痛，这听起来怎么那么像在马路边被捉奸呢？一想象他就想笑，又拼命忍下差点弯起的嘴角，甩着手试图把粘到他身上质问的狗皮膏药扒下来：“大庭广众你不要...不要贴这么近！放开我，gogo！”

听着似乎有人围观的声音，真的不能指望谷一夏能够有点自觉，文申侠只好一边抵挡谷一夏的动作，一边放软语气半哄半商量：“这里大街上啊，喂，我们找个地方再说好不好？Shianne还在这。”

“....回家再和你算！”谷一夏听到冷冰冰的人难得给个下台阶，一看周围围了一圈人，于是消停火气撂下句话领着盲侠，招呼一下Shianne往刚才聚餐的小餐厅走。

本来在和Shianne谈事情的盲侠被Gogo冲上来闹得有些发愣，有些没消化完现在的情况，也就抿着唇一言不发任着gogo领着他走。在旁边悄悄观察他们的Shianne看来，文大状一副小孩被发现做坏事后的心虚模样，她有点想起同事们之前热烈讨论的HeHe文化，先前她还是不太了解看到两个男人暧昧有什么好兴奋的，现在她有点儿懂是怎么回事了。

等谷一夏领着人回餐厅，那两个男的已经受不了对面那些个女人令人发栗的笑容，见谷一夏带着那个男人和Shianne过来，打个招呼找个借口先溜一步。Gogo捉住盲侠的手引导他摸到椅背，让他确认座椅的位置自行坐下，正常的动作在对面的几个女人看来是另一种意味。特别是盲侠不小心碰到桌角Gogo连忙伸手揽住他的腰温声细语地问有没有撞痛时，几个女人眼神都变了，Shianne和在座的三位女性也算熟悉，见着她们的模样又看两眼她的代表律师和委托的侦探，也忍不住托腮笑了。

“gogo，你很会照顾人嘛。”

谷一夏坐好了才发现一桌四个女人笑眯眯地看着他们两个，把菜单塞盲侠手里，也露出一个自以为很帅的表情：“当然啦，在家里都是我照顾他的，他没了我真的不行的。”

听得满脑想反驳的文申侠鉴于在一些陌生人面前想维持一下形象，把手里的菜单往谷一夏那边一塞：“你这算照顾我？你让一个盲的看菜单？”

被拆了台的Gogo看一眼盲侠拿回菜单，故意往对方那边贴近一些：“那你要吃什么喝什么啊？还是你喝我的果汁？”顺手端起面前的冰块几乎全融的半杯果汁捏着吸管㨃到盲侠唇边。

本以为会看到对方嫌弃脸，没想到盲侠只是犹豫了两秒真的含住了那根吸管喝了一大口：“味道淡了。”他还要嫌弃！

“那我给你重新点一杯吧。”Gogo睫毛轻眨看着果汁降下几毫米，同居人好像一点都不介意喝了他的饮料，目光一瞬不瞬地盯着盲侠的侧脸，心里嘀咕着，这还是那个用一下他杯子都嚷着消毒的文申侠吗？隔壁几个人的眼神简直不容忽视，还小声地窃窃私语。

不知道到底说了什么，谷一夏还没反应过来，脸皮薄的那一个当事人已经忍不住大反应地拒绝：“不用了，你们继续聊我先走了。”说着就起身，椅子还没坐热，谷一夏悻悻地想，反正和他们了解得差不多，回头跟几位女性告别，匆匆追上自己的同居人。

“盲侠。”

见盲人才走出店门，被喊住了脚，gogo反而楞在他身后，一时不知道应该说什么，盲侠低头等了一会没听见对方的下文，才迈脚按照印象中地方向沿着人行道走。走几步Gogo才好似解了定身术，曹植七步成诗，Gogo七步也想不出一句话：“盲侠...”他又叫了一句，反应过来应该让对方拉住他的手臂。

引领着人踱步出了海堤，这个天气让人想起一开始见面那会，谷一夏窝在小树林里几天蹲哨找嫌犯，这里人不多，望过海岸对面是九龙的维多利亚港，海面上有些薄雾不算很清晰，他又细看几眼跟在身边的人，他没问谷一夏打算带他去哪，就这样信任地跟着他走，看得谷一夏一动：“盲侠啊....”对方稍侧头，表示他准备好倾听。

“我和Never分手了。”这话说出来没有想象中那么难，这件事也没有想象中那么难过，Gogo看着前面的路，旁边的人仍然一言不发，“之前我以为Never不会回来了，她在我心里仿佛是个巨大的洞，什么也不能填上。之后她回来，我们真的过得很happy的，说真啦，我真的想过再认认真真地告白换个天长地久的morning kiss...”

“我知。”文申侠理应任由谷一夏这样说下去，但他不想听到这个人跟自己诉说着对另一个人的感情，于是他出声打断了对方的话：“癫姐和我说了。”

“啊？癫奴和你说了？说什么了？”

这样又觉残忍，若然是好兄弟的身份必须听他心事，听也无妨，文申侠轻而易举伪装起自己笑笑：“她说Never还打算考虑一下，看来是考虑出个结果啦。”

“行啦大律师，没你懂她心意行了没。”Gogo心里翻涌起烦躁，完全把对方的说笑当成默认，语气本要生硬几分，住脚看向盲侠的脸又忍不住软下来：“那祝福你们咯，喜欢人家的赶紧说啊，时间不会等你的，免得又一个遗憾。”

面前的人仿佛陷入思考，谷一夏几乎以为文申侠要说什么了，对方只是咬咬牙槽，话还没到嘴边便放弃了。

 

 

40

“....据我调查，CozyV公司内部高层里面只有一位女性，我问过他们的一些员工，的确更多时候如果男女有相同资质的话会更倾向于晋升男性，但也有人说是审核标准不一样，有些部门女性获得的奖赏和机会更多....”谷一夏坐在文申侠的办公桌上拿着桌面的一支笔转着玩，向文申侠和赵正妹报告着调查所得。

“如果是这样我们很难找到人证去证明CozyV公司内部有性别歧视现象，我们能找到人去作证存在天花板，辩方也能找到人去证明那是因为审核标准不一样，这个point站不住脚。”盲侠摇摇头，“这个线索对于我们来说不能说是有利的。”

“公司大部分人对Shianne的评价不低，不过也有的表示Shianne这次被炒是很合理，认为Shianne只是在炒作，想要借公司的名头提高身价掩埋她做过的事。”谷一夏对上癫姐的双眼，顺手把手里的报告递过去，“这个是我和他们公司其中一个人的聊天记录，他声称Shianne性骚扰过他。”

“有没有搞错啊？Shianne虽然看起来大大只，但她不像是会性骚扰男人喔。”癫姐看了看那些聊天记录，对方言之凿凿，还说明了时间地点，Shianne怎么拍他屁股，还评论他屁股形状。

“如果她真的有做过，而高层知道她做过这样的事才利用借口解雇她那也说不准的。”不能排除任何一个疑点，稍有疏忽就有可能被辩方律师逮住漏洞，而这个人说的，无论事实是怎样，辩方若把这事摆到法庭上，必然对俞晓安很不利。

“gogo…”

“行了我明白，这件事我会查清楚，什么时候开庭？”gogo拿出手机看了看时间，按照线索记录下需要调查的事。

癫姐翻一下日程表：“圣诞后，27日，来得及吗？”

时间有点太紧张，只能尽量能掌握多少信息是多少了。

“你先下车在这等等我？”谷一夏让文申侠下车伸手小心摘下头盔，看着他整理着有些许乱掉的头发笑得酒窝露出来，“乖乖的，别乱走啊。”

文申侠站在路边听听周围的声音确认大概方向重新戴上墨镜，摸出导盲棍一边解开一边往里边走了几步，感觉有人往面前递一张纸，他迟疑地接过摸着硬质的纸，平滑的纸面摸不出任何字形，旁边有个人凑过来：“先生，你是不是在等人啊？我们现在Christmas week活动，如果和恋人按照我们规定甜蜜合影可以获得我们今日的活动套餐，按照评分标准有不同的折扣优惠。”

“...不好意思，我没兴趣。”也不知道是什么活动，不过连条件都不符合更别说参加了吧？文申侠正开口果断拒绝对方的推销，手上的宣传单被抢走，还没开口听到同居人凑过来开口。

“你问他啊，美女，他瞎的，你还不如问我。有什么活动啊？”

文申侠趁机接好导盲棍绕过面前的人准备走入商场，谨防那家伙又发起什么神经。自从谷一夏搬回来，隔三差五抱腰搂肩，半夜三更跑进他房间看他睡觉，要不还一大早做“爱心早餐”逼着他吃了一连好几天煎糊了的鸡蛋，怎么会有人连鸡蛋都能煎糊。昨晚自动请缨帮他吹头发，更可怕的今天早上还按着他说好心帮他刮胡子。也许谷一夏是中了什么邪，是时候应该让癫姐找个神婆给谷一夏招招魂驱驱鬼了。

“先别走嘛，盲侠。”

听到这话不走才怪吧！盲侠刚想加快两步趁早着草，但被gogo一把拉住，凑到他耳边悄悄话，弄得耳蜗又热又痒，“有半价镜头啊盲侠！”

光是听语气都能想象到他正在用和golden有得一拼的渴望狗狗眼看过来，“你不是有初恋阿娟了咩？”

“你又说初恋没好结果，要有新欢才能忘记旧爱的嘛。”

这话听起来意有所指，但在文申侠听来就是大事不妙了，这家伙肯定想到了什么不正不经的事，先发制人地甩开对方的手准备大步逃跑。

“Gogo 我和你说啊，你想都别想！”

“盲hip——只是拍张照嘛，又不吃亏！”

“你又发什么神经啊，大佬啊，你找个女仔陪你亲不行吗？”

“现在就你一个在附近就手嘛，那个镜头净价抵我们一个月房租啊，拍张照就半价啊，fit过London啦，你也不想我不够钱交房租的啊。”Gogo实行软磨硬泡，拉着文申侠的手摇啊摇，一边摇一边往一边拉，旁边的推销的女店员解释着活动的详情和指定的动作，听得盲侠脸色一阵红一阵青。

“不够钱，那你别买啊。”

Gogo才不理盲侠心里怎么天人交战，一心只想着那个想要的镜头：“他们说同性伴侣也可以，不过要验证关系...”

正打算发声询问， 另一个人的气息已经无比贴近，文申侠还未来得及反应头脑已经一片空白，微干燥的嘴唇相擦，湿润的舌头掩耳不及地入侵他的嘴，而他会在清醒过来后后悔他的第一反应，滑腻的舌头仿佛有自主意识地相缠一起，不断响起的咔嚓拍照声也不能阻止两个人越贴越紧的身躯。

“买到了！”Gogo端着那个镜头看了好一会才让人包装起来，一下子把存下来的钱花了一大笔，等他兴高采烈提着袋子转过身打算和盲侠分享喜悦，才看到对方手足无措地站在一边，面上情绪空白得似乎在发愣，“盲侠你没事吧？还在回味啊？”

“回你个死人头啊。”对方反应迅速，但是连gogo的手都没有挽上，手颤抖着敲着导盲仗往店外走，gogo看见他红透的耳根，眉毛扬得老高，快步跟上去，掩饰不住地愉快。

两个人保持着距离逛，gogo见着盲侠走一段路就要偏离航线，偷偷笑地上前：“你来过这个商场咩？自己乱走不怕走丢？”

来过是来过，不过在商场内也不能靠路感 ，盲侠只能硬着头皮听着gogo的脚步声确认自己没有离得太远，又不想靠得太近，他好不容易劝服自己接受方才过于亲密的行为只是为了帮兄弟买个镜头以免影响租房协议，gogo一靠近，他下意识只会想起刚才贴得太近和......噫。

想起都打冷颤。

导盲杖往旁边敲敲确认路面，自以为不着痕迹的拉开距离，gogo看着这个盲人越走越远，叉着腰眼睁睁看着有个人撞他身上才低骂了一句跑上前。

“瞎的吗？走路不带眼。”对方还恶人先告状先破口大骂，这就很不厚道了，定睛一看发现对方真是个盲人，没道歉还很轻蔑地奚落：“哦...真的是盲的，好心你啦，盲的还到处走，假日多人就在家呆着别出来啦。”

被撞当事人还没作声，Gogo一下挡在他面前叉腰一副不好惹地瞪着对方：“喂，啊小姐，我亲眼看着是你撞到人喔，理应都是你讲sorry啦。他看不见你也看不见吗？”

听见gogo话语带着火气，盲侠未免无事生非连忙拉着他的手臂，想劝他多一事不如少一事，对方好歹是个lady啊。

“算啦gogo...”

“叫了你别乱走的啦，拉紧我嘛，还是你这么着急向别的女人投怀送抱啊。”gogo瞪了一眼那个女人，拍拍挽着自己的人的手背，抬起脸语气分明缓和下来，领着人往回走。

“........”又关我事？！盲侠挑起眉满脸想辩驳，最后自知理亏地闭上嘴，走了几步：“为什么走回头啊？”

“你走过头啦。”

“...那你又不提醒我？”

“你走那么快啊，我拉都拉不住啦。”为了响应自己的话，他特意抓着盲侠挽着他的手紧了紧，领着进店内，“你上次怎么来的，单呢？”自顾自地摸着盲侠的衣服口袋和裤口袋，被无意摸到腰侧和大腿屁股的人连忙抬手挡着他的动作。

“你等等等！你摸来摸去做什么啊...”

整个店里的人纷纷侧目看看这两个人到底在搞什么，gogo还没把盲侠身上的口袋全部摸一遍已经被对方制住动作：“喂，你都摸过我啦，我也没说什么。”

什么叫我摸过你？？真是懒得理这个人，文申侠从外套内侧摸出钱包，碰了碰内夹的纸张，摸出一张单据递过去。

“你看看是不是这张？”

“是这一张，先生请稍等。”

文申侠扶着旁边的柜台整理一下有些发皱的手套，gogo在一旁看着展示柜里面的手表：“这里的手表挺有意思的喔。”

“先生，你上次拿过来维修和重装电池的手表已经弄好，你检查一下。”店员拿出手表放到他面前，文申侠摸着托盘里面的手表确认。

“时间有没有帮我调准？”

“已经调准的。”

“谢谢。”

Gogo凑过来看着他的手表，现在他才留意到那个手表上面只有刻度和两个小钢球，没有指针，见盲侠准备戴手表，他捉住对方的手：“我帮你吧。”

“我一向都是自己戴的啦。”嘴上这么说，手里的手表被夺过去之后盲侠也没有抢回来，反正又抢不过，干脆把手伸过去：“...你要帮我戴那你来啦。表带已经调好的，只需要扣上就好。”

“店员说刚刚说你上次拿过来的手表，你上次来过咩？我以为这种事一般你会找癫姐代劳。”手表扣好帮盲侠拉好袖子，让对方重新挽上自己的手臂。

“上次我和Shianne过来的。”

“Shianne？”gogo忽然想起这个商场的确离上次见到盲侠和Shianne说话的那家茶餐厅很近。

“嗯，癫姐那天刚好有事，我和Shianne了解一些情况之后她提到要过来这边买点东西，顺路嘛。”

听着很正常很合理的理由，不知道为何，gogo心中有些泛酸：“你那时才认识了人家多久啊，见了多少次啊，就拉着人家的手臂逛商场，还抓那么紧。”

“你也会说我看不见的啦，人家好心领一下我有什么问题嘛。”文申侠真的不知道他的同居人到底在搞什么，无端端的听起来跟吃醋似得。

“当然有问题啦！”谷一夏一听更加燥，大声反驳，吓得文申侠一跳，自觉自己反应好像太大：“想了想不是了，还不知道她有没有性骚扰的前科，盲hip你最好在我查清楚之前离她远一点。”

“远什么远啊，她是我客户来的我怎么远啊？”真的是莫名其妙。

“我不管，反正没有我...或者癫姐在场，你都不能私下接触那个女人。”

“喂你是不是有点过分呢谷一夏？嗯？...你别走那么快！”

 

 

41

小hip现在成了pledge的吧猫，酒吧上下所有店员都惯着它，随便走随便睡，阳台还有专属的猫爬架，可见癫姐有多宠着它。只不过现在它死气沉沉地趴在吧台旁边的地板，试图要把自己和黑色吧台融为一体，把旁边的几个人围在一起对着手机的报道窃窃私语听个切实也没有挪个窝。

“之前同性密友的那个报道呢，我都觉得他有点什么的了，没想到他真的是啊！”

“我也觉得啊！更没想到的是他居然会对盲侠出手，那癫姐怎么办啊？”

“对啊，癫姐见到肯定十级火警的喔。”

“我要见到什么啊？”赵正妹大步走过来，狐疑地看着她一班手下，准备凑过去看，阿虎还敢把手机按在桌面死命摇头，癫姐一拍桌面，吓得几个人一颤，每人发了一记眼刀：“说！”

阿虎战战兢兢地把手机立起来给癫姐看网上的八卦小料，上面赫然写着“盲人大律师当街热吻同性好基友”，癫姐看着上面的报道越看脸越黑，最后把手机用力一拍到桌面上，看着手机心疼得阿虎在旁边龇牙咧嘴又不敢吭声。

“上次当街拉扯，搞到网民到处扬你劈腿被gogo断正（捉个正着），这次又当街热吻，你们两个搞什么鬼啊！”

劈头盖脸的一顿骂，旁边本来若无其事静坐的盲人，按着自己的啤酒坦然自若假装什么都不知道地转移阵地。

“上次什么八卦？我怎么不知道。”阿朱小声好奇发问，阿龙拿起阿虎的手机翻了一下递过去。

“这个咯，还有视频啊，说盲侠和肌肉女上酒店，被男友捉包。”

“这么火爆？！”

“火...癫姐把火要烧起来了。”阿诚在旁边小声地提醒他的同事们，众人瞄一眼旁边的癫姐，瞬间四散。癫姐高跟用力踩落地面，趴在旁边的猫连眼皮都没抬，耳朵都没抖。

远离是非之地并不能真正远离是非，文申侠的脑子近二十四小时都在想那件事，癫姐踩着高跟走到他面前站住他甚至感觉到自己像个正被审的犯人或者欠了黑社会巨款准备要被人威逼恐吓，压迫感让他不自在地吞咽了下唾液，下一秒面前一阵风，他下意识往后靠入沙发，不用看都能感觉到对方靠得非常近，非常非常近。

“你同人打茄轮（接吻）？！”升高的调调让在座的人不寒而立，危险得令人担心那个被癫姐笼罩着的盲人还能不能完整走出pledge：“还要和Gogo？！”

“...gogo想要半价镜头嘛。”

“亲足十秒喔！有视频有照片喔！”

“...活动要求嘛。”

“为了gogo想要个镜头就奋身不像你咯。”癫姐泄气地坐到盲侠旁边，一巴掌拍他大腿上：“之前gigi那个案子你在报纸上已经出过风头的啦，那件事的舆论现在还没平息，你负责Shianne的这件案子本来就敏感话题，那班狗仔不吊着你尾才奇怪啊。好心你们两个搞一起也克制一下回家再卿卿我我啦，现在全香港都知道你们两个搞基啦。”

“这么严重啊。”听得文申侠忍不住笑起来，癫姐看他好似一点都不担心的样子真的忍不住想把他打醒，吹鼻子瞪眼地举起拳头几秒又抵不过地狠锤几下空气。文申侠还是关我什么事的模样摊开手：“不想扬开（广播出去）也已经扬开了啊，还能怎么样，要我拿着大声公站在街口喊着我和谷一夏没一腿，我还是笔直的啊。更何况啊我又不是大明星，这种小市民花边新闻过段时间没人理的啦。”

“gogo这样搞，纯粹断你桃花运咯。”

高跟鞋敲落地板的节奏已经有些日子未听到，走起带风夹裹起香水味飘近，等人走近了，文申侠站起身整理一下西装：“断也断不完的。”

“HopeMan。”

文申侠自觉挽上对方的手臂，落下导盲棍指点地面笑笑：“你迟了一点喔，不过不要紧，女仔是要扮靓一点的，走吧。”

目睹着盲侠跟着Never走远，癫姐若有所思地咬着手指趴在沙发背上盯着两个人的背影：“又说没想法，还这么积极，Gogo这次真的没行情了。”虽然这么说着，也不见得癫姐有同情过谷一夏一分，你情我爱的事本来就是这么微妙的啦，她捏捏自己腿的肌肉，骨头算是暂时长好，伤还得养得更久。目光一转到旁边不远处趴着的黑猫，弯下腰喵喵喵地叫着，小hip半睁开眼看了她一眼，又不理不睬地扭开头趴在自己的爪子上。

“人是这样，猫也这样。”

接到文申侠电话时，王励凡有些意外，回来了那么久，chamber离得不算太远，碰面次数仍屈指可数，大多数不是gogo在场就是癫姐在，连话都没有好好说上几句。她为盲人打开车门，让人坐进去，把一边头发挽到耳后坐入驾驶座拉好安全带：“怎么样啊，你这么难得约我，我还以为你已经忘掉我这个朋友了。”

“怎么会呢，之前你忙着你间chamber的事找癫姐帮忙我知道的，还有一连接了三个案子，不忙到头昏脑涨吗？晚上还要应对Gogo，哪有时间啊。”

“这么听起来，还是我太忙疏忽了你啦？”听着盲侠说得也有道理，前段时间大家都忙得一塌糊涂，的确要像这样聚的大片空白时间少很多，“现在我和gogo分手了，剩下的两个案子也进入了最后听审阶段，那我最近很有时间来烦你的啦。”

“我也很忙的啊，不过王大律师要来烦我，我好像没什么好理由拒绝的。”文申侠笑笑开着玩笑，自知道Never平安无事回来之后，有意无意地躲猫猫一段时间，现在再聊起来仍然是相当投契，也不会因为gogo和她二次分手的事有任何隔阂。

先前Never刚挂掉文申侠约会见面的电话，Never便收到来自他的短信，不得不说心有所触动，让她又想起了两人一起时的默契，她从暂时等灯的路面分出一些注意力转头看着面带微笑的盲人，忍不住开口：“你会发短信？”

听见这话似乎是什么有趣的笑话，文申侠的嘴角更往上翘，甚至看起来有点得意，还点点头：“会啊，不过不是很方便。”

仍然是上次的那间舞厅，非常合时地响起新的一首曲调，Never正准备拉着人步入舞池，文申侠反而站住了脚让她一愣。只见文申侠不紧不慢地收起自己的导盲棍，连着墨镜放在一边，走到舞池中向她伸出手。她的睫毛轻眨，灯光在惊诧的眸子中闪烁几分，随后了然地伸出手搭入他手中，随着舞曲摇晃起来。

 

 

 

42

谷一夏开着他的小机车突突突地停在pledge门口，正好目睹Never的车转过街角，摘下头盔已经不见踪影，把车停靠到一边上好锁才坐电梯上Pledge，刚进门见到癫姐趴在沙发上对着对面的猫喵喵喵。

“啊癫奴你在对小hip做什么呢。”再看几眼猫，谷一夏在它面前蹲下来伸出手把几个月大的猫仔逗怀里，结果猫理都不理他，他回过头看一眼癫姐指着猫：“小hip做什么啊，之前我伸手它还会过来蹭我的喔，为什么给你带了两天它就不理我了。”

“我怎么知道啊，它也不理我啊。”

“是不是它记仇啊，我听人讲，猫真的懂性会记仇的。”阿朱低下头看着吧台下面的猫，伸出手想逗，看一眼放眼刀的癫姐，连忙走得远远的。

Gogo一屁股坐到沙发上跟猫大眼瞪小眼：“那也是癫奴你带它去打针，又不是我，它怎么把我也记恨上了？”

“说不定是因为它终于发觉你样衰呢。”

“那也可以解释为什么它不理你的。”

癫姐一把铁砂掌拍他大腿上，谷一夏侧目和她对上几秒，下弯着嘴做着鬼脸搓自己被拍痛的大腿，目光周围扫一圈：“盲侠呢？”

“不就你的Ex咯，刚把人接走啦，去date了吧。”癫姐没好气地回着他，目光同情地看一眼眼睛瞪大两个size的人，侧过身面对着他，语气认真了几分：“喂，gogo，问你啦，你是不是有心想追盲侠啊？”

“你都痴线的，我追盲侠？？”gogo分明一脸惴惴不安又心虚，声调一高一低。

癫姐虽然经常一副义海豪情的模样，心思细腻得很，挪动一个舒服的位置，唤人拿来一瓶啤酒塞谷一夏手里：“你啊，之前又送盲侠上班，给盲侠领狗回去，又带文叔去做身体检查...”

“你接出接入啦，你也有份帮文叔的哦。”

“好，那你还帮人家买内裤。”

“难道要你买啊，你知他穿几码咩。”

“...喂，你连同Never约会都带上盲侠啊，起码我去约会不会带盲侠吧。”

“有人和你约会？！”

Gogo想了想之前的事，觉得很正常啊，没什么不对啊，也不能这样就认定他追盲侠吧。

“你别偏题，你昨天还当众亲盲侠喔，你还想怎样。我就不信你真的只是为了要个半价折扣，一点私心都没有。”

“说起这个。”好像又很有道理，gogo认真一想，有点想不起他昨天到底想的什么，和盲侠kiss，似乎没什么特别的，再一想，意识到不好了：“死了。”

这人话说一半不说一半，听得癫姐一头雾水：“啊？是怎样？”

“我们昨天法式湿吻有伸舌头的喔。”gogo忍不住回想，癫姐忍不住想象，两人同时被这个事实震惊到捂着嘴陷入沉思。gogo才意识到他并不觉得这有什么大不了的，和盲侠，他的好兄弟接吻，他并不觉得有什么大不了！他知道Annie是男人的时候可是吓得想要回去全身消毒装作不认识对方的程度，而现在，他觉得和文申侠接吻，没有任何的不适。

“那你......啊。”癫姐半句话没问出口，会意地抬了下下巴，gogo已经明白对方要说什么了。

转念一想，gogo又肉眼可见地消沉下去：“不过现在无所谓啦，他都跟Never走了，人家郎才女貌啊。”

“你不争取一下吗？你之前啊，追Never的时候没这么被动的喔。”

“Never是层次高，但人家是直的嘛，喜欢男人的嘛，我再怎么都有点机会的。盲侠，人家把他女神悄悄藏在心里十二年啊，我怎么比啊，用身高比啊，光是性别这一条我就pass不了啦。”眼看着gogo完全陷入追求无望的状态，“Never和你啊，好歹性别上有优势啊。”

“你不试试又怎么知道啊，说不定精诚所至,金石为开呢。盲侠平权律师来的嘛，性别啊，直的弯的可能对于他来说无障碍的，他也不会歧视同性恋。说不定就接受你了呢。”癫姐拍拍他肩，见他含着啤酒瓶口灌了好几口，又贴心地提醒一句：“又不止你一个伸了舌头。”

也对，gogo目光炯炯地望向癫姐，眼中好像还带点希望的花火。

 

“迟是迟了，但还是多谢你救了gogo。”

“你要多谢我，我也要多谢你的，但其实我们多谢对方都只是为了同一个人而已。”

“不过你多谢人的方式挺特别的喔，带我来跳舞，不怕我误会吗？”Never摇晃一下杯中的红酒，小抿一口不敢喝多，文申侠翘起腿坐在她旁边嘴角翘翘，好像一切尽在掌握中。

“我欠你一支舞嘛，你都这样说了，也就是没有误会了。”

“你怎么知道我发的SW是Shall we dance的意思啊？”

“那你怎么知道我发的SW是Shall we dance的意思呢？”

王励凡把人送到楼下，两人还交谈甚欢意犹未尽，一直聊到打卡进门文申侠打算留她喝杯水散散身上酒气什么的，沙发上缩着的人听见声响蹦起来叉着腰看见两个人面带笑容地进门。谷一夏叉腰眯着眼一脸正室捉奸在门口的脸看着他们两个，门口两个当事人倒没什么收敛的，还乐呵呵地打个招呼。不过Never毕竟是个女人，见到Ex露出这样明显是吃醋的表情心里也嘀咕，只不过到底是吃Hopeman的醋还是吃她的醋就不确定了，后者也许更大可能性吧。

“我还是先走了吧，Hopeman，我酒精含量未超标的。”她笑了笑，故意摸一下文申侠的肩，凑过去亲一下他的侧脸，看都没有看一眼谷一夏，不过估计着他醋意是要爆表了。出了门口把门关上，在门口等了几秒，里面传来Gogo大喊Hopeman的名字而不是追出来，她低下头笑笑，看来也不用再等了。

“文申侠！”见着Never离开关上门，谷一夏叉着腰冲着同居人大喊，见对方不闻不问走进厨房倒水，醋意上脑气得要命，转个身跟着拐进厨房把人推到料理台角困住，“你是不是又和Never出去看星星，啊？又这么晚回来，还有讲有笑。”

“喂，谷一夏先生，人家Never和你分了手，跟谁出去也不关你事啊？你这么在意出去追回来啊。”文申侠毫不在意地拿着水杯喝一口，单手推推困在自己面前的人。

然而面前的人打死不肯松开，困着文申侠逼近，他几乎怀疑gogo要亲上来，举起水杯挡在他的嘴面前，没几秒对方干脆把他的水杯拿走狠狠敲到桌面上，吓得文申侠一颤。

这醋意很猛喔。他心里说不出是什么滋味，也没了先前和Never畅谈的愉快，动动嘴准备再说什么打破两人之间莫名的尴尬，柔软的，略微干燥的，带着谷一夏气息的东西不偏不倚地贴到他的嘴唇上。他脑子空了一瞬，滑腻有力的东西钻到他嘴里他才意识到那是对方的舌头，一个严格意义上也算得上是吻的吻。

谷一夏没预料到文申侠的反应会这么激烈，挣扎的一下子差点把他推倒在地，后腰撞到料理台的一边还不顾得上痛，看着盲人惊慌失措地从厨房几乎是跌撞着跑出去，他快走几步捉住那个人。

“盲侠，你跑什么，扑死你啊。”

“......”

文申侠面上的空白表明得很明显他还没有缓过神，谷一夏细细地看着他的脸，抓着对方手腕的力度加重一些：“你介意什么，我们牙刷也调乱用过，杯子也用过，酒我们也喝过对方的，什么口水尾都喝过啦，现在去掉媒介直接对接而已嘛。”

“什么口水尾！你偷偷地用我牙刷，喝我杯子，我让你消毒的喔。”盲人好像回过一些神，或者是他完全靠着平时自己说话风格下意识反驳。

“酒呢，你别说你不记得你拿过我的酒喝，你还喝过我的果汁啦，男人老狗你不是连这都要算吧？而且不亲都亲了啊，你要是不喜欢刚刚的那种方式我们换种方式亲啦。”

不是？哪不对？怎么回事？

“你放开我，谁要和你亲，我要去漱口消毒啊。”

被强行甩开手之后，Gogo快步追上去，结果那人把浴室门嘣地推上锁住根本不让他进来。过了一分多钟里面的人才有动静把门打开，沉着脸二话不说把站在浴室门口的gogo强行往门外推。

“盲hip，盲侠！....”gogo看着人脸色不对顿时慌了，难不成这次玩大过火了，抵着地面对抗回去，“文申侠！”

“你出去，搬走！”

“你又赶我走！合同签好的喔，你不可以这么随便违约的！”

“对啊，我违约啊，你出去啊，我赔你违约金，你搬走。”文申侠站在原地发飙似得狠狠推一下对方，狼狈得好像从什么地方挣扎过出来，额发垂下来，看上去惶恐到失态。

本想说重话的谷一夏一看他的表情，到嘴边的话收了回去：“你是不是喜欢我。”

“.....”

推搡他的手劲轻了些，谷一夏仔细搜索着文申侠面上的细微表情：“你是不是喜欢我啊，文申侠。”语气冷静得好像在陈述一个事实而不是在询问。

“.....”

他已经完全放开了他，像是在想着说辞但脑子完全当机。文申侠不知道该做出什么反应，连手脚都变凉，好像身上的遮羞布被扯下来，一丝不挂地站在一个广场，所有人都能看见他，但他什么都看不见，黑暗非常可怕。

“起初你不喜欢我要赶我走...”谷一夏还在他面前说着话，却好像变得气恼，不解又委屈，语气变成剑锋直直刺向他：“现在你喜欢我为什么也要赶我走啊！”

大声说出的话几乎让文申侠的防备支离破碎，控制不住地颤抖，像个做错事的小孩咬紧牙死不认错，干脆转过身一步步故作镇静地走回房间，把房门锁得死死的。


	4. 原地不动 章四十三 至 章五十一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gogo觉得自己猜中了什么，开始各种试探同居人，另一方面Shianne的案子似乎有了转机...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *案子向

43

“现在才几点啊，你不去查案这么早跑来喝酒？”赵正妹一大早过来酒吧准备晚上的活动布置和安排，意外见到谷一夏已经躺在卡座抱着酒喝成得脸色潮红，对方眯着眼似乎陷入什么沮丧情绪里面，她不免担心起来。推几下gogo又不得理会，几个手下说今早已经见到他拿着一瓶酒坐在门口等开门，进了门除了说要酒别的一句都不肯说，癫姐不免更担心了些，嘱咐他们不要再给gogo酒，还让人把他搬到包厢。

“你醉成这样不是出了什么事吧？”癫姐推不醒这个估计意识不清的醉鬼，摸出电话打给盲侠：“喂？盲侠啊，你...哦好我现在过来。”正想质问，却听到对方要她到事务所一趟。

和醉成一摊的谷一夏不一样，文申侠像个无事人一样该看文件看文件，该查资料查资料，先前谷一夏查到的资料里面提及有人指Shianne性骚扰他，辩方果不其然把这个人申请为证人，癫姐走入来还没来得及说一句话，他先递出文件：“辩方要将李佳义申请为证人，你帮我将这份文件翻译成盲文，我庭上要用到。”

癫姐整准备张嘴说话，律师又摸出一份文件递过去：“关于CozyV的资料和公司人员的说辞我研究过，公司内部制度不公不算太明显，如果真的要从公司歧视入手可能会有难度。我们需要一些别的思路，陈壁和公司高层没有明显瓜葛，和股东也似乎没有直接关系...”

“文申侠。”癫姐接过文件听着他一连串地说着话，半天没有说到点，单纯说着推断，如果是别人也许很正常，但这个是文申侠，说话还快的到好像在逃避什么，逃避她想要说出口的话。她喊了一句之后对方停了下来：“你和gogo到底怎么回事？”

“你做什么呢？我和你说着正事，你提他做什么？”文申侠瞬间绷紧神经装作正常地回答。

“喂，大佬啊，今日平安夜放假啊。他一大早在pledge门口喝得醉醺醺，你一大早在律所审文件？很明显你们两个有事啦。”见文申侠又不说话低下头一副难言之隐的样子，癫姐也不想逼他，“要不要送你回去啊，再睡个回笼觉啦你，你的眼圈这么黑。”她起身拉了拉人，律师真的乖乖顺着她动作站起来，不过没走几步又停下来。

“我想到有个地方要去。”

“我送你去？”

“不用了我自己去，你先回去吧，麻烦你走了一趟。”

看起来倒是很镇静，不像是有什么事，但又好像能感觉到有什么事，不过比起pledge摊着的那个人，盲侠相对而言比较令人放心，癫姐担忧地看着他的脸，拍拍他手臂：“那我先走啦，今晚pledge搞活动你要到啊。”见着文申侠点点头答应她才抱着文件离开。

只不过她没走远，在楼下的车里等着文申侠下楼，没一会就看到律师敲着导盲杖出现，打着电话预定的士，她等了一会见到他上车了才开车跟上。前面的士转过一条路，癫姐才意识到盲侠是打算去哪，感觉自己也许不应该再跟过去了，但放他一个人又不放心，离远地跟在后面，也怕会被他那双灵敏的耳朵捕捉到自己的存在。

虽说香港回归多年，但延续了许久的西方传统，圣诞节仍会有几日假，今日平安夜好些店铺干脆没开门。文申侠借着花香找着一间还开着的花店，买一支红玫瑰，店主还认得他：“咦？我认得你，你上次也来买红玫瑰给你女朋友的嘛，还是买一支够了吗？真的不多要几支？”

“给我十一支吧，帮我包好看一点。”

离远望着文申侠接过玫瑰花束，闻了闻干净新鲜的花香，和老板说了几句话沿着路带着耳机走上前面不远的楼梯。癫姐站在马路对面看着他的身影绕入一条小径，有人领着他往更里面的地方走，转头看看马路上确认没有车才跟上去。

已过冬至，成荫的树叶仍然不见凋黄，跟到这里，也不存在跟丢的风险。癫姐仍然没有走近，站得远远地靠着一棵树休息行走一段时间后疲累的双腿，那头的盲人靠着工作人员的带领停在一个墓前面，蹲下身伸手细细抚摸过上面的照片和名字，她背过身去看着口中呼出隐约白气。

摸过铭刻的碑文，确认这个是戴天恩的墓碑后，文申侠才把手中的玫瑰放在上面。二十天前放下的零散花枝已经被清理干净：“是不是很意外我怎么又来了？今日平安夜，我来给你个惊喜啊。”他放下一个苹果，坐在墓的旁边，轻轻抚摸着上面的照片。

“天气忽然冷了好多啊，可能是因为圣诞节到了吧...你的手呢天气稍微降温就会变得凉冰冰的，一定要抱着热水杯不放，但你个小馋猫还要大冬天的吃雪糕，一不留神就跑去买雪糕...

我有收到消息，你爸在监狱里过得还行，还在和他的律师商量着争取缓刑。那个是你爸爸，我也不好多说什么，帮你伸张到正义我已经很满足了。他就算争取得到，短期内也出不来。不过他的状况我想你哥应该会说过更多吧...

接了个案子有点棘手啊，本来以为可以很快找到证据状告成功的，但手头上的资料还不足...

放心啦，我也不是完全沉迷工作，有好好照顾自己的...”

癫姐躲在树后隐约可以听到他轻声自言自语，如同与情人诉说心事，用着她不熟悉的，非常不文申侠的口吻，她只是沉默着垂着眼看着脚尖和脚边青黄的落叶。

“记不记得上次我和你说的事。

就是Gogo他无缘无故跑来和我说了你替换了我录音带的事后第二天自己搬走的那件。

我本来以为他搬走准备要和Never有情人终成眷属，结果他们前几天分手了。”

好几分钟的沉默，让癫姐察觉不对劲，悄悄扶着树探出头窥看那边的人。文申侠没走，仍然坐在原地，嘴角微微上扬，表情却沉重得好像所有难以解释的情感纠结一团无从讲起。

“...你要我珍惜身边人，本来以为我没这个机会了。”

再开口，癫姐听出他声音里的颤抖，以为他是发生了什么事，观望几秒，好像没什么异样。

“...我不知道这算不算机会，真正面对时才发觉要讲出口很难...现在也挺好啊，我们还是朋友。”

文申侠呆了好一会，又说了一些话才起身离开，癫姐等着他走远了些才准备离开，没走几步手机适时响起来。

“喂？癫姐，Gogo在哪？他电话打不通。”

“他一大早就在pledge喝醉了，怎么样啊，现在才记起人家吗？”

癫姐听着这盲侠终于想起了gogo，不知怎么的松了口气，手插着口袋慢慢地走下楼梯，刚到路口看见拿着手机的文申侠站在一边面对着她挑起眉。

“这么巧啊，你干脆送我过去好嘛？”

癫姐吓得心虚不已，盖掉电话连借口都找不出，文申侠也没有让她解释的机会，抿着唇一副我会保留追究权利的样子。

 

 

 

 

 

44

Pledge才开始布置，癫姐带着盲侠回来一班小的还坐在地上吹气球做准备，文申侠也不知道地上有的什么，走了两步踢了两脚觉得不对劲就站住了脚。

“Gogo还在吗？”

“癫姐吩咐到，我们有好好看着他的，他还在包厢。”

癫姐还没把人往那边领，盲侠自己先根据记忆往包厢走，她没有跟上，反而走去吧台倒两杯水。

“癫姐啊，gogo最近发生什么事啊？先前呢他醒了一阵，吵着要酒，我们好不容易才把他按住。”

“他最近三天两头喝醉酒都是为了盲侠的啦。”连想都不用想了，最近能困扰他的，除了盲侠还能有谁啊，癫姐想起刚才在墓园听到的话，目光放向幕帘遮掩的包厢。

盲侠听着某人略微打鼾的声音走到一个幕帘前，抬起手摸一下放落围起的帘子，手背拨开帘子口走进去，同居人熟睡时的浅浅打呼声竟有点熟悉。他循着声音弯下身，手指轻轻搭到对方的身体某个部位，摸了几下确认是手臂才慢慢摸到对方的脸，半张的嘴，较高的颧骨，紧闭的双眼和睫毛，眼皮底下没有转动的眼珠子，不算硬的短发。有些酒气从这个人身上散发出来，闻起来应该是喝了不少，文申侠抿起唇紧了紧下颌，抓紧手中的导盲棍估摸着方向在他身上不轻不重地打了几下。

“喂，起床了你。”

被棍子打到身上，就算不是很痛也足以吓人一大跳，谷一夏猛地炸起，昨晚思考人生思考了一整晚没睡，越想越悲戚干脆出了个门找酒一路喝一路往Pledge挪。喝到醉醺醺才睡了几个小时，被文申侠这样一吓，心脏都跟要跳出来似得，酒气过了大半，头还疼得要命。

听着他嗷嗷叫文申侠完全没有同情心地摸着沙发坐到一边翘起腿收盲杖，听见动静的癫姐拿着水杯和药走进来放到gogo面前，瞄一眼旁边一声不吭的盲侠纠结了两秒还要不要在这呆，不过急着找gogo应该是有事要说吧，她找了个借口说要去煲醒酒汤，把帘子拉上留了私人空间给他们两个。

嗷了半天吃完止痛片gogo才觉得小命回来了一半，揉着缺眠而疼痛不已的眉心，转头眯着眼悄悄看几下旁边端坐的盲侠。昨晚因为某些突发事件又气又恼又惶恐的人现在平静得好像什么事都没发生过似得，让谷一夏怀疑了一下昨晚是不是他发了个梦。

“为什么你要打我呢，盲侠…哇...我的头疼到...”gogo拖长声音埋怨着刚才不久的睡眠被打断，“信不信我告你故意伤人啊。”

“你是人吗？”盲侠没好气地应对着他的话，本想着对方会因为昨晚的事尴尬，但很明显他低估了谷一夏的厚脸皮程度，起码比他厚不知多少倍，“我要问你点事。”

嗯？难道...盲侠想要问关于昨晚发生的事？谷一夏心里咯噔一下，昨晚他一时情急口快没稳住，直接把自己的推测扔盲侠一脸，见着文申侠那个表情真的有点不知所措。如果盲侠没有那个意思，那不是很尴尬，或者他真的有这个意思，自己这样一把扯下这个傲娇鬼的遮羞布，岂不是更尴尬。观察一下对方的表情，波澜不惊得好似平常的死人样，gogo又不会读心，也不会微表情，更不可能知道盲侠想事情的思路，这下才觉得自己太过鲁莽小心翼翼起来。

“什么事啊？”

“你之前查到的对Shianne的案子没什么优势，顶多让我们知道得准备一下要应付有关她性骚扰的证供，你有没有查到什么新的有用信息啊。”

“啊？”没想到盲侠问的居然是这个！gogo睁大眼好几秒没反应过来对方的问题，本以为对方要问他为什么要亲他，或者自己为什么会那样猜测什么的，没想到这家伙居然一上来就是问案子，他上次交代完查到的线索之后还没来得及深入调查陈壁的关系，按照目前查到的表面信息来说，他除了升职很快，没有别的问题：“陈壁呢，应该没什么问题，那个说Shianne性骚扰的李佳义Jerry，他说是在健身室被Shianne性骚扰的，我问过啦，有人看到的，说看起来Shianne只是好心指导Jerry动作，算不上非礼咯。”

“那你能不能找到那个人申请做证人？”

“No Problem啦。”Gogo勾起有酒窝的那边嘴角，得意地看着盲侠，他这么聪明早就问过啦。看着盲侠一本正经公事公办的模样，他又忍不住要撩，故意挨近了点。

“你靠这么近做什么啊？”盲侠察觉到热源靠近了些，脸转向那一边，还摆出一副冷淡的模样：“我和你说啊，27号开庭的了，还有两天，你现在什么都没有查出来给我，我怎么打官司，怎么帮Shianne啊？你还一大早喝这么醉。”

“你关心我就直接说啦，酒真的喝得有点多...”看着脸色行事，说完前半句眼见着盲侠表情有些松动，语气越发似撒娇，“刚还被你打醒，头呢...有点疼啊。”

文申侠有些于心不忍，竟检讨起自己昨晚是不是有点太过分，但一想昨晚贴近的气息，柔软的嘴唇忍不住血气上脑，扒着沙发挪远离了一大截：“我警告你啊，谷一夏，昨晚的事我宽容，我大度，既往不咎，不准再提啊。但你再查不出什么东西影响我帮客人辩护赚钱我分分钟扒你的皮。想想我给你剩半个月房租真的便宜你了，我们要不再签一份把钱给补上。”

“不要嘛...”听到要把半个月房租补上gogo打从心底的不情愿，不过盲侠也只是嘴上说说的而已，他耍下赖撒个娇，再狗腿一下，没什么不可能的。文申侠还是没有给他正面回应，还试图采取迂回战术拼命给自己找下台阶，谷一夏是真的不敢逼了，昨晚的那个表情真的让人担心又伤心。明知道这个人再急再多想法也只会内部消化的，他昨晚这么一揭，文申侠还跟他说话已经证明了有些什么了。

撒撒娇还是可以的嘛。谷一夏看准了文申侠现在努力绷住自己装正常，发挥一下自己的痴缠劲粘过去，又不敢太过火，于是抬起人家的一条腿扒掉他的鞋子让他踩大腿上：“我帮你按摩抵了那半个月的房租啦，不麻烦你再打一份租约啦。”

文申侠被他的动作吓了一跳，昨晚那事时候本以为谷一夏既然猜到了八九分，如果他接受不了，自己装正常还是可以的，只不过没想到对方一副敌不动我不动的姿态，不进不退，跟以前一样死皮赖脸没什么差别。他不作声默许了对方的提议，完全当做他昨晚失礼的补偿，靠在沙发背上大方享受，真捏下去又忍不住嗯嗯啊啊地叫起来。

“日光日白...啊！这么痛的...？！”

“痛就对啦，你肯定是第一次啦。”

“嗯额…轻点…gogo...痛...”

“那我细力一点..是不是这里啊”

包厢里面又呻吟又惨叫，还时不时出现意味不明的声音，酒吧里面没人敢上前去一探究竟，煮好醒酒汤的癫姐端着一碗茶出来听到声音脸色一阵青一阵白。这对狗男男居然光天化日之下在她的酒吧搞基？！

“喂你们两个会不会太有伤风化了点呢？我这间是正经酒吧来的喔。”癫姐实在抵不过，做好会见到什么不道德场面的心理准备，一掀开帘子看到盲侠整个人瘫在沙发上脚踹到gogo怀里，gogo抱着人家的脚笑得一脸荡漾。

“得得得…啊…谷一夏你停下，把我的脚还来。”听见癫姐的声音，相对薄脸皮的那个连忙缩脚，试图把自己的脚从谷一夏的魔掌里抽回来。

“真的不再捏几下？你很爽的样子喔。”Gogo看着他的反应开心得连头都不觉得痛了，扒拉着他的脚还不愿意松开再捏两下，听着他刚刚叫了几声又被癫姐打断，心里打定主意回去肯定继续。

“停！别搞我...”盲侠实在没这个脸再跟他拉扯下去，才意识到刚刚自己的声音叫得未免惨了些，哆嗦着摸到自己的导盲棍佯装要打gogo的样子，“别搞我了啊..信不信我打你。”

“你不能这样的啊，你是律师来的，你知道打狗也是犯法的啊！”

他们两个能不能不要这么冤气了呢？癫姐忍无可忍地慢慢放下手上的醒酒汤，一脚踢到gogo的义肢上。

Gogo闹完盲侠莫名其妙地被踹了一脚，抬起头看着癫姐：“你为什么要这样做呢？”他摸摸自己的义肢，卷起裤脚看一眼：“你知道我这条腿没感觉的对吧？”

“那你是不是想要我往你的细go上面踢一脚啊。”

盲侠听着两个人的动静挑起眉，明显幸灾乐祸地笑得起眼睛都弯起来。

 

 

 

45

还有两天就要开庭，怎么看都来不及了，谷一夏喝完醒酒汤等头脑清醒一点准备出去看看能不能查到更深入的事，文申侠听他起身，用棍子戳戳他：“去哪啊，今晚Pledge有活动，你留下来帮癫姐布置一下场地啦。”

“那又不用，Pledge人手够的喔，你后日上庭，让gogo再去挖些料也好啊。”癫姐一下子没会意，让gogo去查案总比窝在Pledge好吧，gogo现在和盲侠吵完和好啦，也该干活了吧。

文申侠有别的想法，不是很想就这样放谷一夏走，犹豫一下：“那你陪我去买点东西吧。”

谷一夏站起身活动一下筋骨，他的同居人站起身拼好导盲棍靠上前先一步摸上他手臂挽着，他看看那只手又看看这个难得主动的人，语气柔和了些：“买什么啊？”

“...买底裤啊。”盲侠随口诌了个借口，拉着人离开。

Gogo也没想通同居人搞什么：“买什么底裤啊？喂…”任着对方把他拉走没抗拒，买底裤就买呗，“你还有两天开庭嘛，不是急着要我帮你查吗？”

“急也急不来啊，你都查了十几天了手头上的资料足够提出控诉，只不过我希望你能有更多新的证据去应对辩方可能会提出的论点而已。”说到证据方面也不能说是不足，只能说是还不够，但用些技巧还是有可能达到想要的效果。两人从Pledge走出来，打算去附近的商场逛一下，应盲侠的要求顺便帮他看看有没有内裤卖。没走几步路，盲侠又说饿，于是两人找了一家日料店坐下，吃了差不多一个多小时。

谷一夏也不知道这个人到底在想什么，看他慢条斯理地吃着抹茶熔岩，伸出叉子分了他的蛋糕几口，抹茶味重得有点涩：“盲侠，你是不是有事想和我说啊？”

“我没事要和你说啊。”

“真的没有？”那你又一副欲言又止的样子？谷一夏干掉自己面前的寿司卷，偷瞄对面的人两眼：“有什么事你不防直说喔。”

“你之前又说要给Never送圣诞节礼物，不知道你准备了没有呢？”文申侠决定把这个话题给扯开，免得对方又想到什么有的没的，语气中纯属温馨提示的语气落到谷一夏耳里不是那个意思。

“没有啊，我还没来得及买礼物就分手了。”骗鬼啦，分明是拖了一个多月拖到分手都没有去看礼物，那段时间只是一心顾着要为盲侠查案子去了，他看着盲侠的脸笑嘻嘻，“你吃醋啊？”

“乱讲什么啊。”盲侠不知道该不该把这句话当成开玩笑：“就算你们分手了，朋友之间也可以送个礼物嘛。”

“讲到好像你有准备似的。”

“我有啊，连癫姐的那份都准备了。”

“你会有这么好心？”难以置信地看着端起芥麦茶小口喝的盲人，gogo才意识到去年圣诞他在牢里，大家因为他的事劳心劳力，死的死伤的伤，今年是严格意义上第一次一起过圣诞，他什么都没准备真的过不去：“哦！所以你拉我出来，是想提醒我买圣诞礼物。”

“是我想要圣诞礼物啊。”文申侠亦真亦假地吐槽了一句，谷一夏自然会听出潜台词‘对啊，是要提醒你。’听着谷一夏拿着账单蹦到前台买单，听着应该彻底醒酒恢复精神了，文申侠心生无奈想着要不要把这个人骗回去再休息一会，昨晚听着他在客厅唉声叹气一整晚，还喝了一地啤酒着实令人担心。叉子在蛋糕的盘子上划一圈又插下一块送进嘴里：“这么急做什么，我还没吃完。”

在一个失明人士的指导下，谷一夏竟然成功地选到了几样不失审美礼物，拎着大袋小带和文申侠召唤了一辆的士直接回家。盲侠说还要整理一下文件，他趁着有时间洗个澡刷个牙窝回床上补眠，昨晚苦闷到今早的心情好像被热水一洗而净，连那个时刻不忘嘴上刻薄人的文申侠都好声好气地和他说话，让他轻飘飘得像在做梦。

律师摸着桌面上摞起来的一叠文件，拿出一份双手摸着上面的盲文。他也好不到哪去，昨晚几乎一晚没睡，所有的时间都花在了这堆文件上，达到了他在司法会考之前通宵复习的精神高度集中的状态。他不敢出去倒咖啡，等到gogo回房间了他才敢去上厕所，听着没动静又赶紧缩回房间。凌晨四五点稍睡一会，gogo出门他又惊醒过来，精神振奋得睡不回去，满脑子盘旋着不久前发生的“意外”，以至于他忘了今天什么日子还一大早去了律所。

现在他还想着昨晚的事，手指在同一行点字上摸过好几次都没发觉。谷一夏说中了，他才会这么慌，一晚上用理性分析问题，越分析越混乱。是谷一夏搬入这个房子，让他认识到了他的有情有义，他的热心和敏感，和自己很多的相同之处，才让文申侠把他当朋友，当兄弟，甚至有着更难以启齿的情感，他不否认谷一夏的存在让他有了依赖感，这用理性无法去完全辩解清晰他为什么会对一位同性产生这样的感情。而情感，是文申侠最不信任的，他忠于情感，但信任和依赖于他而言与背叛和孤独捆绑一起。

我们不一样，gogo太情绪化，太感情用事。文申侠爬到自己的床上闭上眼，有些许倦意，脑子仍然在竭力地对抗，一面叫喊着gogo的优点和存在的优势，另一面数落着这个人的缺点带来的麻烦。大律师第一次无法辨析出对错，连灰色地带也无法分辨出，眼前只有黑色，那只有黑色。就比如缺指便是缺指，幻肢再怎么有疼痛或者有力，也已经缺失。

陪审团在他面前静待他的发言，许久他才开口。

“...我所追求的公义公平公正是基于事实上的，而事实才是一切最基本的，是我们运用法律去维护人权的基础，也是我站在这里的原因。在面前的事实是，谷一夏已经切实搬入这个原本属于我的房子，进入我的空间，而我默许了这件事的发生。事实是，谷一夏出事的时候，我从心底不愿承认是他错杀Yanice，并在知道真相之后愿意以生命为代价，去冒险还他公道。事实是，我不想他离开这里，甚至逃避他和Never的关系，所以我先一步把他赶出去，免得他亲口提出离开。

...事实是，他说对了，我喜欢他。”

.....

文申侠猛地睁开眼，电话铃响起让他本来还在睡梦中的头脑迅速清醒，只不过反应太快顿时感到眩晕。他摸索着电话接起听到癫姐说party快开始了让他和gogo快点过去，gogo大约是听到动静，拉开盲侠的房门扒在门口，等盲侠挂了电话才出声：“是不是癫姐催啊，刚才她催过一次我的啦，不过我见你还在睡没有吵醒你。”

室友逐步走近的脚步声让文申侠有点不自觉的紧张，他愣愣地点下头，回想不起方才到底梦到的什么。

盲侠是不是睡傻了？Gogo看着文申侠不在状态的样子，凑过去摸摸头摸摸脸，等被打了手才一步三回头地出去。

睡一觉之后精神恢复七八成，估计再玩一个通宵不成问题，反正明天圣诞节。Gogo有了精神盲侠也放心他开车，他把车开到路口等着盲人走出来，有两位美女围着他的车转了两圈很感兴趣的样子，gogo笑得又甜又有酒窝，这种你情我愿的妞容易泡到啦，没想到平安夜刚出门就有这么好的运气。文申侠就是回去拿个手表再出门的时间，恰好碰上谷一夏和两个女孩你一言我一语聊得正开心。

“深入了解一下也好的啊。”听起来谷一夏笑得很开心，“有兴趣约出来，我和你慢慢介绍我这辆baby又怎样啊。”

文申侠住了脚，好像想起了刚才梦到的一些零星片段，踌躇了几秒等两位女孩的脚步走远些许他才出现，话在嘴里晃了两圈，还是忍不住说出口：“听声音，两个都挺漂亮的喔。”

谷一夏拿着头盔回头借着灯光看了看文申侠的表情，本想让他自己戴的，心里一动伸手小心地把头盔套对方头上整理好系带和挡风板：“是挺漂亮的啊，腿又长，身材又好。”

文申侠闭上嘴扶着他的肩膀坐上后座，松松地环着驾车人的腰，心情难以抑制地有些下沉：“还对你的baby这么有兴趣，下次带人出来兜兜风啦。”

“那不行喔。”岂料谷一夏一口回绝，捉住人的手让他把自己抱紧，语气中不难听出他的笑意：“我这辆baby认人，不是你坐，它不肯。”

 

 

46

“今晚场子这么热闹，你留张桌子给我们也赚少很多钱的喔。”文申侠翘起双腿拿着一杯鸡尾酒抿一小口。在知晓他脾性的人看来这个人心情肯定不错，居然在喝以前从来不会点的新品，gogo没有拆穿那杯酒是他刚才喝过之后盲侠从他手上接过的。

癫姐安顿好被音乐吵得有些恼的小hip，刚坐下听见盲侠跟她“客气”，揉着腿大大声试图掩盖过音乐：“我们是friend来的嘛，你是不是还要跟我计较这些啊。”又不能说出‘那你把账单给付了’这样的话，文申侠非常可能立即拿钱包掏钱，伤感情。

“对了，有东西给你啊。”Never也从她的包包里拿出一个精致的盒子放到文申侠手上，“我和Deannie一起去买的圣诞礼物，一款领带一款袖口，我们都觉得很称你。”

“你要是嫌不够，今晚酒水全算我送的圣诞礼物咯。”癫姐拍了下文申侠的肩膀。

“怎么会不够啊，多谢。”文申侠微微笑着，有些感动，他说不出更多，指腹轻轻擦过包装纸的花纹，没有立即拆开。

“我的那份呢？”谷一夏凑过来卡卡文申侠手中的深蓝色素纹盒子，看向两位女士像个眼巴巴等着礼物的五岁小男孩，等着她们说一句没有好就地撒泼。

赵正妹把手中的盒子递给他：“呐，这份是你的，不过有一半是属于盲侠的。”

“啊？什么来的？你们送我东西还要预盲侠的那份？？”谷一夏听起来对这份礼物似乎莫名其妙，他没有文申侠的那种矜持，当着人的面直接拆了礼物。两件印了字的卫衣，他更加莫名其妙，抖开一看往自己身上比划比划，咧开嘴笑着瞬间懂了癫姐和Never的意思。“多谢癫奴！”

“嗯？什么有我一半啊？”盲侠一边问着gogo一边摸着自己的衣服口袋拿出两个盒子放在桌子上，一个写着Never，一个写着Deanno，大约是猜中了两位女士对他给的圣诞礼物一脸难以置信地惊喜，他又开了口解释：“既然是friend咯，你们送我礼物，我总不能没准备吧。”

“啊啊啊盲侠！”癫姐兴奋地叫着，蹭过去抱住盲侠试图亲几口，全被盲侠用手挡了下来，他还好似嫌弃似的在gogo身上擦下手，gogo脸上的傻笑还没落下瞪大双眼盯着盲侠的动作。Never含蓄许多，她单单是道了谢，语气中一点都不掩饰自己因为这份礼物有多愉快，谷一夏也趁机把自己买的礼物塞到赵正妹和王励凡手里，然后蹭到文申侠旁边掀着他的大衣领，从上摸到下。

文申侠拍着他的手推开：“说了最讨厌别人摸来摸去。”

“我的礼物呢？”谷一夏见着两位女士都有礼物了，不死心地再去掀文申侠衣服。只见对方脸上露出些没他办法的表情，从衣服里口袋拿出一个盒子，这人是叮当吗？他刚怎么没发现他身上藏了几个礼物盒，不过拿到自己的礼物谷一夏没想去追究文申侠的衣服口袋，不客气地拆了礼物盒子打开，看到里面是一双机车手套。之前的那双被小hip咬坏了，他没和盲侠说过：“你怎么知道我想要一双新的手套？”

文申侠怎么会不知道，这两天谷一夏把头盔递给他的时候没有戴手套，开车之前还是暖的，下车把头盔取回去的时候不小心碰一下，冰凉得好像没有温度：“要时刻关注宠物需求和心理健康的嘛。”

接着他被旁边谷一夏捧着脸大大地啵了口侧脸。

癫姐和Never相视一眼，不约而同露出玩味的笑容。

“你们两个要恩爱，也不要挑大庭广众啊，注意一下形象的好。”癫姐忍不住调侃他们一句。

“鬼跟他恩爱啊。”文申侠立马反驳，然后向谷一夏伸出手：“我的礼物呢？”

“啊…”谷一夏一听被问要礼物，顿时脸僵住了，有些不好意思地开口：“时间紧迫…”

“嗯？”

“…圣诞节嘛，我还没看中什么，大部分商店已经关门了。”

谷一夏试图把锅甩走，文申侠挑起眉猜到他是没有买他的那份了，略略失望，没好气地直接踢爆：“那即是没有我的啦？”他看起来也不恼，似乎没得到这份礼物也没什么大不了，“我也猜到你了，如果不是我监督一下，你连癫姐和Never的都没买。”

“你记得买我和Never的，却忘了买盲侠的？”这样听起来不可思议，知情的癫姐和Never觉得其中有别的原因，以gogo最近对盲侠的上心程度，没什么理由会没买礼物。

事实是她们想多了，理由真的就像谷一夏说的那么简单，大部分商店关门了，他太晚想起要买文申侠的礼物，他还没来得及挑好，圣诞节就来了。

Gogo抱着盲侠的手臂撒着娇：“我把我自己给你好不好啊，天天当你的柴可夫啦，油费又不用你出，稳赚不赔啊。”

“你现在也几乎天天当我的司机啦，算什么礼物啊。”文申侠没有真的怪他，只是有些失望，让他不得不正视到自己的心情，似乎因为谷一夏太过情绪化。

之后他也没再提起过礼物这事。

几人聊得正开心，林立清仿佛个不速之客一身运动装出现，和夜场酒吧的霓虹灯光，热辣音乐相当不符，尽管心里奇怪这人的出现，也没人管他当场编造‘出来夜间跑步’的说辞，平安夜在五人举杯共饮下转了钟，迈入一个人齐的圣诞节。

直到两点多才陆续散场，谷一夏没有喝很多，大约是先前因为文申侠摇摆不定的态度醉过两会，今晚尝到一点甜头，尾巴摇得上天，心念念要顾好看好这个傲娇大律师，指不准隔天能从他那得到更多的信息。

文申侠不是个会让自己喝醉的人，他紧紧抱住谷一夏的腰一路沉默不说话一开始连谷一夏也没发现他有点喝多了。

“盲侠？到啦。”谷一夏戴上了文申侠送的新手套，稳稳地把摩托听到楼下，身后的人没有应声松开手，仍然抱得死死，他转过身脱下一只手套敲敲头盔，对方仿佛如梦初醒迟钝地解开头盔等着谷一夏帮他摘下来。

看着不是这么回事，谷一夏才晓得问一句：“你没事吧？”文申侠反应迟钝地摇摇头，谷一夏把车脚架放下先下了车扶着车上的盲人下来，对方也是乖巧，只是在傻笑，笑得谷一夏觉得不明所以，他也忍不住笑起来：“你笑什么啊？你乖乖地在这里等着我啊，我去把车放好回来找你好不好。”

“嗯。”

等他把车放好，回来一看，文申侠站在原地一动不动，不知道怎么的，谷一夏愣了那么一秒，按道理来说，盲侠平时下车自己晓得路先回去的，现在真的乖乖站在原地等他，像是被什么东西击中心里柔软的地方，大步走过去围着文申侠走一圈。

“Gogo？你做什么啊？”大约是察觉到身边有人，盲侠迟疑地出声。

“你是不是喝醉了啊，盲侠？”

“…我没醉，我的导盲棍落在pledge了。”

这话半真半假，Gogo觉着盲侠肯定有几分醉意的，不然他怎么会看起来不那么一样呢。不过见他手上没有导盲棍，想起刚才看他迷糊，是自己和Never拉着他走的，可能是把导盲棍放在椅子上忘了拿。

“谁说你的导盲棍落在pledge了，我不就是你的导盲棍咯。”

Gogo一笑，拉起盲侠的手，轻拉一下他示意，两人并肩地往前走，失去导盲棍地辅助，文申侠熟悉这边的路也只能慢慢地走，凌晨的风吹散一些酒气，他没有甩开对方的手。

 

 

47

“我有证人可以证明CozyV公司是有正当理由解雇俞晓安女士的，当然不单单是因为她造成公司的重大损失，也是因为她的个人操行有问题。”

辩方果然拿出俞晓安“非礼”男同事的那件事来说，不过倒是聪明，不仅躲避开最容易踩雷的外型问题，还用俞晓安的外貌外型给“非礼”这一项罪名增加“可信性”。

“…根据证人李义佳先生刚才所作的口供，俞晓安女士和他同一个健身室，趁着李义佳先生做运动得时候摸人家的臀部，还说‘你的臀型很好看啊，如果再翘一点就好啦’，并在李佳义先生明确提出不需要的情况下，俞晓安女士仍不依不挠地连续几日向李义佳先生进行骚扰，全然无视证人的不适。这件事在CozyV公司内部造成不好的影响…基于CozyV高层重视男女平等，女性骚扰男性也同属性骚扰，这是被告考量俞晓安女士个人操行后，认定其与公司文化形象不符的一个原因 。”

对方可谓做足功课，深谙文申侠擅长用“偏见”来帮人打官司，这下抛出一个女性性骚扰男性的观点，听起来CozyV解雇俞晓安完全出于公平合理的条件下，听得文申侠嘴角翘翘。

“李佳义先生，你声称俞晓安女士摸你臀部是吧？”

“是。”

咬牙实齿的回答极易正中律师圈套，文申侠让癫姐从控方席走出来：“你能不能示意一下，俞晓安女士是怎么样摸你臀部的呢，请配合我的助手现场示范一下。”

法官点头准许了控方的示范要求看向证人，李佳义在看清赵正妹的容貌之后看起来有些局促不安，被催促了一下才从证人席走出来。

他们侧面对着法官，遵照着李佳义所说的动作示范，李佳义反复说了几种摸法，直到法官苛责他一句，他才确认自己并不清楚当时的情况：“我是感觉到她拍我屁股。”。

赵正妹回到文申侠旁边告诉他情况：“如你所料。”

“根据刚才的示范，李先生自己也说不清楚俞女士是怎么‘摸’他的，当然啊，无论什么的手势，用手掌手背也是‘摸’，但我们不能排除也有可能是俞晓安女士不小心地‘蹭’了一下。请看证物D11，这是健身室的监控录像带…”

“那段监控录像我们看过了，没什么特别的情况。”辩方的助手跟辩方律师低语，文申侠听在耳里，接着让人把录像带播放到两分十四秒的位置。

“画面可以…什么都见不到，除了我们的证人在健身室里对着镜子做一个深蹲的动作。”等到赵正妹拉一下他的衣袖给他暗示，“然后俞晓安女士从李佳义先生的右侧走来，但是监控录像只能录到她半个身体但镜子里有她的身影，从镜子里我们可以看到，俞晓安女士在经过李佳义先生身后的时候，手的确在李佳义先生的臀部附近，然后她在走过之后才转头看见镜子里的景象，进而走到李佳义先生的左侧，并与他交谈起来。”

“从这份证据看来，并不足以证明控方律师你所讲的。”法官看完录像心中有所判断。

“当然，从录像里我们是通过了监视镜头、镜子，来判断当时发生的事，的确是有所失准，人是很容易被视觉欺骗的，有些时候眼见不一定为实。而李佳义先生也一样，他当时，是看着镜子进行锻炼，当俞女士从他身后经过的时候，手与他臀部相近，所以会不会是李佳义先生有所错觉，误以为俞女士摸了他呢？”

“我当时真的是感觉到的！很明显是她饥渴啦！”

庭上不少人对他的用词有些不适，文申侠手指按在一行盲文上面阅读，“香港先前轰动全城的‘狄允文案件’，也曾因为原告受到视觉误导而误会被告非礼他。李佳义先生也是极有可能出现了这种情况，误会了俞晓安女士路过他的时候摸了他臀部。”

“反对，‘狄允文案件’里面的被告离原告有一定的距离，在案件重演的情况下证实是由于原告视觉误差导致误会。但刚才的录影带中分明可以看到俞女士的半个身体离证人李先生相当的贴近，这是切实的非礼行为。”辩方律师逮住漏洞站起身连忙反对。

文申侠似乎有些急地摸着桌上的文件，不小心碰倒一开始搭在桌子边的导盲棍，他偷偷阻止了赵正妹的动作，自己弯下身摸索自己的导盲棍，起身的时候碰了一下辩方律师的屁股。

“喂你做什么啊！”吓得辩方律师一个颤往旁边闪躲。

“不好意思，我捡东西。”

“那你摸我…！”

两个律师忽然闹起来，庭上的人忽然觉得这幕有些好笑，碍于法庭的严肃死憋着，法官皱起眉：“肃静，你们两个是不是要我控告你们一条藐视法庭啊。”

文申侠把手里的导盲棍递给癫姐：“我应该要向辩方律师道歉，刚才不小心碰到他的臀部...”辩方律师听到对方这样直接说出口一阵害羞尴尬，“…但大家看到，我是看不见的，是无心之失。而我相信我的当事人俞晓安女士也是同样，根据监控录像可以看到她是经过了证人身后才转头看向镜子，似乎是发现了什么一样回头站在离证人有一定距离的位置进行交谈。我有理由相信当时是俞晓安女士经过时无意触碰到证人的臀部并非蓄意非礼。”

在辩方喊出反对之前，文申侠极快地提出要申请证人姚遥上庭作证。

“姚女士，刚才播放监控录像片段的时候你看到了，而你也是当时在场的，你能说一下当时的情况吗？”

“当时呢，我在另外一边做拉伸，那位先生在做录像里面的那种提杠深蹲，一般来说那种运动比较容易受伤。这时我见到俞晓安从卫生间走出来，我和她打了个招呼，我们两个是一起锻炼认识的朋友，我打算走过去的时候听到了俞晓安和那个先生说了一下锻炼姿势矫正的问题。”

“那俞女士是否有提及到‘你的臀型很好看啊，如果再翘一点就好啦’，这样的话？”

证人想了想：“的确有说过。”

不知道为什么控方自己先提出了这不有利的一点，辩方本想用这个点来反驳控方来证明俞晓安是蓄意非礼的。

“你也是健身室的会员，请问你认不认识李佳义先生？”

“反对，这个问题与本案无关。”辩方有一些不祥预感。

“怎么会无关呢，辩方你申请的证人是否诚实可靠关乎到原告的人格操守问题，关乎到她公司是否合理解雇她，那怎么会无关呢。”文申侠悠悠地堵住他的口，向法官点下头，法官也向证人点下头示意回答。

“我不认识李佳义，但我在健身室见过他很多次，动作不怎么规范，所以我会注意到，不过他大部分时间都是在看女生，撩女生。”

“那你觉得他是来健身的还是来泡妞的呢？”

“我觉得他像来泡妞的比较多咯。”

似乎被戳中了什么心事，坐在后面的李佳义貌似坐立不安。得到这样的证供，大家隐隐约约知道了什么。

“根据证人姚遥的证供，我们可以知道李佳义先生在健身是里面日常偷懒逗女生，根本不是有心去健身的。当然啦，他自己办的会员卡要到健身室做什么我们无权干涉，但是俞晓安女士是个健身迷，她见到有锻炼姿势不正确的会员，出于好心去指导，赞美对方的臀型和提醒他把臀肌练好也只是出于友好的建议。而李佳义先生却误以为俞晓安女士意图非礼，这对我当事人是种污蔑。刚才他在庭上说出我当事人‘饥渴’，这种用词用在一个女性身上纯属侮辱。以他的心态，他可以到处撩女仔，但是自己被不符合心目中形象的女性不小心的触碰即为非礼，完全是原由于他个人偏见，并不可以证明俞晓安女士的个人操守有问题。”

走出法庭，盲侠听见有人和公司代表说外面大班记者，忽然意识到这大约是一场硬仗，对上的公司毕竟也是一家算有名的公司。

Gogo老早站在外面等他们：“外面好多人啊。”

“听到啦。”

“你今日赢他们一个头喔，出到去肯定被围攻啦。”gogo拉着盲侠的手让他松开癫姐挽上自己，“癫奴腿没好，我领着你帮你开路啦。”

文申侠没有反驳：“你不如快点帮我查查还有什么料更好啦，我们是起诉方啊，不能总被对方压住来打吧。”

“行啦，没问题。”

癫姐在一边抱着手臂看着这两个家伙真把她丢在后面越走越远，拖着装着文件的行李箱在后面跟上：“死人gogo，真要帮忙就帮我拖箱啦。”

 

 

 

48

“下周一开庭？时间很紧啊。”

文申侠要谷一夏这几天把那个公司的内料全部找出来，洗干净苹果的人随手一甩水，放入嘴里咬一口。

清脆的声响进入盲侠的耳朵：“你不是洗给我吃的吗？”他的手被塞入一个咬了一口的苹果。

“给你试毒嘛。”gogo说着坐到他旁边拉过他的手又咬了一口，盲侠把手里的苹果塞到他手里。

“你吃啦，再去帮我洗一个。”

“真是麻烦，你真的这么怕吃我的口水吗？”gogo只好起身再去洗一个苹果。

盲侠对这个话题还有些敏感，两人打打闹闹把前几日的“突发事件”糊弄过去，好像那晚上文申侠内心大揭秘从来没有发生过，他们之间好像没什么变化，又好像有了很大的变化。

谷一夏没有文申侠那么心思细敏，叼着他咬过两口的苹果，甩掉洗好的苹果上的水珠直接递文申侠嘴边，没发现他脸上有些不自然：“这么赶我怕查不到多少咯，不过之前我有和一些人联络，说不定这几天还能有什么新料的。”

“我不理你啊，之前给了你差不多半个月时间，你也没查到什么很有利的证据，我们现在要证明Shianne被无理解雇啊，有单方面证明Shianne人品的证物证人也是不够的，还需要证明CozyV解雇Shianne的说辞站不稳脚。”盲侠咔擦咔擦咬掉四分一的苹果，说的话有点不清：“我觉得事情没那么简单，像CozyV这种公司失掉一个大客户固然是大损失，但Shianne是个老员工，这么多年来也帮他们公司谈了不少生意，不至于因为一个客户不喜欢Shianne的形象就要解雇Shianne吧？分明是个飞来横祸还要员工承担责任，怎么想都不太合理。”

“我也替Shianne不值的啊，不过人家公司给出的理由也没什么不合理，老板想炒你鱿鱼就炒的啦，理由可以是莫须有的嘛，更何况CozyV根据劳务合同给够了Shianne遣散费的，盲侠，无论有什么内幕，那也是人家公司的事啊，我也不懂你为什么要接这个案子。”gogo坐在旁边翘起腿，想起盲侠和Shianne之前在街边有说有笑，忍不住语气重了几分。

说者吃醋，闻者严肃，文申侠啃苹果的力度也忍不住大了几分：“我接这个案子一开始也没想那么多，不过我不接，Shianne可能会被认为是工作能力有问题或者人品有问题才会遭到辞退，你查了那么多，你认为Shianne工作能力和人品有问题吗？”

“…没…”谷一夏被文申侠忽然抬高的声音吓得一震，喃喃吱了声。

“没是吧。就算那个公司用了什么所谓正当理由辞退Shianne，但我当事人觉得她的权益受到了侵犯，那她就有权进行诉讼。”文申侠学法也是为了这个，为了争取一个公平，“你想想，Shianne只是因为做自己喜爱的事，让自己成为自己，却因为一个不懂得欣赏她的客户不跟她签合约，公司要辞退她，我不理CozyV到底有什么‘正当理由’，那个客户对Shianne有偏见，公司的做法也是不合理的，Shianne要的这口气作为她的律师我就要帮她争。”

见文申侠一脸严肃，谷一夏连忙坐正顺顺他的胸口顺顺后背：“争，当然要争，我肯定帮你查，之前托了人帮我套点料的了，我跟进一下，是不是风干物燥你肝火盛啊，我叫Baober阿姨煲清补凉你下下火啦？”

本来被谷一夏的推托搞得有些恼怒的律师义正言辞反驳回去之后遇上室友这软化又带有点讨好意味的态度，不用清补凉也下了火，还反思了几秒自己刚才是不是语气重了：“…大冬天的喝什么清补凉啊。”

经文申侠一分析，谷一夏觉得的确有些地方说不通，连忙搬出电脑联系上先前勾搭的CozyV公司内部的几个人看看能不能再问到一些什么，顺便对几个关联人物做更深入的背景调查。还真的让他发现了什么。

“陈壁和总监高莉真的有一腿？”

键盘敲得很响表现得打字的人有多兴奋，gogo调出好几份记录对比之后抱着电脑跑到盲侠房门口拍门：“喂！盲侠，有发现。”等了一会不见开门又拍了好几次，一脸没有睡醒的人猛地打开门，面上带着起床气。

“你一大早的吵什么？”

“有发现啊！”

听见有发现，文申侠立即认真起来，起床气消失得无影无踪：“什么发现？”

“我之前查的都是CozyV内部看看有没有和Shianne遭遇差不多的员工，没什么发现，于是我昨晚再看看资料，CozyV自那个说Shianne形象不好的客户不和CozyV合作之后，有好几家公司都终止了和CozyV的合作。”

“嗯？那人家公司的合作有谈的好有谈不好的啦，有什么关联吗？”

“有又算不上有，但我觉得奇怪，于是我查了查那个客户，叫钱永雷，有一件事我们都想不到的。之前我查不到陈壁和CozyV的股东有什么裙带关系，但我昨晚发现他是钱永雷妹妹的儿子，也就是他的外甥。”

文申侠听见这种复杂的关系挑起了眉：“他们的关系怎么样？如果自己外甥在自己一惯合作的公司工作，自己又和老板有点交情，那不至于因为谈生意的对象不符合他的期望，说不合作就不合作。”

“而且啊，我发现陈壁和CozyV的总监高莉貌似有一腿，我查过他们每周三都会有客户要见，而且时间都是连着午餐时间。”gogo抱着电脑操作着页面，把对照的表格放出来，本想让文申侠看，忽然想起他的同居人看不见东西，只好口述：“今日正好周三，我中午去蹲一下点，看看能不能拍到什么。”

坐在一边听他说完，文申侠被这些听起来跟八卦一样的事搞得一愣一愣，大约是早上被吵醒还没完全缓过神，不过倒是意识到谷一夏可能一晚上没睡觉在查资料。于是放下自己的腿走向厨房从厨房摸出一些鸡蛋面包，摸摸有点温热的咖啡机，估计他喝了一晚的咖啡，顺手再煮了一壶。

本来坐在沙发上计划时间的谷一夏闻到厨房的香味，放下电脑挨到厨房门口看着开炉做早饭的文申侠。

“你看什么啊？”大约是察觉到谷一夏走到厨房门口没了动作，猜测他是在看自己，文申侠小心地把打好的鸡蛋液倒入锅里静数时间。

“你好看咯。”这男人没个正形，笑看着在餐盘架摸碟子的盲人：“这样挺好啊，早晨可以见到你，你还帮我煮早餐，多温馨。”

“谁说帮你煮，一大早被你吵醒我饿不行啊。”心里想着gogo应该一晚没休息，煮个早餐犒劳他，嘴上仍是文申侠那套自己顾自己，管你死不死。Gogo是不信的，走入厨房看看面包机，又看看咖啡机，看看桌面放着的两个圆盘弯起眉眼。

“你煮给自己吃还放两份面包，用两个碟？”

“都说我饿咯！”

终究有一份是要落入谷一夏嘴里的，文申侠默许了他把自己面前的一份扒拉走，然而旁边的人一副早知道你是这样的人啦的得意神情。

“你昨晚没睡啊？”

Gogo听出这不经意问起的关心，觉得吃着的蛋夹心糖可能放得有点多：“熬一晚通宵而已，不会怎么样的。”

“你等会睡到中午再出去啦。”

“你关心我啊。”

“我怕你猝死没人帮我查案啊。”

不得不说，相处的时间长后，有时文申侠这种口不对心莫名的可爱，谷一夏自从了解文申侠这种性格，两人的相处比起早期要好很多，甚至有点想不起为什么一开始会互相嫌弃得那么厉害。一想文申侠还有喜欢自己的可能，当初信誓旦旦说不会like任何人的文申侠对自己动心，谷一夏想到便轻飘飘。

“你这么关心我我怎么舍得丢下你猝死呢。”

语气软绵绵甜蜜蜜得让文申侠起了一手臂鸡皮。

 

49

公司出来，两人一前一后地开车离开，对面街偷偷监视的谷一夏眉头一皱觉得事情不简单，最后跟着第二个离开公司的高莉。

“难道是我推测错误？没理由啊。”谷一夏带着墨镜在路边买了份报纸靠着墙假装看报纸瞄两眼对面餐厅一个人吃午餐的高莉，也感觉有点饿，见人一时半会可能吃不完，拐进一家面包店买两个面包填填肚子。刚从面包店出来正好见到高莉出门准备开车，连忙跑去开摩托车跟上。从北角跟到牛头角，见着她拐进个酒店停车场，意识到有戏，走到一个角落躲避起来监视门口，等了好一会才见到她走出停车场进入酒店，连忙用报纸挡住相机拍几张照。只是拍到高莉进酒店也不能证明什么啊，gogo把心一横，快步走入酒店借着人影挡着，见高莉按了九楼，他连忙按个八楼，从八楼出去赶紧上一层楼等着高莉出来，见着她进了房间门，但里面的情况看不到。

“喂盲侠啊？…我现在在查高莉和陈壁啊，现在见到高莉跟人开房，但是开房的人是不是陈壁我也不知道啊，人家房间来的，我怎么进去啊…什么？你在附近？那你过来一下。”

文申侠真的在附近，赵正妹正带着他吃完午饭路过，正好check到gogo就在附近的酒店，二话不说把人拉到现场。Gogo刚在大厅办完张房卡，见癫姐带着盲侠走过来：“咦？癫奴你也在啊，我不玩3p的喔。”

“玩你个死人头啊，人呢？”

盲侠完全不想阻止癫姐当场干掉谷一夏，当gogo在电梯里和两位说了自己的想法，盲侠觉得自己还可以帮癫姐溶尸。

平时来说，陈壁和高莉一般四点多“见完客户”回到公司，现在三点一刻应该差不多了。癫姐躲到一边楼梯放哨，gogo拉着盲侠沿着走廊走，看看手上的门牌号，又看看高莉进去的那个房间，猝不及防地把盲侠一把按在那扇门上一边摸腰一边抬头吻住不放。

盲侠知道他要装作进错房门，没想到他来的这一出，自然而然地胡乱推着压到身上的人，两人你推我搡在人家门口拉拉扯扯，gogo的房卡胡乱插入那个房门不断亮红灯，直到里面的人禁不住动静打开门，两个衣衫凌乱的男人倚着门随着惯性跌入房间内，gogo抬头一看正是高莉和陈壁，两个人一个穿着浴衣一个裹着床单，他顺手拿出手机拍几张照片。

后楼梯放哨的癫姐收到指示知道证据得手，三人和偷情男女转移阵地去了gogo订的那间房间，起码没有空气中那种淫靡的气味。

文申侠一直站在窗边吹着风，说不清是因为刚才房间里的气味让他莫名有些躁动还是些别的，谷一夏见他有些尴尬也知趣地没有近他的身，毕竟那么多人面前，先干正事要紧。

“你们到底有什么企图？”高莉和陈壁看起来有些紧张，他们的私情已经长达好几年，一直行事小心谨慎，公司有所流传但没有人能捉住他们的证据，现在栽在了个与公司打官司的前雇员的代表律师和他的委托侦探手上，两个人均显得慌张。

只不过各有各的亏心事，文申侠只想知道其中的一件而已。

“我想知道解雇俞晓安的真正理由。”

“…什么真正理由啊，不就是因为她的形象不好导致公司没了大客户咯，谁让她长得明明不丑还非要作践自己练成大只佬啊，哪个男人会喜欢她这个样子的啊。”万万没想到的是这种刻薄的话是出自同样是女性的高莉口中，高莉是公司高层，一向表现形象女强人，不过看来这位女强人骨子里仍是女人应当小鸟依人的那种类型，gogo想到他查过高莉丈夫的资料，是个平平稳稳普通小经理，于高莉而言，这种中庸的男人依靠不起，但她非得觉得女人有枝可依才行，所以进取的陈壁就是她的大树，枝繁叶茂遮到她老公头上一片绿荫。

“你怎么这样说话啊你……”癫姐自然而然想要说几句话反驳，被盲侠制止了她的话。

“如果是这个理由，只能够说Shianne自己倒霉遇到你们这些以貌取人思想陈腐的公司老板和客户。我们查过陈先生你是钱永雷的外甥，由你出面拿下这个项目十拿九稳，但你中途退出换人让Shianne接手，在此之后，跟钱永雷有些联系的客户也陆续终止和CozyV的合约，我不认为这事纯属巧合。”

房间内有人的心跳声加速了，盲侠往高莉那边侧耳听了下，估计这个女人也没想到陈壁和钱永雷有亲戚关系。

“所以你们能不能给出一个合理的解释呢。”律师平静得很，静待着他们的回答。

“……这些事关公司机密…”

“呐，我只需要三秒，选图按发送，你们两个的私情就会被你的丈夫和你们公司的高层知道……啊不止，可能第二天全香港都会知道陈先生你靠爬女人的床上位。”gogo选出一张比较不堪的照片在他们面前一晃，眼看着他们脸色瞬间煞白，轻飘飘地在手机屏幕按几下给他们示意。

“够啦！你们现在分明是威胁我们出卖公司机密啦！”陈壁被捉住痛脚恼羞成怒，准备拍桌而起被坐在一边的癫姐一瞥，气势灭了一截。

“喂！这么大声做什么！我们好声好气和你们交流…”

听着癫姐差不多要跟人吵起来，盲侠捂着一边耳朵出声打断：“…够啦，我们只是想知道发生什么事，如果你们可以提供出我们想要的证据，那今日我们没有出现过在这里。”

如果偷情这事传出去，对于高莉和陈壁两人来说都将是沉重的打击，两个人自然不想拿自己的前途来作筹码，心里打定退路，干脆把关于公司内部资金流转营运出现问题，他们怀疑有人做假账亏空公款的事一五一十说出来，甚至答应提供了一些书面资料，说好一手交资料一手删图才算完了这场闹剧。

等癫姐跟那两个人离开拿资料，Gogo大字型地躺在唯一的一张床上眯眼看着始终站在窗边的文申侠，白灿灿的阳光打到他脸上他也不躲，他一时半会没想起原因。

“盲侠…”

文申侠不知道为什么他还没有跟癫姐一同离开，信了gogo的邪等会坐他的摩托直接回家，听见声音他侧了侧脸，没有走近房间内的另一个人，明明房间通风透气，他却觉得热得有些呼吸不畅。

“不如我们继续刚才在门口未完成的事……”

房间的电话突然响起，吓得两人一跳，盲侠拿起电话听了听，简单应了几句。

“前台说你钟点房够钟啦，不快去退房超时按全天啊。”

 

 

50

资料拿到手众人隐隐嗅出了内幕，手头上这份公司近十年来的账单和流水足以证明了这个公司的问题，只不过为什么公司要解雇Shianne？

“因为Shianne得罪的那个是公司大客，那个大客带走了公司不少关系客啊，我们的业绩也一落千丈，别说Shianne啦，这几天好多人都收到了大信封，现在内部对Shianne很大怨言。”

Gogo拿着手机和之前CozyV公司一个员工发着短信，之前他们找那些员工时还很配合，现在会回gogo短信的只剩下一两个了。

“你说有什么理由啊，明明是CozyV自己公司内部资金营运不周，还要赖到Shianne身上，这个替罪羊找得真顺手。”知道内幕之后gogo暂时放下对Shianne的醋意，为她不公遭遇愤愤不平。

“其实有一个点我一直想不明白，CozyV的账面看来，应该是近几年的资金链已经出现问题了，或许他们现在是撑不下去了，在错失好几个大客户之后，没什么奇迹迟早都要倒闭的，没必要先把Shianne解雇了，隔了一段时间才开始裁员？”盲侠交叉手指作沉思状，这个情况的确令人费解，不过这似乎不摆到法庭上也没什么影响。

 

“开庭”

走过流程控方决定这次必须把握主动权，首先传召了控方证人俞晓安上庭。

“俞晓安女士，请问你可不可以简单说一下你对CozyV的印象。”

“我在CozyV工作了快五年时间，不长也不算短，在公司的时候工作不算轻松，但同事们对我很好，公司整体也是很有发展潜力。”

“在对待男女员工方面呢？”

“比较平等吧。”

“那…有没有你觉得不平等的地方呢？”

“反对！控方在诱导证人作答。”辩方拍桌而起，意识到什么往远离文申侠的方向挪了挪。

文申侠不知道他的反应，站在原位反驳：“我只是在让我的证人说说她对CozyV的印象，如果没有觉得不平等的地方她完全可以否定的。”

俞晓安预先有和文申侠谈好庭上会谈及她为什么沉迷健身这一件事，于是她点点头回答：“有。在两年前我遇到一个很好的晋升机会，根据当时的考核和评价综合指数，我是最有资格坐到那个位置的。当时有个进了公司半年左右的同事连跳两级直接升任，我看过他的履历，他的确做过类似的工作，但怎么看也不足以直接坐到那个位置吧。于是我直接去找上司询问，上司却没有给予正面答复，之后更因为我身体不舒服而强行要求我休病假。”

“你是因什么病休病假呢？”

“抑郁症。”

“这是不是和你去健身有关？”

“是。”

“我不幸不能亲眼见到你的锻炼成果，但根据我的助手描述，我想在座应该大部分人很难达到你的程度，你能不能说一下你为什么要锻炼成这样的身材呢？”

这个问题始终都要触及到的，俞晓安反而坦然，这是她的领域：“当时我因为抑郁症被强行要求休假，正好我需要锻炼配合我的抑郁症治疗，健身过程中逐渐地我发现健美的肌肉是我追求的，每一块肌肉线条清晰，体脂低于20是我目前的标准。”

“所以你练到这个程度完全出于你个人追求和喜好…”文申侠翻了翻桌面上的文档，手指略过上方的盲文：“请法官阁下看看证物D7和D8，D7是俞晓安女士当时的医生给出的检查报告以及她当时疗程记录，D8是她当时和目前的身体检查报告，可以看出现在的俞晓安女士身体和精神均处于非常健康的状态。D9是CozyV的公司条例，其中标明的一点关乎公司形象的写着‘雇员需每年体检，精神健康，形象积极向上。’根据CozyV的公司条例再结合医院身体和心理体检报告，俞晓安是一位拥有健康心理和形象的女士，CozyV以不符合公司企业文化形象为由将俞女士解雇的行为是不合理不公正的。”

“辩方现在你们可以开始提问。”

辩方律师明显防着文申侠的一举一动，不得不说他刚刚的一番问话看似没问题实际有些空子：“俞晓安女士你之前在公司担任的是什么职位。”

“地区销售经理。”

“那你应该经常会负责一些公司大客户洽谈的对吧？”

“是的。”俞晓安看起来有些紧张。

“其实对你的形象提出意见的应该不止有钱先生一位客户，在你之前已经有客户不满你的形象而不签合同，是不是有这样的情况。”

“那是因为他们…”

“你只需回答是不是有这样的情况。”

“…有。”的确有，想起那件事俞晓安本来觉得没什么只当作又一个无赖，没想到辩方律师竟然摆到这里来说，她先前以为不关事没有和文申侠、赵正妹先说。控方律师似乎一点都不担心，文申侠摘了两只手套翻着桌面的材料一边听辩方盘问。

听见回答辩方有些得意：“你的上司也曾向你提出意见，我想传召辩方证人叶知先生。”现在他把主动权抢了过来。

“控方律师提出，俞晓安女士的锻炼成果是她个人追求和喜好，我很敬佩这位女士能够锻炼到这种地步，毕竟大部分都市人在工作忙碌中根本没有这个毅力去维持锻炼，更不用说将肌肉锻炼得这么发达健美。但是，俞晓安女士是一位地区销售经理，她需要见客户，以一位地区销售经理应有的形象去面对顾客而不是无视顾客对她的形象意见。雇员的确可以有自己的追求，但当这种追求与公司利益有所妨碍，公司是有权与其调和，调和不成功是有权解雇该雇员。所以在俞晓安女士造成公司客户损失之后，CozyV决定解雇俞晓安女士。”

癫姐看着法官凑到盲侠耳边悄悄话：“喂，法官点头啊，看来他buy了辩方观点喔。”

文申侠站起身摸着身前的西装纽扣扣上：“我突然发现我不应该在这里。”他无缘无故说出这么一句话，大家有些不明所以，gogo在后面有些焦急，盲侠搞什么啊。

“按照辩方这么说，俞女士的形象不是一个地区销售经理应有的，那我还是盲的啦，盲人怎么当律师呢？那我是不是也不应该当律师，应该去做盲人按摩呢？”

辩方忽然发现自己说的话里有误，这下被控方捉到了，低下了头。

“俞女士在公司里担任的职位是地区销售经理，她的工作本职根据公司以往的记录无出过大差错，在公司人缘也很好。有段时间因为精神疾病进行过治疗，而治疗期间亦无落下工作，甚至完美完成了两个项目。仅因她为了振奋精神投入精力去健身，达到健康强壮的体魄，被一些觉得她过于健硕体态不像个女人的人拒绝洽谈，公司就认为她是过错方。我想问一句叶先生，你觉得女人应该是什么样子的？”

“额…”大约是被文申侠前面一番话说得好像哪不对，叶知摸了一额汗，不知道该怎么说。

“证人请你回答问题。”大约是时间有些拖延，法官开口提醒。

“应该是…温柔，瘦瘦的，文弱的有个女人的样子吧。”他支支吾吾地回答，又觉得自己说得太片面有哪不对，他又想不出更多形容。

“‘温柔，瘦瘦的，文弱的有个女人的样子。’这些是一些男性对女性的印象，其实不止叶先生，也有不少人觉得女性应该是阴柔的。其实 ‘不符合公司企业文化形象’仅仅是一个说辞，这是源于刻板印象上的歧视。

“就好像很多人认为女性做不来维修工，男性做不来护士。单纯从外表上判定一个人是片面的，‘女人的样子’或者‘男人的样子’应该怎么定义。有什么规定女性必须要是柔弱，扶弱如柳才算有女人味，才算女人的呢，一名女性身体健康，肌肉结实突出就被人说是怪物，像个男人。很多男人甚至还没六块腹肌啦，难道他们不是男人吗？这种贴标签的行为现在不少见，譬如有人肥胖，就被认定他懒惰，蠢，有人纹花臂吸烟，就认为他古惑仔，不正经。或者认为乸型（娘娘腔）说男同性恋，男人婆是女同性恋，这属于没有必然联系的自发印象，常用来形容人的“乸型”和“男人婆”这两个带有明显性别标榜的用词均属于歧视用语。

“连市面上也有区分男孩玩具和女孩玩具或者生活用品区分男女使用，而成分研究表明，这类生活用品其实成分上并无差别，纯粹利用人的心理进行性别营销。这大概是目前社会对男女认知的一个通病，一种惯性歧视。但CozyV作为企业，它理应准守香港法律尊重男女平等的雇佣条例，那为什么CozyV凭什么用一个刻板的形象去要求我方当事人俞女士‘像个女性’？俞女士的外貌形体并无对公司造成任何损失，造成损失的是那些对俞女士有偏见的人，虽然我看不见，不过我想在座都可以看到除了俞女士所谓‘不像个女人’的身材以外，气质相貌举止表现出来都是美，健康和积极的。

“再加上原本和俞女士进行洽谈生意的钱先生是因为认为俞女士‘毫无仪态’这种不符合事实的说辞来推掉合约，那是不是就说明我们的俞女士真的‘毫无仪态’可言呢？大家都知道，洽谈合约注重的是利益，谁又会真的因为一个经理的外在形象来推掉一份对自己有利益的合约？”

他停了停，赵正妹会意地把手头上的报告递到他手上。

“我这里有一份新得到的报告，因为时间紧迫未来得及申请希望法官可以接纳这份证据。”等到法官应下这份申请，他紧接着自己的发言。

“里面列明了CozyV的近年财务状况，该公司的财政状况不算理想，资金链出现断裂，而钱先生是收到了这样的信息避免经济损失而做出不与CozyV合作的决定，这件事跟俞晓安女士一点关系都没有。”

辩方没有想到控方会查到这个层面上，本想反对，和癫姐悄悄说了几句的文申侠已经将陈壁传上了法庭。陈壁把自己是钱永雷外甥和向他透露公司内部财政有问题的事说了出来，给了石锤。

法官最终裁定起诉方胜诉。

 

 

51

“你这么乖啊，喝果汁不喝酒？”赵正妹一把揽着谷一夏的脖子靠到吧台，见他拿着一杯果汁差点以为揽错人。

谷一夏抱着那杯果汁盯着被Shianne和Never夹到中间左右逢源的文申侠差点咬烂吸管：“你看看人家啦，癫奴，左拥右抱啊，我不看紧点，娥皇女英当场溶了他都可能。”

“好心你啦，碧咸，这么在意人家，你怎么不过去啊？”

“我只有一个屁股我坐哪边？盲侠身上吗？”

癫姐忍不住拍着他的肩笑起来：“得得得，我帮你一个屁股啦。”两个人一人一边地占到了文申侠旁边把两个女人挡开。

“说得这么开心啊。”gogo咬牙切齿地盯着笑意盈盈的盲侠，真是对着那个女人笑什么笑。

“哇，你们听听，好似你不开心的样子，你要不要说说你的不开心给我们增点乐子？”盲侠不知道gogo又抽什么疯，挡在了他和Shianne中间，癫姐挡在了他和Never中间，他一时不知道应该和谁说话，gogo还一副幽怨腔调。

癫姐知道他们两个一开始斗气没完没了，干脆越过两个人问Shianne：“Shianne你之后有什么打算啊？”

“我啊？我打算之后去做健身教练。”Shianne仍然是十分温柔，真是听声音让人非常享受。

Never翘起腿也露出笑容：“刚才我们就是在说这件事咯，Shianne要去做健身教练，Hopeman一向是有锻炼的，我也想腾点时间锻炼所以在问Shianne，时间地点方便的，我们两个占了两个客户名额啦。”

“啊盲hip，我和你同居了那么久怎么不见你锻炼，现在又说要锻炼的呢？”gogo死死盯着他的同居室友，脑内搜索一番似乎真的没见过盲侠锻炼的片段，不过身材是真的好，越想眼神越往下，还摸着下巴笑得越来越淫贱。

“不锻炼我的肌肉是吃空气长的啊？你没看见而已。”盲侠固然是看不到他的表情的，只不过心跳声和呼吸声、吞口水声逃不过他耳朵，内心骂了一句谷一夏不知羞耻。

不知道是不是今天庭上话说太多，谷一夏注意到文申侠的声音有些沙哑，想着制止了他拿啤酒的手，把自己的果汁递过去，对方又乖乖地拿着他的果汁喝，只不过吸管被gogo先前咬得茸茸烂烂，吸不上什么果汁被嫌弃了一番，只好拿了一杯新的和新的吸管过来。

“话说，你怎么劝到陈壁上庭作供的？”癫姐看着gogo体贴入微的照顾竟然有种老母亲的欣慰心情，想了想日前他忽然跟癫姐说可以申请陈壁上庭，她和盲侠很诧异，让陈壁上庭作证人等于他承认他泄露公司机密。

Gogo见几个人不明所以的样子，也扮作神秘兮兮哼哼哼地笑：“那当然是因为我个人魅力啦。”

旁边的人笑了笑：“如果我没记错陈壁是喜欢女人的喔，你怎么用你的个人魅力呢？”

“……你硬是要拆穿我的。”gogo嗔怪了一句：“我只是碰碰运气去问的啊，又正巧上次我拍的照片还有一张没删喔…所以…”

“你威胁他的啊？！”在场的三个女人睁大双眼盯着这个人，癫姐更加气得越过盲侠打gogo，gogo一味地缩到盲侠手臂后嘤嘤嘤叫被盲侠一巴掌拍了大腿才安静下来，“他告你怎么办啊？”

“…我问问而已嘛，而且照片还没拿出来他就答应了。”

“这次算你好运啊。”盲侠没想到他是这样把证人弄来的，真是一不小心可能又要他把人从局里捞出来，“不过除了陈壁这件事，我有点不懂为什么CozyV解雇了Shianne，隔了一个月忽然大规模裁员。”

“我离开了公司，听以前的同事说好像是公司内部在换血。”Shianne搭了句话。

“那可能是陈壁也被裁员了。”Never接了一句。

“我可能知道原因。”落地窗边忽然传来一句话，众人吓了一跳看过去见到抱着猫逗弄的林立清。

gogo立即盯着那只上次对他爱理不理的猫现在翘着尾巴尖蹭人的手：“为什么小hip在你手上啊！”好像遭到了背叛似的，恨不得立即起来冲过去把猫抢过来，不过位置有点尴尬，他这边绕过去有点远，还要从盲侠和Shianne中间起身，要是屁股占不回来怎么办，三思后他决定按兵不动。

“嗯？我给小hip买了猫粮和玩具，就拿过来了。”林立清好像不太明白为什么这个谷一夏对他那么大敌意，冲在座的各位笑了笑：“你们刚刚谈的那个应该是CozyV那个案子吧？我有一些内部消息说，这场官司开始和有相关新闻播报之后，钱永雷私底下收了大部分股权，好像是想低价收购这间公司。”

“应该不是‘好像’，我猜收购已经进行得七七八八。”文申侠接了一句。

Shianne和癫姐gogo还没完全反应过来，Never已经醒悟接上：“所以陈壁才答应出庭，因为他的舅舅肯定不会向他追究泄露CozyV公司之前的账面。”

“也有可能是钱永雷故意让陈壁这样做的，从陈壁知道CozyV内部问题之后就开始和他的舅舅合谋。应该本来联合好几个合作方撤资已经对CozyV造成创伤，CozyV却辞退了Shianne进行掩饰。这时候Shianne找我打官司…”文申侠忽然停止了猜测，Never也同样沉默地看向了Shianne。

Shianne温柔地笑了笑抿一口酒：“众所周知文大状打官司很有一手，我想争这口气…”

“…陈壁上庭作供只是为了成为最后一根稻草，确保CozyV输官司，现在CozyV要赔偿官司裁定赔偿金额，彻底沉船。”

就算官司不输，CozyV也输了名声。

Gogo和癫姐眨了眨眼，缓了一下才意识过来他们好像陷入了怎样的一个局中，一时竟说不出谁是谁非，正如这社会黑白中间有极广的灰色地带。

 

这似乎没有很影响到他们的心情，只是各怀心思再交谈几句，Shianne找了借口先走，Never也说她有事要做先走一步。癫姐要去医院复检，Leon非常绅士地说他要回公司一趟顺便载癫姐，剩下gogo眼巴巴看着小口喝果汁的盲侠。

“盲hiiiiiiiippp！为什么你不让小hip跟我们回家。”

也不知道那只猫到底有什么让gogo这么牵挂的，大概是因为文申侠这次克制住自己没有摸猫以为自己这算没有这猫建立关系，他完全可以对那只和他花名谐音的猫不管不顾，只是那只猫抖抖毛摇摇铃铛蹭过来，像是很熟悉这个人似的跳上他的腿盘起来睡觉，文申侠才意识到自己的确对这只猫有那么一点感情，也许是因为它也是被猫妈妈抛弃的，或者也是像他一样一开始对所有人都有敌意，然后他想起来，他的确摸过这只猫，他还记得猫咪结起灰尘仍然柔软的毛。

他抿了抿唇：“不行。”仍然出口拒绝，他知道什么才是对这只猫最好的：“猫可以留在这里，癫姐和Leon会照顾它的，酒吧里的人也会照顾它的，你带它回去我还得时刻担心会踩它猫尾或者踩到猫屎。”

“盲hip啊…”gogo想想盲侠说得有道理，猫没有狗方便，golden好歹是大狗，盲侠可以听到它的移动，猫走路没声音的嘛，只好撇撇嘴：“好咯…小hip留在这，不过你不摸它就算啦，为什么连名字都不叫呢？”

“都说你换个名咯。”

见盲侠站起身往门口移动，Gogo立刻跟上一边粘着他一边叨叨：“…那你想叫它什么啊？不过说起来为什么Shianne刚刚靠你那么近，整个人贴到你身上喔？！还有啊那个林生最近为什么老是来酒吧啊……”


	5. 原地不动 章五十二 至 章六十七  正文完结

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，好吧，他们一起了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *案子向  
> *HE

52

案子结束后有了空闲时间，先前发生的种种让谷一夏不得不认真去思考自己对文申侠的感觉，他还查了一大堆检验自己是不是同性恋的测试，做完并没有觉得自己有弯的倾向，又不觉得喜欢男人有问题。滑到问题最后看到一条终极问题“你是否对同性有性冲动”，他第一反应是Annie。

“不对喔，我那时候不知道Annie本来是男的嘛。”

他又想了想以前盲侠洗澡他也进去啦，裸体不知道看了多少次了，好像没什么反应。回忆不够真实，他趁着盲侠洗澡又潜入浴室一次光明正大地把人看个遍，被里面的盲侠骂了个狗血淋头。

“…这些测试是不是骗人的啊，一点都不准的。”gogo刚刚看了一会也不觉得有什么啊，盲侠有的他也有，盲侠有的他没有…那么明显，他怎么练出这么明显的肌肉，饿出来的吗？

算啦，可能他对盲侠不是真的那种喜欢，只是一种错觉，他和盲侠同居太久，还经常和盲侠做一些过于亲密的行为，譬如扮扮gay，喝对方喝过的饮料，睡过一床，牵过手，舌吻过而已……啊对啦，再加上盲侠几乎舍命救过他，所以他们兄弟情深嘛。

想想哪里不太对。

“如果只是这样的话，那为什么看到盲侠和Never出去，和Shianne靠近多少有点吃醋呢？嗯，可能是因为我这么帅都没有女人喜欢，盲侠那个毒男反而那么多人喜欢，我心不舒服很正常啊。之前和他接吻也只是为了要折扣价而已，这就是啦，其实我对他没什么的！那如果盲侠对我有什么…之前那个反应不是很妥喔…”gogo坐在电脑前顺着思路捋了一遍。

“你自己在这里念念叨叨的在说什么呢？”盲侠从浴室出来听见gogo在房间里自言自语门又没关紧，似乎还听到叫他，直接拉开房门警觉地问了一句。

房间里的gogo被吓了一跳，直接把电脑关上：“你做什么啊，无端端地进我房间又不敲门，我做私人的事被你打搅了怎么办。”

“你现在在做什么私人的事啊？刚才你也是无端端进浴室偷看我洗澡啦，你刚刚在自言自语什么？我听见你说到我，你从实招来啊你。”盲侠觉得不对路，径直摸入gogo的房间。gogo见状立即起身捉住他的手本想阻止他进来，忽然发现两人贴得有点近，他甚至能感觉到盲侠刚洗完澡温热的体温和沐浴乳香味，他试着把人往门口推，最后按在了半开的门板和墙壁上，这个高度gogo稍稍垂眼可以窥见盲侠脖子上湿润细腻的肌肤，被水珠滴湿的衣领后的锁骨。

“…谷一夏，你为什么吞口水？”

“我…饿，想吃鸭锁骨。”gogo如梦初醒，愣了愣抬头望见同样略微呆愣的室友，随意找了个借口，才后知后觉松开人的手，推了两下：“你出去啦，我想做私人的事啊。”

“这个时间哪来的鸭锁骨啊？看黄片啊嘛？那我不妨碍你了。”盲侠知道gogo有心赶人，真的关他事估计也不打算说了，刚出房门听见室友把门关上锁死不知怎么的心里不是滋味，回房间里摸到那部MD机和两盘录音带窝到客厅沙发听。

把人赶出房间的谷一夏按住心脏：“嗯？心跳加速？”他决定进行最后的一个试验，看看两个男人主演的美国大片。

看了十几分钟谷一夏彻底放弃，也不是说觉得恶心看不下去，更多是惊奇男人和男人居然可以做到这个地步的吗？他捂着眼睛又偷偷从指缝漏点视线，本来没什么感觉，两个男主角缠绵到一起，不断地接吻，啃脖子，舌尖拖过底下那人明显的锁骨，谷一夏吞了下口水，终于受不了把电脑关上。

小gogo绑儿硬让他清楚地认识到事实。

所以他需要一个可以温和委婉，又可以清晰向文申侠表露心声的礼物，最好被拒绝了也不会很丢脸的那种，这件事必须瞒着癫姐和Never，他可不想被两位“情敌”看扁。表白的下场他也设想了好多种，盲侠婉转地拒绝但坦言仍是好兄弟；盲侠直接拒绝并有意回避；盲侠直接拒绝并将gogo扫地出门。听起来无论如何他都很惨，惨得过看着自己喜欢的人同屋住但人家只当你是好兄弟吗？

说不定假以时日，你还能从好兄弟晋升为伴郎和孩子干爹。

他垫高枕头，竖起床板想了好几晚，觉得这个礼物一定要配得起盲侠，但又要实用，不然盲侠又看不见拿个装饰品有什么用，实用得又要有意义，最好呢还可以让盲侠知道他的心意。结果到了跨年的这天，gogo还没想到要给盲侠什么圣诞礼物。

“嗯？什么衣服？”文申侠拿着谷一夏递给他的一件卫衣往身上比划了一下，“给我的？”

“对啊，上次癫姐和Never送的礼物嘛，有你一份的。”gogo已经把其中一件穿上了，并且撕掉了上面贴着一张写着“盲侠”的标签，当然他递给盲侠的那件上面写着“gogo”的标签也撕掉了。

“衣服刚刚好，但是不够我多穿几件在里面。”文申侠换好之后扯了扯刚好到他手腕的袖子，这种一般偏大的卫衣来说，其实算小了些不过身上穿着不窄，gogo看着他衣服上印刷着大大的“大型犬”三个字，觉得和自己身上这件“饲养员”非常合衬，笑眯眯地帮他拿出一件外套让他穿上。

“没事喔，今天气温回升啊，穿这件再加一件外套应该够的啦。”gogo把手伸出窗外感受一下温度，视线落到卫衣圆领刚好露出的一截锁骨，又拿出一条围巾围到盲侠脖子上。

“……”文申侠侧耳听了一下，为什么谷一夏又吞口水？不明所以地低下头让人把围巾戴到脖子上。

谷一夏不是第一次进文申侠房间了，不过帮这个人选衣服戴围巾还是第一次，他觉得这次可以计入“gogo和盲侠的第一次”小本本里。当然这个不是他进这个房间的主要目的，他的双眼在房间里搜索，有Never送的版画挂在墙上，Yanice送的MD机放在桌面，癫姐帮他买的衣物日用品放在衣柜和桌面，所有的东西摆放得恰到好处很有条理，谷一夏突然意识到这是一个盲人的生活，文申侠看不到，所以他的房间一切整洁有序，一乱，他可能什么都找不到了。衣柜对面的小架子上整齐摆放一排几个旧纸盒子，里面按着字母排放录音带，他伸手拿起其中一盘看了看上面的标注和盲文。

“把它放回原位。”盲侠能捕捉到那些细节，衣柜侧边的窗打开后没有关紧，冬日冷风从那条缝隙挤入屋内，他能闻到属于冬天干燥冰凉的气味。那几个从未挪动过位置的盒子发出了塑料碰撞的轻响，有人翻找了其中的录音带，并拿起了其中一盘。他不喜欢别人碰他的东西，特别是碰Yanice留给他的珍贵的记录，声音不自觉冷冰严厉几分。

那好像吓到gogo了，接着他听到了带子被急忙放回原位，发出了更大更清晰的声响，有些内疚忽然而生。

今日也是个节假日，所以他们在家休闲半日傍晚才出门，这种节假日pledge肯定是有聚会的，而且会有很多人聚在一起倒数跨年。只不过在pledge呆了一会，酒吧人越来越多，吵杂得盲侠并不想再待下去了，gogo提出带他出去醒醒酒。

两个人漫无目的地在街上游荡，这里离维多利亚港不远，文申侠半个身位后跟着gogo，手挽着他的手臂，一前一后地走，大多是出来倒数跨年的年轻人，让文申侠想起了过去那么多年的跨年，似乎没有真正走上街头，簇拥在人群中听着每个人齐声倒数直零，欢呼尖叫，互相道着新年快乐，想起也有人曾和他这么道过一句简单的祝福。

他听见人来人往，群情汹涌，导盲棍不断被踢到，文申侠不得不收窄试探的路面范围，领路人大概注意到他的动作，对方的手碰了碰他的，他没有躲避开，而后被坚定地握入另一个人的手中。他不确定谷一夏是怎么想的，也许只是不希望他们在人群中走散，正如他不确定谷一夏之前做的是有心还是无意，他一直没有放任自己去想这个问题，他有工作，自Yanice去世之后感情生活再也不应起波澜，有一段时间他甚至认为自己所有可以付出的感情已经随着此生最爱的女人埋葬到地下六英尺。

炸开的烟花让群众热情高涨，听声音应该是在内港海面上空，文申侠暂时抛开了那些想法，听着那一声声轰隆炸响。 “啊谷生，你知道我看不见只能听见声响，你带我来看烟花我只会觉得我在中东战场被香港人包围而已喔。”

“你都可以和Never看星星啦，那我来带你看烟花有什么问题啊，最多我跟你描述啦。”

谷一夏拉着他的手不放，试图攒着他的手给他在虚空中描绘烟花的图案：“烟花有紫色啦，粉色啦…现在的是三连环都是绿色和蓝色的…”

“你在画奥运五环啊？…”

两人随意扯什么乱七八糟的图像，谷一夏尽可能地给盲人描绘天空的色彩和烟火，文申侠闻到空气中浓重的火药味，海风吹来不自觉地打了个冷颤，另一只没有被牵着的手戴着手套仍觉得冰凉僵硬，他拉了一下牵着他的人：“走啦。”

“看够了吗？”gogo听起来很愉快，拉着人跟着逐渐疏散的人群走上码头的天桥离开，等回到家他才发现盲侠似乎有些冻僵了，耳朵通红。

室内暖和许多，趁同居人洗澡gogo贴心地开了盲侠房间的空调暖气，他再次观察起盲侠的房间，那些一尘不染的录音带仍然吸引他的视线。

谷一夏从浴室出来看见文申侠的房间没有关门，房间内漆黑一片，只有窗外微弱的光让屋内陈设镀上一层朦胧的轮廓，他站在门口本想问一句，屋内安静得任何声音都会显得突兀，床上躺着他刚刚洗澡时还在想的人，鬼使神差地蹑脚走到了床边。

微弱的光减弱了床上的人神采，灰黑一片又有层层渐色过渡，双眼紧闭起来的盲人看起来柔和许多，少了锋芒相对的毒舌与刻薄。甚至看起来乖巧得能让人为所欲为，谷一夏觉得这个想法不太妥，垂眼望见被子的衣角搭在文申侠的肚子上，睡衣仅扣了两颗，胸口锁骨尽露，精致细腻的脖子和锁骨在模糊的光线下显得更细致暧昧，连凹陷进去的三角阴影似乎藏着一口蜜，引诱人上去舔一口。

文申侠没有睡着，他有些莫名期待会发生什么，却心里没底会发生什么。站在床边的人大约注视了他几十秒，给他拉扯好被子，坐到了床尾，他又紧张起来了。最终他只是感觉到有人捉住他的脚踝，指腹轻轻摩挲几下，轻轻放下一句：

“文申侠，你到底在想什么。”

沉默半响，便关门离开了。

 

 

 

53

他在想什么？

文申侠收回在被子外的脚，摸着胸前的扣子扣上几颗卷住着被子翻了个身，想起来刚才的烟花，他以前看过烟花，时间有点久远，但他依稀还能根据谷一夏的描述拼出形状。

他早就发现了，谷一夏不太一样，他没有办法像推开赵正妹那样推开他，也不能像对王励凡那样的防备，一切源于他认为谷一夏是男性，和他一样身体上有缺陷，他不自觉地觉得亲近。谷一夏入侵他的私人空间久了，他好像一种病毒，与这个空间和谐共处甚至达到一个平衡。文申侠有所察觉自己有些亲近他的时候，他以为只是他过于习惯这个人的存在的错觉。

直到Yanice去世。

那件事对他的影响比他想象的还要大，持续的时间也比他想象的长，他还记得他被误导以为谷一夏杀死天恩时候撕心裂肺的感觉，他打从心里不想去相信这件事，所以之后听到证据时那种欣喜若狂，和之后庭上失败后的绝望。他真的想过只要可以为心爱的人，为好友，为兄弟向戴德仁讨回公道，他这条命同归于尽非常值得。掳走戴天佑那一刻他是背对着正义女神的，他面前是谷一夏，已经失去了心爱的女人和知己，不能再失去谷一夏。

在医院苏醒后他第一件事是去确认癫姐还活着，第二件事是开始配合警察和检控提供证据控告戴德仁，出院后上诉谷一夏的案子推翻重审，开始着手办理他的出狱手续，由于需要住院，出院后还需要进行复检和精神评估，文申侠几乎记不起来那段日子是怎么过来的了。谷一夏回来后的头两天，他还忍不住半夜站在他的房间门前，摸着那扇门打开一条缝听着里面有熟悉的浅呼声。有种他控制不住的感觉在疯长，他发觉自己开始更珍重这个人的存在，更依赖他的一些帮助，为他打破自己曾经固守的原则，这种情况让他不安，好像背叛了哪位，文申侠过了三十几年的封闭生活，他最擅长的就是拒人于墙外，他可以收拾好这种情感，用着好兄弟和优质同居人的身份面对谷一夏，谦让容忍这个人，关心得小心翼翼，惧怕所有亲密的接触，直到Never回来，他不得不面对谷一夏的选择，然后更符合他风格更理智并残忍地试图将这个人归为普通朋友并扫地出门。

他得到了很多的陪伴，走过了黑暗的长巷，在枪响和火药味中惊醒。

“盲侠？你没事吧？”

有咖啡和泡面的味道，室友有些焦急的声音，过快的心跳，热得出汗的后背粘着湿透的睡衣，文申侠摸了摸自己的脸上不知道是汗还是泪水，哽咽了一下。

“…没事，做了个噩梦。你进来做什么啊？”

昨晚暖气太高了，gogo进门的时候感觉到一阵干燥温暖的风吹到脸上，摸过遥控器把空调关掉，打开窗通风，温度一下子降了下去。

“你刚刚一直叫我嘛。梦到了什么？”

“…”文申侠似乎后知后觉想起刚才梦到了什么：“…我梦到你真的枪杀了Yanice。”

“……傻猪来的，凶手是戴德仁嘛，你亲手捉到的。”gogo心里一颤，没想到盲侠这些日子叫他的名字是因为这个，难为他还以为盲侠梦到他是因为日思夜想。不过他也是可以理解的，抹一把文申侠脖子上的汗，无意摸过锁骨，他很没志气地下意识又吞了下口水，下一秒反应过来之后猛地抽回手：“起来冲个凉啦你，一身汗小心着凉啊，我做了早餐等你出来。”

前面的案子之后文申侠这个盲人大律师似乎成为了一些人的关注对象，一般来说没什么案子是很少会有律师私生活会被放到报纸上报道的，偏偏近日有不少报纸报道这个赢了两个极富舆论性案子的律师，甚至曝出了师爷赵正妹有黑社会背景，癫姐还接到电话关于电视台说有个节目想要跟踪采访文申侠的日常生活。

“你最近很红啊，盲侠，你说我们这边附近有没有狗仔队呐？”gogo看着手机上面的短篇报道，之前网上传盲侠和他这个同性密友街上拉扯和热吻的视频也被当娱乐揭秘写进了长文章里，并扯到了文申侠和戴天恩的前任关系，和Never的一些互动，与戴德仁结怨的事也被扒出来，一时之间爱恨情仇得gogo忍不住当爱情小说看了几篇，不得不说网友们的文笔功底不错不错。

叉了几口泡面吸溜吃进肚子的文申侠抬起头：“家里有你可以客串一下狗仔啦，我给你一个任务反追踪，如果发现了狗仔你带我躲开。”

“有没有钱的啊？”

“你也住这的，被扒出来我和你同居你觉得他们怎么写啊，你义务劳动啊。”

“哇，我无所谓啊，反正之前我们在商场亲亲的视频网上通天传啦，我不介意他们扒出来我和你同居啊。”

文申侠也不知道为什么香港狗仔队那么多正事不去播报非得跑来盯着他这个籍籍无名的小律师，赢了个官司而已嘛，之前他也赢了不少官司啦，早不来迟不来偏偏现在这个时候：“我不理啊，这严重影响我生活，如果他们找上门来，你给我出去守门口别想进来。”

“他们要写啊你也不能出禁制令给他们啊，何况多个男朋友不好咩？”谷一夏趁机提出建议，盯着文申侠逐渐变红的耳朵。

文申侠没有回答，摸到纸巾擦擦嘴径直起身回房间。

谷一夏见着他不收拾碗筷又不作声开口大声问了句：“你去哪啊？”

“出禁制令。”

 

说说而已，香港基本法有保障公民的知情权和言论自由的嘛，何况文申侠这些事以往的报纸上多少也有提及到，现在顶多是个精彩大汇总。

“喂，盲侠，法援分发过来的案子我帮你拿回来了，简单case，你看看？”癫姐的腿好得差不多，腿上有疤是肯定的了，走路不会一拐一拐已经让飞鸡叔开心到还了几次神，盲侠觉得如果飞鸡叔知道癫姐有人肯要，肯定不止还几次神，他可能会召集全部手下陪他斋戒几日来庆祝。

阅读器生硬的机械女声读出了这份申请，的确不算难，只是常规的一些小案子辩护，听完大概文申侠把文件夹放到一边应了一句：“行。”

“…你这么cool啊，盲侠，心情不好啊？”癫姐坐到他的办公桌上，盲侠用文件打了一些她的后背。

“下去，坐椅子上。”

癫姐啧了一声从桌上下去坐到旁边的椅子：“你同gogo怎么样啊？元旦那天我见到啦，你和他穿了我和Never送的衣服，不过你们为什么把衣服调转了？”

想起那件衣服文申侠好奇地问了一句：“难怪我觉得我穿的那件有点小啦，衣服上是不是有什么logo？”

“有啊，我们标注给你的那件是写着‘饲养员’，给gogo那件是‘大型犬’嘛。不过你们调转来穿也没关系啦，也挺适合你啊。”癫姐靠在椅子上一想就知道gogo做的手脚，笑着调侃她的搭档：“那你就是接受gogo啦？”

正在心里默默诅咒gogo并决定下次一定要把衣服换回来的盲侠听到后面的那句话懵了一下：“嗯？”

“你不是接受了gogo才穿那件衣服的吗？”癫姐从盲侠的反应里意识到什么。

“…gogo直接拿给我的，接受什么啊？”

Gogo见钟点搞好他房间的卫生，玩着手机从客厅走入自己房间，一屁股坐到床上，伸手一摸屁股底下摸到一封信。

“没啊，你不是不知道gogo，啊，喜欢你吧？”癫姐一脸“你和我开玩笑吧”试探性地发问。

“弊。”在家的gogo拿着信问钟点，钟点说是在他桌底后找到的，估计是被gogo踢到里面去了，他拆了信看，里面写了癫姐和Never的祝福和一句：“…向盲侠告白成功就一起穿情侣装出现啦。”

现在他和盲侠知道什么元旦那晚在pledge癫姐硬生生给他们免费塞了个情侣套餐了，他们见套餐是免费的又有小吃和蛋糕送，并没有拒绝。

现在肯定知道了，盲侠想。

 

 

54

但是gogo不知道盲侠知道了嘛。读完那封信gogo更坚定要将向盲侠表露心声的这件事摆上日程，万万不能出现拖足一个月结果拖到分手还没买礼物这么尴尬，他似乎忘了圣诞已经过去了一个多礼拜。

还记得癫姐曾经说过，花，花是万能的礼物，没有女生不喜欢花的。谷一夏觉得这非常有道理，花的确是他追到Never的一个开端，那追盲侠用一个套路好像没什么问题，除了性别上面的差别，不过爱上男人的这种情况都能让谷一夏遇到了，好像没必要拘着点小节。

理论上香港那么多位当值律师可以选择到裁判法院当值或者接法援分发的案子，有时一年都接不到一两单法援case，今年才过了几天，就有一宗送到文申侠手上，盲人大律师面上有些深沉。

“你也不用这个表情吧，不是说不难打吗？”赵正妹翻译好所需资料递到文申侠手边。

“你知道法援递过来的case没多少含金量，别说一单case，三单都不够我交租金啦。”口吻完全是文申侠这个名副其实的贪钱怪该有的，不过赵正妹不觉得完全是因为这个理由，因为这次案件的当事人被控告纵火伤人，只不过当事人不肯认罪硬要找律师，这个案子才落到文申侠手上。难是不难，作为一名律师文申侠当然要按委托人的意愿办事，警方那边有的证据他了解之后觉得有漏洞可图，不过作为一位有良知的律师他打从心底不想帮这个凶手辩护，这违背了他的良心。文申侠让赵正妹联系过法援，法援表示委托人指定文申侠，且暂时没办法申请到其他律师，所以他不得不接下来。

“你这么贪钱啊，就不要申请当值律师啦。”

“你知道我们做大律师的都有做当值律师的义务啦，不然大律师公会会盯住你的嘛。我一向不主动接法援case，平时也没有什么案子会分到我这里来的啦，很少人会接受个盲人帮他们打官司嘛。”文申侠一摊手，说得事不关己高高挂起，赵正妹不是怀疑他的专业性，只不过很难说他这次不会留一手。

平时的确比较少，就算偶尔有case分到文申侠这里也会出现委托人申请换律师的情况，不能强求人人均不戴有色眼镜看人，赵正妹知道现在这情况的原因：“是不是因为你最近新闻搞太多，大多人认识你了，知道你这个盲人律师打官司很厉害，所以到你手上的官司变多咯。”

“那能不能有什么大财团啊，有钱人啊来找我打官司呢？要不中产家庭也好啊，收不少的喔。”

事务所的门口被敲响，赵正妹走到门口打开门，见到一个男人拿着一大束白玫瑰：“这里是不是文申侠律师事务所啊？这里有束花要文申侠收一下。”

“哦他在里面，你放那张桌子上，单给我吧，我是他师爷我帮他签。”赵正妹拿着那张单仔细看了看签上名字，见着递送员把花放到休息区的桌上，文申侠一副并不知道发生什么事的样子，捧起那束新鲜的玫瑰走到文申侠面前抽出一支戳着他的脸：“看来你也不知道是谁送的？一大束白玫瑰喔。”

文申侠的确不知道是谁送的，拍开戳到脸上带水的白玫瑰：“我怎么知道是谁那么无聊送花过来，还要是白玫瑰，扫墓啊？”

“gogo——gogo——”

手机来电响起，文申侠想到了个可能性，他犹豫着摸到电话接起，那边传来自认为很性感的声音：“盲侠，有没有收到我送的花啊，是不是很香呢。”还没来得及说下一句，文申侠已经双按了快捷键盖掉了电话。

“gogo送的啊？可以喔他。”赵正妹现在听起来跟极为八卦兼想看好戏。

“够了啊你，你处置掉这束花吧。”

师爷抱着那束花离开，特意留下了一支放在桌面上，等人离开了房间，律师无意碰到那朵花，神色竟然柔和了些，捻起被精心刮了刺的玫瑰放到鼻子底下闻了闻，然后装着什么都不知道把花放回原位。

 

下午花了点时间拘留所会见委托人，跟着搭档走入房间时文申侠闻到了对方身上酸臭味，可能已经有些日子没有洗澡，这个人给他的印象又差了几分，他连椅子都没有拉开，拿着导盲棍站在一边要求赵正妹把口供读一遍。

“你在说你是到了现场之后已经发现起火，准备跑的时候被警察逮到了？”听完口供觉得有什么地方不对，文申侠重复了一边他听到的内容。

“对呀，你们信我啦，那场火真的不是我放的。”对方听起来很急迫，手在桌上锤了一下，手铐的链条跟着晃了声，桌面的声音掩盖了心跳声，让文申侠听不真切对方有没有说谎。

“但是街上的人是看到了起火才报警，你没有理由一直没有看到浓烟和火，也没有听见火警铃吧？”赵正妹也觉得这个说辞站不住脚。

文申侠打从心里不相信这个人：“如果你坚称警察拉错人的，那你应该跟我们说清楚真相，这样我们才能选择最好的方法来帮你。你说你没有纵火，但是根据警方的证据，警方逮捕你的时候你手上拿着火机，而起火点的火水瓶上面有你的指纹，你怎么解释。”

“喂！我现在是叫你们来帮我打官司啊，不是来质疑我啊。我都说没有咯，到场的时候我见到地上有个火机就捡起来咯，然后我才看到起火。”

文申侠听见对方的心跳有一瞬不对眉头一皱：“你说谎！癫姐我们走，这个案子我们不接。”

赵正妹被文申侠这个坚决的态度吓到，这个案子接下来已经排上了期，如果说是普通的案子临时换律师是可以，但是作为当值律师主动提出拒绝案子，很难保证大律师公会那边会不会有什么意见。她一把拉住文申侠本想再说几句，房间里的另外一个人反而坐不住了：“我说了火不是我放的！”文申侠又听了一边对方的心跳，有些疑惑地站住了脚转过头。

“你说火不是你放的？你只需要答我是或者不是。”

“不是。”

他这下又没有说谎，这下情况好像有些超乎想象了，或许这是个撒谎成性的人，但刚才提及到打火机的事情时文申侠又可以辨别出来这个人的确撒谎了，难不成是他的听力出现了问题。赵正妹不知道自家搭档怎么回事，竟然来回问同一个问题问了两三遍，拉拉他衣袖：“怎么了？”文申侠没有回她话，只是有些奇怪地沉默几秒。

“打火机是你的对不对。”

“……什么？”

“你答我。到底发生了什么事？”

“……现场那个火机是我的。”对方嗫嗫嚅嚅地开口：“火真的不是我放的。”

“你重复这句话很多次了，如果火不是你放的，为什么起火点的火水瓶上面会有你的指纹，你还拿着打火机在现场出现？”

最终事情半吞半吐地袒露出来：“那瓶火水也是我的…其实我是想放火，但我把火水拿到那个地方之后发现我忘了带火机，于是我放下了那瓶火水，下楼在人家神台那顺了个火机，我再回到那个地方时才发现已经起火了。我就打算跑啊，谁知道刚到楼梯就被逮到了。”

“怎么样啊盲侠？”

这下对方说的都是真话，文申侠没有听出什么不对的地方，也很好地解释了现场的证据来源，意图纵火和故意纵火差别有些大：“癫姐，能不能保释？”

“我问过啦，由于这次情况恶劣，虽未造成人员伤亡，但是起火的大楼内有政要机构，他现在被控告恶意纵火，不予保释。”

“我们需要知道更多的详情。”文申侠用导盲棍在旁边敲了敲，确认了椅子方向手搭到椅背拉开坐下。

“那你们是不是会帮我啊？”

文申侠嘴硬心软没有人比赵正妹更清楚了，她见他这个架势，就知道他是相信了面前这个人的话，准备帮人。

 

 

55

了解完情况两人离开房间出来和华爷打了个照面，似乎已经有一段时间没有碰到，在这个案子又遇上了，起码这种小案子不会半路杀出个四大名状，还是挺让文申侠和赵正妹欣慰的。

“文大状。”

“华爷，这么巧啊。”

“对啊，这么巧，我是这宗纵火案的检控，看来我们又会在庭上交手了。”

其实华爷是个很尽职尽责的检控官，而且他有其他人没有的正义感，文申侠自然不会对这个人印象很差，何况两人在庭上交手不少，了解彼此手段：“我很期待。”

离开拘留所的两人有别的事情去做，如果事实真的如谢一水所言，是有其他的纵火犯，不管那个人是出于什么理由必然会有安全隐患，所幸现在节后案子排期较后，调查的时间还是有的，他们得趁这段时间搞清楚事情。

窝在家里一整天看着钟点打扫了三个小时卫生的谷一夏听到大门刷卡开锁的声音终于挪了窝：“盲侠，你回来啦？”左顾右盼不见他手上抱着那束玫瑰花，顿时有些蔫，“我送你的花没拿回来吗？”

“…你今天无端端的送什么花？还要是白玫瑰，拜山啊？”那束玫瑰被癫姐插到了不知道从哪找来的花瓶里摆在事务所的角落，文申侠摆放好自己的东西摸到沙发坐下来歇一会。

旁边的位置陷下去，另一个人挨了过来：“人家第一次追男仔没经验嘛。”

前面的那句话令盲侠心里一颤，今日才从癫姐那知道这家伙对自己有好感，晚上又在他口中听到冲击性言论： “你追癫姐啊？”

“当然不是啦，都说白了送给你的，你不喜欢白玫瑰，我送你其他啦？你想要什么？菊花好不好？”

“菊你个死人头啊，我警告你啊，别再往办公室送花啊，不然我全塞你屁眼里。”这句话几乎是咬着牙挤出来，好像谷一夏这么做是什么不好的行为，说得谷一夏菊眼一缩。

“那不送咯…省一笔。”gogo首次追求行动失败，悻悻的看着同居人面无表情，如果先前不是亲眼见到这个人动摇得厉害，别人跟他说他都不信这个人对自己有special feeling：“又说喜欢人家，送个花连句多谢都没有还那么凶，不知道上辈子是不是欠你的。”

就算知道是自己说得过分了也不会道歉才是文申侠的作风，这件事上他也没必要和谷一夏道歉，不过他现在是算怎样？泡他吗？他仍然保持沉默一言不发不打算在这个问题上和谷一夏有深入的探讨，换句话说，现在他还没有准备好对谷一夏的这份感情表态，无谓作出反应伤人伤己，反而已经相当体谅在旁边哼哼唧唧的人的心情。

“上个月买了个镜头还有那么多份礼物花不少啦，今天还买那么大一束花，你还够钱交下个月的租吗？”

“不够我用我自己来抵债咯，行不行啊大律师，帮你查案，按摩，暖床补数，你稳赚不赔的喔。”认定了今朝有酒今朝醉，今朝有情今朝追的谷一夏，在追文申侠的路上一去不回头，追不追得到也要试了才知道嘛，刚刚他还没有反驳喜欢自己的那句话。

而大律师面对着莫名其妙开始花式撩自己的同居室友，比起以前更露骨的调情让他起了一身又一身的鸡皮，顿时能体会到当时gogo跟着Never后面屁颠屁颠地追求时Never的心情。

“…你可不可以认真一点呢，谷一夏？”文申侠略微无奈，他不反感对方的这种态度，认识了他那么久，行事作风早就了解得差不多啦：“我是说我手头上有个案子，需要你帮我查一点东西。”

“你出到声，我要帮你查就不止一点啦，保证你满意。只不过…”

听着gogo说话的声音越来越暧昧低沉，搭在大腿内侧的手越来越往上，盲侠心越来越乱真的不能再装无事，手起锤落，直中gogo大腿侧，大约是波及到小gogo，那下忍着惨叫的闷哼盲侠听着也觉得疼。

“那我先多谢你咯。”

接着盲侠在gogo手指指不敢相信他竟然下如此毒手的目光下坦然自若地走回房间。

 

嚎完的人眼里多了些哀怨，看看手上的资料目光游移到坐在一边的人身上：“所以这个谢一水拿了火水到杂物房准备放火，结果发现没带火机，在他去找火机的期间有另外的人到了杂物房，用他准备的火水放了火，而他刚好回去的时候已经见到起火？”语气里不能掩饰的嘲讽：“盲侠，你不是连这样的借口都信吧？准备去放火，准备了火水忘了带火机？不如说他准备去杀人忘了带刀啊。”

这的确是个疑点，就算谢一水真的和警察这样说了，警察基本不可能相信他说的话，而且这样侧面证实了他有放火意图，所以他没有在录口供的时候说出来也是很正常的。

“我只是觉得奇怪，他应该没有说谎。”

“又是你听心跳的那一招啊，我知道你的听觉灵敏，但是不会出一次错吗？”gogo想起上次盲侠就听错了戴德仁的心跳，不过那次也不能算是盲侠听觉出错的问题，最后还是靠他听到了证据找到子弹。

“我知道你觉得谢一水有罪，我也这么觉得。”

“那是咯，你为什么还要帮他辩护？而且啊，真的如他所说，是另一个人纵火，但谢一水也有纵火意图啊，另一个不纵火就是他纵火了。”gogo摸到盲侠的大腿把头枕了上去，盲人只是没料到对方的行为，下意识颤了并没有阻止。

“…理论上想想是无罪的，谢一水没有动手真的纵火只能算是意图纵火。我和你一样，不相信他的那番话，但是我作为他委托的代理人，我必须相信我的客户才能替他进行辩护。”盲侠大约可以猜到gogo对于这种律师该守的规则不屑一顾，“就好像辩论赛那样，你不能选择你是那一边的，你想要赢，那你就算个人不支持该论点也必须利用证据全力争取辩论其合理性。法庭上同理，只需要让大家相信了你的观点是事实，能说服法官，那你就赢了。”

“我知道，像韦状那样的嘛，把法律玩弄于掌。”gogo当然还记得当时那个案子被判定是他意图谋杀和错失杀人之后他的心情，世间本没那么多的公正，偶尔天平会倾向更擅长把弄规则的人：“不过盲侠你又不是那种人。”

谷一夏的这句话让文申侠有些许感动，即使在他说出这样的一番说辞并接下这份辩护委托之后仍然信任他，这足够让他欣喜一会，他整理了一下思路：“主要是你要想，如果谢一水说的是真的，那么外面还有个纵火犯周游，可能时刻会有另外的一宗纵火案发生，可能下一次没有那么幸运仅是烧掉几间屋。”

这么说也很有道理，真不愧是他看上的男人，谷一夏抱着那份文件看着文申侠的脸笑嘻嘻，抬起手碰碰对方的下巴，遭遇对方不耐烦地拍开之后仍努力不懈地摸上去：“行啦，你要我查，我肯定尽力查，你不如想想怎么奖励我啦。”

“…我给钱你查的。”

“别说钱那么扫兴啦…用body行不行？”

“呐，你够了啊。”

“来几个法式湿吻啦？”

 

 

56

闹钟响起文申侠伸手按掉闹钟，拉长手脚伸了个懒腰，此时他捕捉到心跳体温呼吸声，吓得在床上一缩：“…gogo？”

“hi，早安啊盲侠。”蹲在床边的人带着谄媚的声音道了早安，伸手去扯床上的人被子。

文申侠死守严防拉着被子把自己卷起来，一边往床的另一边挪，直至从床边跌落地：“痴线啊你谷一夏！干嘛进我房间看我睡觉？！”

“人家想和你说早安嘛。”谷一夏见他跌地下，站起身快步绕过去扶起他，掀着他的被子：“怎么样啊有没有摔到撞到啊？疼不疼啊，我帮你吹吹？”

“你…你放手…”和一大早跑进房间对自己动手动脚的室友打了几下被子游击战，终于制止了对方的动作，连忙举手喊停：“你搞什么啊，谷一夏！别搞我，你出去！”

“好啦好啦，不搞你，我做了早餐你快洗漱出来吃。”

室友还真听话停手出去，仿佛中了降头，文申侠认真地思考了一下要不要让癫姐托飞鸡叔带个驱邪符回来，还是要找人去桥底帮gogo打小人以毒攻毒。洗漱完走出客厅闻到香味更加让文申侠心生怀疑。

“咦？…还挺好吃的。”

谷一夏笑眯眯的看着文申侠吃了一口他切好的西多士喝一口奶茶，得意地享用自己的那份：“难不倒我的。”

“当然难不倒你啦，永兴茶餐厅离这里才几条街，那里的奶茶一直都是奶味更重。”

“你怎么…我一大早爬起来去排队买的，你又不是不知道那家的西多士卖得多好。”被识穿了谷一夏只是撇撇嘴，没想到文申侠连他在哪买的早餐都知道，难为他还想给他个惊喜，不过看在盲侠还挺喜欢的份上，也算没白费心思。

“说吧，有什么事啊。”结果吃干净早餐对方来了这么一句话让gogo摸不着头脑。

“什么有什么事啊？”

盲侠一脸“我还不知道你吗”的表情，拿起纸巾擦掉嘴角的炼奶：“你不是有求于我怎么会对我这么好，说吧，犯了什么事？”

“……你这样看我啊？”gogo有些委屈了，又哭笑不得：“没事不能对你好吗？”

“我不信有免费的早餐。”

人家都说到这个份上了，不提出点要求蹬鼻子上脸就不是谷一夏了，那是你开口问到的啊，抱着这个心态开口：“你说有就有咯，我中了招。”

“嗯？你搞大了人家的肚啊？”

“切，当然不是啦。”gogo双手托着腮盯着桌子对面的盲侠笑里含春，“不复杂的，我连解决办法都想好了。”

“那你说啦。”

“我中了情花毒，你做我男朋友就可以解啦。”

听罢竟然让文申侠有一瞬的恍惚，他低下头扯着嘴角笑了笑，谷一夏觉得对方好像哪不对，又不知道哪说错了话，心里有些慌，还没开口被对方抢了头。

“那你上网找找绝情谷在哪，我买张机票送你过去也行。”

谷一夏不蠢，这一句分明是对方的宛转拒绝，他盯着对方的脸，笑意敛下去一些，有些拿不准当时看到盲侠脸上的是尴尬还是动摇，他现在也不敢说盲侠喜欢他了，不得不说这一句看似玩笑话的拒绝不至于让他动摇，只是多少有些受挫。

“面前有解药不给，偏要我找绝情谷啊？”谷一夏撇了撇嘴，故意装着可怜腔调：“你好绝情咯，盲hip，那由得我毒发身亡啦。”

“那你毒发身亡之前先帮我查查谢一水和火灾现场啦。”文申侠收拾好自己面前的餐盘放入水槽，喝了一杯奶茶还是习惯性地煮了一壶咖啡。

“你好过分喔，盲hip。”谷一夏也开着玩笑回一句，看着他走进走出，困惑地回想刚刚到底发生了什么事，他是不是说错话了，但盲侠说话本来也那么刻薄，没什么不一样啊。

捧着手里的一杯凉水漱口后，开始打开水龙头清洗水槽里的碗碟，文申侠仍然有些恍惚，刚刚gogo的一句话让他想起当初他做完手术后收到Yanice给的电影票，他还开过玩笑那信封上莫不是有情花毒，在那之后他打开信封才发觉自己无意一语成箴，爱得有多深，毒有多啮骨噬心，除非情断或者肠断，否则毒只会作祟一世。

“盲侠…”

不知道在洗碗的人到底在想什么，水漫到溢出水槽还不自觉，拿着盘子进厨房的谷一夏见状连忙上前把水龙头关上，放掉一些水才把盘子放入水槽里。文申侠甚至忘了把袖子挽起，袖口到衣肘湿了一大片，谷一夏拉着他的手把人从水槽边拉开，解着他的衣服纽扣：“你衣服都湿了，快脱下来丢洗衣机再去换一件吧。”他才解了两颗，文申侠好像回魂了，反应有些大地拍开gogo的手，看不到面前的人被他这举动吓到的表情，竟然直接在厨房把衣服脱了下来丢进了洗衣机。

“我去换一件衣服。”

谷一夏真真不知道文申侠到底在想什么，洗碗洗到水漫出水槽，十几分钟前拒绝了他，刚又在他面前脱衣服：“真是完全不理人感受的。”

 

火灾发现得早，只烧了一间杂物房以及旁边的两间连着的小房间，可能是因为刚好那两个房间里堆放了易燃物什么的导致火势蔓延很快，这里已经被当成旧资料储存房间，这场火灾毁坏了三个房间和一些旧资料以外没有别的损失。只不过起火处的上层是一间还未搬迁的政要机构，这个大楼的主人和机构责任人要求警方严格查办这件事，务必严惩纵火者。

谷一夏带着帽子手套口罩在这里晃悠了一圈，烧倒没烧干净，现场还有很多文档资料的残骸，还有一些简易的柜子桌子，只是烧焦得厉害，断裂一地，但没有别的什么东西。被记录的主起火点在杂物房的窗口位，另外的两间房也有起火点，不过更像是火种被穿堂风吹着蔓延过去的。以前有过调查戴德仁合作伙伴的那宗案子的经验，谷一夏多少知道火灾现场的痕迹判断，按照文申侠从警局要来的现场照片，觉得好像哪不太对，那个火水瓶的碎片是在靠门口的位置找到的，瓶子有被燃烧爆裂的痕迹，内壁黑了一圈，也就是说瓶子里面应该还有火水。纵火者为什么不把火水全部倒完了再点火，或者把有剩下火水的瓶子放在起火点附近，那样会造成小爆炸，更可能增大火势蔓延。

“我到现场看过，杂物室离另外的一条楼梯不远，如果有另一名纵火者，那他也是可以完全不和谢一水打照面离开现场，但是那条楼梯下方的铁闸有锁，除非那个纵火者有那道锁的钥匙，否则这个推测不成立。”

“按道理来说，一个杂物室两个当旧资料存放室的房间，为什么会同时被两个人盯上呢？”文申侠听完谷一夏的推测，提出一个疑点。

谷一夏靠到他身上，拧起眉思考：“我也觉得奇怪，按照火势，如果要烧到楼上那应该要费一点时间，窗开着的，当时火一起，街上就有人发现浓烟报警，前后应该不到十几分钟，为什么火会迅速烧了三间房？”

两个人靠在一起的场景引来在场的人频频侧目，癫姐低头发条信息笑得少女似的，抬头见两人抬头望明月低头思故乡的神态，白了两人一眼：“想知道为什么那种选址问一下纵火犯不就好了。”

“上哪找？”大约是注意到了癫姐的表情，谷一夏斜着眼盯着癫姐嘴角那点笑，眉毛抬得老高：“癫奴，你发老姣啊？”

“谷一夏你是不是不想走出这个酒吧啊？”赵正妹怒瞪一眼开口得罪人的谷一夏，文申侠没有理会他们之间的斗嘴，反正他也不打算帮谷一夏说好话。不过癫姐的话提醒了他：“对，纵火犯，我们有一个。”

 

 

 

57

选择那个地址怕不是无独有偶，谷一夏陪着文申侠去了一次拘留所，谢一水似乎对他们找到疑点很是兴奋。

“你们是不是信我？”谢一水激动到伸手握住文申侠的手，完全不顾隔壁的谷一夏眉头皱得厉害，没几秒，谷一夏忍不住先文申侠一步掰开对方的手。

“盲侠帮你打官司，他开口我当然尽力查啦，做我们的本分工作而已。”很难得一见谷一夏一副假笑认真mode，文申侠看不见但能听出他有一丝丝不爽，稍挑起一边的眉毛没抽回对方攒住的手。

“我们需要知道为什么你会想选择那个地方，还有你返回纵火地点时有没有见到什么人？”文申侠抛出两个需要了解的问题。

“其实我不是有意要弄得很严重，楼上不是有间公司嘛，上次我去办事的时候，你都不知道他们态度多恶劣。我失业所以一向有领补助，他们用各种手续当借口要我东跑西跑，怎么都不给我批下来，于是我想放把小火，等到火灭了在淋他们门口火水吓吓他们咯。但是连火都还没点，就被人关起来了。”

“那你拿完火机返回时有没有遇到什么人呢？”

“没有啊。”

这两个问题可以给出一定的线索，文申侠不忧心谷一夏的侦查能力：“谢先生，作为你的律师我有义务提醒你，即使我们信你，也不代表我们一定能帮你洗脱纵火这条控罪，只能说我们会尽力而为，而且基于你本身有纵火的意图，不能排除在洗脱纵火该条控罪的同时检控会转控你意图纵火，我希望你能明白这一点。”

“…也就是说就算打得掉纵火这条罪，我也可能被控意图纵火？”

“不然我们很难向法官证明为什么你会出现在现场，并与多项证物有联系。”

谢一水似乎不是很想接受这件事，小声嘟哝：“你们这些律师不是最厉害就是把黑的说成白的嘛，帮我打到无罪不行吗？我还以为你有多厉害。”

谷一夏不太乐意这个人这样诋毁盲侠：“喂，你不信盲侠那你自己请其他律师其他侦探，你看看他们信不信你。”他一拍桌站起身，直接拉着文申侠起来往门口走：“我们走。”

“别别别，我…我道歉咯。”谢一水被吓到，生怕谷一夏真的带着文申侠走了不接他的这个委托，这样他一时真的找不到一个会信他的律师。

切，怂货。

“那我当你明白我的意思，如果检控转控你意图纵火，届时你可以选择选我或者其他律师替你辩护。”文申侠公事公办的态度反而令人安心，似乎没有因为刚才谢一水的冒犯生气：“不过那是之后的事情了，gogo，我们走。”

得令的gogo屁颠屁颠地跟着盲侠离开房间，拉拉盲侠的手让对方挽住自己的手臂。Gogo特意请教过癫姐应该怎么领路， 现在比之前都要标准，起码不会让盲侠摔着磕着，甚至提醒盲侠楼梯和注意障碍物。细致到盲侠挑起眉，他第一次感受到了这个家伙在日常生活里的细心，仿佛是件不可思议的事。

在gogo提醒了盲侠一句右边有人，并伸手大胆揽住他的腰往他那边带了带之后，盲侠憋了半天终于忍不住开口：“甚少见你这么细心的喔。”

“我一向这么细心的啦。”gogo听到盲侠夸他，笑得酒窝显露，着了几分力把人护好：“我对你啊，特别上心的，就连你用一次几格厕纸擦屁股我都知道啊。”

“你变态啊？！偷窥我上厕所？”盲侠一听不太对，这人怎么连这种私人的事也知道，脱口而出，引得过路人频频侧目。他推了几下gogo的手，好似很嫌弃的样子，又不得不忍受对方死皮赖脸揽着他的腰，甚至还想上下其手：“stop！你的手，再乱摸我斩你的手下来。”

“你害羞啊，盲侠。”gogo完全不把这个威胁当一回事，更是乐呵地看见盲侠耳朵尖红个透：“你一开始啊，又摸我腰又抓我箩（臀部），我也没和你计较啦。那会你gaygay的，现在我gaygay的，挺配啊。”

文申侠真的懒得和他再在这里瞎扯下去，这个人最厉害的就是用莫名其妙的逻辑把自己拐进去，旁边的人倒不觉得这种满嘴跑火车的话有什么问题，反正潜移默化他相信总有一天盲侠会被他同化，就像是现在这个孤傲的毒舌大律师不也会关心人了嘛。

“不过说起来啊，我前几天做了套测试性向的题，你要不要啊…”gogo还在盲侠旁边叨叨，说起前些日子他做的题，好像没什么结果，不过题这种东西是死的，重要是做题的时候心里希望的是什么结果嘛：“我觉得不太准，不过你可以做做，说不定有什么发现。”

旁边的人说个不停，话题越来越让人困惑，盲侠也不是不知道gogo在追他，只不过哪有这样追人的啊？！他从未追过人一向被人追的，还是第一次感受到如此糟糕的追求方式。

晚上回去坐在书桌前的文申侠想起了谷一夏和他提及的题，一时好奇上网查了一下，还真的有不少这类的题，大部分是娱乐性质，他随手选了一套做，测出异性恋，想了想又找了一套测，测出了同性恋。他甚至开始分析做过的题目到底有多少的性别倾向性，最后得出的结论“骗骗小朋友的”，便退出网页关上电脑，只不过他有些好奇gogo测出的结果，他说不太准到底是什么意思。

 

和谢一水谈话过后谷一夏大致有个思路，要找这个“假定存在的”纵火犯，那他熟悉大楼结构，有后门钥匙，和楼上的机构有仇，或者囤放杂物的房间里面有什么东西他是想要毁灭掉的。最简单的就是直接到机构询问有没有和什么人有过正面冲突，谷一夏坐在厅内和其中的一位员工搭着话，才真的发觉这些人不行，态度差到他都想投诉他们。

“那你就去咯，反正啊这个地方再过几个星期就要搬了，机构要合并拆除，我们这里的人九成九要被解雇的。”和他说话的是个年轻女人，看起来并不很在意被辞退。

周边的街坊不少对这个办事处颇有怨言，不过不用经常打交道，最多是从别人的口中听到了什么什么人在办理什么什么手续的时候太慢了，或者服务态度不好，把人当皮球踢。机构留守的人不以为意，因为这个机构准备搬到另一个地方和另一个办事单位合并，很多手续上的事的确轮不到他们这里处理，只能够让办理人走别的流程，但是有些流程在别的办事处那里不清楚便会有交接问题，兜转一番办理人又会带着一番怨气回到他们这里。一开始机构的人还会好好说，到了后来，反正还有几周就要搬走，大部分的人都知道干脆延缓手续，等新的办事地点搞好了再后续处理，一些着急办事的人就不满了。

谢一水的话不全是假的，谷一夏调查到除了他以外和机构里明面闹过的也有两三个，亲身体验了之后真的有些明白，只不过有嫌疑的几个只是附近街的邻居，不可能有这楼的楼梯闸门钥匙啊。谷一夏站在那扇门前看了看，的确是锁死的，锁却没有被打开的痕迹，除非那个人不是往下离开…而是往上走。

 

 

 

58

人会有思维惯性，一个人犯罪了之后，如果不是心理变态的那类型，一般第一反应是要逃跑，所以一开始发现了有另外的楼梯，所有人想当然地认为是那个纵火犯从那条楼梯跑了。但如果不是呢？在纵火之后，那个人并没有直接逃跑，而是往楼上走，再绕到另一条主楼梯下楼，或者混在发现火灾后逃离的人里面离开大楼。谷一夏站在楼梯上盯着地面的痕迹，他花了点时间问了好几楼的小公司，五楼有间公司好几个人反映失火的那天丢失了财物，难道是有人趁火打劫？火灾在三楼，四楼来往的人不少，很难说不会被见到，五楼开始是一些小公司和仓库，谷一夏假装自己是保险公司的，以要调查一下火灾的理由看到了那间公司的走廊监控。

“在路人报警前的二十分钟左右的确有个人从走廊外经过，而这个人在火警响起来公司的人全跑了之后进了公司大约三四分钟才出来，所以这个人很有可能是我们要找的纵火犯。”谷一夏问人要来了监控片段，在电脑上播出来给赵正妹看。

“只是这个镜头我们不能说他就是啊，可能这个人真的路过没品到趁火打劫也很难说。而且这个人又戴帽又戴围巾，我们最多看得出来他是个男的，连样子都不知道怎么找啊。”赵正妹已经把糊成马赛克的人影记下来，想着尽可能地描述清楚，让街坊注意：“不过这个人这么熟悉这栋楼，那很有可能周围有人见过他，我发散手下去问问啦。”

“那间公司的员工原本以为是公司内部的人偷的，看了监控之后跟到场的警察报警。我问过警局那边，他们说当时的确有些人和他们说过财物丢失的事，不过找回几率不大，警局那边也没有什么关于这个人的线索。”说话的人一边说一边时不时偷看窝在办公椅上不说话的律师，也不知道他心里想的什么。

文申侠陷在办公椅里，搭在腿上的手指对了对，尾指对不上对面有些空荡自然地稍微弯曲：“无论他是纵火犯还是趁火打劫的小偷，我们把那个人找出来就一清二楚了。动机，我觉得我们应该从他的动机入手。如果按原本的猜想，这个人是和谢一水一样是想放个火，威胁楼上办事不力的机构，那他没有必要趁火打劫。如果他本意是趁火打劫，那他干脆烧五楼啦，火警铃一起他就可以动手了，为什么要烧三楼呢？而且光是偷一家公司的员工不是很奇怪吗？”

这么一想的确很奇怪，谷一夏也算是经历过几场火的人，戴德仁是为了杀人灭口湮灭罪证，烧Never的那个疯婆子是觉得Never错判导致她和自己的男友分手，两个都是行事思路不是常人该有的。他眯起眼点点头：“我当警察的时候啊，有师兄和我说过，有些杀人凶手单纯为了满足自己的杀人欲望，这种凶手没有动机可言，可能某些场景触发他们的欲望，他们就会行凶。”

“我们在这里讨论是我们假定有这么个人，如果这个人真的是如猜测那样是个无理由的纵火狂，他选这个杂物房就可以理解了，在他放这个火之前也许会有点蛛丝马迹。”如果用对连环杀手作判断的方式去看这次的可能存在的纵火犯，那他下一步可能不单单是烧杂物室和旧资料库那么简单。分析了半天没有一点实质证据也没用啊，文申侠没好气地把师爷和侦探赶出事务所让他们去找监控里的那个人，不过没十几分钟谷一夏又回来了。

“你这么快回来？找到人了吗？”文申侠正往电脑上打着字，听见谷一夏的脚步声睁圆眼睛不明所以。

“没啊，不过我想陪你嘛。”谷一夏拉了张抱着椅背跨坐着看文申侠打字，视线从左手看到右手，见到断了一大截的尾指心被一下揪疼：“不如我跟癫姐学学点字机，那在家我也可以帮你处理法律文件啊，你要打什么资料我也可以帮你打。”

“你这是要抢了癫姐的工作，她会跟你拼命的。”文申侠手上的动作没停下来过，他分出几秒注意力到趴在书桌的人身上，对方似乎没有任何要干扰的举动，不捣乱的谷一夏？难得，真的难得。

不过谷一夏静不过三秒，低头看了条信息，和盲侠说着晚上见，一边匆匆忙忙地离开。文申侠莫名其妙地听着他错乱的脚步声，挑起一边眉毛，心里下了个结论——谷一夏有事隐瞒。

 

说来很巧，谷一夏找到的那家店就在发生火灾的那栋楼附近一条街，他在店里转悠了一圈拿起一张黑胶唱片看看，瞥到后门角落有些燃烧什么的灰烬，走过去看了眼：“啊店主，我想问问呢，你后门角落为什么会有烧过东西的痕迹？现在应该不是拜祭的时候啊。”

“我后门？”店主好像脸色一变，从柜台出来到后面看了看，往窄巷子里张望一下。

“没事吧？你好像很慌的样子。”谷一夏察觉到有些异常，故作无知地开始套话：“先前我看报纸，这边附近好像是有一栋大楼火烛啊，好像是故意纵火，不过好在凶手捉到啦。”

“是在这边附近啊，唉，这件事搞得我们这些店家风声鹤唳。”店家接过谷一夏递过去的一张黑胶唱片找着盒子帮忙包起来。

“不是已经捉到了吗？”

“是这样说没错，之前已经有人发现在这边附近的垃圾堆啊，公共厕所啊有烧东西的痕迹，自从上次说捉到个纵火犯之后就没发现这样的痕迹了，你刚刚说我后门有烧东西的痕迹吓了我一惊。”

见店家面露担忧的神色，谷一夏摸出钱包付了账，安慰了几句：“可能是哪家人拜神吹来的呢。”嘴上这么说，心里倒是有另外的想法，可能真的被盲侠说中了，不过连环杀人犯也有自己一套的作案手法，这个假设得很真的纵火犯才犯了一宗案子，很难捕捉到他的作案手法，唯一大的突破口就是癫姐真的能找到这个人。

文申侠刷卡打开屋门第一反应自己进错门，但是卡都刷进来了，没理由错啊。屋内是他从未听过的异国情调曲子，应该是用他的留声机借上了HiFi播的，他关上门放下手头上的东西听听厨房，没动静，大步回房间放下东西也不觉得有动静，厕所和gogo房间也没人，文申侠瞬间警惕起来摸着手机准备快捷拨号gogo。电话刚拨通，门口响起了电话铃，这个声音还随着人进门变大，他盖了手上的电话不确定地问了一句：“gogo？”

“咦？你回来啦？”谷一夏本想悄咪咪地把手上的外卖摆个盘和盲侠享用个罗曼蒂克的烛光晚餐，没想到另一个男主站在客厅中间紧张兮兮地捏着手机给他打电话一时间他以为他是不是遇到了坏人：“我本来想给你做个饭的。”

“…外卖摆盘吧？”一语道破。

“我保证摆得好看过外面西餐厅啦。”谷一夏自认为退了一步，在厨房忙活起来。

“…我又看不见。”文申侠反驳了一句，他摸到自己的留声机，把音量调小了一些：“这个唱片你买的啊？”

“对啊，上次送你花你说像拜山，那我送你黑胶唱片咯。”

“嗯？你挑的？”听着盲侠好像很吃惊的样子，“你有这么好的品味不像你。”

“我的品味没有你说的那么差。”谷一夏捧着两个碟子出来，放到桌子上，看着文申侠站在留声机前面挪不动就知道他喜欢这首曲子，店主没有介绍错，他靠到旁边顺手揽住他的腰：“我品味差又怎么能选中你呢，你不能这样损你自己啊，盲hip。”

 

 

 

59

歌不是文申侠一贯听的类型，不知为什么别有一种感觉，免得盲人不小心碰到火苗，gogo特意把小蜡烛摆到厨房的开放式窗口上，闪烁摇曳的烛火将情调衬托得刚刚好，两份还热着的意面和牛排，一罐冰啤酒放到文申侠面前。

“你用啤酒配意面和牛排啊？”心知肚明谷一夏在干什么的文申侠也不阻止他做这些，啤酒罐被放在面前他竟然也不觉得意外，稍微一想就知道这个人在打的什么主意。

“没你指令我怎么敢开你的红酒啊。”呐呐呐，小心思没两秒就暴露了，谷一夏靠着料理桌边摸出那瓶倒了一半的红酒左看看又看看，醒酒器里装了一半都拿出来放在手边了。

“你连酒都拿出来醒好了，我说不行你也放不回去啊？”文申侠听见酒瓶被轻放到料理桌面的声音，空气中的酒香味从谷一夏打开酒瓶盖开始便闻到了：“不过我家就一只高脚杯…”

“不要紧！”听完前半句话，谷一夏知道得到许可，立刻倒上一杯放到文申侠面前。

“喂你不是含着我的酒瓶喝吧？？”那只有一个杯子谷一夏打算做什么，用水杯喝吗？

用水杯喝红酒的确不太讲究，谷一夏给自己倒了半杯小喝一口，没有文申侠手指夹住高脚杯挽起的优雅，他更像在喝葡萄汁。不过大部分的情调还在，特别是这个氛围给盲侠体验感到位就行了。谷一夏几乎整个用餐时间一边吃一边笑吟吟地看着同居人额前垂下的头发，高挺的鼻子，酱汁沾染的嘴唇，意面塞满嘴时鼓起的脸颊。完了，看着同居人的眼神逐渐变态，谷一夏清晰意识到在过去可能出现过不少次类似的时刻，但唯独是现在，影影倬倬地烛光下文申侠给他有一种特别的感觉，难道是背景音或者面前烛光晚餐带出来的氛围，他的确感觉到了一种平静和盲侠彻头彻尾的孤独，他不能想象面前这个人自己一个度过那么多个日夜，看得整颗心软下来，只想陪伴在这个人身边，好让他不再那么孤单。

文申侠大致感觉到氛围和谷一夏的心跳呼吸变化，心中一阵慌乱，他低头卷起盘子里不多的意面，他活了三十几年，身上每一条神经每一个细胞都叫喧着他快逃，仿佛面前的人是什么洪水猛兽。只不过忽然想起那句“要好好珍惜身边人”，他失笑了下打断空气中莫名的安静，摸到酒杯夹起向前轻轻碰了下对面人的水杯：“你今晚这么安静啊，莫不是在计划谋杀我？”

“是啦，最后一餐啊，吃饱好上路啊。”谷一夏见到文申侠慢慢递过来的酒杯轻碰他的马克杯沿，眼神都变了，脑内温馨的小剧场急剧变化直逼小电影，趁着空气中的暧昧咬牙切齿：“我简直想现在就杀了你啊。”

门突然被刷响，两个人还没从谷一夏刚说完的话反应过来，屋里的灯突然被打开：“gogo你要做什么？！杀人犯法的！”Baober刚刷开门听见谷一夏恶狠狠的声音，屋内又乌灯黑火地匆忙忙地抱着保温壶跑进门，只见她的外甥一脸挫败地狂锤了自己大腿，盲侠嘴角隐隐含笑用纸巾擦干净酱汁拿着盘子起身进厨房。

“你们两个搞什么呢？乌灯黑火的，播歌还弄蜡烛？学人家烛光晚餐啊。”

“对啊，盲侠陪我撑抬脚嘛（两个人吃饭约会）。”谷一夏把那几个蜡烛弄熄，抬手揽住自己阿姨的肩。

“我是不是打搅了你们？我想着煲了糖水拿过来给你们喝咯。”Baober知道自己打搅了他们两个的事，有些不好意思。

谷一夏揽一下Baober，接过那罐糖水，抬头看一眼在水槽边清洗餐盘的文申侠：“傻啦，怎么会打搅呢，盲hip我们有饭后糖水吃啦。”水槽旁的人没作什么反应，用手确认位置把碟放在架子上。

Baober再三确认了两个人不会搞出命案才离开，终于洗完两个盘子的文申侠从厨房走出来：“我去pledge。”

“有糖水啊，盲侠。”

“怕你下毒啊。”

“Baober拿过来的喔。”

 

“gogo和我说那条街附近先前有出现过有人在公厕和垃圾堆烧东西，我已经让人去找那个家伙时顺便在周围打听。”癫姐坐到捏着啤酒瓶口的盲侠旁边，扭头看一眼挨在吧台那边和Never谈笑的gogo：“喂，你家小狗狗又粘到Never那边摇尾巴啦，不喊回来吗？”

“第一，gogo是个人，他想和谁聊天就和谁聊天；第二，他们两个前任也不是第一次旧情复燃了；第三，我信Never在这件事上不会重蹈覆辙。”盲侠完全不担心地翘起腿和癫姐闲聊，偶尔听听后面两个人说话，有说有笑的，听得不是很清楚不过应该和他有关。

癫姐侧眼看着盲侠满不在乎的样子，咧开嘴笑得牙齿全露：“文申侠，你认了。”

“认了什么？”盲侠听她这么一说意识到刚才漏了最重要的一点。

“你没反驳他不是你家的，那就是在一起啦。”癫姐推了一下好友：“行啦，不用装了，我和Never祝福你们的喔。”

“你和Never？那就是你和Never一早知道啦？”文申侠一摊手想到今晚的那张唱片：“又买情侣衫，又教gogo搞气氛。”

“搞什么气氛啊？”癫姐敏锐地警觉有什么事情发生了。

自觉失言的文申侠连忙闭嘴：“没！”抿紧唇几秒又忍不住刻意压低声音：“你们到底在搞什么啊？嗯？之前谷一夏还跑来我房间偷拿我的MD机以为我不知道吗？你还偷偷跟踪我。”

赵正妹也知道瞒不过他，只不过想不到常年当忍者的盲侠会把这些事全部摆出来要说法，看样子是被逼急了：“既然你什么都知道还需要我讲吗？”这个态度也就是不肯坦白啦，文申侠也不能再追问下去，不然他必定要面对他现在不想面对的事，他宁愿面对两个纵火犯都不想面对谷一夏。

 

 

60

根据癫姐的眼线给的消息，有时候白天会在街尾一带见到这样类似衣着的人，好像一个星期一两次每次都抱着大袋东西，估计是采购食物和日用品，踩点这样的事自然是交给了gogo去做，在附近埋伏了两天也不见什么动静，那个人真的藏得很深。

见到癫姐的货车在对面街停下，谷一夏从小巷子出来钻入了侧面半开的门，意外地见到文申侠也在车上，对方一言不发捂着鼻子嫌弃的样子让他又惊喜又尴尬：“咦？盲hip怎么也来了。”

“我回事务所，她要给你送饭顺路而已。”文申侠立马开口解释，不过真的用意谷一夏看看那盒叉烧饭就知道啦。

“有什么线索？”赵正妹看着路面情况，看看有没有衣着相似的人：“你说每个人隔几天也该换件衣服啦，他要是换了别的衣服出门也很难说。”

文申侠想了想：“有人说他一个星期会见到他一两次，这边都是旧楼较多，街坊邻里如果是熟面孔应该见到的次数不少，根据你眼线给的消息，说他一星期会出现一两次采购食物和日用品代表他不是个经常出门的人，虽然不能确认是同一个…”

谷一夏叼着一块叉烧大口嚼着插不上话，双眼倒是盯着前面的巷子口，他跟附近的人聊过天，这边之前也出现过有人烧东西的情况，有时候是纸，或者虫子，前几天还出现了烧焦的老鼠尸体，十单有八单在这条巷子发现，恰巧见到有个带着灰色围巾帽子的人出现，他把饭盒往盲侠怀里一塞，狂拍癫姐的肩让她看过去，无奈还噎着口饭，捶了几下胸口才勉强出声：“那里，两点方向。”

癫姐连忙带两个人上前把人围住拦下：“啊姐现在有几个问题想问问你。”她举起手里的监控的图片：“这个是不是你。”

对方看到监控图片好像被吓到，把手里的袋子往身前的人一扔撒腿就跑，癫姐腿还没好刚刚适应走路别说跑了，走快两步都勉强，被袋子砸得踉跄了下两个小弟连忙掺住，气得癫姐指着前面：“追啦，扶我干嘛！”

Gogo也下车追了出去，剩下盲侠一个人在车里一头雾水。文申侠知道他们是发现人了，只是这边地形他不太清楚，只是留他一个在车上好像不太安全，于是他摸索过驾驶盘拔下上面的钥匙下车把门锁上，那个人仓皇地窜进了一条巷子，钥匙的碰撞声有些清晰，似乎传到了街道的另一边，香港的旧街道是井字形横走直走，穿街过巷，总会有个出口有条捷径，或许他走进了一条捷径，那捷径的出口是在街的另外一边。文申侠小心地听着声音穿过一条街正以为自己猜测错误的时候听见有人急忙的脚步声身上响起那串钥匙碰撞声，动动耳朵，刚听真切就被个人狠狠撞上来。对方很慌忙地从他身上起来，文申侠捉住他的手腕闻到他身上有火水和烧过东西的气味。对方非常用力的想甩开文申侠的手，但文申侠用了更大的力气死死抓着，还用导盲棍绊了一下对方的脚让他再次摔倒在地，赶上来的gogo和另外两个手下把人给捉住。

“你没事吧盲侠。”gogo见人捉到了，连忙凑过去看看揉着手腕的盲侠，捉着人家的手又看又摸，气呼呼地冲着那家伙喊：“问你点事，你不是做贼心虚你跑什么啊？”

“你们突然围过来还追我，我当然要跑。”对方好像有些慌张，反而有些莫名的底气：“喂你们不是警察吧，小心我告你们骚扰我喔。”

“我们是警察见你这么可疑第一个锁你回去啦。”谷一夏刚刚趁机拍下了这个人的照片，癫姐拿着刚刚砸她身上的东西过来。

“你要不要解释一下为什么你买了两瓶火水呢？你有什么东西要烧吗？”癫姐提起袋子质问。

“关你什么事啊。”大约是见到癫姐和几个男人凶神恶煞的样子，妥协了：“我有个铁架子生锈嘛，买点煤油回去弄一下咯。”

“那你1月3号那天下午一点在哪啊？”谷一夏想要再问详细，岂料对方回了一句“你不是警察凭什么审我。”抱着那袋东西要走，如果不是文申侠用导盲棍拦住谷一夏和癫姐，估计他们要闹得更大。

回到车上谷一夏死活粘着文申侠埋怨：“你拦我做什么，那家伙一看就是做了亏心事啦！有我和癫奴在，还怕他不认？”

“你怎么让人招认啊，打他一顿啊。”文申侠发觉gogo真的被癫姐带出了一些江湖气息，原本就爱胡闹，现在还要动不动喊打喊杀：“刚才他撞到我，我闻到他身上有火水和烧过东西的气味，所以怀疑他是很合理的。而且他不止一只手指上有止血贴。”

“止血贴？有什么问题？”

“癫姐，你记不记得警方给的那份报告上面说了火水瓶上有谢一水清晰的指纹。”

“记得。”癫姐不是很明白为什么盲侠突然提起这个。

“我记得还有附加了说有半个指纹但无法和谢一水的匹配？”

“对啊，可能是卖火水的人残留在上面的呢？”

“也有可能是由于他手指上缠有止血贴，遮住了一半的指纹。”

癫姐一拍大腿，那刚刚那家伙就不应该轻易放跑，毕竟那家伙很有可能就是要找的纵火犯。Gogo已经在一边用pad操作起这个人的底，可惜资料寥寥无几，只不过要查到这家伙是不是偷东西的那个人很简单，只需要到附近的典当铺问问。这家伙的活动范围不广，只是附近几条街，是个很奇怪的人。

Gogo把查到的资料告诉警方，但警方表示只能查证万礼在大楼起火的时候窃取了五楼那间公司员工的财物，由于先前没有案底，准许保释并被判赔偿失窃金额了事，没人有证据能证明他和那宗纵火案有直接联系。

 

“真不值啊，我守了那么久，明明他又有火水，又在场，这都不能把他告进去。”gogo知道裁判结果愤愤不平，抱着抱枕打了几下。

文申侠没有作声，单凭人家买了火水，当天在附近趁火打劫也不能证明这个人真的到过案发现场，他推了推旁边的谷一夏：“你能不能让人偷偷地再对比一次现场那个火水瓶和万礼的指纹。”这个能搞出报告来还是能证实万礼到过现场，虽然证据仍算薄弱。

“当然是没问题啦。”谷一夏想了想这事不难办，转睛一笑刻意靠近一些旁边的人：“来个法式湿吻当thank you kiss啦。”

这个人真的没个正形，文申侠撑着沙发扶手起来全然不顾旁边的人会倒下：“先洗澡吧你。”

“是不是洗完澡有法式湿吻啊？！”谷一夏看着盲侠走开，故意大声喊。

回应他的是盲侠用力关上大声锁死房门的声音。

 

 

 

61

弄一个指纹对比报告不难的，就是怎么弄到万礼的指纹可能需要点办法，谷一夏先前在万礼面前暴露过脸，现在带口罩扣个帽子稍微乔装一下拿着报纸在附近盯着，上次之后他拿到了万礼的住址，看着万礼出门了他偷偷地溜到人家家门口，锁是旧锁，连外面的铁闸也是有些生锈的。谷一夏带着手套熟练地撬开锁，打开房门的时候吃了一惊，房间里只有一张桌子一张椅子，地面很干净，干净得一点生气都没有。谷一夏不知道万礼什么时候会回来，得赶紧动手，四周查探了房间，厨房很干净，有一些常年累积擦不干净的油烟，但炉子有余温，大约是不久前做过饭。厕所也很干净，没有一点积水，阳台只放了两瓶火水，房间只有一张床，一张书桌。

“这是什么人来的啊！”谷一夏不敢相信地皱起脸，“这个人肯定是变态的，比盲侠还爱干净。”他在屋内翻找了一下，基本找不到可以提取指纹的地方，撬开抽屉倒是有所发现，一叠照片，一开始都是些烧纸烧棍子烧老鼠的照片，谷一夏察觉到不对劲，直直翻到最后那张，是那个火灾现场杂物室的照片，火似乎刚刚点燃。

谷一夏连忙拍下这些证据，从窗外看到万礼从街的那边过来，想起上次他似乎是徒手拿过火水瓶，犹豫不过半秒躲到阳台拿起其中一个火水瓶看了看，还没开封，仔细看了看玻璃上面，有几个错杂的指纹，时间不多他连忙把指纹弄出来印好，趁着最后的一点点时间把东西放回原位退出房子锁好躲到另外一边的楼梯下去，走远几步路才松一口气。

对比报告需要一点时间，上面应该还会有其他人的指纹，不过可以先让他的熟人先提取对比一下部分指纹。算不了完整的证据，但起码能提出一个疑点让警方搜查那家伙的房子，抽屉里的照片就是切实证据。

刚到律师所楼下碰巧见到文申侠提着包包从楼内出来，这样想起来的确有几次见过他提着包去什么地方，摩托停到盲侠面前对方已经听出他的车响停下脚步。

“这么巧啊，去哪里啊？我载你去啦。”谷一夏难得逮住机会看看文申侠平时自己一个人的时候会做什么，想来可以更了解一下这个人，殷勤地把头盔递过去。

“我自己有节目。”文申侠刚走出大楼门口就听到了谷一夏迎面开过来的摩托声，没走几步就被拦了下来，本来是要去打壁球的，这种私人活动他上次只是让Never跟他去过，结果给错信号令Never耿耿于怀了一段时日。谷一夏也是认真的，他感觉得到，只不过他还是在犹豫，于是往旁边走了两步准备打的，谷一夏下车两步走近不由分地摘下他的墨镜，头盔往他怀里一塞。

“又不是第一次了，还这么扭扭捏捏。”谷一夏完全不给文申侠想得更深入的时间：“戴头盔，上来。”

“你拿我墨镜做什么呢。”人家都把头盔塞怀里了，反正有私人马仔骑，文申侠把心一横，戴上头盔熟练地跨坐上摩托车后座，抱住gogo的腰，一气呵成。叫他上车跟叫他赴死一样的模样让谷一夏忍不住笑，呼了两下油门，起脚架稳稳当当地开上马路。

之前盲侠说他一向有健身谷一夏还不信，两人去了壁球馆，他见盲侠要打壁球，趁他换衣服当即问人借了个球拍脱剩一件打底跟着也要打。

“你打什么呢你，你会打壁球吗？”文申侠真的没想到这个人居然能粘这么紧：“你又没有运动衣。”

“不怕喔，我今早去查案嘛，穿的都是休闲装，裤子是运动裤，我这件长袖T可以啊。”谷一夏用拍子轻拍了一下文申侠的屁股，咬下嘴唇得意笑下：“我连球拍都借到啦。”

场子也就这么大，gogo毕竟新手下场，没一会摆手摇头说不行，盲侠还在旁边指点他：“亏你还跟Annie打过网球，现在对手换了面墙而已，你一样打不就好了。”

“我第一次接触嘛，掌握不好情有可原啦。”gogo见盲侠拿着球拍在旁边等他下场，说着自己累举起手准备和他击掌：“来，give me five，换你。”

盲侠抿了下唇摸着裤口袋的壁球，抬起一手的球拍量度门口与他自己的距离：“看我啦。”

Gogo退出场外看着盲侠挥拍，撒汗，好像知道他在场特别认真卖力的样子，眯起双眼甚是欣赏的眼神：“真的翘。”

走出去买瓶水回来看到盲侠刚从场内出来，似乎有些迷茫地听着周围的状况，往前小心翼翼地走了两步脚尖踢到休息的阶梯才弯腰扶着坐下。往那边走了两步大约是听到脚步声了，盲侠稍微转过脸又怕动作太明显地停住转回去：“你去了哪？”

“怕我走了啊。”gogo不知怎的看他这个反应有点莫名心酸，把手里的水贴到盲侠侧脸：“去买水给你啊，不用担心喔，我不会丢下你一个自己走了的。”

“这么多废话。”盲侠接过水扭开喝几口：“喂，今晚一起吃饭啊？”

“date我啊？”gogo一听这话，盲侠是不是转死性，明开口约吃饭，拒绝真的是傻的了。

“不想那就你自己今晚搞定。”

“想，当然想啦，虽然我们差不多每晚一起吃饭，不过你开口邀请还是第一回，怎么我也要赏脸的。”看来那不是错觉，gogo现在百分之两百肯定，文申侠喜欢他，他简直想当场放个烟花。不过欲成大事必须要等，现在贸贸然求爱，以文申侠的性格怕不会理智重新上线重新画界。

“去换衣服。”文申侠自动自觉地站起来等谷一夏，听见谷一夏起身先走一步无奈地喊停：“喂。”

谷一夏才醒悟自己走太快文申侠还没拉上他的手臂，导盲棍没有拿过来，于是讪讪地小跑回头想牵起盲人的手：“sorry，sorry。”文申侠没说话抿着唇躲开他的手，挽住这个人的手肘。自知自己做错的谷一夏也不敢吭声，悄悄观察盲侠脸色，好像也没什么，到了更衣室见到文申侠准备冲一下澡换衣服，把球拍还回去，抱着自己的那堆衣服准备直接穿上。

“gogo”

“嗯？”谷一夏刚准备把衣服穿上，迎面飞来一件衣服，一件干净的衬衫，明白过来睁圆眼睛盯着文申侠：“…你让我穿啊？”

“你有带换的衣服吗？我免得你着凉变移动传染源啊。”文申侠拿着原本的衣服走入冲澡的隔间，这个场地他来很多次了，更衣室不大，他每次来都是用的固定一个柜子，路还是比较熟。

“多谢盲hip！”还不是怕他感冒嘛，这个衰佬，谷一夏笑得甜蜜蜜，抱着衣服快速地冲一下，在外面洗澡多少有点麻烦，他还要在浴室里面装好义肢穿上裤子才开门，出去一眼见到盲侠安安静静地坐在离他浴室间隔最近的休息椅上等他。

 

 

 

62

餐厅很好，深紫色的地毯，黑白交错地装修带着一些优雅冷淡，厅内昏黄色的调调更加让人容易有适合谈情的氛围，谷一夏领着人进门的时候环顾四周，赞叹着文申侠看不见还这么会挑地方，他看了一圈定了定睛见到赵正妹坐在一张桌子旁向他们挥手。

“咦？癫奴在这里喔。”谷一夏低声告知文申侠，文申侠似乎一点都不惊讶，谢绝了服务员让谷一夏带他走过去。

“你们两个男人老狗学人玩迟到？”赵正妹也似乎不意外在这里见到他们，甚至好像是…

“你们…约好的啊？”谷一夏强忍着失望艰难地挤出这句话，盲侠已经松开他的手臂摸到椅子坐下来，难怪说约他出来吃啦，拉开盲侠旁边的椅子坐下。

文申侠听出谷一夏声音中的失望，猜到他把期待放太高了，知道他因此跌痛竟有些不安和心疼，开口解释：“本来癫姐说今晚约了Never吃饭嘛，让我叫上你。”

“Never也来？”

“不想我来啊？”

谷一夏刚惊讶地叫了声，后背传来高跟鞋的脚步声，香水飘到跟前，谷一夏抬头看见王励凡拉开盲侠对面的椅子就坐，笑眯眯地看着盲侠，他又想起了先前忽然脑补的那场宫心计。一场朋友吃个饭还是可以的，反正两个人想怎么吃有大把时间，无谓因为解释不清楚的误会扫兴。

“当然不是啦。”回去再治（对付）他。

聚到这里来是个很简单的理由，癫姐说向Never推荐这家餐厅很好吃，然后招呼上盲侠一起去试试，盲侠打算打完壁球过去恰巧遇到gogo。知道自己是最后知道，还是恰好碰上才被通知，即使是谷一夏这个吊儿郎当的人脸色也有些不好，戳着自己盘里的食物不知道在气什么。

“你不想吃给我吃？”癫姐和never本来说着话，盲侠开口才注意到gogo的动作。

“gogo，你和这块牛排有仇啊？”癫姐看了看那块被戳得发软的肉，很少看见gogo这种发泄行为忽然几乎亲身体会那块肉的痛。

Never观察到gogo似乎从她走进来开始心情不是很好，应该不关她的事，不过她还是犹豫着开口：“你是不是不舒服啊？”

三个好友突如其来的关心让谷一夏心情缓和了一些，意识到自己的表现他们担心：“没事啊，我去一去洗手间。”

等谷一夏走远了一些，赵正妹踢了一下文申侠：“喂盲侠，gogo撞邪啊？”

认真想用自己晚餐的文申侠不想被卷入到这些隐私问题里面，含糊地应了一句：“中毒，无解。”

“怎么会无解呢？”王励凡和文申侠sync到一个地步，根据之前谷一夏的种种行为和刚才的反常表现：“刚才gogo那么惊讶地问我也来，就是说他根本没预料到我会来，估计也不知道癫姐会在这，以为是你们两个的date吧。”

“我问他要不要一起吃晚餐而已，从来都没说过是我们两个的date啊。”文申侠这么一说，赵正妹想起自己过往到底受了多少这种意思含糊不清的暧昧话语毒害，才会一头扎进这个盲侠深渊里不可自拔。

“啊盲侠，你这就不对啦，你明知道gogo钟意你嘛，你还说话不清不楚。”赵正妹这次也不想帮这个毒男了，不过想了想好像哪不对，摸着嘴角结果擦到酱汁，抓起一张纸巾擦嘴。

尽管他内心的不安已扩大化，文申侠仍然是不紧不慢的态度，好像这不是他的错似的：“他喜欢我，自己过度期待被真相打击到，那不能完全怪我吧。”

话音刚落谷一夏站在文申侠身后几步站住，他听到了那句话，本来在卫生间冷静下来的人再次被惹恼，根本不顾这是公众场合，两步走过来一手按在文申侠面前的桌面低下头推开文申侠的一边肩让他面对自己：“你一早知道还要这样玩我是不是啊？”

恼怒的人声音有些大，让听觉灵敏的文申侠耳朵有些嗡鸣，场内本来细小的交谈声顿时安静下来，只剩下背景音乐，静得有些让人难以忍受，只要文申侠解释一句，兴许谷一夏也不会这么恼火，但是他偏不，经过那么多事之后他不知道是不是应该坦然面对这感情，或许即使他坦然面对了，也无法轻易说出口。

沉默几秒之后谷一夏收回手，明知道面前的人看不见自己的表情还直直地盯着他无神的双眼，连些许伪装都没有。淡淡丢下一句“我先回去了，癫姐你等会送盲侠回家”便拿着外套走出餐厅。

王励凡有些于心不忍，好歹和谷一夏前任一场，文申侠的这个做法她有切身体会，谷一夏更重情，她觉得无所谓的事，对gogo来说很难说会有多难受。她想说什么，见到癫姐也有同样的表情，文申侠还是什么事也没有发生的态度让她们两个把话咽了一半。

“盲侠，gogo好hurt喔。”癫姐小心地“提醒”盲侠一句，她看得出他心里也不好受：“你也是，发生了那么多事啦，还要把感情匿藏起来。”

“你说什么啊…”文申侠也没什么胃口了，担心着gogo那个状态回去会不会出什么意外。

“如果你有心不想让他误会啊，早就把这件事说清楚啦。”赵正妹想起有什么不对的地方，按照文申侠的脾性，对方只要露出一点点意思不等下一步，他已经退到太平洋。上次偶然知道谷一夏喜欢他之后，还跟没事人一样，甚至还有和gogo越发亲近的趋向，她想到了另一个可能睁大眼诧异地看着文申侠：“除非你想致他重伤。”

“Hopeman，呐，你知道我一向对事不对人，但我觉得这次你真的过火了。”王励凡不知道文申侠到底在搞什么，她可以feel到明明盲侠也是在乎gogo的，为什么还要这个态度对他：“gogo和我拍散拖那么多个月，他说过希望我每天起来看不见他，他在我家住了半个月，规规矩矩住在客房。我看他不想守你定的那条界，如果你真的不想给他机会你你必须和他说清楚。”

“你们讲完了没？现在我好似被教导处主任训话一样喔。”被两位女士夹攻，文申侠觉得这餐实在是吃不下了，他本来觉得自己没说清楚也没什么关系，没想到gogo对和他约会这事这么高的期待，超出了他的预计范围，所以这落差他也预估不到。他应该和gogo好好说清楚，一想到这他的心里打起磅礴的退堂鼓，喝了口水才说一句话。

“要治情花毒，应选绝情谷啊还是断肠草？”

 

站在楼下夜风吹过有点冷，但文申侠不是很想上去，癫姐说楼上的灯是亮的，也就是说谷一夏回来了，一开始是不习惯家里多个人所以不想回去，现在则是因为对那个人感情太复杂不想面对才不想回去，自认识谷一夏后，说的话分分钟打脸，真是讽刺。

最后他还是回去了，文申侠给自己壮了胆，毕竟房租主要是他在交，水电主要也是他在交，钟点还是他请回去搞卫生的，谷一夏没有多少话事权，不能把自己怎么样。打开门进去客厅有人，沙发上的人没开电视算很静，然后他听到了熟悉的声音，他的MD机按钮声。

“还给我。”文申侠放下手上的东西，连包都随意扔到过道一边，向沙发上的人伸出手，他没接到自己的MD机又语气重了些：“谷一夏，把我的MD机还给我。”

“喂，你干嘛这么大声和我说话，你欺骗我感情我还没有和你算，你一回来先一步喝我？”谷一夏偷偷地把MD机里面的录音带拿出来塞进口袋。

“一件事算一件事，现在你偷我东西，把MD机还给我，别让我说第四次。”文申侠也被激怒了，本想回来好好和谷一夏谈，发现他拿了自己的东西之后急了眼。

谷一夏因为对方的态度怒不可遏，把MD机拍到他怀里：“还给你啊！你忘不了Yanice嘛！你还是觉得我是有份害死她的嘛！所以你才要避开我，发现我喜欢你之后耍我，还眼睁睁看我栽下去，为了什么啊，为了你可以hurt我，践踏我对你的感情是不是啊，文大状！”

这番话轰炸下来文申侠抱着那部MD机嘴唇抿成一条线不说话，谷一夏见他一句解释也没有算作他是默认了，心里有那么一丝希望对方否认的念头也狠狠掐掉，快步走回房间。过了一会他才听到旁边的房门轻轻关上的声音，他意识到自己过度反应，也许盲侠不是那样想的，他过于沉默的态度让他愧疚、惶恐、又觉得自己像个傻子被舞弄，他依靠着门口想了很久，最后抱着那件衬衫勉强入睡。另一间房里的人则如往常一样陷入噩梦，惊醒，然后陷入更深的噩梦。

 

 

 

63

晚上睡不好，闹钟还没响文申侠已经先醒过来让它报时，谷一夏的工作时间很自由，这个时间他应该还在睡觉，昨晚他说的话像是个炸弹把两人日渐变好的关系炸得粉碎，两败俱伤。文申侠没想到对方是这样去想，那番明明是gogo自以为的结论让他措不及防，明白了对方为什么昨晚晚餐那时那么大反应也无从辩驳。

他暂时不想面对谷一夏，提前着装好出门，可以晚一些时候再让癫姐联系，现在应该给点时间让谷一夏冷静下来。刚站在路口举起Taxi的纸条，就有一辆车停在他面前，看来今天运气不错，这边附近一般要靠电话或者app才能call到车。他拉开车门上车，报了目标地名。

不知道是不是上辈子欠了文申侠，这辈子让这个毒男这样折磨他，谷一夏自诩泡妞高手一世英名全栽在文申侠手里，抱着那人在更衣室借他的衣服睡了一晚，切身想起那句“抱起你那无言毛衣当跟你贴近”。接起赵正妹电话时他只有三分清明，迷迷糊糊用衬衫蒙住自己的脸，手机隔着衬衫听不太清。

“gogo！…你不是吧，你还没有起床？醒醒啦你。”那边的女声中气十足，只觉有人在耳边大喊。

“你这么大声做什么啊番薯？”谷一夏扯下衬衫把手机放在枕头边，反正癫姐说话够大声，不用放在耳边也能听到。

“盲侠在不在家啊？”

“鬼知道他啊，叫那个混蛋去死啦。”一听到对方打电话来问文申侠，谷一夏想起自己付出感情被当成傻子有多难堪，气不打一处来：“别再我面前提他了啊，我挂了。”

“不是啊gogo！”癫姐在那边喊着：“现在过点了，他没回律所，打他电话被掐线，我担心他出事了。”

生气归生气，听到盲侠可能出事，谷一夏连忙从床上弹坐起来连义肢都来不及装，蹦出房间见到盲侠房间没关门，靠在门口环顾一周不见人影：“盲侠！”厕所也没人，客厅厨房一眼看完，不见人影，玄关的手机和导盲棍钥匙也不在，拿着手机蹦回房间，歪头夹住手机组装假肢：“癫奴，盲侠不在家啊。你有没有让手下去找啊？”

“我已经叫了帮手下四周去找了，有什么消息call对方啦。”

谷一夏几乎是一路飙车去了文申侠平时会去的终审法院，江记叉烧，以前的学校，沙滩，东区法院，哪里都不见人影。最后踩上律师楼，见到癫姐几乎找到发狂地打电话。

“盲侠的手机转接了留言信箱啊。”癫姐这么坚强的人几乎带着哭腔，看来是急得不行。

谷一夏抓着头发感觉事情不简单，心生不好的预感，手机一响连忙摸着口袋以为是盲侠打过来的：“喂？盲侠？……不好意思，是。你是说结果匹配？谢谢你。”

“什么？gogo，是谁？是不是盲侠啊？”癫姐听到语焉不详的信息，用力捉住gogo的手。

“不是，是我昨天拜托的一个朋友，他帮我检验我从万礼家提取到的指纹，他说指纹和火灾现场的火水瓶上那半枚指纹吻合，也就是可以确定万礼到过纵火现场，我们可以找警察搜他了。”

“现在找盲侠重要啊！”癫姐听到是案子上的事，不免有些沮丧，现在文申侠失踪联系不上，哪有心情去关心案子，她的手机也响起：“是不是找到人啊？什么？”

谷一夏一边打电话给警局让他们根据那份指纹对比报告申请搜查令，一边盯着赵正妹，心急得几乎要伸手抢对方手机：“怎么样啊？”

“有人大约两个小时前见到盲侠在一辆出租车上，但是不知道那辆出租的车牌是多少。”

“出租？”谷一夏想起那些什么雨夜屠夫啊，出租司机焚尸案，眉头紧锁，恨不得现在把整个香港翻转过来，打电话报警，但警局的朋友说失踪不足24小时不能立案，现在才两个小时，可能是文申侠去了什么地方不方便联系而已。

但谷一夏和赵正妹有种非常不好的预感，文申侠平时再怎么尖酸刻薄拒别人十里以外，也不代表他会有什么事不交代一声，平时很有职业观念的人也不会上班迟到，还掐电话和关机，他又看不见，没有理由跑到不熟悉的地方去，那肯定是出事了。赵正妹让律师楼的其他同事留意一下文申侠有没有回来，谷一夏推断应该是盲侠上班叫出租的时候已经出事。他开车回了家附近平时盲侠叫出租的地方问了好几户人家，刚好有一家店门口有装摄像头，要来了早上的录像。幸运的是摄像头有把文申侠的身影录进去，的士的牌照也有录到，谷一夏连忙托人调查那个的士牌照号码。现在失联已经接近三个小时了，如果真的发生了什么事，时间拖得越久，盲侠的处境越危险。

天有些阴，冬日一贯少雨，仿佛是天要应了他们的心情。空气中有越发沉重的水汽，雨的气息从窗口破裂的一小块地方传来，夹杂着一些铁锈的气味，这里满是灰尘，像是被闲置很久，还有书页久置后的霉味，这里或许也是一间用来囤放纸质杂物的小房间。文申侠是在半个小时后才察觉对方并没有把他载到事务所，正当他警惕起来准备逃跑打电话的时候，车的门窗被锁死，在对方接近他的时候闻到了火水的味道，还没喊出对方的身份已经被乙醚迷昏，电话响起也无力去接。

文申侠从昏迷中醒来，头一阵眩晕，他的手套被摘下，手被背在木椅背后用胶带缚死，拇指也被胶带缠在一起挣动也用不了力，双腿被分开捆在前面两根椅腿，嘴同样被胶带封住。门窗关死，周围很安静，文申侠自觉在这里过了好久也没有听到外面有人经过，可能是个废楼，楼下偶然会有车开过的声音，从声音判断出这是个高楼层，这样的情况真的叫天天不应叫地地不灵。能肯定的是对方不会饿死他，这里的布局分明是一个适合纵火的地点，怕不是他被烧死才会被发现这里失火。只不过他在这里呆了好一会了，没有任何的动静显露万礼在场抑或已经放下火种。

“警察局的老友查过，车牌号FN6569一辆红的牌，今早7点左右司机在深水埗永康街报失。”谷一夏挂掉电话报给赵正妹，“我已经让他们去调查万礼，昨天我潜上万礼家的时候见到他的房间干净得令人发指，但是我还是找到了指纹，还有他的书桌里有他每次烧东西的图片和纵火现场的图片，他们上去找肯定可以找到些什么的。”

“你怀疑是万礼把盲侠绑走了？”赵正妹快速发着短信吩咐自己的一些手下在那条街附近搜索，按照他们观察到万礼的行动范围应该不会离开那几条街，他早上绑走了盲侠，也很有可能回到他熟悉的地方作案：“我已经吩咐了他们注意万礼的行踪和那辆的士。”谷一夏则让警局那边如果有什么关于那辆的士的消息第一时间通知他，现在已经过去了四个多小时。

窗外的雨开始下了，从窗户玻璃破洞吹进来的风夹带着雨滴，文申侠在期间试图过让自己靠近窗户，但手脚被束缚得太紧，他几乎不能设法靠近窗户，更别说抬起手去摘下一片玻璃割开手上的胶带。他试着用唾液舔湿嘴唇，吞下一点胶水却也松了一些嘴上的胶带，万礼太过细致，一般绑人是把双脚捆到一起，他把两条腿分别绑起来反而阻碍了动作，手腕上的胶带一直缠到小手臂，挣开相当困难，他甚至能想象到自己现在跟个木乃伊似的，连设法求救都异常艰难。他晃动身体想让椅子往窗边挪动，踮起脚尖往后退木椅往窗户一点点挪，门外传来脚步声，并且越来越接近。

 

 

64

进来的人并不让人意外，他似乎搬来好些东西，文申侠听到他按着房间墙壁放了一圈，听声音应该是一摞摞纸，看来不止是纵火，还是有规划的纵火，较浅的对流风吹动文申侠的头发。他低下头仔细听着，万礼似乎不止布置了这个房间，那很有可能他布置了好几个房间，准备连续烧几间。如果上次是万礼的初犯，可能并没有计划得如此周到。文申侠想起据谷一夏说火灾现场有不止一个起火点，那很有可能是那个人点燃了纸之后分散到三个房间，迅速起火的原因可能是三个房间都被淋了火水，才会烧得那么快。现场找到的那个火水瓶里面还有火水残留，泼够三间房是不够的，按道理他应该是自己有带一瓶火水，放完火带走了，只不过可能是初次犯案，发现一瓶火水泼不够三间房，用到了房间内谢一水原本放下的那瓶，才意外留下半枚指纹。想明白了个中可能，文申侠甚至想到了该如何辩护，证据确凿的情况下只需要确保警方逮捕万礼撤销对谢一水的控诉，甚至不需要提及谢一水意图纵火。

只怕没有命过那个案子的堂。

盲人安静地听着万礼在周围走来走去小心地挣动手腕，尽量不让自己动作太明显，胶带缠了太多圈，几乎手臂用力过猛后酸累也不能挣开多少，脚上的更难，胶带同样缠到小腿。差不多过了半个多小时万礼才停下来，坐在他面前似乎是在吃什么，闻起来很香，文申侠才觉得自己饿，但他说不了话，手脚动不了，只觉得肚子有隐隐在叫，早上喝了咖啡现在有些内急。

“唔唔唔…”

“嗯？”万礼注意到文申侠好像要说什么，走到他跟前确认了一遍他手上和脚上的胶带，让文申侠注意到他是个非常细致的人，有些过分谨慎，斟酌了几秒才撕下文申侠嘴上的胶带，让盲人一阵脸疼。

“…我尿急。”

万礼没想到文申侠想说的是这个，意料以外，并不同情，准备把胶纸贴回去。

“等等，万礼。”

面前的男人是个盲人，万礼在街上见到他的时候见过他戴着墨镜拿着导盲棍的样子，所以说不吃惊是假的：“你知道是我？”

“我盲而已，但我可以听到你的声音和闻到你身上的气味嘛。”文申侠还是很淡定的样子，上次在荒岛gogo和癫姐也能找到他，他相信他们两个现在已经在找他了。而他要做的，是尽量拖延时间，拖得一时是一时。

万礼没有作声，坐回了原位看着这个人，等了一会没听见回应文申侠继续开口：“你为什么要绑我？我们只是有过一面之缘，如果你不是绑了我到这里来，我未必肯定你是纵火犯。”

“那个染了毛，开摩托车的男人是你什么人？”

关谷一夏事？文申侠瞬间警惕起来，抿着唇更为谨慎地回答：“他是我朋友。如果你想要钱，你可以打电话给我师爷索要赎金，她会尽力满足你的要求。”对方轻轻一笑，在文申侠听来有些嘲讽和不屑，如果不是为了钱，那就麻烦了。

“你不肯定我是纵火犯？你的那个朋友偷偷潜入我家以为我不知道吗？”万礼冷冷地吐字，好像谷一夏和文申侠的所作所为在他面前像小孩子过家家那么幼稚：“他动过我的火水瓶和抽屉，估计已经见到我拍摄的照片，也提取到我的指纹。我不会让你们坏我的计划，我的计划必须执行。”

“…计划？”

房间里的人仿佛没有听到这句问话，起身走了出去。文申侠现在嘴是没有被封起来了，然而还是没什么用，他发现，万礼应该是把房间门打开了，却没有听见走廊有一个人走过，也就是说他不担心有人经过，这栋楼除了他恐怕没有别的人。过了几分钟万礼再次走了进来，粗鲁地按住文申侠的大腿拉扯他的裤头腰带。文申侠被他的动作吓得一惊，剧烈地扭动挣扎起来，只是椅子被踩住横杠纹丝不动。

“你要做什么？！放开我？！”感觉腰带被解开裤头也被解松，盲侠慌得不行，一瞬间所有可以想到的可能性全闪过脑海，无论是哪个都糟糕得不行。

“你不是说尿急吗？不脱裤子怎么尿？”

万礼的声音听起来异常平静带有困惑，似乎非常不解文申侠为什么这么大的反应，文申侠方才意识到这个人可能根本不能理解这种情况下他的尴尬：“你可以放开我，让我自己来。”

“不行，我放开你，你会有百分之三的概率逃脱，这会影响我的计划成功率下降百分之八。”

在裤头被另一个男人解开的情况下进行辩驳是个非常奇怪的情形，这个房间里只有一个人这么觉得，如果可以，他宁愿憋到有人来救他，文申侠退了一步：“…你可以松开我一只手。”

万礼嘴里念念有词，速度太快文申侠听不清他到底在说什么，对方冲到窗口边呆了一会，开始在房间里疯狂地来回踱步，嘴里像是在数着数，最后安静下来站在文申侠面前：“不行，那会有百分之一点三的机会让你逃脱，成功率下降百分之三点四。”他走出房间，不一会再次进来，文申侠闻到了火水的味道，万礼一言不发地开始往周边的纸堆泼洒火水，甚至泼了文申侠一身。情况急转直下，文申侠听见手机拍摄的声音后紧闭着嘴唇害怕得更用力更明显地挣扎，他察觉到万礼的精神状态绝对有问题，按照他的逻辑，极有可能他为了提高“成功率”把计划提前执行。

房间里的一切让万礼很满意，纸张布料燃烧的气味在他走出房间后的五分钟后传入房间中。不是他的房间，是其他的，文申侠更用力地拼命挣扎手上的胶带，直至它们松动了一点点，他仍试图挪到窗边，这或许不是个好主意，但那里有玻璃他唯一可以弄掉这些胶带的可能。然后他听到了异动，细小的，混乱的声响混合着越发浓重的烟味逼近，面前温度开始升高，让他在黑暗中心惊胆战。

将近五个小时，谷一夏觉得不能坐以待毙，他亲自踩上了万礼家，和他前一天潜入一样，干净得离奇，抽屉的照片和阳台的两瓶火水没有了。面对一干二净的房子，警察并不能得到有效的证据证明万礼曾经纵火，气得谷一夏拿出手机让他们看他拍下的那些照片，大约是和谷一夏是前同事的关系，带领队伍的人把手机还了过去：“gogo，我们会找到万礼让他回警局协助调查，你这些照片我当做没有看到。”现在证实谷一夏擅闯民居反倒有了证据，谷一夏用力推开这些拦着他路的人，现在生怕差了一分钟，再也见不到那个毒男。

“gogo！捉到万礼了！”

 

 

65

接到消息，谷一夏带上身边的警察赶到赵正妹说的地方，万礼被赵正妹的手下压在货车上想挣扎又挣扎不开，警察直接围上来把他铐起。

“我有个手下在葵芳地铁站附近逮到他，把他押过来了，这家伙什么都不肯说。”癫姐站在旁边想将这个人毁尸灭迹的样子颇为有杀伤力，被拘押的万礼见他们焦急万分，反而变得更轻松，好像现在被逮捕的不是他似的。

“我的计划万无一失，不过幸运的话，你们到场的时候还能捡一条全尸。”

如此的挑衅让人不能再忍，谷一夏冲上前挥拳狠揍到万礼得意的脸上，揪着他的领子按在癫姐的货车车头疯狂殴打：“说啊！你把他藏哪了？”

“咳...”万礼被打得有点伤，嘴角见红，但对自己的伤势仿佛浑然不知，见到谷一夏那么紧张崩溃的样子乐在其中，“不是有个人让你们拉去坐牢了吗？谁让你无端端地跑来查我…你以为我不知道你潜入我家啊？还差点搅黄我的计划，绑了你的男朋友不是绑你，算便宜你啦。”

谷一夏红了眼，他的旧同事们见他再这么打下去，疑犯可能要被他打死，连忙上前把人拉住：“gogo，停手啊！你打死了他我们很难交差的，我们已经通知了其他警力去找文大状了。”

癫姐也上前拉住gogo，示意他不要冲动：“盲侠那么辛苦才把你从监狱了捞出来，你是不是又想进去啊！”她也恼火得厉害，如果不是有警察在场她能把人绑在车后拖行几公里再算。

赵正妹给他顺着后背，谷一夏怒瞪着这个人一眼，转开脸深呼吸几下，试图让自己冷静下来，现在找到文申侠才是重要任务，他猛地想起万礼的习惯，伸手扒着他衣服口袋，掏出手机翻找里面的图片，万礼想去阻止他，但被警方控制住，光看图片也不一定能辨别出那是个什么地方，说不准可能会有线索呢。谷一夏捧着手机发现手哆嗦得快拿不稳，焦急地翻过几张照片才见到文申侠，被紧紧束缚在一张木椅上，周围堆满了易燃的纸张，地上墙上甚至文申侠的身上都是湿的。火水！谷一夏几乎再次被愤怒淹没理智，一旦有一点点火跳到身上，文申侠可能会瞬间被烈火吞噬。

冷静…冷静…赵正妹和谷一夏凑过来仔细地看着那几张照片，一共有四间房间，文申侠在的似乎是在一间大一些的房间里的隔间，看起来是已经废弃了的工厂，地面上的都是报纸一样的东西，这么大量的报纸，那很有可能是一间废弃的印刷厂。

“癫姐，你说是在葵芳地铁站捉到万礼的？”谷一夏突然想到些关联，见癫姐点头，转过身拉着出警的队长：“在葵芳附近找找有没有见到那辆丢失的的士，如果万礼是开车绑架盲侠，自己是去坐地铁，那么很可能是把车丢弃在他纵火的地点附近，让火警注意一下报案。我们可能要找一间废弃的印刷厂。”

万礼算着觉得时间差不多，优哉游哉地拒绝配合，一点都不担心自己即将面对的牢狱生活。

文申侠听到了异动，似乎有什么东西往这边冲过来，细小的，混乱的，带着焦糊的味道，他不安地吞咽一下唾液，更用力地弄开手指上的胶带，大约是因为他缺失一只尾指的关系，万礼绑的他拇指，而拇指能用上更多的力气，他勉强弄松胶带把手指抽出来，手腕可弯的程度更高，慌乱地摸着手腕上的胶带拉扯。木椅不算结实，或许他可以把椅子撞散架，外面的声响让他害怕，他记起房间有一扇门，他可以把门关上，起码减少对流风，火不会那么快被风扯入室内，或者他应该向窗口移动试着用玻璃割破手上的胶带。犹豫了一秒，他决定往门口移动，如果身上沾上一点火苗，他会瞬间被烧起来，如果能把门关上，或许能拖延一点时间。他艰难地晃着椅子，挣动腿好让自己的脚多碰一点地面，往门口挪动，感觉碰到门框用额头抵着把门推过去关上。

旧式的门锁框的一声响起，从门上掉落，文申侠记得这种锁，用螺丝拧在木门上的铁拴，那代表地上某处或许有螺丝，还有那把锁，他可以用边角把胶带弄开。

花了些力气让自己在门边倒下，燃烧地浓烟从门缝钻进来，还有越来越高的温度。他只能在地上小幅度地探索，如果他在一分钟内还不离开门口，火苗就该从门缝舔进来，第一时间窜到他身上。 房间越来越热，烟让文申侠变得难受，不住地咳嗽，终于手指碰到一个金属地面划出了响声，稍微挪了下位置抓住那个边角尖锐的锁仓促隔开缠在手腕上的胶带，手腕被划伤好几道也没有停下，在这种情况下，人高度紧绷神经，不觉疼痛，直到双手能挣开。浓烟灌到房间里，门板也开始发烫，外面有什么东西一直在撞击门板，带着烧焦的肉味。

再怎么保持理智这个时候也几乎被吓傻，一贯沉着冷静的盲人被困在一个危机四伏的小房间，惶恐着下一秒会被凶猛的火苗吞噬，不知道危险到底会从哪边袭来。浓烟呛得他流着泪，他紧闭着眼把双脚上的胶带弄掉，手指上的湿润让他分不清那是火水还是血，两种味道混到了一起，椅子被留在了门边抵着门外试图闯进了的被烧糊的东西。应该是老鼠，退到窗边的文申侠想到，那应该是身上带着火苗的老鼠。万礼点燃了一个房间，放出老鼠，让它们沾上了火苗乱窜，这里应该是最里面的房间，所有的房间着火了，现在它们想往这里躲避。但那种小生物根本不知道这里面也布满易燃物，逃到哪都是死路一条，也不知道里面的人类无处可逃的绝望。

身上的手机导盲棍墨镜钱包全部被拿走，外面下着的雨开始变大，但文申侠不敢把窗打开，那会让更多的空气灌进来，他脱下身上沾了火水的衣服摸到窗户的一条缝扔出去，希望有人看到，浓烟灌入房间内，他不得不蹲下身，把周围的纸堆抱到另外的一边，腾出一边的空位，蜷缩在角落。

那辆报失的的士被在一条巷子里找到，警员立即让人巡查那边的街道，有人见到楼上有件衬衫飘落发现有一处废弃建筑高层有烟冒出报了火警，火警接到电话立即出车，由于旁边连着的是一间面粉加工厂，那区域的警员率先通知隔壁工厂的人疏散。

坐在警车上的万礼低头盯着另一个警员的皮鞋，扯动嘴角：“来不及了，你们来不及的。”火警正做着准备，但不知道文申侠到底在哪个房间，云梯无法架上去 ，只能由消防人员进去搜索救援。赵正妹赶到现场的时候发现谷一夏不在周围，他的摩托被丢在一边连车钥匙都没有拿下来。

 

 

 

 

66

根据那几张照片，谷一夏大约能够分辨到文申侠在怎样的房间，他到位连自己的车都管不上，随意丢在一边在周围找了个水龙头把自己从头到位弄湿，扯了人家在晾晒的床单泡了水，冲入楼内。遍地是旧日遗留下燃烧起的木桌残骸，还有烧焦的老鼠尸体，火苗被它们带到正间工厂，浓重的烟味越往上越浓重，谷一夏的心随之下沉。披着那张湿透的床单小心越过走廊在每一间房间里寻找，大喊着“盲侠”，吸入浓重的烟后咳嗽不止。

“盲侠！你应下我啊…盲侠…”

进入了火场，周围燃成红橘色，过高的温度让人不适，谷一夏想起当年的那场爆炸，脚边时有逃窜的老鼠，他定睛看到一间房间内有不少老鼠尸体，并且还有往里冲的，肯定是那边有什么吸引他们。

“gogo…？”

虽有空气从窗户的破洞涌出，但抵不过室内越发浓重的烟雾，火已经窜入室内，烧起文申侠堆到一边的易燃物，过高的温度让人不适，几乎所有的氧气被火抢夺。文申侠迷糊地听到有人在叫他，勉强地咳嗽，沙哑着声音回应，他把门关上了，谷一夏可能会错过这个房间。

门被破开的时候两个人都相当的惊讶，甚至狂喜，谷一夏兴奋地冲上前抱住缩在角落的人，用那张脏兮兮沾了灰但还是湿润的被单裹住赤裸上身地文申侠。烟尘让这个一向整洁的人变成花脸猫，两人顾不上这个，微凉的被单裹上身似乎已经将文申侠拯救出去，他紧紧抱住面前的人，贪婪地闻着他身上的气味，听着他过快的心跳声。

“你有没有事？”谷一夏低头检查着文申侠的情况，还有呼吸，还有心跳，没穿上衣，他刚刚在楼下见到了那件满是火水的衣服，盲侠身上应该还有别的地方有沾了火水，他拉开一点那张被单查看了一下，见到盲侠裤链开了，摸索着帮他拉上，咬紧牙咒骂了一句：“死扑街！”

谷一夏杀了万礼的心都有，现在最重要的是先带人离开火场，他脱下贴身还湿着的衣服盖在头上，用被单罩住文申侠抱着腰小心地沿着原本来的路出去，但是来的楼梯地面几乎被燃起的木头挡住，盲侠看不见根本没办法躲开。他抱着怀里的人领着往另一边走：“盲侠，没事的，我带你出去。”

文申侠反而开始冷静下来，他意识到谷一夏现在面临的处境，松开本来紧捉住他的手：“gogo…”吸入过多浓烟之后他的意识不太清晰，“你走啦…”

“你说什么啊，盲侠。我来救你的嘛！”谷一夏抱紧怀里的人不放，如果不是趴这种情况摔着盲侠，他肯定直接把这个难搞的家伙公主抱起来，等他事后再慢慢害羞。

文申侠一意孤行地推开谷一夏：“我叫你走啊！”他咬紧嘴唇沉默半秒：“是啊，我故意玩你的啊！我知道你喜欢我，故意耍你的！谁要你去那个货仓啊，你不去那个货仓Yanice就不会死，我就可以和她重新开始。你来救我做什么啊，我死了不就可以去陪她咯？！”

紧紧裹着被单的人闭着眼不住地流着眼泪，大约是被烟熏到的，他弯下身把脸捂到手里拼命咳嗽，谷一夏紧咬着牙双眼通红地盯着面前的人，上前强硬地拽住他往怀里揽住，认识了那么久，这家伙真的很会句句话戳别人的死穴，气死人不偿命。

“死你个死人头啊！你死了癫姐怎么办啊！Never怎么办啊！”拉着他从另一条楼梯下去，谷一夏在前面踢开着火的东西，裤腿被烧起来，伸手拍了两下被烧到硬是没喊疼，注意到有消防员进来，他停在了原地紧抱住怀里的人凑得极近：“我怎么办啊…”

消防员进来见到在楼梯拐角的两个人，连忙穿过去，谷一夏让他们小心地接过文申侠，提醒了消防人员一句：“他看不见的，小心一点。”准备跟在后面，从楼梯上方掉下的燃烧物砸到谷一夏身上，听见异动文申侠转过身想走回去，被消防人员拉着他往外走。

门外跟在消防队旁边的癫姐急到哭，见到文申侠被消防员带出来，冲上前把人抱得紧紧的，掩饰不住哭腔：“盲侠啊！”

文申侠还担心着火场内的谷一夏，癫姐抱上来他始料未及，这次让他们担心太过，他不再掩饰劫后余生激动的心情，用颤抖的手摸了摸癫姐的头发安抚。

“gogo呢？”癫姐握住他的手看见上面的伤口，招呼着医务人员过来让盲侠坐下，一边看着大楼出口不见gogo人影。

文申侠紧闭着眼裹住毯子吸氧，一边咳嗽一边摇头：“他刚刚带我走到一半，遇到消防员，让消防员把我带出来…”他慌张地捉住赵正妹的手，“gogo还没有出来吗？”

“别急，我去问问。”

文申侠听着赵正妹跑向一边询问，医护人员让他躺下来，他仍然忧心着还没有出来的谷一夏，捂着被烟熏疼不停流眼泪的双眼。若果知道消防员已经进楼救援，他就不会故意说出那番话。文申侠只是想谷一夏可以离开，带着他逃生成功的机会会少很多，如果谷一夏出了什么事，那他永远都不知道文申侠真实的想法并不是那样，无限的愧疚和悔恨将伴随文申侠余生。

 

警方撤销了对谢一水的纵火控告，在文申侠的指控下正式立案起诉万礼蓄意纵火以及企图谋杀。人证物证具在，加上这件纵火案在社会舆论压力下让法官严加执法，万礼没有逃脱的机会。

“…根据R v Hodgson [1968] 52 Cr App. R 113案，英国刑事上诉法庭指出只要符合以下三个条件，判处一名被告终身监禁是合适的：一、  被告罪行本身属极为严重而须处以极长的刑期；二、 被告所犯罪行的性质和被告背景显示他的性格不稳定，亦极可能再会干犯有关罪行；及三、如被告再犯案，他的罪行，例如性罪行或暴力罪行的后果对他人是极具伤害性的…被告万礼纵火行凶，态度恶劣，其精神状态不稳定，对社会安危有威胁，故判无期徒刑，终身监禁剥夺政治权利，不得假释，即日执行。”

文申侠作为证人在旁听席听完了整件案子，万礼被庭警押解出庭准备转监，见到站在旁边的文申侠，愤怒地冲着他大喊大叫：“你个死基佬，搅黄我的计划，这都烧不死你！”

盲人大律师很镇静，执着导盲棍没有回应一句话，他今天上庭就是为了确保自己的证词可以让这个人后半生烂在监狱里，这样才对得起gogo。

“多谢你帮我洗掉罪名”谢一水在拘留所得知真正纵火犯被捉之后很开心，见文申侠过来帮他办手续拉着对方的手一直道谢：“没想到你这个盲仔这么有本事啊，报纸没写错你！”

“不用多谢我，你还有被控告意图纵火，这次你找别的律师。”文申侠早已向警方提供全面的证据，证实谢一水有纵火的意图和行动，全然不顾再次被警察拘留起来错愕后狂骂脏话的谢一水，单手戴上墨镜用导盲棍引路离开。

 

 

67

录音带和以前的是同一款，上面用盲文写了HM 2004几个字。文申侠的法律条文录音带是戴天恩当年录下给文申侠温习用，直到她被威胁离开香港，经典案例直到03年截止。文申侠在医院吸氧休息，配合医护人员换衣服包扎时发现自己的裤袋里有一盘录音带，托癫姐把MD机拿过来趁着休息戴上耳机播放细听。

一把熟悉的男声在清晰地朗读一份2004年的典型案例，每当读到法律的一些专业词汇时会有所停滞，可以听得出这个人并不十分熟悉法律专业用词，语音不算差，只能说不算得上十分标准。文申侠捏着手中的MD机细细地听着每个发音，心里暗暗吐槽某个单词的发音错误重音偏颇，一个案例结束之后隔了十来秒没有声音，他以为只有这么多准备关掉机器，Gogo的声音再次响起，还有一些紧张的感觉。

“……盲侠，Merry Christmas！对啦，没错，这是我要给你的圣诞礼物。人家知道迟是迟了点，但想送份有纪念价值的东西给你嘛，这个算我们的定情信物好不好？我没有和你开玩笑啊，考虑一下让我做你男朋友啦好不好？你应承我，我承包你后半辈子所有法律条文案例有声书啦？这一盘带子就算给你的试听版。

…文申侠啊，我也不是gay啊。如果是其他男人我可能会觉得痴线的，怎么可能喜欢，但是盲侠，你不一样，我想了很多次，想了很久，我很认真的。我真的很喜欢你…”

MD机播放完带子自动跳停，文申侠觉得自己大脑有些运转不过来，病房门打开的声音引回他的一点注意力，他抽了下鼻子才觉得眼和脸有些湿，扭过头低下用手背擦掉湿痕。

“你哭啊，盲侠？”赵正妹洗干净苹果进门，见到文申侠失神和偷偷擦脸的样子，快步走近坐到旁边：“你没事吧？”

“眼睛还有点不舒服而已。”文申侠准备揉一下眼睛被赵正妹打开手。

“别乱揉眼睛啊，要不要我叫医生帮你看看啊？”

“我已经瞎了啊，揉不揉我这个眼睛也看不见啊。”文申侠挑起眉听起来毫无所谓，不过想到眼睛的手术是戴天恩做的，又不舍得破坏她的成果，擦干就算了：“gogo怎么样啊？”

“医生说他吸入了过量的二氧化碳和烟尘，已经帮他洗了肺，现在在病房观察休息。”赵正妹观察了一下文申侠的表情，削好苹果放到他手中：“手脚有点烧伤，包扎过啦，义肢要维修，不过人没事喔，不用担心。”

文申侠拿着苹果送到口中咬一口，不知道是还有点不舒服还是苹果真的索然无味，赵正妹看着他的表情：“你担心什么呢？你要是真的喜欢gogo，和他说不就好了，那个傻佬分明喜欢你啦，看着你的时候眼里带光的。”

“青光啊？我更应该慌喔。”文申侠咔擦咔擦地啃着苹果，试图转移癫姐的重点，可惜没有成功：“他喜欢我，我也不一定要接受的吧。”

“喂，啊文大状。我都肯听你说给自己点自信接受Leon啦，你为什么不能给点信心接受gogo呢？”赵正妹放松坐姿靠在椅背，拍了一下文申侠的手。

“那怎么一样呢。”文申侠没有把她的手推下去，他在犹疑，总会有一个最后的选择，但他不知道应该怎么选择才不会伤到gogo，不会伤到自己。怎么衡量总会有受伤的可能，他不敢试。

“怎么不一样？我会担心Leon会有一日嫌弃我这张脸，正如你会担心gogo有一日发现自己还是喜欢女人丢下你。其实每个人都会有走的一天的啦，天下无不散之筵席，难道为了不结束就真的不开始吗？”

文申侠明白这些道理，他之前一直等，等自己对天恩的那段感情释怀，他一直清楚两人无论如何已经没有未来，过去的那些事尘埃落定之后，他试过真正面对自己的内心，对身边的人好。而谷一夏总是独特的一个，Never在也许他一点机会也没有，当知道他们分手的时候，文申侠必须承认自己卑鄙地庆幸自己可能还会有一点点机会，他强留自己在原地，不再退避谷一夏的靠近，直到后来发生的误会和手中迟到的告白。

赵正妹不知道眼前人的心里所想，她不是Never，她猜不透读不懂文申侠，也无法被文申侠全然的依赖，也许这也是他们有缘无分的原因，但她相信自己在文申侠心中有个很独特的位置，安抚性地拍了拍对方的膝盖：“无论怎么样，最起码我答应你，往后我会一直陪着你，不离不弃。”

站在门口刚探望完gogo的王励凡，发现文申侠居然没有发现她在门口，看来要不是嗅觉和听觉受到了影响，要不是他现在想事情想得入神。想到gogo刚才的可怜兮兮吵着要见盲侠的样子，她踩响高跟快步走入房间内，拍着癫姐的肩膀：“gogo出事啊！”

“gogo怎么了？”病床的人睁大瞳孔涣散的双眼，一个激灵坐起来。

王励凡听起来万分焦急：“好像是因为肺感染并发症现在病危正在抢救！”

文申侠一听抿着唇完全不掩饰脸上的担忧，慌乱地掀开被子，把手里吃了一大半的苹果往床头一放，摸到导盲棍，抓起MD机揣入病号服口袋里准备下床冲出去：“癫姐你不是说gogo没事吗？他在哪？”

赵正妹莫名其妙地看着王励凡，刚刚她走的时候谷一夏还好端端的啃着香蕉，怎么突然肺感染？她见文申侠火急火燎地下床连鞋子都来不及穿，甩着导盲棍边摸边快走出病房，连忙和王励凡跟上免得他撞倒磕伤。

见人那么焦急，癫姐和Never互相交换了个眼神，引着文申侠到谷一夏的观察病房，刚进门，文申侠意识到自己被骗了，但是病房的房门已经被两个好事者关上把守住。

“你们两个好好谈谈吧。”赵正妹在外面愉快地喊了一声，转身跟Never击掌。

谷一夏吃完香蕉正舒服地躺在床上拿着手机刷着自己偷拍文申侠的照片和视频，门口的动静吵得他一拉间隔帘子，见到自己心上人赤脚站在门口茫然又气急败坏拍门，莫名有点可爱。

“盲hip，你来看我啊？”他笑嘻嘻地看着门口的人尴尬别扭地往这边挪，等到他走到床边用导盲棍敲一下床边的椅子拉开坐下，谷一夏才能细细地观察这个在火场十分狼狈的人有没有受伤。手上有包扎，别的地方没穿没烂。

“听起来中气十足，也就是没事啦。”文申侠坐下来把导盲棍紧紧攥在手里，他紧张的时候手里总是要抓紧点什么。

谷一夏把他从头看到尾，想起在火场时见到盲侠裤头开了，心里一慌，凑过去摸着文申侠的身体，掀起他的病号服看，气得文申侠打他的手。

“说了最讨厌摸来摸去，你做什么呢你？！”

“不是啊，盲侠，我去救你的时候见到你裤头开了，你…万礼没有对你做了什么吧？”谷一夏担忧地反捉住文申侠的手，很是诚恳地开口：“如果你因为这样对那种事有了阴影，我不介意的等你慢慢适应的，我帮你适应也可以的。”

文申侠被他说得一头雾水：“你说什么啊？那是我说…啊反正不是，他没有对我做什么！”他挣开谷一夏的手，一时想不到应该怎么解释，要怎么说，因为他觉得尿急，和万礼讨价还价之后，反而刺激到了万礼让对方提前放火啊？不行，他不能说，事关一世英名。

“咦？你带着MD机喔。”谷一夏意外地见到文申侠的病号服口袋里有MD机，略期待地试探：“你听了我给你的试听带啦？”

“…你的英文口语真的，太烂了。”文申侠不想让对方太得意，满脸嫌弃地摇着头，迟疑半刻：“我已经把话说得那么绝了，你不生气吗？”

当然知道是说的什么，谷一夏看着面前的人紧紧攒着手上的导盲棍，目光柔和许多，连声音同样温柔起来：“生气的啊，不过我也说了那么过分的话，一人一次，很公平啊。呐，以后我不会再说那样的话，你也不要再那样说了。”

谷一夏一向是更为包容的那一个，好像文申侠所有拒人千里的招数在他这里无任何效用，也许他也不能完全理解文申侠的行为，但他知道文申侠的本意是好的，而他本人经历过太多离弃，所以他才不信任。不信任有长久的关系，不信任有人会没有目的地对他好。

沉默几秒后一贯隐藏心声的文申侠才缓缓开口：“……我已经失去了一位最爱，不想再失去一位好兄弟，我们的关系止步在这种朋友以上恋人未满的情况，是对我们最好的。”

谷一夏仍然注视着坐在病床旁边的人，有时文申侠很不会掩藏心事，他只会把话说得很“理智”，好似所有的行为应当有个合情合理的进行模式，超出预料范围的一概逃避或者掩耳盗铃。按照盲侠式说话，有些话得辨析到深层意思，gogo不认为这句话是拒绝，他眨了眨眼：“我又不是想成为你的最爱，我是想成为你的男朋友，想从我的房间搬到你的房间，霸占你的床，每天醒过来看见你在旁边，能给你晚安吻，想吃你做的早餐，煮的咖啡，搞乱你的房子，天天载你上班，我和你有很多第一次。过去的已经过去了，要分开的时刻我们也阻止不了，但在这个时刻来临之前我们可以珍惜我们可以在一起的时间。”

侦探眼看着他的大律师听完这番话挑了挑眉，几秒过后才开口调侃：“谷先生，你这好像不是男朋友，是寄生兽。”

“是什么都好了啊，我赖着你的啦，答不答应嘛。”谷一夏顺势开口撒娇，笑眯眯地看着盲侠一步一步软化。

 最后盲侠松开紧握导盲棍的手，缓缓伸出试探性地，轻轻地用手背蹭了一下谷一夏搭在床边的手，确认了位置之后主动拉住。

“没什么事陪我出去办手续。”

“去哪啊？”

“出院啊，你要留院观察，我不用的嘛。”

“喂，盲先生，你要留我一个在医院啊，我也要出院！”

“你没好，现在出什么院啊？”

门外的两位女性好友，不约而同地摇摇头。


	6. 原地不动 番外一（清水篇）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *对话全粤语

番外一

（清水篇，炖肉篇下一章）

 

还有十几天到农历新年，香港开始有多少准备庆祝这个传统节日的气息，作为一个中西文化融合得完美且悠久的城市，明明前两个月还布满圣诞金绿红色元素的布置现在逐步褪剩喜庆的红色。只有春节前后的天气才稍微像冬天，谷一夏在医院躺了一个多星期才出院，林立清给他推轮椅，王励凡给他披衣服，他左看右看不见自家新晋男朋友出场，难免有点失望。

“Never，盲hip呢？”

给他披上外套的王励凡真的不知道该笑不该笑，她这个EX也算是做得太到位，莫名有点明白当初赵正妹暗恋文申侠时的感受，倒不是说她还对谷一夏有什么，她俯下身靠在谷一夏耳边：“依家你眼入面净喺得盲侠咖啦。”

“咁今日我出院嘛，佢作为我新鲜滚热辣嘅男朋友，点都应该出现下啩！”

文申侠不喜欢医院，便站在门口紧握着手中导盲棍静待，被坚持要多休息的赵正妹站在他旁边，两人预计着两位女士应该差不多出来，赵正妹先一步去把车取过来，文申侠正好听到到医院门口听起来精神奕奕的某人的话，听来在医院这段时间休养得不错。谷一夏吵了几天说要出院，Baober坚持说要让他多观察几天，免得有什么后遗症并发症，假肢一时半会修不好，偷跑是没法子偷跑了，文申侠对他要出院的诉求也不管不顾，憋屈的Gogo在病床上眼巴巴了好几天，刚开始谈恋爱便这样抱不到亲不着，连情话都说不上两句，真是流年不利。

“咩嘢新鲜滚热辣啊？新鲜出炉嘅菠萝油啊？”

耳熟的声音在不远处传来，谷一夏顺着声音看过去笑逐颜开，扶着轮椅站起来，义肢修整好起初有些不适应，走几步才好些：“你啊，作为我男朋友，我训左医院个几礼拜，先探过我三次，水果又无，花又无。”

嘴上似是埋怨文申侠的不周到和冷落，谷一夏声音里却满是欢喜，文申侠虽盲，正因为如此更能从语气判断出对方的表情，听觉轻重的脚步近了，准确地一手揽住对方的腰，他甚至能感觉到对方的惊讶：“癫姐同Never唔系送左几袋生果比你咩。想要花啊？Leon，麻烦你去买扎…”

眼见文申侠竟伸手掏口袋，谷一夏睁大眼打量几下旁边的人按住他的手：“诶，唔使，我讲下遮。盲hip你几时变得咁大方呢？”

“我不嘍大方咖啦，你依家先知？”

谷一夏没想到他随口说两句文申侠居然真的打算叫人去买花，内心暗暗惊喜，刚想开口说什么，见到一辆桥车停在旁边下来一个赵正妹把钥匙丢给林立清：“喂，你地两个，上车。”

“哇，癫奴，你换新车啊？唔似你风格喔。”谷一夏走两步围着车看了看，拉开前车门正准备进去，被赵正妹拉着用眼神示意坐后座。回头见到文申侠已经自顾自地拉开车门坐入后座，他也就不再挣扎，乖乖听指示坐到男朋友旁边。王励凡自己开了车来，跟他们道了别直接回自己事务所。谷一夏坐好见文申侠半天摸不到安全带扣，估计是因为和癫姐的车的安全扣位置不一样他不熟悉，倾身半靠到他身上给他拉安全带，瞄到文申侠的脸上有些介乎于尴尬和害羞的不自在，忍不住想逗他：“帮你揽安全带嗻，唔使咁紧张喔，系人地架车度我唔会对你做咩嘢嘅。”

即是说不在别人的车他会做什么啦？文申侠想起自己查过的一些资料下意识神经绷得更紧，令谷一夏以为自己是不是碰到什么不该碰的地方。车上半路先知后觉的侦探才想起现在还未到法定假期，赵正妹先前说文申侠接了个辩护案子，所以这几天没什么空来探望他，今天是工作日，文申侠应该是请假或者偷空过来接他出院。赵正妹看了眼后视镜里完全不掩饰自己喜滋滋心情疯狂冒粉红泡泡的谷一夏，拉上安全带回头看眼面无表情端坐的文申侠，还默许谷一夏拉着他的手，真是没眼看。

两个大男人从上车粘到下车，下车粘到上楼。文申侠忙了好几天早上过完堂匆匆赶去接谷一夏，回到家中才稍微放松觉累准备回房间换衣服洗个热水澡驱驱寒气，谷一夏则一路粘着他进房间，被他转身挡在房间门口。

“Stop！松手。”

“做咩嗻。”谷一夏语带撒娇抱着好不容易泡到手的同居人，确立关系好多日没有好好独处过几刻钟，热恋期烧得火热，要他这么快知趣松手很难了。

“你从医院黐我黐到翻屋企，你唔攰咩？”

“揽住你，我点会攰呢。”

文申侠本想把人轰出房门好换衣服，被对方一句情话堵住了未说出口的话，这个时候再说‘你唔攰我攰’这样的话貌似很伤人心。他吞了吞口水，缓下态度出奇地有耐性：“我想冲个凉先，你唔松手，我点冲啊？”

冲个凉先？

谷一夏一听第一反应到这句话似乎是某种事情的前奏，笑盈盈地松手放人去洗澡，回到房间关上房门兴奋地来回踱步，走了几步想到自己刚刚出院，闻闻自己身上味道，一大股医院味：“谂唔到盲侠咁主动，唔得我等等都要冲翻个靓凉先！”走了两步打开房门听到浴室水声，哗啦哗啦的令他心痒，突然想到什么又关上房门：“死啦，同男人点做呢？”连忙坐到电脑前打开上次看到一半关掉的片，一路快进到正戏，表情越看越扭曲，摸着下巴听着电脑里面的两个男人混合粗喘，可惜片里面两位主角除了激吻，互撸，零星几个摸屁股镜头，关键对接还走了个遮挡角度，不得不拉回关键步骤好几次试图看仔细发生什么事，突然被敲响房门吓得他一震，下一秒外面的人拉开门谷一夏眼疾手快把电脑合上。

“你系度做紧咩啊？”

洗完热水澡浑身舒爽的人擦着头发走出来经过谷一夏房门前敏锐的听觉捕捉到一些细微的声音，心想这人当他死的啊，敢公放看黄片？退了两步站到他房门前才听到貌似声音不对，潦草敲两下门板拉开房门，里面的人的反应比他的还要大，忍不住凑过去质问。

“无…无啊。”

“无？”刚刚分明听到声音，文申侠露出狐疑的神情，心情有点复杂。谷一夏有生理需求他明白，又不是第一次碰到他处理他的“私事”，之前还可以说是能理解不干预，只不过现在他们在谈恋爱，这情况相对来说变得复杂，又不可能开口问是不是女性身体更吸引他。

谷一夏讪讪地笑着站起身脱下外套丢到椅背，转动脑子随意找个借口：“check下有无人挂住我，email比我之嘛。”两步靠近洗干净身上还冒着热气的同居人，凑近了还能闻到沐浴露和洗发液的香气，未干的头发上盖着毛巾，发根流下的水珠沿着颈侧线条滚落隐入领口：“…我…我都去冲翻个凉先，等我！”盲人莫名其妙地听着他急冲冲地进浴室，挪步到厨房倒杯水喝两口，翻找冰箱看看能不能做点什么当宵夜。

抱着毛巾在浴室来回转了两圈的谷一夏最后撑着盥洗台盯着镜子试图冷静：“佢依家系你条仔来咖嘛，人地咁主动，有食唔食罪大恶极啊！唔使揗，谷一夏，你掂嘅。”卸了假肢一边想着等会怎么开始一边洗澡，越想越嗨，小go也忍不住有了反应。不过刚冲干净满头泡沫，大约是被花洒水顺便冲冷静些许，他才想起一些重要的东西。迅速擦擦头发和身体围住毛巾装上假肢翻找一遍镜后的柜子，冲入自己房间翻找。

刚刚煮好宵夜的人听着从浴室冲出来的人翻箱倒柜，摸不着头脑，关上火慢慢走向谷一夏的房间门口，和走出房间门口的人撞个满怀，文申侠不小心碰到对方的身体，摸了摸他后背：“你做乜冲完凉唔著衫？摄亲米指意我会照顾你啊。”嘴上说得冷淡，文申侠走回自己房间摸出一张薄毯抖开披到谷一夏肩上：“想唔想食宵夜？”

大概是想不到盲侠有这么体贴的一面，谷一夏见着他把毯子披自己身上，从身暖到入心，以前只知道这个人嘴上不饶人身体很诚实，现在两人确立亲密关系之后，才知道这个人其实里子暖得很。傻笑了半天望着人手术去掉白翳的双眼，比一开始要清明不少，多看两眼惯性视线下移地盯着对方的嘴唇，是有点干：“好啊。”吃宵夜嘛，吃啊，怎么不吃，你自己送上门了，不吃不是很浪费？谷一夏不似面前的人拘谨，大喇喇地抱住对方的腰，一把揽到怀里抬头嘴唇用力地亲吻着对方的颈侧和下巴，拉着一把按在旁边的墙壁上贴近压实，‘还要摆出这副无辜样！让你装！’瞄见文申侠面上不知道发生什么事的迷茫表情，更燃起谷一夏某种趣味，扣住对方的后脑勺吻上那张经常气死人不偿命的薄唇，堵住对方的话，热情急迫地让舌头转过另一人的嘴巴仿佛占据领地。

突然被吻住的人好几秒才意识到对方在做什么，另一个男人的皮肤散发着高温，他同款的沐浴乳和洗发露香气，跟他身上的气味不尽相同却无比熟悉，毕竟同一屋檐下许久，说不习惯是假的。只不过被亲了颈侧继而被强吻完全不在他预料的反应之中，他似乎只是问了一句要不要吃宵夜，得到对方肯定回答，接下来不应该回到饭桌边享用他刚才煮好的面条么。现在gogo的舌头在他嘴里随意翻搅，嘴唇开合厮磨，颇有压迫性的吻让他有些头脑发热呼吸不畅，于是他抱紧怀里的人低头反击了回去。对方却因为得到回应明显更兴奋，比他矮的人紧贴着他的身躯，不断地蹭着他的大腿内侧，他分不清是那是什么，只不过撩起他衣服摸着他腰侧和后腰的手让他痒得发颤且感觉危险。谷一夏准备解他睡衣纽扣时，文申侠才从粘腻的吻中挣扎出来紧紧捉住摸入胸口的手。

“你做乜嘢？”

“食宵夜咯。”

听到这个回答文申侠真的又好气又好笑，拉下谷一夏的手把被解开的纽扣扣上，按住试图凑过来继续的谷一夏：“唔系啊！…你无黐埋嚟先，我话我煮左宵夜。”大约是因为没想到对方会错意，文申侠反应稍微有点大地把人推开，略慌张地逃出客厅。

靠在门框的谷一夏眼见着自己的猎物逃跑也知道不好勉强，不过就这样放弃太不像他了，故意语带遗憾地拉着肩上的毯子不紧不慢地跟上去：“乜宵夜唔系你咩。”他跟着人走入厨房逐步逼近在炉子旁盛面的文申侠，对方有所察觉往旁边闪缩到角落被困住，站在上次被亲的位置试图讲道理。

“面再唔食就腍晒咖啦！”

“你做咩咁紧张啊盲hip。”逗着这个人看他忙不迭的解释和手足无措有着另外的乐趣，盲侠要say no，gogo觉得自己总得有点绅士风度。

况且他刚刚翻箱倒柜找不出一个套，家里有盲侠他不能带女人上来过夜，钱包之前的备用套用了之后也没有重新补上，真是套到用时方恨无。不过逗盲侠很好玩，谷一夏终于退一步端起两碗面走到餐台边放下，文申侠才得以从角落走出，刚坐下听见对面的人开口。

“你放心喔，听日我去买D日用品翻嚟先继续啦，无论你抱我我抱你都要安全第一嘅嘛。”

夹起一筷子吹了吹面条放入嘴里的人刚准备嗦面，被谷一夏这话吓得差点噎着。谷一夏见他的反应，担心地观察一下，确认没事才松口气：“你咁激动做咩呢，殷住哽亲啊。”

还不是因为你！文申侠终于把那口面吞下去，喝了一大口水感觉自己缓过来，又再埋头吃面，犹豫着要不要告诉Gogo他已经买了一些必需品。之前趁谷一夏还未出院，他认真地搜索过关于这类的知识，他听完好几篇正经的科普，硬生生读完几篇不那么正经的个人经验帖子，到之前从未去过的便利店托店员选购好所需品。幸好他盲的看不见店员的眼光，为更稳妥买完直接塞入书包不怕被熟人看见。他绝非未想过和谷一夏有进一步的关系，只是没想到会这么快，连准备的时间都没有，在这方面他相信他和谷一夏都是新手，不能连一点准备都没有。

对面的人一言不发，谷一夏吃着面偷瞄文申侠的脸色，反思是不是自己表现得太过猴急把人吓着了，还是对方还不能完全接受这种同性的关系和行为，还是有什么阴影，癫姐曾说过盲侠床上临阵退缩，可能真的有什么隐疾？还是万礼真的对他做了什么让他抗拒和男人？

“盲侠，我地依家拍紧拖嘛，咁训埋一齐好正常啊，你唔使咁惊个喔。”谷一夏默认文申侠现在的状态是被他刚才的吻和抚摸吓着了，顺便了解一下对方在这方面的看法，毕竟这算全新体验，过去三十几年没认真想过和男人一起，现在切实发生了，两个人还是从朋友变情人，各个方面而言均发生巨大，甚至是倾覆性的变化。他可以接受，不代表盲侠也可以立即接受嘛。Gogo自认自己体贴入微，甚至有点自我感动：“我知要你一时间同男人发生关系系难D个啦，如果你有咩嘢唔钟意啊直接同我讲咯，我地可以一齐慢慢适应。”

“你食完未啊，我洗碗。”面在冬天凉得快，文申侠三两下解决自己的面汤喝得一干二净，大约是晚餐吃得不多的关系现在才有点饱腹感。他一时不知道怎么回答，只好刻意躲开谷一夏的话。他不介意，接受谷一夏之前他已经将对他的感觉和以后心理生理上面的矛盾全部略过一遍，两人的确有可能无法适应这种恋情，关系也有可能走不远，无法信任他人与惧怕被抛弃的根源极深，他不可能一下子走出来和人建立亲密无间的关系，这不代表他对谷一夏不是认真的。相反，他很认真对待这段感情，他不介意和这个人分享更多亲密的精神和肉体交流。

Gogo见盲侠又在装聋扮哑，不知他的真正想法，靠在冰箱旁边瞎猜测：“定系你有咩难言之隐？喂，大家咁熟，讲出嚟唔怕喔，我都识几个doctor咖！”

“你有无识脑科doctor医下你个恼先啦，咁多嘢讲。”文申侠没好气地反驳。

“唔系啊盲侠，泌尿系统出现问题可大可小啊，你知男人对尼D嘢好棹忌咖嘛。”谷一夏说得言之凿凿，搞得好像文申侠真的泌尿系统有什么问题讳疾忌医似的，气得文申侠甩他一脸水。

清洗好碗筷擦干净料理台准备回房间，谷一夏跟在他身后还在乱猜，文申侠走了几步站定转过身非常认真地解释：“我无问题，我个…泌尿系统无问题！”

谷一夏反而更担心：“你咁大反应做乜啊，无比我讲中你啊，之前又唔系无试过临门一脚缩沙话自己唔得，喺咪你肾亏啊？”

文申侠真的不知道这个人的脑回路是怎么回事，气急败坏地再三强调：“都话无啊，唔系啊，你点知我之前缩沙过啊？啊？！”他突然反应过来为什么谷一夏知道这种私密事，向前逼近质问：“边个话你知我讲自己唔得咖？”

Gogo自知失言，捂着嘴试图绕过盲侠躲回房间，被盲人警觉一下捉住推到墙边：“呐，你无挨咁近啊，我地唔好扯开话题。”

“扯开咩话题啊，你未答我喔，你点知咖？”

“话你啊，你肾亏啊你。”Gogo试图混淆视听，转移盲侠的注意力，“你话你唔肾亏，咁我地嚟测试下咯。”

本来文申侠还在计较谷一夏知道他私隐的事，对方一说测试，引起他的好奇：“点测啊？”他感觉到谷一夏双手悄咪咪摸到他的臀部还捏了一下，挑起了眉。

 

两扎啤酒被放在茶几上，谷一夏一屁股坐到文申侠旁边打开一罐递过去：“呐，拎住。”

文申侠拿着啤酒喝一口：“点啊，斗饮酒啊？”

“系咯，我地依家饮晒尼两打啤酒，睇下边个忍唔住先去厕所就算输！”

“…幼稚。”喝那么多啤酒上厕所之前可能先醉了吧，文申侠拿着他的那罐起身准备回房间。

“咁你即系认输啦，输家要满足赢家一个要求！”

文申侠又原地坐下，露出笑容：“deal。”

Gogo万万没想到盲侠这么能喝，两打啤酒一人干掉一大半，他觉得有点晕乎乎，一肚子水压着膀胱真的急尿。文申侠还是端坐着喝着手里那罐不知道是第几罐啤酒，脸上带着若有若无的笑意，大约是感觉到旁边的谷一夏坐不住，嘴角翘翘。

“咁忍得嘅你，喺咪变态咖！”

“点啊，忍唔住啊？忍唔住米去厕所咯，忍得多不好啊。”

谷一夏本来觉得自己还可以忍，被点破之后竖起手指指了指文申侠，憋着一口气不敢作声，生怕泄气。他不信盲侠这么能忍，故意凑过去盯着那张脸看，图谋不轨地把手搭在文申侠的大腿上来回抚摸，对方似乎因此紧绷起身体微微颤抖，嘴角的笑意也随之消失。

“呐，你好缩手啦！”

真的这么能忍？Gogo干脆作死作到底，开始吹口哨，盲侠身体稍向前倾，看起来也是在忍耐，笑眯眯地故意把口哨吹得更有节奏。终于看着文申侠忍不住大步冲向厕所，得意洋洋地跟在后面敲敲关上的厕所门：“忍唔住啦？咁即系我赢左啦！”

里面的人应都懒得应他。

谷一夏的喜悦并没有维持很久，他等了快十分钟里面的人都没出来，甚至打开了花洒洗澡。等在门口的人听这里面的水声尿急得发疯，疯狂拍门。

“喂你好出黎咯喔！文申侠！我好急啊。真系…变态咖尼个人！厨房…厨房…”


	7. 原地不动 番外一（炖肉篇）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *对话全粤语  
> *主go盲  
> *未成年慎

番外一

 

（炖肉篇，清水篇在前一章） 

 

还有十几天到农历新年，香港开始有多少准备庆祝这个传统节日的气息，作为一个中西文化融合得完美且悠久的城市，明明前两个月还布满圣诞金绿红色元素的布置现在逐步褪剩喜庆的红色。只有春节前后的天气才稍微像冬天，谷一夏在医院躺了一个多星期才出院，林立清给他推轮椅，王励凡给他披衣服，他左看右看不见自家新晋男朋友出场，难免有点失望。

“Never，盲hip呢？”

给他披上外套的王励凡真的不知道该笑不该笑，她这个EX也算是做得太到位，莫名有点明白当初赵正妹暗恋文申侠时的感受，倒不是说她还对谷一夏有什么，她俯下身靠在谷一夏耳边：“依家你眼入面净喺得盲侠咖啦。”

“咁今日我出院嘛，佢作为我新鲜滚热辣嘅男朋友，点都应该出现下啩！”

文申侠不喜欢医院，便站在门口紧握着手中导盲棍静待，被坚持要多休息的赵正妹站在他旁边，两人预计着几个人应该差不多出来，赵正妹先一步去把车取过来，文申侠正好听到到医院门口听起来精神奕奕的某人的话，听来在医院这段时间休养得不错。谷一夏吵了几天说要出院，Baober坚持说要让他多观察几天，免得有什么后遗症并发症，假肢一时半会修不好，偷跑是没法子偷跑了，文申侠对他要出院的诉求也不管不顾，憋屈的Gogo在病床上眼巴巴了好几天，刚开始谈恋爱便这样抱不到亲不着，连情话都说不上两句，真是流年不利。

“咩嘢新鲜滚热辣啊？新鲜出炉嘅菠萝油啊？”

耳熟的声音在不远处传来，谷一夏顺着声音看过去笑逐颜开，扶着轮椅站起来，义肢修整好起初有些不适应，走几步才好些：“你啊，作为我男朋友，我训左医院个几礼拜，先探过我三次，水果又无，花又无。”

嘴上似是埋怨文申侠的不周到和冷落，谷一夏声音里却满是欢喜，文申侠虽盲，正因为如此更能从语气判断出对方的表情，听觉轻重的脚步近了，准确地一手揽住对方的腰，他甚至能感觉到对方的惊讶：“癫姐同Never唔系送左几袋生果比你咩。想要花啊？Leon，麻烦你去买扎…”

眼见文申侠竟伸手掏口袋，谷一夏睁大眼打量几下旁边的人按住他的手：“诶，唔使，我讲下遮。盲hip你几时变得咁大方呢？”

“我不嘍大方咖啦，你依家先知？”

谷一夏没想到他随口说两句文申侠居然真的打算叫人去买花，内心暗暗惊喜，刚想开口说什么，见到一辆桥车停在旁边下来一个赵正妹把钥匙丢给林立清：“喂，你地两个，上车。”

“哇，癫奴，你换新车啊？唔似你风格喔。”谷一夏走两步围着车看了看，拉开前车门正准备进去，被赵正妹拉着用眼神示意坐后座。回头见到文申侠已经自顾自地拉开车门坐入后座，他也就不再挣扎，乖乖听指示坐到男朋友旁边。王励凡自己开了车来，跟他们道了别直接回自己事务所。谷一夏坐好见文申侠半天摸不到安全带扣，估计是因为和癫姐的车的安全扣位置不一样他不熟悉，倾身半靠到他身上给他拉安全带，瞄到文申侠的脸上有些介乎于尴尬和害羞的不自在，忍不住想逗他：“帮你揽安全带嗻，唔使咁紧张喔，系人地架车度我唔会对你做咩嘢嘅。”

即是说不在别人的车他会做什么啦？文申侠想起自己查过的一些资料下意识神经绷得更紧，令谷一夏以为自己是不是碰到什么不该碰的地方。车上半路先知后觉的侦探才想起现在还未到法定假期，赵正妹先前说文申侠接了个辩护案子，所以这几天没什么空来探望他，今天是工作日，文申侠应该是请假或者偷空过来接他出院。赵正妹看了眼后视镜里完全不掩饰自己喜滋滋心情疯狂冒粉红泡泡的谷一夏，拉上安全带回头看眼面无表情端坐的文申侠，还默许谷一夏拉着他的手，真是没眼看。

两个大男人从上车粘到下车，下车粘到上楼。文申侠忙了好几天早上过完堂匆匆赶去接谷一夏，回到家中才稍微放松觉累准备回房间换衣服洗个热水澡驱驱寒气，谷一夏则一路粘着他进房间，被他转身挡在房间门口。

“Stop！松手。”

“做咩嗻。”谷一夏语带撒娇抱着好不容易泡到手的同居人，确立关系好多日没有好好独处过几刻钟，热恋期烧得火热，要他这么快知趣松手很难了。

“你从医院黐我黐到翻屋企，你唔攰咩？”

“揽住你，我点会攰呢。”

文申侠本想把人轰出房门好换衣服，被对方一句情话堵住了未说出口的话，这个时候再说‘你唔攰我攰’这样的话貌似很伤人心。他吞了吞口水，缓下态度出奇地有耐性：

“我想冲个凉先，你唔松手，我点冲啊？”

冲个凉先？

谷一夏一听第一反应到这句话似乎是某种事情的前奏，笑盈盈地松手放人去洗澡，回到房间关上房门兴奋地来回踱步，走了几步想到自己刚刚出院，闻闻自己身上味道，一大股医院味：“谂唔到盲侠咁主动，唔得我等等都要冲翻个靓凉先！”走了两步打开房门听到浴室水声，哗啦哗啦的令他心痒，突然想到什么又关上房门：“死啦，同男人点做呢？”连忙坐到电脑前打开上次看到一半关掉的片，一路快进到正戏，表情越看越扭曲，摸着下巴听着电脑里面的两个男人混合粗喘，可惜片里面两位主角除了激吻，互撸，零星几个摸屁股镜头，关键对接还走了个遮挡角度，不得不拉回关键步骤好几次试图看仔细发生什么事，突然被敲响房门吓得他一震，下一秒外面的人拉开门谷一夏眼疾手快把电脑合上。

“你系度做紧咩啊？”

洗完热水澡浑身舒爽的人擦着头发走出来经过谷一夏房门前敏锐的听觉捕捉到一些细微的声音，心想这人当他死的啊，敢公放看黄片？退了两步站到他房门前才听到貌似声音不对，潦草敲两下门板拉开房门，里面的人的反应比他的还要大，忍不住凑过去质问。

“无…无啊。”

“无？”刚刚分明听到声音，文申侠露出狐疑的神情，心情有点复杂。谷一夏有生理需求他明白，又不是第一次碰到他处理他的“私事”，之前还可以说是能理解不干预，只不过现在他们在谈恋爱，这情况相对来说变得复杂，又不可能开口问是不是女性身体更吸引他。

谷一夏讪讪地笑着站起身脱下外套丢到椅背，转动脑子随意找个借口：“check下有无人挂住我，email比我之嘛。”两步靠近洗干净身上还冒着热气的同居人，凑近了还能闻到沐浴露和洗发液的香气，未干的头发上盖着毛巾，发根流下的水珠沿着颈侧线条滚落隐入领口：“…我…我都去冲翻个凉先，等我！”盲人莫名其妙地听着他急冲冲地进浴室，挪步到厨房倒杯水喝两口，翻找冰箱看看能不能做点什么当宵夜。

抱着毛巾在浴室来回转了两圈的谷一夏最后撑着盥洗台盯着镜子试图冷静：“佢依家系你条仔来咖嘛，人地咁主动，有食唔食罪大恶极啊！唔使揗，谷一夏，你掂嘅。”卸了假肢一边想着等会怎么开始一边洗澡，越想越嗨，小go也忍不住有了反应。不过刚冲干净满头泡沫，大约是被花洒水顺便冲冷静些许，他才想起一些重要的东西。迅速擦擦头发和身体围住毛巾装上假肢翻找一遍镜后的柜子，冲入自己房间翻找。

刚刚煮好宵夜的人听着从浴室冲出来的人翻箱倒柜，摸不着头脑，关上火慢慢走向谷一夏的房间门口，和走出房间门口的人撞个满怀，文申侠不小心碰到对方的身体，摸了摸他后背：“你做乜冲完凉唔著衫？摄亲米指意我会照顾你啊。”嘴上说得冷淡，文申侠走回自己房间摸出一张薄毯抖开披到谷一夏肩上：“想唔想食宵夜？”

大概是想不到盲侠有这么体贴的一面，谷一夏见着他把毯子披自己身上，从身暖到入心，以前只知道这个人嘴上不饶人身体很诚实，现在两人确立亲密关系之后，才知道这个人其实里子暖得很。傻笑了半天望着人手术去掉白翳的双眼，比一开始要清明不少，多看两眼惯性视线下移地盯着对方的嘴唇，是有点干：“好啊。”吃宵夜嘛，吃啊，怎么不吃，你自己送上门了，不吃不是很浪费？谷一夏不似面前的人拘谨，大喇喇地抱住对方的腰，一把揽到怀里抬头嘴唇用力地亲吻着对方的颈侧和下巴，拉着一把按在旁边的墙壁上贴近压实，‘还要摆出这副无辜样！让你装！’瞄见文申侠面上不知道发生什么事的迷茫表情，更燃起谷一夏某种趣味，扣住对方的后脑勺吻上那张经常气死人不偿命的薄唇，堵住对方的话，热情急迫地让舌头转过另一人的嘴巴仿佛占据领地。

 

突然被吻住的人好几秒才意识到对方在做什么，另一个男人的皮肤散发着高温，他同款的沐浴乳和洗发露香气，跟他身上的气味不尽相同却无比熟悉，毕竟同一屋檐下许久，说不习惯是假的。只不过被亲了颈侧继而被强吻完全不在他预料的反应之中，他似乎只是问了一句要不要吃宵夜，得到对方肯定回答，接下来不应该回到饭桌边享用他刚才煮好的面条么。现在gogo的舌头在他嘴里随意翻搅，嘴唇开合厮磨，颇有压迫性的吻让他有些头脑发热呼吸不畅，于是他抱紧怀里的人低头反击了回去。对方却因为得到回应明显更兴奋，比他矮的人紧贴着他的身躯，不断地蹭着他的大腿内侧，他分不清是那是什么，只不过撩起他衣服摸着他腰侧和后腰的手让他痒得发颤且感觉危险。谷一夏准备解他睡衣纽扣时，文申侠才从粘腻的吻中挣扎出来紧紧捉住摸入胸口的手。

“你做乜嘢？”

“食宵夜咯。”

听到这个回答文申侠真的又好气又好笑，拉下谷一夏的手把被解开的纽扣扣上，按住试图凑过来继续的谷一夏：“唔系啊！…你无黐埋嚟先，我话我煮左宵夜。”大约是因为没想到对方会错意，文申侠反应稍微有点大地把人推开，略慌张地逃出客厅。

靠在门框的谷一夏眼见着自己的猎物逃跑也知道不好勉强，不过就这样放弃太不像他了，故意语带遗憾地拉着肩上的毯子不紧不慢地跟上去：“乜宵夜唔系你咩。”他跟着人走入厨房逐步逼近在炉子旁盛面的文申侠，对方有所察觉往旁边闪缩到角落被困住，站在上次被亲的位置试图讲道理。

“面再唔食就腍晒咖啦！”

“你做咩咁紧张啊盲hip。”逗着这个人看他忙不迭的解释和手足无措有着另外的乐趣，盲侠要say no，gogo觉得自己总得有点绅士风度。

况且他刚刚翻箱倒柜找不出一个套，家里有盲侠他不能带女人上来过夜，钱包之前的备用套用了之后也没有重新补上，真是套到用时方恨无。不过逗盲侠很好玩，谷一夏终于退一步端起两碗面走到餐台边放下，文申侠才得以从角落走出，刚坐下听见对面的人开口。

“你放心喔，听日我去买D日用品翻嚟先继续啦，无论你抱我我抱你都要安全第一嘅嘛。”

夹起一筷子吹了吹面条放入嘴里的人刚准备嗦面，被谷一夏这话吓得差点噎着。谷一夏见他的反应，担心地观察一下，确认没事才松口气：“你咁激动做咩呢，殷住哽亲啊。”

还不是因为你！文申侠终于把那口面吞下去，喝了一大口水感觉自己缓过来，又再埋头吃面，犹豫着要不要告诉Gogo他已经买了一些必需品。之前趁谷一夏还未出院，他认真地搜索过关于这类的知识，他听完好几篇正经的科普，硬生生读完几篇不那么正经的个人经验帖子，到之前从未去过的便利店托店员选购好所需品。幸好他盲的看不见店员的眼光，为更稳妥买完直接塞入书包不怕被熟人看见。他绝非未想过和谷一夏有进一步的关系，只是没想到会这么快，连准备的时间都没有，在这方面他相信他和谷一夏都是新手，不能连一点准备都没有。

对面的人一言不发，谷一夏吃着面偷瞄文申侠的脸色，反思是不是自己表现得太过猴急把人吓着了，还是对方还不能完全接受这种同性的关系和行为，还是有什么阴影，癫姐曾说过盲侠床上临阵退缩，可能真的有什么隐疾？还是万礼真的对他做了什么让他抗拒和男人？

“盲侠，我地依家拍紧拖嘛，咁训埋一齐好正常啊，你唔使咁惊个喔。”谷一夏默认文申侠现在的状态是被他刚才的吻和抚摸吓着了，顺便了解一下对方在这方面的看法，毕竟这算全新体验，过去三十几年没认真想过和男人一起，现在切实发生了，两个人还是从朋友变情人，各个方面而言均发生巨大，甚至是倾覆性的变化。他可以接受，不代表盲侠也可以立即接受嘛。Gogo自认自己体贴入微，甚至有点自我感动：“我知要你一时间同男人发生关系系难D个啦，如果你有咩嘢唔钟意啊直接同我讲咯，我地可以一齐慢慢适应。”

“你食完未啊，我洗碗。”面在冬天凉得快，文申侠三两下解决自己的面汤喝得一干二净，大约是晚餐吃得不多的关系现在才有点饱腹感。他一时不知道怎么回答，只好刻意躲开谷一夏的话。他不介意，接受谷一夏之前他已经将对他的感觉和以后心理生理上面的矛盾全部略过一遍，两人的确有可能无法适应这种恋情，关系也有可能走不远，无法信任他人与惧怕被抛弃的根源极深，他不可能一下子走出来和人建立亲密无间的关系，这不代表他对谷一夏不是认真的。相反，他很认真对待这段感情，他不介意和这个人分享更多亲密的精神和肉体交流。

只是刚才谷一夏的举动无疑如同从一只猫背后接近突然擒住其后颈，让毫无防备的人受到些惊吓。

站在洗碗槽旁弯起衣袖的人用手指试探水龙头开关的位置，熟练地清洗手中的碗筷，谷一夏一手拿着纸巾把碗轻放入池中靠在旁边喝着水看他的动作，文申侠面向着较高的位置，水槽里的东西完全不会在常人的视线范围内，长手指握住碗布在碗筷上抹过，水流冲干净上面的洗洁精，倾倒干净碗里的水才摸着旁边的碗架放好，一系列的动作自如得看不出这个人与常人有何不一样。他抱起手臂看着文申侠洗干净碗布和手关上水龙头走前一步挡住正欲离开厨房的人，握住对方的双手攥到手心，在冷水泡久的双手通红，上面还有被泡得发白的小伤口：“你又整亲只手啊，咁你叫我洗嘛。”

“我都惯个啦，小事之嘛。”

文申侠本想把自己的手抽回，无谓把对方温暖的双手弄凉了，谷一夏察觉他的意图捉得死死的，还幼稚地十指紧扣，关上厨房和客厅的灯拉着人出客厅推到沙发上凑过去摸黑捧着靠入沙发的人的脸低头亲吻，借着窗外微弱地街灯光线找到那双微红干燥的薄唇，灵巧湿润的舌头轻而易举地撬开那双唇钻入，在寒夜里花火和枯叶相碰撞擦出越热的火花，唇齿相覆不住交换湿濡的深吻，炙热的气息轻呼到对方的脸上，索取和诉求愈演愈烈。灼烫的呼吸沿着文申侠的下巴往颈侧锁骨滚落，堆在锁骨那块凹陷处，他听到对方的吞口水声，接着是刺痛，皮肤上越来越多的刺痛，从颈侧到胸口，睡衣被解开好几颗纽扣大敞开领口。窗口吹入的风在被舔过的地方铺上轻薄凉意，急躁热辣地亲吻布满上身，两人的呼吸和心跳在安静的房间中变得明显，混合着啄吻肌肤亲密而下流的姑嘬声，即使胸前并不算敏感，身体也被这种暧昧情色的氛围催向难耐情潮。

两人靠得极近的身体没有任何不情愿，谷一夏心痒痒的更迫不及待拉扯文申侠的睡裤直起身直接把人家的裤子扒到腿根，文申侠下意识地抓住他的肩似要推开又没进一步动作，面前的人等了两秒没有拒绝默认他同意，凑近他颈侧舔上耳根不住逗弄对方的耳垂，听着他的呼吸开始频繁，眯眼笑着记下这个敏感点。

没想到对方似乎和他想的不一样，仍带有凉意的双手肆意抚上他的身体，肩上的毯子不知道什么时候掉落地面，那双手精准地摸过谷一夏身体上的每处能让他轻颤的地方，这个人肯定有作弊，被一揽更是整个人趴到盲人的身上。细致密集的亲吻落到他肩和手臂，指甲剪得细致的手指他腰后扫过引起酥痒，他不得不咬住嘴唇才让自己呻吟得不那么大声，等到手落到他屁股上揉了几下抓着那条浴巾扯下，谷一夏才睁大双眼难以置信这个人的意图竟然和他的一模一样！

咔哒

客厅的台灯被打开，文申侠迅速捕捉到电流声和稍微升高的温度，谷一夏在他身上游走的视线灼热得几乎实体化，他伸出手准确地摸到那条绳子拉一下关掉灯光。谷一夏还未看够，方才昏黄灯光下的文申侠在平常根本见不到，情动的绯红色挂在他的耳尖和颈侧，顺着颈线蔓延到胸口，缀上深浅不一的吻痕。衣衫半敞遮掩线条清晰的腹部线条简直在犯罪，谷一夏发现自己不争气地硬了，下一秒被手快的文申侠熄灯，看得他热血澎湃的美景没入黑暗。不行还没看够！他欺身一条腿压在文申侠腿间的沙发边又打开了灯，整个压制住坐在沙发上的人阻止他再试图伸手关灯。

“你又玩灯？次次烧坏灯胆又唔知，搞到我要换灯胆。”

压在文申侠耳边的声音有点沙哑，耳廓被细细啃咬，有什么东西抵在他下半身，隔着薄薄的一层布蹭啊蹭。文申侠不怎么会自己去做这些事，距上次最接近的是他临阵退缩的那次，想来已经是一年多以前的事，不敏感是不可能的，蹭没几下已经有感觉。盲侠不知道该怎么处理现在的情况，他的男朋友在试图掌控主动权，将他压到沙发上紧握住他的手腕按在头顶，像大狗一样蹭着他的下巴，一边的胸被用力搓揉得发疼发痒，下身被蹭梆硬，身体亲密无间地贴在一起，肌肤厮磨，这种被动的体位不是他想象中和习惯的。

“Gogo…”大约是谷一夏注意到他面露难色，身上摩擦的动作停了下来，他刚想开口，感觉内裤被往下一扯，稍微昂首的下半身完全暴露在空气中。

“嗯？你唔想要咩？”谷一夏松开对方的双手，赤裸地半跪在沙发上抚摸着情人的身体，单手解开最后的一颗纽扣，灯光跃入原本阴影下的肌肤，谷一夏的视线随着那点光滑入腰间爬上人鱼线一路流窜到下身密集的草丛和抬头的龙。

咔哒

光忽然灭了，制止不了所见景色后疯狂延伸的想象，文申侠没有制止另一半在他身上的粗鲁动作，本就不需要小心翼翼，激情的碰撞紧贴一起更助长情欲燃烧，两具赤裸的身躯在狭窄的沙发上纠缠。私密处贴在一起被握入身上人的手中，无处安放的腿被分开挂在沙发背和情人的臂弯里，吻游曳过心脏鼓动的胸口，继而寻找到肋下腰间下腹的敏感点，谷一夏暗记下他用嘴唇开发出文申侠身上每一寸敏感点，不时地重复挑逗。几乎握不住两人的尺寸，手中的力度加了几分，让他们挤在一只手内略微抽动。

零散含糊的呻吟混杂在两人粗喘中，底下的人只能靠感觉，他感觉到被Gogo亲过的地方酥痒得轻飘飘，两人热得厉害，他后背冒出薄汗，他的双手紧抱住趴在他身上小幅度动作的人对方热得好似要烧着，口干舌燥得不行更是主动地摸到对方的脸上低头送上亲吻。吻往下得令他慌张，腿根被极轻柔地啄吻，挂在沙发背上的脚踝被捏住拉高送到唇边，下身被松开快感戛然而止。谷一夏低头看着这个平时看起来冷冷清清禁欲风的人不自在地扭了扭腰，自己伸手摸向下身抚慰竟眼红。捉住他的两条长腿用力摆弄他的姿势让他折起双腿合并起来踩到他的一边肩上，几乎把人折叠起来，这样下面的人无法触碰到自己，因为姿势变换难耐地低喘了声。

“夹实。”

“你做乜啊…”

谷一夏有些野蛮地故意按住身下的人，把小go强行塞入文申侠合并夹紧的大腿缝隙，趁着对方还没反应过来抵着人家被困在腹腿之间的器官操弄起来。文申侠发觉他的动作瞬间羞耻爆棚，他听了好几篇“个人经验”知道有用大腿的，当时他还不清楚应该是怎么进行，现在有人给他亲身实践，他感觉自己好似整个器官被操个透。第一次试这种体位让他羞耻又兴奋，腿间被前液弄湿，压迫感不强，快感断断续续始终不能上轨道，他只能小声呻吟，从各个方位试探能不能给自己多增加点刺激，可惜双腿被谷一夏抱住压在他身上，腰身光是稳住承受着对方的撞击不从沙发上掉下去已经用去大半力气，他只得抓着谷一夏的手臂，在大脑过度想象中爽得手指甲偶尔嵌入对方的肉里。

“放开我…”下身被摩擦得发烫，直到文申侠开始受不了挣扎着试图推开身上的人，结果屁股被刮了两巴掌，声音清脆得反而让他恨不得在地面挖个洞钻进去，刺激他几乎无影无踪的丁点理智，试着抽动腿把在身上发情的人踢下去。

“乖D啦。”谷一夏玩得正爽，怎么可能就这么放过文申侠，捉紧时机分开他的腿掐住大腿以防被踹中，语带宠溺，全当文申侠的挣扎是欲拒还迎：“喺咪我整痛你啊，比你爽下啦，呐，我第一次啊，你咪乱旭啊！”

还没想到这个人到底想干什么，文申侠感觉下身一热，忍不住拖长声音吟哦，失神的双眼瞪圆对着天花板，好像他可以在黑暗中看穿天花板似的，被猛力一吸，连脚趾都禁不起刺激蜷起来，头抵着沙发扶手昂起拱起了腰，勉强压住一声尖叫化成低沉喟叹。关了灯，窗外依稀的光仍然能描绘出这在情欲里浮沉的躯体，谷一夏第一次从这个角度看向文申侠布满薄汗的胸口，肌肉因为快感紧绷数秒伸展开，光影在上变动，性感得他觉得自己可以直接就地高潮，他差点忘了自己嘴里还含着人家的那根东西吮得津津有味，那个测试真的不准，一点都不准。

男人最敏感的地方莫过于下身和手指，文申侠的手指搭上埋头腿间的那个人头发丝才意识到自己抖震得有多厉害，这是他们的第一次，他紧张得平时健身控制良好的肌肉过度绷紧得开始发酸，微颤的手指揪住对方的短头发，谷一夏似乎更得意，手嘴并用弄得他爽到有点不能自持，泄露出虚软地高音。这无疑鼓励了对方，做更得过分的事，腿根被咬了好几口，大胆尝试深喉。男人最了解男人的敏感点，文申侠本身太久未有宣泄，最后被轻轻一挑逗，揪着对方的头发勉强从他嘴里退出，射了情人一脸白浊。谷一夏也不介意，脸上挂着粘稠开始转凉的液体，垂下眼盯着文申侠滑落到他脸上的手指，稍转过脸啄吻一下右手拇指，捉紧那只手，吮着指头连着流到唇边苦涩的液体纳入到湿热的口腔中，舌尖跟方才挑逗性器顶端一样舔弄指腹，他的手指最敏感的地方，每一根手指被吮入到指根再吐出。

余韵逐渐消散，文申侠仍然没有完全放松下来，他试图抽回他的右手，无奈谷一夏捉得太紧，好像他的手是什么美味佳肴细细吮吸啃咬，留下齿痕和唾液，兴许还有他自己的体液。舌头舔舐过上面所有的新旧伤口最后划过缺失的尾指指骨，文申侠的手指骨节分明，修长好看，在点字上如同翩飞的蝴蝶，谷一夏有点心疼这个人，多伤都好，他从来不喊痛。和前面四个手指富有性意味地吮吸不一样，谷一夏轻轻吻了一下断指，那处极为敏感，他能感觉到他的爱人明显一颤。

“你爽完啦，到我。”

谷一夏嬉皮笑脸地凑过去亲两下文申侠，下面的那根东西直挺挺地戳到文申侠臀缝和沙发间，对方皱了皱眉一手按住他的脸：“喂你成面蛋白质无黐埋嚟，去洗个面先。”

“咁你射左我成面蛋白质点计先，系咁歹都比翻D你啦，美颜啊。”刚才帮他口完，现在又翻脸不认人，真的过分，不过盲侠洁癖也不是一天两天的事了，凭着他宽广的心胸，他可以包容他这点小缺点的：“咁我细go点啊，人地好想要你咖。”

他故意挺挺下身蹭臀缝，文申侠收到暗示其实也不是说不想给他，只不过他真的什么都没有准备，不卫生还有可能受伤：“今次乜准备都无，唔得，下次先。”照直拒绝，果不其然得到一个不满的谷一夏。文申侠抱住趴在他身上不住蹭着他屁股的人，抿唇半刻，好似在思考一个折中办法，放软语气：“好啦…我帮翻你啦。你，去洗个面先。”

谷一夏有点不相信，嘴角肉眼可见裂开：“盲侠，你喺唔喺话你帮我…”

“仲唔去？！”文申侠及时打断他的话，免得对方说出让他忍不住想后悔的用词，听着谷一夏蹦着进浴室他已经开始有点后悔。对方也不知道搞什么鬼，洗个面洗了五分钟才出来，一出来兴冲冲地蹦到他面前把那根有点软下去的东西往他嘴边戳，气得他想狠咬一口。

反口是无耻的，男友是自己的，伤人是犯法的，文申侠在心里默念这三句话好几次做足心理准备才生疏地握住面前的一根东西试着撸几下，手指在上面轻按。他不知道谷一夏喜欢什么样的节奏，面对着这根东西他也不能把握好角度，勉强撸几下有点不知道怎么放进嘴里。

“放心喔，我洗干净咖啦！”谷一夏挺身抵到文申侠的唇边，手掌搭在对方的脸上指腹擦过唇边，“消埋毒，包保你钟意。”

“消咩嘢毒啊？”文申侠摸不着头脑，这可以消毒的吗？他拿什么消毒啊？凑过去手心硬邦邦的东西闻了闻，上面隐约有薄荷味，放入嘴里舔了两下，隐约的薄荷味有点熟悉，还有点刺舌头，他拧起眉不明所以地试着让自己吞得深一点，倒没有别的什么奇怪味道，除了顶端流出的一些液体有点咸，有点怪异但不反感。

他没有细想那是什么味道，确认自己不反感之后让谷一夏坐到沙发换个舒服的姿势，自己跪在地毯上埋头苦吃全凭听谷一夏的呼吸声，吞口水声和低喘判断哪个部分最爽。

咔哒

谷一夏打开了灯，文申侠听见声音顿了顿动作想要退出来去抢夺台灯的开关被谷一夏按住手和后脑勺。

“乖啦盲侠，系啦，继续嗯…深D。”

得了便宜还卖乖，正扑街仔，文申侠心里暗骂一句，既然他要开灯那就开吧。嘴里被塞满，双手根据之前和异性的经验去抚摸面前的人的身体，粗略擦过刚才碰到过的敏感部位，引来对方连连吸气。谷一夏身上有未完全愈合的伤，手背极轻地蹭过对方的手臂上的纱布，靠在他身边的小腿上也有药水的气味，幸好只是受了小伤。他收了收注意力，专注在嘴里的东西上，脑里快速模拟一番动嘴实践。

“点解你咁熟手嘅？！”

有什么难的。文申侠的超能力是学习能力超强，谷一夏刚才一开始对待他的方式肯定是按照他自己喜欢的方式来，后来才根据他的喜好改变，所以他只需要按照谷一夏一开始的模式，吮舔顶端，舌尖勾过渗出液体的沟壑，再吞吐三次深喉一次的节奏，让谷一夏爽到想夹大腿。

“盲侠！你…啊…系啦，嘬大力D。”

掌握到一定技巧顺利得多，疑问却一直隐约缠绕文申侠心头，这个味道吃起来真的很奇怪，薄荷味和体温融合一起不知温凉，再混上这个人的体味和沐浴乳气味…双手最终移到谷一夏的膝盖上，用了点力掰开夹住他身体的腿，手肘碰到冰凉的金属假肢下意识颤了下。

盲侠帮他吹箫简直可以列入谷一夏人生十大最喜爱事情之一，盲侠冷清的形象和他在做的事，无论是视觉上还是无师自通的技术上都算得上顶级享受，洗去发胶的头发被他揉乱抓在手底，柔软得像小hip的猫毛，手指稍用点力，那张嘴的主人似乎非常清楚他的需求，自动自觉地深吞，直到他的下身被完全吞纳，热得融化。忍不住抽动时对方嘴里的抗议含糊不清，紧抓他膝盖的手指，无神的双目半降下睫毛，被体液和唾液沾湿的殷红嘴唇，吞吐间拖出细长银丝顺着他的嘴角滑落。Gogo瞬间生出要狠狠欺负这个人的念头，忍不住吞了下口水，想直接把这个人拉起来压在沙发上操入从未开发过的地方，看他疼痛，听他毫无仪态的尖叫，做到他求饶哭泣，在怀里软成一滩。想象太过刺激，在他腿间卖力的人也感觉到了什么，谷一夏动作开始急躁，大幅度趟过他的舌头直戳他喉咙令他不适。文申侠试图阻止这个人的动作，无奈被按得死死的，他总不能真的一口咬下去断人子孙根吧，又吮又吞再加上对方越发粗鲁的动作，盲侠觉得自己的下颚发酸，这个人是不是耐力太好了点，只好配上一些别的小动作刺激，没想到一刺激，对方直接在他嘴里射了出来。味蕾迅速分辨出液体苦涩腥臭的味道，两人似乎都没意料到高潮来得那么突然，文申侠吐出那根还在颤动的东西捂着嘴低下头咳嗽，回身单手摸着茶几没发现纸巾，又不想吐出来弄脏地毯，站起身一支箭似的冲入浴室吐了洗手池一番，灌了好几口冷水漱口。

谷一夏自知自己太过忘乎所以，没来得及通知盲侠，见着人冲入浴室呕吐吓得他走到饭桌边抽几张纸巾，擦着自己下面残留的各种液体走入浴室，顺手把纸巾丢马桶冲掉。

“你见点啊？无事嘛？我唔系有心咖…”谷一夏真真有点担心刚才会不会让盲侠呛到了，要是有心理阴影了怎么办，他顺着文申侠的后背，见着他用清水漱完口，又拿起那支漱口水准备漱口。

“点解支漱口水轻左咁多咖？”这种事不是说控制就能控制的，刚才当作是操作失误吧，文申侠没怪他，只是那种腥苦的味道让人受不了，用清水漱干净仍然有味道残留，拿起他的漱口水摇了摇拧开，和今天早上用的时候相比轻了很多，起码少了一大半，他刚想灌一口凑近瓶口闻到薄荷味，顿悟熟悉的感觉从何而来。用力捏着那个瓶子拧上盖子，咬牙切齿地吼骂：“谷一夏！你用我嘅漱口水洗下面？！！”

Gogo知道盲侠反应过来，一溜烟地跑回自己的房间，任凭文申侠各种敲砸门，打死不开：“咁知你怕邋遢嘛，我米消消毒咯！你都钟意个浸味咖！”

“死变态！谷一夏你同我出嚟！”

两个人大吵大闹僵持了一会外面的人觉得冷，文申侠免得大冬天的生病，只好暂时作罢，把那支漱口水丢垃圾桶，开了一瓶新的，重新洗漱一边再洗个热水澡才觉得好了点。

他穿好衣服和睡袍出来，谷一夏早换好衣服在厨房喝水，见人出来蹑手蹑脚，生怕被逮到。文申侠冲完凉冷静下来不想和这个人计较，没事人一样走入厨房下指令：“帮我斟杯水。”

谷一夏自知理亏，喝完手里自己的那杯暖水又倒了大半杯递到人的手心，挨在旁边望着方才在盲侠身上留下的痕迹傻笑回味。

“望咩啊，去抹下个sofa啦。”

“唔可以叫钟点上嚟搞卫生咩？”Gogo见人好像不生气了，大胆抱住小口喝水的男友。

“咁你点同人地解释个D渍啊。”

说得也很有道理，不过谷一夏没文申侠那么敏感：“话系奶渍米得咯，颜色差唔多。”

文申侠不知道是不是颜色真的差不多，不过既然谷一夏这么说了，那姑且信一下，不过在清干净之前别想他会坐那张沙发就是了。他有点累，放下水杯正想回房间休息，手却被捉住。

“盲侠，头先算唔算我地嘅第一次啊？”

“……你话呢。”Gogo把他困在双臂和冰箱之间，想走又走不了。

“我觉得，差紧D乜。”

谷一夏故意压低声音，其中一只手意味十足地搭在文申侠的后腰下三寸，就差没整手握住抓一把。文申侠表现得意外淡定，抬手摸了摸面前人的脸：“咁你想点呢？”

“我想…”他靠近了一点，声音压得更低，嘴唇凑近较高的人的喉结附近作出轻咬的动作没有真的咬下去，抬起眼偷瞄看着很淡定实际上紧张得偷偷咽口水的人，伸出舌尖舔了下滑动的喉结，“可惜啦…我地屋企又无准备工具。”

文申侠没有应，轻轻推开他径直走回房间，谷一夏关上灯跟着他后面，爬上他的床。盲侠刚拉好被子感觉旁边有个人自顾自地躺下来，停下动作和对方面面相觑：“你做乜啊？”

“同你训觉咯！我地拍紧拖，梗系要训埋一齐咖啦。”说得一本正经大义凛然，好像没什么不对，gogo见着身边人有点犹豫，把盲侠的枕头推到一边，放下自己的枕头躺下，“咁好歹头先都算半个第一次啊，你唔系爽完唔认数啊嘛？”等盲侠投降躺下他更得寸进尺地挨过去抱住，眼定定地看着闭上眼的人的侧脸：“无咁快训啦，你话我地应该买D咩准备工具啊呐，我查过咖啦…除左套同埋润滑剂，仲要…”

“你收声训觉得唔得，我听日仲要上班啊。”文申侠头沾了枕头真的感觉累，懒得赶他回房间，也没精力和这个人床上聊天，听他自顾自地说了一通，实在忍不住开口：“你拉开我床头最下面个格。”

“最下面个格？”Gogo顺着他的话翻身开灯，蹲在床边拉开床头柜下面的抽屉，里面一个塑料袋，套啊，润滑剂啊，清洗工具啊什么都齐了，惊喜万分地蹦到床上掀开文申侠身上的被子：“come on baby！”

“训觉啊！”正酝酿的睡意被他的动作干扰，盲侠有点恼地摸索着被子重新拉上蒙住头。

Gogo不依不挠，原来这个人什么都准备好了还不说：“你都有准备我地嚟做啦盲侠！”

“下次先啦…我攰啊。”

“咁下次系几时啊…你无训先啦，盲hip。”

Gogo拿着那些东西研究了一会回过头想问问他怎么会买这些，却发现床上的人已经安静入睡，于是他轻手轻脚地收拾好东西，凑过去亲一下额头才关上灯窝入被子里把人揽进怀里。

 

 

 

[下次]

“盲侠，我地都有几日无咩嘢个咯嗬，不如我地今晚…”

“...今日唔得。”

“点解唔得？你嚟大姨妈啊？”

“…嚟你个死人头啊，我最近肚唔舒服，肚屙。”

“哦，咁用嘴啦？”

“我上火，牙痛啊。”

“…用手啦！”

“…啱先切菜切到手指。”

“…”

 


	8. 原地不动 番外二

*对话全粤语

 

 

经过好几轮讨价还价，谷一夏终于得偿所愿把文申侠房间里面的床换成了一米八的双人床。如果不是还得腾出一点行走空间，gogo简直想换一张两米的床，想怎么滚就怎么滚。只不过太过火说不定要滚的就是他了，他也晓得见好就收。衣柜还是用他房间的那个，书桌也是，本想要不把自己的房间干脆当书房，把文申侠的书桌也给移过去，不过一下子变动太大恐怕盲人需要更长的时间适应，而且根据文申侠的原话“你想换我张床，咁钱你出嘅我无意见，不过你房间最好保持不变，有咩特殊情况起码你唔使训厅。”

 “会有咩特殊情况啊…”

床安装好后一地灰尘，幸好钟点约了下午过来收拾干净，gogo整个人摊在新床新床单上暗赞自己挑床眼光真好，一切全部安置好就差文申侠回来一起验收。

自从霸占过盲侠一半床似乎上了瘾，确认关系后反倒同床共枕没几回，晚晚被自家男朋友威逼利诱回自己房间睡令谷一夏非常不爽，好不容易和人说好换床，那文申侠不能以“床太小”这个理由赶他出去，顿时觉得自己决定英明。

床单很柔软，买的是文申侠一贯用的牌子，非常亲肤，裸睡也不成问题。文申侠坐在床边试着躺下，床不软不硬，床架也是非常结实不容易挪动的类型，不得不说谷一夏这次真的砸了重本给他换了这么一张床。除了进房门走到床边的步数和另外一侧到书桌旁的步数需要重新适应以外，没什么别的大问题。毫不意外地摸到床上有两个枕头，他不自觉地放轻松翘起嘴角。

盲侠脸上若有若无的笑意让Gogo松了口气，看来这个挑剔的人很满意自己选的东西。“点啊，舒服咧？”谷一夏一屁股摔到床上没皮没脸地挪过去抱住下班回来还没来得及换下西装的人，修身的黑西装黑西裤有棱有角地勾勒出恋人的窄腰长腿，不让人想入非非都难。

没等谷一夏放飞想象，文申侠收回摸枕头的手摸了下他的脸，语气也是毫不掩饰的快乐：“张床无论系床架抑或床垫，床单，质量同风格好到唔似你嘅taste。为左上我张床，你都几落力喔。”

“梗系啦！”得到称赞开始飘飘然的谷一夏，手指在盲侠胸口画着圈，“咁我今晚喺唔喺可以上你…张床呢？”

床也买了，事到如此难道真的说不准吗？文申侠老早猜到gogo的小心思，他也没想要在这事上逃避，就好像家里多一个人，多一支牙刷，多一双碗筷那样，他总有适应这个人慢慢占据他的生活，他的生命，久而久之成为个中部分，现在不过是让出半张床。

“我一个人训系大左D嘅。”

Gogo如愿地得到留宿盲侠床上的许可，回首望来好像昨天两个人才认识，一同躺在草丛上谈案子，现在已经躺一床上盖一张被子。想想晚上可以抱着某人睡觉，想来有些激动，恨不得从浴室直接蹦回他和盲侠的床上。

书桌前带着耳机在网上浏览资料的人倒有些走神，答应了之后反倒有些不安，点击着邮件细细地听着读屏，确认资料，摸着手机起身小心确认新床的位置关上房门才拨通电话预约时间，听见gogo进房间又匆匆盖上电话。被从背后抱紧才稍微放松一些，gogo发现了他动作，窥视两眼他的手机屏幕，通话页面已经退了出去。

“边个啊？”

“一个client。”文申侠转过身去抱住贴到身上的人，摸到手底下一刚沐浴完毕温热的身体：“……点解你又唔着衫呢？我同意你进驻我间房，但无同意你裸睡，唔该你着翻件衫。”

“训埋同一张床仲要着睡衣咁怕丑啊。”谷一夏嘴上好像不太情愿，边开着玩笑边抖开手上的睡衣穿上，穿好还要握着盲侠的手让他摸摸自己左胸口：“呐，着好啦，我地可以训觉未？”

心脏在强烈跳动，文申侠至此还有些许不相信面前的人和他在一段认真关系里，还是他在过去的某个时间点内做的梦，很长，很真实。两个人不打算破坏这种极为平常的相处，不是将就着睡到一起温暖彼此，或者欢爱后疲倦地缠到一起歇息。床和被铺变得陌生，身边多了一人，文申侠竟有些不习惯，直至对方的呼吸逐渐平稳，绵长，不自觉地翻身扯动搭在他身上的被子，些许困倦却挣扎着最后片刻清醒怀疑着身旁这人的真实性。手指轻轻搭在枕头上往前不过一厘米碰到对方的侧脸，大约已进入熟睡的人没有醒，他更大胆地用指腹抚过脸的轮廓，眼鼻，还有被被子盖住一点点的嘴唇。体温和脉搏好似可以证明这个人的存在，等他确认完身边的人才让自己暂且信服和谷一夏同床共枕的事实。

谷一夏没想到文申侠会趁着他睡觉又摸脸又摸脖子，稳住呼吸等他摸得差不多准备趁机抱住身边人的时候他竟然背过身去带走一角被子。他筹备那么久，好不容易等到这个明明谈恋爱还戒心那么强的人入睡，光明正大地翻身把人小心揽入怀中，支起头看着闭眼安眠的人，柔软的头发乱糟糟地搭在额角，睫毛长长，表情放轻松好像很舒适的样子，乖得不似文申侠。上次蹭这人的床睡一晚，睡相奇好，安安静静地一晚无梦到天明，醒来还能见到一个毫无防备又乖又甜的文申侠。除了开车带盲侠兜风，撩女孩，查案，现在谷一夏把看盲侠睡觉发展成了新爱好，只不过后来几次刚到他房间门口还没走几步近他的床就被发现，如今得到文申侠赦免能上他的床，来日方长，以后能欣赏这人睡容的日子多得是，说不定还能悄悄拍一组照珍藏，想得喜滋滋。

“……”

他不知道现在是什么时间，谷一夏受到身旁人的动静影响迷糊醒过来，对方含糊地呢喃，似乎十分紧张慌乱，他下意识地想要拥抱住紧绷身体的文申侠时对方反而更大动作地挣扎，直到怀里的人有些醒过来挣扎动作才停下。之前也有遇到过这样的情况，谷一夏想起来了，他听到过几次盲侠说梦话，还有上次他说的那个梦。难不成盲侠一直有在做噩梦，上次盲侠就是想试着告诉他做噩梦的事，却被他误认为盲侠怪罪他。怀里的人醒了一半，眉头紧皱着好似还没从梦境中缓过神，轻轻地用着和刚才完全不一样的疑问语气喊了一下他的名字。

“gogo？”

“发噩梦啊？”谷一夏盯着他到现在还没舒展开的眉头把被子拉高了盖过头顶翻身趴到文申侠身上，不住地亲吻着他的脸侧和嘴角，断肢卡在盲侠的长腿之间整个人压住对方呼吸混乱后起伏渐平稳的胸口，“梦到咩啊？”

文申侠最终平稳下情绪，没有作声，任由趴在他身上的人亲吻自己，找回一点现实的感觉，他有点想告诉他关于他一路以来的梦，不断地重温着撞车后醒过来发现世界漆黑一片的恐惧，被爸爸抛弃，被孤儿院的孩子孤立时流离失所的孤独，曾经唯一的光告诉他离去时的失望，威胁紧追的恐慌，和被丢在孤岛上时噩梦成真的绝望。他梦到最多的是所爱的不断地离他而去，一个个死在他面前，不单单是Yanice，连Never，癫姐，Gogo，golden…所有他在乎过关心过的在他面前失去色彩失去温度，最终是被疼痛与被活埋的窒息感。

“你好重啊，你砸住我做乜呢？”

没有听出责怪和难受的意味，男人压实他，用体温暖着身下平复情绪的人。谷一夏注意到他的声音有点沙哑，借着暗光瞧见他眼睛闭紧也不睁开，故意轻松地应他：“暖D咯，你啊，抢晒张被剩翻个被角俾我，乜原来你咁怕冻咖？”

为了让他放松随口胡诌的说辞，让人的眉头松开算是有点儿用处，又把人抱紧了点。两人沉默了一会也没有谈论到那些噩梦，谷一夏想问，文申侠想说，两人磨着时间开不了口。有段时间明明好了很多，敞开了心扉，笑容也多了，现在好像打回原形，又好像和原来不怎么一样，gogo想着如果不问，可能盲侠能忍到底也不会说，也不会解释，这人的性子让人着急又无可奈何。

“梦到咩啊？唔讲得啊？”

吻如同没完没了的雨点落在文申侠脸、脖子、发线和稍微露出的肩上，那些萦绕他长达一年的梦魇在舌尖翻滚了一圈又一圈，不知道从何说起，艰难地憋出一句话，耳际不自觉地发热。

“讲得…”

“咁你梦到咩啊，吓成你咁？”

Gogo很少见到盲侠这副模样，可以说是从来没见过，这个时候肯定很需要更温柔体贴的安抚，他恰好很擅长这方面，在袒露内心情感方面也比盲侠要坦然得多，自然而然地抱着怀里的人用着自己的方式给予安抚，耐心地等着他把心里的话说出来，人家放开怀抱接纳他接纳到这个地步了，他没理由一点耐心都给不了吧。

“唔惊喔，尼度得我地两个，我保证你同我讲嘅嘢唔会出尼个被窦。”

等到gogo以为怀里的人睡着，才听见他断断续续地说出他的噩梦，穿插着他经历过的事和反应到梦境内的异变，让他一遍又一遍地重温糟糕到极致的境况，但从声音便可听出这人怎么被折磨得惶恐忐忑还故作坚强。话开了个头，所有一直压抑心底的话如同被打翻的豆子倾泻而出，文申侠说到后来喉咙干得沙哑，不知是因为情绪还是说得太久口干。

“……之前有俾医生check过，做过评估，我谂住返翻工起码有嘢做唔使谂咁多会好D嘛…”

大约是十分不习惯这种坦白，他越说耳朵和脸越烫，让另一个人知道自己的真正想法和隐私这件事本身就让他极为不安，gogo沉默着不说话，摸着他的手臂又亲亲他下巴，盲侠想到上次的事不知道自己是不是哪里又让这家伙误会了，有些急着澄清：“呐，发梦唔可以当真啊，我真系唔系觉得你……”

“几耐啦？”Gogo知道原委，在被铺里摸索到盲侠的右手窝到手里，指腹轻轻擦过断指，交缠其他的手指，柔声打断这个人急于澄清的自辩。

“…差唔多一年。”

这么久了？这个人一声不吭忍了那么久？还敢骗着医生弄个正常的评估报告？而他回来跟他同一屋檐下住了那么久居然没发现？谷一夏甚至有点生自己闷气，文申侠更敏感，从对方的呼吸轻微变化能猜出对方的心情，反倒安慰起了趴在他身上的人。

“噩梦之嘛，not a big deal. 其实发下发下就惯啦。”

“唔系啊盲侠，你仲会发开口梦，激动到吵醒我啊，点会无事啊。死啦，系米因为旧年果件事引发咖？不如再去check下啦？”gogo焦急得乱动几下手臂换动作，死死抱住身下的人差点搞到盲侠喘不过气，盲侠费了点劲挣扎出双手抱住他顺了两下背。

“你嫌我吵醒你啊？咁你翻自己房训咯。”文申侠在关键事情上最会避重就轻，还故作轻松嘴角翘翘地躲开话题，被谷一夏一把按住肩按平躺好。

“唔得，听日约个精神科医生我陪你去检查下？”

“听日年廿九边有医生值班啊？”文申侠停了停才忍不住坦言：“我约好左年后去…”

“你真系去先好啊，到时叫我陪你。”

“系啦，得啦，我地可以训觉未啊。”

既然盲侠说了约了年后那应该不是敷衍，肯去检查也是好事，谷一夏多少放心了些，只不过两人这样又抱又亲，贴在一起摩擦摩擦，只睡觉真的不太甘心。他低下头亲亲盲侠舒展开的眉头，又亲亲眉角和耳朵尖。

“……你究竟想点呢谷一夏？你俾唔俾我训呢？”

“你头先吵醒左我我训唔着啊，不如我地…”

感觉搭在腰间的手滑落了几寸，文申侠偷着伸展一下腰身，抬手按住谷一夏的肩，在对方以为要有回应的时候连着被子一起推了下床，本来趴在他身上的人毫无预料地掉到了地上发出巨响。

“不如你出厅或者翻你自己间房冷静一下。”盲侠一边拉扯着坐在地上哼唧的人的被子，一边赶人，“gogo, get out!”

Gogo不干了，好不容易有了一起睡的机会，床都买好了：“哇你！头先仲好地地，成只小白兔咁，依家咁凶猛嘅…唔得，讲好一起训，唔可以反口咖！”趁着文申侠拉扯被子，裹着被子又爬回床上扒上他身，推都推不走。

“咁你乖乖地训觉！”

“训你唔得？”

死赖皮狗！身下手脚开始有点凉的人还没来得及反对，被堵住了微张的薄唇，他身体没像嘴上说的那么反对。‘算，反正做完攰左唔会发噩梦，益佢啦。’他闭上眼向吻技很好的人投降前想。

 

 

 


	9. 原地不动 番外1.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #go盲  
> #随手车  
> #PWP

谷一夏发现这两天文申侠在躲他，他回来也有两天了。回来那天卿卿我我过后文申侠翻脸不认人似的，打死不开口说什么时候可以进行更亲密的接触，连抱抱亲亲都颇有抗拒。

“我哪有抗拒？是你大庭广众地抱着我又摸又捏，一亲上来就顺便咬我脖子，你不会害羞不代表我也不会！”

gogo这会还敢委委屈屈强词夺理！气得文申侠用导盲棍打了几下他的腿，谷一夏一边嗷嗷叫跳脚，一边伸手抢文申侠的导盲棍。盲人感觉手里一空，伸出手要逮他，对方一个闪身从手指尖溜走，贼笑着看盲侠瞎摸。

“我警告你啊，你快把导盲棍还给我！”

“那你答应我。”

没想到谷一夏这么无赖，竟然用这种手段来威胁他：“你要挟我？”文申侠一听炸了，冲着声源扑过去，果不其然抓住了一个人，捏着他的手臂到手腕，翻开对方的手摸索。

“我的导盲棍呢？”

“额，文状……”Cyril出声文申侠才意识到方才只顾着和谷一夏打闹，有人进来了不知道这下失礼了。

难怪抱起来手感不太对，文申侠讪讪地收回手，侧耳听到赵正妹在后方抑制的偷笑，连导盲棍也不问谷一夏，干脆转身一本正经地走回自己办公桌边坐下，招手让他们把文件拿过去。

让高冷的人吃了瘪，谷一夏心里暗爽，还没开心得笑出声被赵正妹一记打得发懵。

“你做什么欺负他呢！”

gogo手中的导盲棍也被抢了回去，听着癫姐帮忙教训gogo，盲侠反倒得意起来，又装作什么都不知道翻阅文件。谷一夏知道这里是文申侠的地盘，撇撇嘴暂且不闹太过。

不过，家里就不一样了。

文申侠也知道躲是躲不过的了，自他告诉谷一夏买好了准备工具，被闹了好几天，核心矛盾就一个——谁在上位。

“我比你高。”

“我比你的技术好。”

“你怎么知道我的技术不好，我比你有节制，不会过火。”

“我也会小心点，不会弄痛你的嘛，而且我看得见，不怕插错洞。”

“你下面有两个洞咩？”

两个人你一言我一语地斗嘴，争不出个结果倒像是在调情，权当日常生活情趣。癫姐偶尔听到几句白眼翻到天灵盖，思索着去预约洗耳。

“你上次输了给我，现在是兑现赌约的时候了。”

死扑街！食屎狗！就知道谷一夏肯定把那个赌约拿出来当最后杀手锏，文申侠气得指了他几下最后妥协作罢，工具都买好了，他也不是没做过心理准备，做就做吧。

看不见真是个难题，文申侠也不知道自己有没有弄干净，按照手机查阅到的说明书窝在浴室里搞了半天才围着浴巾出来，一开始兴致勃勃等着的人现在一长条摊在沙发拿着遥控器百无聊赖地转台，见人终于从浴室出来，关了电视翻起身。

“你搞这么久啊？”

“嫌我久啊，下次你来咯。”

“好啊，下次我帮你洗！”

“我是说……”

盲侠是什么意思gogo怎么会不知道，不趁机用唇堵住他的嘴又花时间斗嘴岂不是浪费大好时机。抱着人的腰又摸又捏，很明显盲侠还洗了个澡，一想到这个人为了他把里里外外洗得干净，gogo心痒得厉害，拉着被他深吻得思路不清的人回房间一下推倒在床上。

“客厅灯还没有关。”

“等会再关。”

谷一夏哪顾得上关客厅的灯，躺在大床上的人肤色较棕，被深色床单衬得有小豹子的性感。脱了衣服的文申侠少了几分禁欲的意味，谷一夏有点想让他把日常的三件套穿起来，一件件剥下正式贴身的西服的幻想更让他心驰神往。

半躺在自己床上的人发觉人没了动作，又听到他咽口水的声音，顿时觉得自己仿佛一只豺狼面前的猎物，侧了侧脸将他的呼吸心跳听个真切。

“你到底要色眯眯地看我多久呢？不做的话我穿衣服睡觉了，冷啊。”

“你怎么知道我色眯眯……”gogo欺身，手脚并用在盲侠身上延展开身体，伸长手摸到床头的遥控器调到适合的暖风温度，低头看着被他困在身下的人忍不住靠近亲吻对方的额角。

“你翘起尾巴我就能知道你在想什么啦……”

“有没有这么厉害啊？”

“你这么多话，就是不想做啦。”

盲侠假装要推开人起来，gogo连忙抱住他的腰又把人按回去。

“做做做。”

经过这几天他的钻研，gogo有信心会让盲侠舒服得下次也乖乖地躺平。眼角含笑地舔着对方的嘴唇轻吻，像他们这些天来越发亲密的接触一样变得深入而激烈。气氛正好，两人闭上双眼完全随着内心柔软的蜜意融化，混乱的气息相拥。急躁零碎的吻错落有致地落在文申侠脸上，男人粗糙的双手用力擦过他的皮肤心急拽下那条唯一的遮蔽物。

这一刻文申侠才露出一丝羞赧和紧张，本来轻松搭在对方手臂上的手指迅速扣紧睡衣布料。谷一夏专注欣赏着对方未着寸缕的身体也未有错过他这个小动作，坏心地没有安慰身下的人，反而更变本加厉地故意抓着他的腿让他在自己面前打开最隐私的位置，惹得自尊心极高的人几下剧烈挣扎。

“乖啦，又不是没看过。”

谷一夏一眼看光对方身体，一边解开自己的睡衣纽扣，一边细细地打量自己的男朋友。方才抓住他衣袖的手落到床上，转而紧紧抓住床单，胸口紧张地起伏，上面还有几枚他刚才留下的印子。手指尖刚蹭过腹肌，小腹随即凹陷下去。再往下面，文申侠竟好像没什么生理反应。

文申侠可以碰到gogo的身体，他已经把衣服全部脱了下来，腿侧一蹭就能感觉到，对方还带着那只假腿，脚踝的皮肤贴在冰凉的金属上。谷一夏只是在变着法子抚摸他的身体，从脖子摸到脚踝，还捏着他的脚揉了好几下，脚踝内侧还被亲了亲。身上有些地方被摸痒了，他会拧一下腰，迟迟没等到谷一夏更近一步的动作让他疑惑。但是他能听到对方的心跳加速，呼吸也会因为他的一些动作变急。然后在他碰上对方下身时他才意识到对方在犹豫什么。

gogo无疑很兴奋，光是看着自己光溜溜地躺在他身前已经有了反应，他迟迟没有动作却没有软下去，也就是说他在……盲侠吞咽了干燥的喉咙，想到的可能让他同样口干舌燥，好像被看穿了一切，不安和羞耻擒住了他。文申侠后知后觉自己被看得通透后，脸和脖子红了一片，谷一夏看得见，悄悄笑着边亲他边逗。方才粗略地摸过敏感点，多多少少给盲侠留下触感，这下再摸上去感觉明显得多。

gogo完全压下身令得盲侠的双腿不得合拢，只能以他心底暂时不能适应的姿势置于对方身侧。热吻不仅仅逗留在嘴角，舌尖带出的一路灼烫痕迹开始微凉便结束在一个个刺痛的标记上，疼痛令人更敏感，勾起上次在沙发上表面的记忆，身体还记得。这会文申侠才觉得身体发烫，下身隐约涌起一阵阵酥痒，下意识地往对方身上蹭，下一秒被一只手整个抓住揉弄，快感越发清晰强烈，他一手紧抓着床单，另一只手捉住gogo的手腕试图阻止，反而被控制住拉到耳边按在床上。欺压到他身上的身躯阻止了他的动作，他的性器被困在两人紧密贴合的身躯之间，会阴被对方硬起的东西抵住。

这感觉太奇怪了，和上次相比怪异程度又升了个级别，但这只是个开始。gogo把润滑剂涂在盲侠的臀缝和会阴，穴口的每一片褶皱也被弄得湿滑。大约是清洗过的关系，里面没有谷一夏想的那么干涩，温热的肠道吞没那根来回进出几次的中指。接受这些的人看起来不太好，盲侠扣着床单的手指近乎发白，过度的紧张直接反映到gogo手上，手指被夹得太紧。

“你放松点啦盲侠。”gogo低头亲吻着自己的恋人，“第一次是会有点痛。”

文申侠知道这种难受无法完全避免，gogo落力地亲吻过他敏感的位置用以分散他的注意力，轻轻按摩他的下身让他重拾零星快感。平时在黑漆漆的一片中他只能靠着对方的心跳呼吸来确认远近，现在不必，他只需要抬手就可以触碰到贴近他身体的人，手指进出开剪扩张的时候他可以用力抱紧另一具同样火热的身躯。

冰凉的润滑剂被体温融化成水滴下，疼痛逼出一身冷汗，全身肌肉绷紧得厉害，连进入半分的东西也被夹得疼痛。gogo不停地安抚着怀里咬着嘴唇粗喘气也不发出痛呼的人，缓慢抽插好几下才感觉到对方放松，耐不住情欲，按住对方的肩压在床上挺腰一下顶到最里面。

“啊啊……痛！”这下文申侠真的忍不住叫了出声，疼得他几乎背过气去，屏住呼吸好几秒才重新短促地喘气。好不容易进来了他又不舍得挣扎得更厉害，不然只会拉扯得更痛。谷一夏把人用力揉到怀里，不住地亲吻他的发鬓，擦去后背的冷汗再整个人趴在他身上迫使盲侠把腿分开折在身侧。

“乖，等会不痛了……”

大话精。

文申侠合上眼拧起眉头忍下下身撕裂般的疼痛，耳边是gogo温热的气息和柔声细语，哄着他再忍忍，等会就不疼了。等gogo按耐不住一动作，下身又像被硬生生撑到极致，痛得令人窒息，被压制住又挣扎不开，只能不住地颤抖着小幅度扭腰。

“……痛。”

“乖，忍一忍。”

除了忍似乎无计可施，盲侠不是轻易会喊痛的人，这会他真的有点忍不住。gogo没有很勉强他，喘着粗气停下动作等到他开始放松才动作，他一喊痛，就停下，直到他再次放松。

这个漫长的过程对于两个人来说都是煎熬，两人不断地接吻，抚摸对方的身体，借以重新点燃情欲的热度，从这种疼痛中得到放松。乳首不如女人的敏感仍然起到了一些作用，逐渐顺利的抽插同时两人小腹会磨蹭到夹在中间的另一根，同样带来额外的刺激。

感觉不会一下子变好，漫长地亲密厮磨过后文申侠终于适应了疼痛，只剩下被填满身体的酸胀。他的身体忍不住排斥进入身体的异物，直肠蠕动着想将异物推出，却在谷一夏的进出下越来越习惯异物的存在，等再过了一会gogo甚至惊讶于那处原本排斥他的地方开始热情地缠住他往里迎。

“盲侠，你下面和你一样……”

“……你说什么啊？”文申侠被这种从未有过的填满感觉逼得进退两难，只好抱住趴在他身上越发用力顶弄他的轻声哼喘，也免得这人顶得太嗨害他撞到头。

“一开始死命把我往外推，现在那么热情地邀请我进去……”

谷一夏认为这个比喻非常得当，咬着男朋友红得滴血的耳朵尖吮着，也不管对方恼羞成怒擂了几下他的后背，出声继续逗他：“我没说错嘛……你下面咬得我那么紧，还会往里面吸。”

“嗯？有东西在我里面吗？”文申侠咬牙切齿地反嘲回去，谷一夏不要脸，他也不用给他脸，“我一点都感觉不到有夹到东西喔。”

谷一夏知道文申侠不是个轻易服软的人，平时迁就当情趣，这下不行，不给他点颜色瞧瞧他都不知道自己交的男朋友有多厉害。

他把盲侠整个人抱起来，让他坐到自己的怀里。盲侠往对方怀里一坐，那根撑开他身体的玩意直直顶到深处，好像要把肚子捅个对穿，刚才躺着还不觉得有这么长。他还比gogo要高一些，gogo只需要稍低头可以吮到他的乳头，两边被又捏又咬得肿痛，被指尖一刮又隐约酥痒。

谷一夏发现了这个体位的好处，盲侠忍不住扭动他可以按住人的腰让他重新跌入怀里，他挺腰操着身上的人也可以非常轻松，还可以操得特别的深入，顶到盲侠的肠子反射性地蠕动绞紧他，爽得他抓住盲侠挺翘的臀瓣撒不了手。

坐在他怀里那个人却是苦不堪言，胸前立着的两颗肉粒被玩得红肿不堪，被进入得太深他忍不住想逃避却被强制按回让他颤栗的地方，被深深地进入，扩开。清洗过的肠子残留的清水和润滑剂随着进出不断被拖拽流出又被顶回去，水声不断刺激着他敏感的听觉。偶尔不知道对方到底蹭到了什么地方让他全身绷紧，忍不住扭腰，文申侠试图从两人的小腹之间摸到自己的性器，却被紧搂住腰倾身后翘起臀部被对方揉玩着两瓣臀肉，他自己的性器被夹在小腹之间无从下手。对方也好像掌握了某个角度，更为频繁地刺激到那个让他腰腿酥软的位置。

“盲hip啊，你知不知道你真的好热好紧……还会流水，你听听水声……

你耳朵脖子都红了……也没怎么碰你的小小侠，它也兴奋得一颤一颤……”

“……够啦。”

他趴在gogo的肩上忍不住小声呻吟，双腿绷紧颤抖着想抬起屁股逃离不断入侵他的东西，一次又一次地被进入得身体发震，下流的话更是刺激得他头脑发热，最终实在受不了地投降。

文申侠从来不是会受情欲影响失去理智的人，他可以很好的控制情欲来去，他看不见，不会对性充满具体想象，所以也不如普通人那样敏感。但落实到他身体上的刺激同样会逼疯他，让他变得极致的敏感。谷一夏发现了他的小秘密，只需要让他根据他的话去想象，去让他感受最亲密的触碰，身陷黑暗的人只会把他当作这场失控游戏中的救生圈，奋力拥抱。

等谷一夏爽完还意犹未尽地顶了几下完全被操开的地方，文申侠整个人瘫在床上额发黏在额头上没什么力气去把人推开，摸着自己下身想要解放自己一直被蹭得濒临高潮却不得的下身，不料手腕被按住，接而被炙热湿润的口腔包裹住。他甚至没有费心去掩饰自己的呻吟，很明显gogo听到他的含糊叫声会像受到鼓励了一样更为积极地让他舒服。

“还疼？”

“你说呢？”

文申侠不得不在完事后拖着疲惫得发颤的腿去浴室再冲洗一番，出来遇到毫不自觉凑过来摸他屁股的人，气得他摸回去还用力揉了一把。

“再来几次就不痛啦……你看你也抓了我屁股，扯平。”

“这就算扯平？我不理，下次你自己洗干净八月十五（屁股）送上来。”

“不要这样啦，下次我们猜拳决定吧？”

“不行。”

“抛硬币啦？……盲hip？”


	10. 原地不动 番外三

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *对话全粤语

“盲侠啊——”  
  
谷一夏发现他几乎没法压制住这个一意孤行要把他推出门的男人，真不愧一向有锻炼开，看着瘦，那么有力气！他一边抵挡着文申侠，一边拖长声音喊着对方昵称，“我都唔谂过佢地咁突然问起你咖！…”  
  
“你讲左D咩啊？你几时知道佢地要过嚟咖？”文申侠一听知道这事肯定是谷一夏的锅。  
  
“…我住院个阵咯，咁只义肢又要整，我爹地妈咪肯定要过问咖。本嚟讲紧翻唔翻加拿大过年，点知佢地突然问起我拍拖嘅系女仔定男仔，咁我一时口快快…”谷一夏也不晓得他爸妈还会用这种套路人的问法，他一时口快回答了个“男仔”，没过几分钟对方给他甩了条message说定了大年初二的机票来香港。  
  
来香港做什么两个人心中有数啦，要不过来看看他们儿子的新男朋友，要不就是过来看看他们儿子的新男朋友顺便提出反对。两个人才刚确认关系，本就还在彼此适应磨合熟悉的时期，别说文申侠，连谷一夏也大吃一惊，因为这个消息慌得一批根本不敢让文申侠知道。结果早上文申侠听到谷一夏跟人打电话借车要接机的事，一问之下，gogo才支支吾吾吐露他爸妈来香港的事，打得盲侠一个措不及防，整个人从沙发弹起吵起来。越吵越气，盲侠干脆按着人往门口赶。  
  
“我同你讲，你爹地妈咪过嚟我唔理，唔好带翻屋企。”  
  
“喂，咁我都唔想咖，如果佢地要过嚟睇你唔通我唔比啊，我住尼薯咖嘛，尼度又系我阿姨屋企。”  
  
“你…”说得很在理了，文申侠再有本事也没办法真的把谷一夏的爸妈挡在门外，除非他想要对方爸妈反对到底。  
  
“你们做咩嘢又嗌交啊？”门被推开进来的人打断了两个人的争执。  
  
“啊姨佢又要赶我扯！”谷一夏连忙傍着自家阿姨告状，盲侠总是忌惮着房东。  
  
“哎呀，你地夫妻床头打交床尾和咯。”Baober倒是见怪不怪了，这两个人怎么回事她早就知道了，年轻人谈恋爱多少会有摩擦。  
  
“边个同佢系夫妻啊？！”文申侠逮住重点反驳，他这个弱点偏偏被谷一夏抓到手里，弱点还被越抓越多。  
  
“系咯，边个系夫边个系妻啊？”谷一夏还蛮喜欢阿姨说的这个形容，顺着话没皮没脸调侃起来。  
  
有外人在场文申侠也不会闹得那么明显，他嗅到空中多了一缕香，抽了抽鼻子：“包租婆你喷左香水啊？”  
  
“系啊，好唔好闻啊？”  
  
“你要约会咩？”  
  
“咁gogo爹地妈咪过嚟嘛，我过嚟搵gogo一起出门咖，盲侠你要唔要一齐去啊？”  
  
闻言，谷一夏睁大眼看着Baober阿姨，又看了看盲侠：“啊姨？你一早知咖？”  
  
“知道咩啊？你爹地妈咪上机之前同我讲左啦…..定系你讲你同盲侠啊？”Baober不好意思地一笑：“你地D后生仔咁精力旺盛…呐，其实系楼下陈师奶同我投诉你地度大半夜吵到好似拆屋咁，叫我嚟问你地大半夜做乜喳。”  
  
谷一夏眼看着文申侠被说得脸色不好，这人在这方面脸皮没厚到哪去，平时床上说悄悄话都说不过他，现在知道这些怕不是好不容易让这人床上坦然一丁点又缩回去了，连忙按住Baober阿姨的肩膀转身把人推出去：“阿姨你先翻自己屋，我等等同你出门下…”  
  
“咁你好快D了喔…”Baober叮咛着谷一夏，还回头跟文申侠提议：“盲侠啊，一起去咯，一家人嚟咖嘛，唔使怕丑啊。”  
  
好不容易把阿姨推出门口，这么一想谷一夏也知道为什么他爸妈知道了，估计是因为Baober在医院见到过他和盲侠卿卿我我报给了他爸妈。文申侠没有继续推搡谷一夏，他还在刚才被邻居知道了亲密事的shocking里面，整个人懵得不行。  
  
“盲侠，咁你要唔要同我一齐接爹地妈咪啊？”gogo放轻动作走近两步抱住还在懵的人，手指在人家后腰画着圈，语带撒娇地提议，反正大多数时候盲侠还是最终接受他的提议：“呐，我地可以顺便食个饭，见见家长，一条龙。而且有我系度，fit过london啦！”  
  
“No！”反应过来的人抿了抿唇，往后退了步转过身忙不迭地回房间：“要去你自己去。”  
  
好吧，不是这次。  
  
  
面对什么样艰难的庭审文申侠也相信船到桥头自然直，只要努力争取总有那么点胜利的可能，他的字典里从未有轻言放弃这个词，不然他这些年早被一个个难关打垮。只不过这次真难，难到文申侠觉得自己好似自瞎了以来第一次感觉到……不自信。独自一人摇摇晃晃走过的这些年来他可谓是敢爱敢恨，虽然大半人生深陷在过去不可自拔的痛苦之中，经历了那么多事，好不容易有个可以安放自己的感情，稍微让他喘口气的人，还没几天很有可能又会失去，而这次可能还轮不到他争不争取。他握住那个golden玩过的球一下下根据印象和声音回响砸向墙壁，倒不至于会丧失这个一直生活着的房子，毕竟他有交租，也不怕和谷一夏相处尴尬，如果他们真的…  
  
分手。  
  
没有接住的球打到沙发掉到地上，文申侠才意识到自己似乎想得太多，前倾身体用手肘撑在膝盖上支着身体捏了捏眉心，情况明明没有想得那么糟糕。只不过他有自知之明，像戴德仁说的，谁希望自己的子女和个残障人士一起。他自嘲地笑了笑，现在他承认自己是个残障人士了。  
  
客厅一贯开着灯，谷一夏每次回家发现灯开着，那表示文申侠在家等他回来，虽然那个嘴硬的家伙从来不承认。不出意外地发现文申侠在灯火通明的卧室戴着耳机听着电脑上的一个关于QT案的采访视频，凑近一点对方暂停了视频拉下耳机。  
  
“你睇咩嘢呢？”  
  
“见你听得咁入神，以为你听紧四仔嘛。”  
  
双臂从背后环上文申侠的脖子，他有些习惯谷一夏这些亲昵的动作，偶尔还会加上一些杂乱不可预测的亲吻。刚从外面回来的人身上带着寒气，皮衣表面还是凉的贴上文申侠露出来的脖子皮肤还是有点冷。  
  
“谷生，你个脑系米净喺得四仔啊？”  
  
“净喺得文大状你演个D咯。”  
  
“你最好同我delete晒佢啊！”  
  
“米你告我私藏有非法淫秽录像啊？”  
  
讲骚话这方面文申侠真的不是谷一夏的对手，可惜谷一夏也不怕文申侠恼羞成怒，硬是要扒着他多亲几下才肯去洗澡，他就喜欢盲侠拿他没办法的样子。  
  
文申侠知道谷一夏不要脸，现在大致知道他能不要脸到什么程度，但能时刻不要脸也是一种本事。算，不出这个房门权当情趣！文申侠才知道和谷一夏交往是谷一夏各种各样挑战他底线的开端，这样想来之前和他同居的谷一夏是真的非常忍让他，注意他的底线了。才交往不过一个月，不知道第几次在心里和自己说不用忍那个谷一夏的啊，还可以随时记大过随时反悔…  
  
“盲侠帮我攞条底裤…仲有毛巾啊唔该。”  
  
…被喊到的人认命地摘下耳机，起身摸到衣柜翻找毛巾和内裤给人送过去：“你有无搞错啊，咁冻嘅天冲凉居然仲唔记得带毛巾？”  
  
“唔该。”擦着身体的人从浴室蹦出来，想靠着盥洗台擦干净断肢套上义肢。文申侠向前走了两步摸到身上还有水珠没有擦干的人，站在旁边让gogo靠着他，还一言不发帮忙提着他套了一边的内裤。谷一夏束缚着义肢抬头看了看盲侠，本想着想点铺垫在说的话脱口而出：“我爹地妈咪想见你。”  
  
盲侠还是没说话，等gogo可以自己站稳，他假装没听到他说的话转身要走，被gogo一把捉住。  
  
“喂，盲侠，你担心咩嗻，我爹地妈咪好好人咖，佢地想见下你嗻，无话反对我地喔。”  
  
盲侠没反应，那应该是在考虑。gogo走近两步，绕到盲侠面前，抬头望住他，声音又柔又轻：“就当为左我咯？”  
  
终于等到盲侠迟疑地点点头。  
  
“系咯，丑妇终须见家翁嘛！何况你咁靓仔，唔怕见嘅。”  
  
“你再乱讲我唔去啦。”  
  
真是给点颜色能开染坊。  
  
常住在加拿大的两老思想倒是开放，在知道gogo交往了个男人之后并没有什么太激反应，只是见文申侠进门那会仍难免惊诧，借由着招呼服务员帮忙加位置把这片刻尴尬掩饰过去。两人看着谷一夏领着文申侠坐下，后者摘下墨镜收好导盲棍，前者熟练地洗好碗筷，放到对方面前握住他的手让他辨认位置，等到文申侠主动问好，两老才反应过来。  
  
谷一夏见着他妈举起手在盲侠面前晃了晃试探，想起他一开始在这人面前试探一下子被知道，这会盲侠小口喝茶一点反应都不给，看来是明知但不理。哭笑不得地看着他爸妈冲他做手势做口型询问他情况，平时能言善辩感官灵敏的大律师跟哑巴似的，等着谷一夏的表演。  
  
“尼位呢，就系我同你地讲嘅大律师兼我男朋友，文申侠。”  
  
这顿饭刚开始没多久，谷一夏发现了些许不对劲，没一会他发现文申侠那个人精，明明可以自己倒茶，可以自己夹菜，偏要事事问过他。夹到辣椒明明可以闻出来，还要故意做出放进嘴里的动作，要他说是辣椒才放下。还要装作不知道他爸妈到底在哪个方向跟他说话，明明他连人的心跳声都可以听出来。一顿饭下来gogo爸妈倒没什么反对的声音，只有好奇地问了文申侠的工作和他们怎么认识的。文申侠听得出他们的担忧，还有gogo可能听不清的悄悄话，不得不说，能养出gogo这样性格的儿子，两位家长肯定也是相当开明，没有听到负面的评价文申侠竟松了口气，起码人家就算有忧虑或者负面评价没有当着他的面说，已经表明这两位家长的体贴，至于他们会不会与gogo交涉，那就看gogo怎么做了。  
  
“文申侠，你今日系我爹地妈咪面前喺咪专登咁做嘅呢？”  
  
“我专登做乜啊？”文申侠当然知道他在说什么，习惯性地嘴硬一下。  
  
“扮到你好似盲到咩都做唔到咁。”  
  
“咁我系睇唔到嘢嘛，你识我个阵就知咖啦。”文申侠坐到沙发上，无所谓地摊摊手，好似这件事是谷一夏大惊小怪。  
  
这么说好像也没错，普通的盲人的确会有盲侠这种表现，谷一夏坐在旁边被着话噎住，顿了一下才找到反驳的话，可惜看着没什么道理：“咁点同呢，你系盲侠嚟咖嘛。喂，识左你咁耐唔通唔知你四感有几厉害啊。你点解要咁做呢？”  
  
文申侠翘起腿，安然地靠在沙发背，侧了侧头面向谷一夏：“咁我问你啦，你第一次识我嘅时候你有无觉得我好似知道你嘅动作，怀疑过我唔系个盲人呢？”  
  
“…梗系有啦，我个阵仲以为你扮盲耍我。”gogo稍转过身靠到盲侠身上，对方也任着他靠过来，修长的手指缠绕上他的头发。  
  
“咁你爹地妈咪见到我系盲嘅，但行为举止过于灵活唔似个盲人，佢地可能会对我嘅印象可能会系当时你一开始识我个阵咁。咁佢地可能唔会将我当成一个完全嘅盲人嚟考虑。”  
  
“你想佢地觉得你盲，所以生活上会有麻烦？”gogo一听抬起头盯着文申侠的下巴：“你咁样算点啊，专登比佢地坏印象，等佢地有理由拆散我地啊？”  
  
“如果佢地接受我嘅，点会介意我系米盲得匀称啊。”文申侠将一切计算清楚，突然见家长不一定要给最好的印象，相反，像他这种情况一开始亮出底牌，给出最坏的印象保底，无论对方接不接受，起码不至于对方家长的期望值有下降的空间，他没有继续说下去，谷一夏是个聪明人，他说到这个地步gogo没可能不懂他是什么意思的。  
  
“当我搏翻铺咯。”（当我赌一次咯。）  
  
谷一夏抬头深沉地望住盲侠开开合合的嘴唇，神色轻松，像个胜券在握的赌徒，他没理由让他输的吧。

  



	11. 原地不动 番外七

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *对话全粤语

“西装，西装，西装，西装背心，冷衫（毛衣），底裤，袜……盲hip啊，你无件衫过到冬喔，使唔使去买翻两件啊？”

“旧年去瑞士个几件唔得？”

文申侠悠然自在地窝在沙发上一边查阅着加拿大的天气，风土人情和多伦多附近的有趣景点，清一色说加拿大地广人稀，树多雪多动物多就是人不多。谷一夏整理好自己的行李箱一头扎进文申侠的衣柜翻找衣服，这个人是不是一年四季都穿衬衫长裤，连搭配也是西装马甲，算厚的也就几件毛衣，风衣多厚也不顶用啊！

“去瑞士个阵你攞左我件羽绒着嘛，好彩我多带左件喳……你唔系唔知你衣柜无羽绒啊嘛？”

“香港几何用得上羽绒，我又唔会经常去D天寒地冻嘅地方。”文申侠回想了一遍自己的衣柜，似乎真的没有摸到过类似羽绒材质的衣服，癫姐也没告诉他有这标记，况且羽绒穿着感觉臃肿，不是他的style。翻箱倒柜的声音让他不禁担心自己的衣柜，他摘下自己的耳机按着熟悉的路感往声源走去。

“喂，你话执几件衫裤鞋袜，点解搞到好似拆左我个衣柜甘咖？”盲人摸着自己的衣柜，摸了摸里面本来应该整齐叠好的衣服被翻乱，一件叠一堆的根本分不清哪件是哪件，哪个颜色是哪个颜色。

“要帮你搵咖嘛，依家加拿大零下落雪，比我地个次去瑞士冻好多。着唔够，你听变雪条啦。”谷一夏只翻出了几件勉强可以穿的，去瑞士那几天正巧天气好没下雪，除了刮了几阵冷风，路边有一小点积雪，日间温度还在零上。平时规规矩矩按颜色放好的衣服现在一团乱，里面黑白灰蓝还混了几件奇奇怪怪的暖色衣服，谷一夏给他买的。

“唔得，盲hip，你快d除衫。”

文申侠的睡衣纽扣被对方火急火燎地拉扯开，他下意识地捉住谷一夏的手拉开，自己一颗颗地解纽扣：“你做乜野呢你，无拉拉甘猴琴，食左过期春药啊？”

谷一夏仿佛被逗笑，竟一瞬间真的考虑一下要不要就地办了这个人，难得的理智制止了他，拿了两件衣服塞他怀里，又凑过去亲两口：“出门买几件衫啊，乖啦，翻黎再满足你。”

我开玩笑的而已！文申侠内心呐喊着解释，呆了两秒错过了解释的最佳时机。不过谈了那么久也没有什么尴尬不尴尬的，他知道要出门更利索地换好衣物，在被弄得混乱衣柜里拿出一件长风衣穿上：“几点啦，仲有店开门？”

“早啦，先七点几。”

加拿大的冬天比起瑞士的真的要冷上好几度，刚随着来接机的人出了机场冷风刮到脸上灌了鼻子一股冷气，呼吸不畅。文申侠也就去年第一次坐飞机去了一趟瑞士，本来今年夏天那会谷一夏说带他去冰岛玩玩，正巧接到一连几个案子，忙得他抽不出身，错过了盛夏。知道gogo今年圣诞被家里人召唤回加拿大，文申侠就知道自己逃不过这一遭，好在gogo爸妈对自己印象还好，他们也不是那种会干涉儿子私生活的人。

“盲hip？你做咩粒声唔出啊？唔使担心喔，佢地唔会好似d电视剧甘比一大笔钱你要你离开我个喔。”谷一夏瞄到身旁的人自上车之后默不作声，还以为他在担心自己的爸妈对他有意见。哪来的意见，这次回加拿大还是因为他爸妈吵着要他一定要把盲侠带回去。

“甘我米蚀左一大笔？”盲侠一听忍不住嘴角上翘调侃，“话晒你都系富二代，仲有专车接机，如果你爹地妈咪比我一大笔钱同你分手，我制咖。仲唔使忍你搞乱我间屋。”

“讲真咖？”gogo瞪大眼倾身拉长安全带贴到盲侠旁边，抱着他的手，“你系咪真系甘贪钱啊，要钱定系要我啊？”

“梗系钱啦。”

“真系要钱？”

男朋友在奇怪的地方总是有极致的占有欲，拍拖大半年，似乎还变本加厉，文申侠分明感觉到gogo抱住他的手往下三路试探，准备地捉住他的手：“你做咩呢？”

“放心喔，架车我地屋企咖嘛。”

在别人的车不会乱来，果然在自己的车开始动手动脚。文申侠暗自骂了句脏话，开口岔开话题：“冻啊。”

“你再答我一次，你要钱定系要我？”

“我要新买嘅个件褛（大衣）。”

车还未停下，外面已经簌簌地掉下雪花，刚甩开导盲棍下车，棍尖插入了一旁松软的雪堆，丝丝冰凉的东西落到脸上，文申侠侧了侧脸，想要确认那是什么，接而抬起脸感受到更多。谷一夏让司机帮忙把行李拿出来，回头看到方才还喊冷的人穿着香港的那一套围着灰蓝毛巾站在路边的雪地里神情茫然地抬起头。

他抖开那件大衣让人披在肩上，整个人显得肿了一圈，反正就在门口了往里面走两步就到家，看着不好看总比冷死的好。谷一夏见挽着他手臂的人走两步抬起头，又踩踩脚下的雪。

“雪下面可能左结冰，小心跣亲（滑倒）啊。”他好意地提醒一句，只见盲侠偷偷笑，又故意踩了两脚地下的雪，拄着导盲棍一手伸向地面想原地蹲下摸雪。gogo连忙拉住他：“地下嘅雪邋遢啊……”四周望了两眼，拉着盲侠的手走了几步带到另外一个地方，摘下他的手套握着手腕带着他摸了摸堆在栏杆上整齐划一的雪。松松软软的一开始甚至感觉不到冷，好似摸到了细腻的泡沫。

“你未摸过雪啊？”gogo好像发现了什么有趣的事，饶有兴趣地看着第一次碰到雪明明很兴奋很开心还要故作不惊喜的盲侠。

“香港有雪比你摸咩？”

“你摸摸冰柜咯。”

“冰柜得冰嘛，而且我一直想试试……”文申侠记住那点轻飘飘的手感，抓了一小把雪发现可以握实，迅速地拍到谷一夏脖子上，听到对方的一声惨叫忍不住笑出声。

“哇！你想谋杀亲夫啊！”

“呐，你尼个指控甘严重，我必须指出两个不存在事实……喂，你无埋黎，谷一夏！”

谷太太打算看看为什么司机把行李拿进来了，儿子和他男朋友还没进门，一打开门见到两个大男人互相砸雪，盲侠一脚踩到冰上滑倒，连带着gogo跌落，继而在雪地上滚打成一团，跟两个小朋友似的。

“gogo？侠仔？”

雪地上滚了一身雪的两个人应声停下动作爬起身，头发丝都被雪弄湿了不少。

gogo回了家笑脸嘻嘻地和老妈打招呼，根本不当一回事，身后拉着个因为失态窘迫尴尬的盲侠。

谷太太嗔怪了gogo几句，帮忙拍掉盲侠肩上头上的雪花，把人推入房里。

“侠仔啊，冻唔冻啊，粉红色几衬你啊。”

粉红色？文申侠迎着屋内的暖风摸了把冻僵的脸，听到话挑起一边的眉：“还好。”转过身抓住身后贼笑的人压低声音：“你又话系黑色？”

“粉红色，黑色对你黎讲米系一样。”

“窒我睇唔到了喔？”

“点敢啊……”

男朋友将薄唇抿成一条线，干巴巴地质问，谷一夏一副拿你没办法的样子拖长声音解释，抱住文申侠的腰又被打下手，正要装无辜准备跟他发骚，却见文申侠摸上他的手牵住。

“你爹地妈咪系度啊……”

“怕丑啊？都系你爹地妈咪来嘅嘛。”

“你讲咩啊……”

两个人一边小声说话一边往饭厅的位置走，文申侠根据谷一夏的描述在脑中起草一个大致的房屋结构：“你爹地妈咪屋企真系有d大喔。”

“一般啦，我带你多行几转就识路啦。”

这才第二次见面，气氛比第一次在香港喝茶那会好得多，经过大半年来的相处和调解谷一夏的爸妈完全接受了文申侠，甚至把他当成儿子，时不时还嚷着要gogo让他们看看侠仔近况。像一家人那样齐齐整整吃饭太过难得，文申侠太多年没有享受过这种家庭温暖，去年不过是他近三十年来重新拥有亲情，还不过一个月又再次失去……

而现在……

他听到gogo的爸妈在互相调侃，拿他们的儿子开玩笑，偶尔关心一下他，给他加菜。他有时很羡慕飞鸡叔对癫姐的那种关心，虽然癫姐总是被飞鸡叔的关心惹得跺脚。今天的晚餐还是被认真考量过，每一道菜他都可以自己自便，不需要别人的帮忙，文申侠终于难得地放松下来和一家人人吃一顿饭，放下刀叉一只手摸到自己的小面包拿起来，一边摸着桌面的酒杯，下一秒却感觉自己左手指的一空。

轻微的声响让他的脸往那边转了转，盲侠茫然地捏了捏手指的碎屑：“gogo？”

“嗯？你举住只手做咩啊？”

不对，gogo刚刚在和爸妈说话，七点钟方向有声音。文申侠收回手：“我后面系唔系……”

话音未落，有另外凌乱的脚步声，爪子轻磕在木板上的轻响从室内窜出。谷一夏顺着他的话往他后面看，只见一条影子窜出去后院。

“哦……我地屋企只狗。”

“你只狗偷左我块面包啊？”

文申侠莫名其妙地侧耳听外面的声音：“佢做紧咩啊？”

“追紧一只……咬住块面包嘅松鼠。”

破案了，文申侠一边吃着剩下的食物，侧耳关注着院子里的声响，谷一夏在一边看着他的侧脸和浅浅勾起的嘴角。

“叽叽嘤”

“……”那只动物似乎往这边跑过来，蹭过他脚边。

“呐，我都话我屋企只狗系甘叫咖啦。”

“闻起身……唔似狗。”


End file.
